At Your Own Risk
by jessica619
Summary: Roman and Maxine. She's an undercover FBI agent and he's a good cop trying to find a way to make detective. When Alberto Del Rio lands in his hometown, he knows this is his chance, catching Del Rio would make him detective. Meeting Max, was just an added bonus. *1 of 2*
1. Chapter 1-Roman

After he finished parking his car, he sat and stared out his front window. He tried really hard, he did, but it wasn't enough for her. After only six almost seven months of marriage, she's had enough. Apart of him was relieved. He didn't want to get married in the first place.

" _Its your duty Roman, you've been with her for six years. Its only right you marry the girl"_

His dad had said, so he did. They were going to be so mad at him. It's safe to say that after only a few months, Eva had changed. She wanted things he couldn't afford and wanted to go out every night.

Dean noticed his friend in his truck. He walked over and tapped on his window. Roman jumped before turning to look at him. He got off his truck and locked it up.

"So she left?", he asked.

Roman nodded.

"Took everything, well expect for the furniture she didn't like", Roman answered.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. He didn't like the girl because he felt like she thought she was better than everyone else, but he never imagined she would do this to Roman.

"I'm sorry buddy. If you want, Seth and I have that free room. You can live with us", Dean said.

"I have a better idea", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"What if you two moved in with me?", he asked.

Dean raised a brow before thinking it over well. He had to admit it was better than that small apartment they lived in. Roman had the room.

"I say sure. We would just need to talk to Seth", Dean said.

Roman nodded, grabbing his bag before they walked into the police station. Seth was coming out from the back.

"Hey", he said, before sitting at his desk and going through paper work.

Dean sat on his desk and Seth sighed, he hated when Dean did that. He was about to complain.

"She left him", Dean whispered.

Seth froze and looked at Dean before turning to find Roman at his desk.

"Fucking bitch", Seth mumbled.

Dean nodded.

"He asked if maybe we would like to move in. You know he has the room and, you are always complaining about how I'm always in your space", Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"You think that's a good idea? I mean, maybe we should give him some space to go over his feelings", Seth said.

"You and I both know that relationship was doomed from the start. The only reason he married her was because his dad pressured him, otherwise he would have broke up with her", Dean said.

Seth nodded. They both knew the only reason Roman looked down was because of his parents. They had been married a long time, they expected the same from their kids marriages. Roman leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. How was he going to break this to his parents?

The only thing he was grateful for was the fact that he and Eva didn't have kids.

" _Ew you want me to get fat"_

She had said. After that he never mentioned it again. After he married her, he knew kids were completely out the window. Maybe now he could find someone who wanted a family, that would be a long time from now, of course.

"Hey, Seth agreed to move in", Dean said, coming over to him.

Roman nodded and smiled.

"Great, come on over after work and you guys could pick out your rooms", Roman said.

Dean nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Trust me bud, we are better roommates than that bitch", Dean said, walking over to his own desk.

"Trust me, I know", Roman said over his shoulders.

Chief Foley walked in.

"Reigns, I need a moment of your time", he said.

Roman nodded and stood, following him to his office. He gestured for Roman to sit and he did after he closed the door.

"I heard from a source that you put in for detective", he said.

Roman nodded.

"I did, but I haven't heard from them", Roman said.

"But I have", Chief Foley said smiling.

Roman sat up.

"They are very interested in you, Rollins, and Ambrose. I let them know you three work perfectly together", he said.

"But", Roman said, knowing there was one.

"You aren't the only ones who've put in a request. What I recommend you do is just keeping doing what you're doing. Try not to get into any trouble, I've told Rollins that and I'm going to let Ambrose know as well", he said.

Roman nodded.

"Good luck", Chief Foley said.

"Thank you sir", Roman said, standing and walking out.

The chief followed behind him.

"Ambrose, my office", he called.

"You're in trouble", Seth called after Dean.

"What? I didn't know anything I swear", Dean said, looking between Roman and Seth.

"Foley is pissed", Roman couldn't help but play along.

"Shit, you think he knows I ate his cupcake? Chief, I swear I didn't know that was yours", Dean said while making his way towards the Chief's office.

Seth and Roman laughed at how easy it was to mess with Dean. Roman sat at his desk before grabbing his patrol car keys.

"Hey, did he tell you about the detective thing?", Seth asked.

Roman nodded.

"Who else put in for it?", Roman asked, curious.

"For sure Orton, I think Jericho, and Kevin Owens", Seth whispered.

Roman nodded. Seth slapped his shoulder.

"We've got this in the bag Rome", Seth said confident.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Once work was over, Dean and Seth followed him home. It was a nice two story house, big living room and huge kitchen, four bedrooms, two baths. Walking into the house, Dean and Seth were surprised at how empty it was now, compared to when Eva was here. Roman wasn't lying when he said she took everything except for what she didn't like.

"I changed the locks and alarm code. She tries to come in, well, she can't", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"At least she left you your truck", Dean said.

Seth hit the back of Dean's head. Roman laughed.

"Because she couldn't find the keys", he said winking.

All three men laughed.

"When do you guys want to move in?", Roman asked.

"Saturday. We all have the weekend off. It will be easier that way", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I guess I can talk to my parents then", Roman mumbled.

"It will be fine, you didn't do anything wrong. Everything she whined for, you gave, even when you couldn't afford it. You went into debt for that woman.", Dean said.

"Besides, she left you", Seth said.

"My dad won't see it that way", he said.

"If you want, Dean and I could move in some things and then join you.", Seth said.

"We've got your back. We are the only ones who knew how unhappy you really were", Dean said.

"Thanks, but I think it would be better if I did it alone.", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"How about we order Pizza?", Dean asked.

"Sounds good", Roman said.

He walked towards his bedroom. The huge walk in closet he had built for her, was now completely empty, except for a little corner where his clothes was.

* * *

Before leaving for work, Dean and Seth stopped by the house to bring some things over. The less they had to move on their days off, the better. They stopped to get coffee before work, the place they went too was always packed. They had really good coffee.

Dean walked over to a car parked on the curb.

"Nice car", Dean said, walking around it.

"Bugatti Veyron, black leather seats. Dude who owns this car must have money extra to wipe his ass", Roman said.

Seth shrugged.

"Let's get that coffee or we'll really be late", Seth said.

They nodded and took one last long look at the car before walking in.

They stood behind a red headed woman. Black super high heel boots, tight hugging jeans that fit her curves, and a black leather jacket. Expensive glasses didn't let Roman see her eyes. Her expensive purse hanging from her arm as she typed on her phone quickly. Red lips, had Roman licking his own. She was sure beautiful.

Dean nudged him.

"What?", he asked.

"Could you stare long enough", Dean teased.

"Did you?", Roman asked.

"I am", Seth said.

His eyes were on the woman too.

"A woman like that already has a man, and I'm sure he's the one who bought her all that", Roman whispered.

"I don't care, I don't mind being the pool boy, if you know what I mean", Seth said.

Roman and Dean chuckled. The guys at the table near the window were thinking the same thing, one stood and walked over to her.

"Hi", he said confident.

She lifted her hand and waved her fingers at him.

"My name's", she stopped him by lifting a finger.

She looked at him and removed her glasses to reveal her green eyes. She looked him up and down, before meeting his eyes.

"I don't care what your name is, and to answer your next question. No, I don't have a man and no, I'm not looking for one. No, I'm not a slut, I work for what I have, and yes, that is my Bugatti. Now, walk away before you look like a total loser", she said.

The guy looked scared and turned, walking away. This woman put her glasses back on and continued on her phone. The guys looked between each other.

"I dare you to buy her, her coffee", Dean whispered to Seth.

"Are you crazy? She just ripped that guys nuts off. No way, I like my nuts where they are thank you very much", Seth whispered back.

"Fifty dollars?", Roman asked.

Dean smirked.

"Let's raise the stakes, make it a hundred", Dean said.

Roman shook his hand. Now he had to figure out how he was going to pay for her coffee without her tearing apart his manhood. She was next and he pulled out his wallet.

"Fifteen dollars and twenty five cents", the teenager behind the cash register said.

She was going for her credit card and he stood beside her, placing a twenty. She looked at him and removed her glasses, she didn't look too happy. He swallowed and hoped he survived this beautiful woman's anger.


	2. Chapter 2-Maxine

She couldn't sleep, being assigned a new target. She hated her job sometimes, all the alone time she spent with her thoughts wasn't good, the paperwork after was a bitch. Her twin sisters hated her job too. She was always gone and she couldn't call them like she would want too. Sitting up when her phone rang.

"Agent Garcia", she answered.

"Are you awake yet? Del Rio is sending his second in command to meet you. He wants to see if you're legit.", Baron said.

Baron Corbin was her partner, they joined the FBI at the same time, hit it off right away. He's been undercover for the past two years trying to catch Alberto Del Rio. The biggest mafia boss in Mexico, except he wasn't in Mexico anymore and he was handling money and drugs here in the states.

He was looking for someone who knew how to handle money and discreetly transfer it to banks around the world for him. That's where she came in.

"Yes, I'm up. Where?", she asked standing.

"I don't know, just be ready for when he calls", Baron said.

"Yes, I know the drill", she said, before hanging up.

She lifted her suitcase off the floor and onto her bed. Unzipping it and pulling out a few outfits and wigs. Opening her makeup bag that held different color contacts.

Making her way to the bathroom and turning on the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown hair reaching the middle of her back, her dark brown eyes had dark circles around them. She was tired.

"Goodbye Max", she said to her reflection before getting in the shower.

Once done, she checked her wigs, picking the reddish burgundy color, shoulder length, straight with bangs. She packed on makeup and picked a red lip. Putting in green contacts.

"Hello Jade", she said to the unrecognizable person looking at her.

Grabbing the black crop top and dark blue jeans. Her phone rang.

"This is Jade", she answered.

"Jade McCoy, this is Ricardo Rodriguez, I work for Mr. Del Rio", he said.

"I know who you are, get to the point of why you called", she said.

Her attitude and looks are what made Del Rio take another look at her and considered her to work for him.

"I would like to set up another meeting under the approval of Mr. Del Rio. How about Corner Cafe on Lexington?", he said.

"Perfect, I love their coffee", she said, before hanging up.

She got dressed and grabbed her black heel boots and jacket. Looking in the mirror one final time.

"Don't get me killed Jade", she mumbled.

Grabbing her purse, she walked across the hall and knocked. The door opened and Baron smiled, Hunter behind him.

"Damn", Hunter said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah Yeah", she said.

He grabbed the keys and tossed them at her.

"Have to look the part, Bugatti, don't crash it", Hunter said.

Maxine rolled her eyes. Baron attached a button to her jacket.

"It's a microphone, waterproof", he said.

"Awesome", she said.

"Phone", Hunter said, holding out his hand.

She handed her personal phone over to him and he handed her a work phone.

"They'll check it", he said.

She nodded, knowing the drill.

"He should be there now, we'll be across the street in a van", Baron said.

"Isn't that going to look suspicious?", she asked.

"It's a pet grooming van and we won't be across the street, we'll be one street down", Hunter corrected.

"I don't feel good about letting her go alone", Baron said.

Baron was a sweet guy, but he wasn't a one woman man, especially with this job. Max also saw him as a brother.

"Be careful Max", he said.

"Always am", she said, before walking out.

She found the Bugatti and smiled, damn it was beautiful. She drove to the Cafe, seeing the grooming van turn the corner.

* * *

Getting to the Cafe, she walked in. Guys at a table started whispering and she knew it was about her. She took her phone out and texted Ricardo that she was here. This phone was a duplicate to hers. Same number, minus all the personal information. Stupid selfies of Jade on the beach and in bed, they made her do them just in case they wanted to check her phone.

" _On my way"_

He texted back.

"He's on his way", she mumbled so Baron and Hunter could hear.

Someone texted from a contact that said dad.

" _Good afternoon sunshine, hope you'll make your way home some time soon"_

She raised her brow.

" _On my way"_

" _I hear you"_

It was either Hunter or Baron. Fake contacts. She looked around at the people in the Cafe, stopping when she saw three cops looking at her car, facing the front again.

"Three blue, my car", she whispered.

" _How's your car? Still making noise?"_

She looked back out the window. The cops were coming in.

" _No, got it fixed"_

" _Good, I want you safe"_

The cops stopped behind her. She pulled her phone out.

" _When I go home, mind going with me to take a look at my car? Just to be sure"_

" _Ok sweetheart"_

Max noticed from the corner of her eye, one of the guys at the table stand and come towards her. His friends, cheering him on. She rolled her eyes and pretended to keep texting.

"Hi", he said confident.

She lifted her hand and waved her fingers at him. She didn't like Jade's rude personality, but if Del Rio or Ricardo were watching, she needed to be a bitch.

"My name's", she stopped him by lifting a finger.

She looked at him and removed her glasses to reveal her green eyes. She looked him up and down, before meeting his eyes.

"I don't care what your name is, and to answer your next question. No, I don't have a man and no, I'm not looking for one. No, I'm not a slut, I work for what I have, and yes, that is my Bugatti. Now, walk away before you look like a total loser", she said.

The guy looked scared and turned, walking away. She put her glasses back on and continued on her phone. The guy's friends laughed and teased him, she felt bad but had to do it. She was next and stepped towards the counter.

"Hello, what can I get for you?", the kid asked.

"Let me get a banana nut muffin and a coffee, half a cup of milk and two spoons of sugar", she ordered.

The kid nodded.

"Fifteen dollars and twenty five cents", the teenager behind the cash register said.

She was going for her credit card when someone stepped beside her and placed a twenty. She looked at him and removed her glasses, another guy trying to win her over. She thought it was one of the guys at the table but it wasn't.

"Its on me", he said.

"I don't need you to buy my order, I can pay for it myself", she said, before pulling out her card.

"I insist", he said, shoving the twenty at the kid.

The kid looked between them before shrugging and using the twenty.

"Ok, look officer", she looked at his tag.

He smiled.

"Reigns, I don't need you to pay for my drinks. I am more than capable of paying for it. Here, I don't owe you a date", she said, handing him money.

He raised a brow.

"I wasn't trying to get a date, you don't owe me anything. I saw that guy bother you and I thought, why not do something nice and buy you your order", he said.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, I don't need saving. I deal with assholes like that every day", she said.

"I can see that", he said.

She rolled her eyes and stuffed the twenty he returned into his pocket.

"Whatever", she said, walking away with her food and drink.

She sat at a table by the door. Ricardo walked in and smirked.

"You turned down my guy", he said, sitting across from her.

She bit her muffin.

"Which one? The guy at the table or the cop?", she asked.

Ricardo turned to see the three cops ordering before looking back at her.

"The guy at the table", he said.

"I was about to decline your offer if you said you had cops on your side. I hate cops", she said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the three men.

Ricardo laughed.

"I do too. I can't believe he tried buying you coffee", he said.

"Tell me about it", she said, rolling her eyes.

"I see why Mr. Del Rio liked you. Congratulations, you are officially working with Del Rio, well not with, for", he corrected.

She smiled and shook his hand.

"I can't wait", she said.

The cops sat at a table across.

"I think we should move this meeting, I don't trust this place when cops are around", she whispered.

"Same here, I'll text you when you can drop by the mansion to start your job. Have a good day Miss Jade", he said standing.

She smiled and stood, shaking his hand.

"I look forward to working with you", she said and watched him walk out.

She sat back down and finished her coffee and muffin. Officer Reigns sat across from her.

"What?", she snapped at him.

"I wanted to apologize if I offended you, it wasn't my intention.", he said.

She swallowed and nodded. She could see Ricardo's men watching them.

"Its fine, please leave me alone", she said.

She tried to make her body language look like she was uncomfortable with the cop. He nodded and left. She sighed and before grabbing her purse and keys, throwing her trash out and walking out. The cops still at the table and watching her.


	3. Chapter 3-Your Type

**Roman-**

He watched as she spoke to the man who had joined her. Something wasn't right, he could feel it in his gut.

"Doesn't he look familiar?", Roman whispered.

Dean and Seth turned.

"A little, maybe we've arrested him before", Dean said.

"No, that's not it. Trust me, I would remember him", Roman said.

"Maybe he just has one of those faces", Seth said.

Roman shook his head before finishing his coffee. He watched this man stand, followed by her. They shook hands and he left.

"I'm going to go apologize to her", Roman said.

"Why?", Seth asked.

"I feel like I offended her or something, buying her drink", he explained.

"Such a gentleman", Dean smirked.

Roman stood and walked over before sitting across from her.

"What?", she asked harshly.

"I wanted to apologize if I offended you, it wasn't my intention.", he said.

She swallowed and nodded. He noticed her look over his shoulder before meeting his eyes again.

"Its fine, please leave me alone", she said.

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Roman wondered if the men at the other table were being rude or they terrified her. He was going to keep an eye on them till she left. He nodded and left. Sitting back with Dean and Seth, he watched her.

"Ready?", Dean asked.

"Let's wait till she's done. The guys behind us don't stop staring at her", he said.

"Or she feels you staring and is creeped out", Seth suggested.

Finally, she stood and walked out. They watched her drive off before standing and walking out.

"She was sure pretty", Seth said.

Roman shrugged.

"Come on big guy, you know damn well she was your type", Dean said, nudging him.

"Alright, she was cute", Roman admitted.

* * *

 **Maxine-**

Maxine drove to a near by garage parking. Swiping her card key. She drove to her spot and once the door closed, climbing out of the Bugatti and into a near by Black Tahoe. Baron smiled at her.

"They are going to check the car in case Ricardo had someone bug it", Baron said.

Max nodded.

"Do I get to see my family today before I go completely undercover?", Max asked.

Hunter nodded.

"You have the weekend. I need you to report to Washington headquarters early Monday morning to go over your cover story or Jade's life", Hunter said.

Maxine nodded. She and Baron got out of the Tahoe and walked over to his car.

"Your things are already in your car. The Bugatti stays here till you get called by Ricardo. They are going out of the country for a few days that's why Hunter gave you the weekend", Baron said.

Max nodded.

"Did you get anything on those three cops?", she asked.

He handed over three files.

"Had them brought down", he said.

"One of the guys was really cute. I hated being so mean to him", she said.

Baron chuckled.

"This is when I wish I had a female partner, she'd understand me", she said smiling.

"Sorry, so was like he so totally cute", Baron said, changing his voice.

Maxine laughed and slapped him with the files.

"Totes", she replied.

"Have a good weekend Max, see you Monday", Baron said, pulling out his car keys.

Max walked to her truck and climbed in. Her tinted windows gave her the chance to take her wig off and the pounds of makeup. Driving to the airstrip and catching a private jet to Florida. The flight attendant handed Max a water.

"Thanks", she said to her.

She pulled out the files and went through them. Truth be told, she wanted to find out more about this Officer Reigns. She found him extremely attractive, opening his file had her heart hammering against her chest.

He was an athlete in his teens and volunteered at the boys and girls club. She noticed he was in line to be a Detective like his friends. She could help him. Grabbing her phone she called Baron.

"You're on vacation Max, enjoy it", he said, answering his phone.

"I'm on the jet, technically I'm not on vacation just yet", she said.

He laughed.

"What can I do for you?", he asked.

"These cops put in for Detective. Is there anyway we can help?", she asked.

She heard him chuckle.

"Which one do you like?", he asked.

"What? No", she said blushing.

"Max, you always do this. You find a guy attractive and help him out, then he let's you know he's not interested after he got what he wanted", he said.

Thinking about it better, she did always do that but it was only twice.

"Its not that, I feel bad about how I treated them. Reading their files, they seem like all around good guys.", she said.

"I'll see what I can do and get back to you", he said.

She was sure he was smiling.

"Thank you Baron, love you", she said.

"Girl you owe me one, love you back and have a good vacation", he said.

She set her phone down and picked up Roman's photo. He was really cute, and probably had someone. Closing his file and putting it into her bag. She closed her eyes for a bit.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Roman couldn't stop thinking about that woman. Yes she was attractive, but she also looked suspicious and so did the man she was talking too. He went through the **watch** section on his computer. Stopping at the photo of the man.

 **Ricardo Rodriguez**

He was second in command to the biggest drug cartel in Mexico and now here in California. Roman stood and went over to Dean.

"What's with you?", Dean asked.

"Remember I told you that the guy at the coffee shop looked familiar?", he asked.

Dean nodded.

"He's the second in command to the Del Rio cartel", Roman said.

Dean sat back in his chair.

"No shit", he said.

Roman went back over to his desk, followed by Dean. Seth saw and walked over.

"What's going on?", he asked.

Roman turned his screen, seeing the man's face in a mug shot.

"Any outstanding warrants?", Seth asked.

"Hasn't paid his tickets", Roman said.

"I say we pay him a visit", Dean smirked.

Roman grabbed his patrol car keys and Seth grabbed his, he gestured for his partner to follow. Sami Zayn. They drove to the address the tickets said. A maid answering the door.

"I'm sorry, you just missed him", she said.

"Do you know when he'll be back?", Dean asked.

"I think he said a week, but sometimes it's longer or shorter trips. Depending what's going on here", she said.

"What do you mean by that?", Roman asked.

The maid realized she said more than she should.

"Its not my place to say, goodbye gentlemen", she said, before closing the door.

They walked towards their cars.

"Can someone fill me in?", Sami asked.

"This man is apart of the biggest drug cartel in Mexico", Seth said.

"The Del Rio cartel?", Sami asked.

All three men nodded.

"I heard you put in for Detective", Seth said to Sami.

Sami nodded.

"This could be it, this could give us the added benefit we need for them to make us Detective", Dean said.

"All this guy did was not pay for his tickets. They aren't going to make us Detectives for that", Sami pointed out.

"But we can arrest him for any outstanding warrant. Once we have him we can question him", Roman said.

"How do we find out when he comes back?", Sami asked.

"We'll keep watch, drive down this street every day till he comes home", Dean said.

The guys nodded.

Now he needed to find out who that woman was and why she was meeting Ricardo at the Café. They must have been talking business, it was a short conversation.

Maybe she worked for one of the other cartels and they sent her to make a deal. Seth was right though. She was pretty, Roman wasn't going to deny that.


	4. Chapter 4-Family

**Maxine-**

She could hear her family downstairs, talking and cooking breakfast. She missed this sometimes. It was her mom's birthday weekend and they had decided on visiting Nikki. She stood and stretched before making her way downstairs.

"Finally", her mom said.

She kissed her cheek before going over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. Looking at the clock, it said eleven thirty.

"I can't believe I slept in", she said, rubbing her eyes.

"You look like shit", Brie said.

"Brianna", their mom gasped.

All three girls smiled, knowing how their mom hated when they cursed. _It wasn't ladylike,_ she would say.

"Trust me, I feel like it", Max said.

Her family knew what she did for a living and as much as her parents and sisters hated it, they accepted it.

"How long do we have you for this time?", Nikki asked.

"Till tomorrow night", Max replied.

"You have to work, again?", her mom asked her sadly.

Max nodded.

"This one's important. I promise all of you, once I'm done with this one I'll take all of you on a long overdue vacation and I won't go back undercover for a few months", Max said.

"For real this time?", Nikki asked, giving her little sister a look.

Maxine nodded.

"Do you know how long you'll be undercover this time?", her mom asked.

"Not sure yet", Max said softly.

Baron had been undercover for two years now, but she wasn't going to tell them that.

"Any possible boyfriend joining us this weekend?", her mom asked her, nudging her with a smile.

Max wasn't as lucky when it came to men. Her sisters had them falling at their feet.

"No mom", Max said.

"Oh baby, you'll find someone Maxie", her mom said.

She felt like she was disappointing her mom by not having a boyfriend, or at least that her mom knew. They've all used her in some way, shape, or form. Her mom and dad didn't know that though.

Her mom now focused on Nikki.

"Is John going to join us this weekend? I've been dying to meet him", she said.

Nikki played with her cup.

"We broke up and now that you bring it up mom. Max", she said.

Maxine raised a brow at her older sister.

"I'm transferring to California, and I was wondering if I could stay with you till I found a place", Nikki said.

Max smiled and nodded.

"You know you're always welcome", Max said.

Nikki was a pediatrician, following in their dad's footsteps. Brie was a veterinarian, she always did love animals. Brie lived in Arizona with her fiancé Bryan.

"Is Bryan coming, Brie?", their mom asked.

"He wanted too but work keeps him so busy", she said.

Their mom nodded again. Max noticed something was off with Brie. She could always tell when they were lying and they hated it. She couldn't do her job if she couldn't read people.

"Max", their mom said.

She looked at her mom.

"Please be absolutely careful with this new undercover job. I want you to come home to us in one piece", she said.

Max smiled and nodded.

"I know momma", she said.

Her mom hugged her.

"You're still my baby", she whispered.

Max squeezed her mom closer, needing the comfort of her mom.

* * *

 **Roman-**

He searched and searched for the woman in the **watch** list, also in the **wanted** list. Nothing. Sami helped him out by checking the suspected mafia members, nothing. If only he had a name.

Now he was pulling into his parents driveway. He had to tell them Eva left him. Getting off the car, his brother waved.

"Where's Eva?", he asked.

"That's what I came to talk to mom and dad about", Roman said.

His brother nodded. The expression on his face letting Roman know he already knew what was going on. They walked in, his mom hugged him and his dad shook his hand.

"How's work Rome?", his dad asked.

"Good, working on something now", he said.

"Where's Eva?", his mom asked.

Roman sighed.

"She left me", he said.

It was complete silence for a few minutes.

"A couple of days ago actually, took everything and just left. She also wiped out my bank account", he said.

His mom gasped.

"If you need anything, let me know man", his brother said.

"Thanks", Roman said.

"And you didn't stop her? Try to fight for her?", his dad asked.

"Why would I fight for someone who cheated on me in my own home? In the same bed we shared", Roman said.

"What?", his mom asked.

"Three months after we were married, I came home from work, wanted to surprise her with flowers. Who would have thought the surprise was on me. I tried to make it work dad, I did, I bought her what she wanted when she wanted it. It wasn't enough, I wasn't enough", he said.

His mom sat beside him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Roman", she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry too son", his dad said.

"I'm getting a divorce and I know you both frown upon that but", his dad stopped him.

"Don't, you don't need to explain. We understand and will stand by you", his dad said.

Roman nodded.

"Thank you", he said.

* * *

 **Maxine-**

Her sisters had dragged her to a club and dressed her, well Nikki did.

"Is this dress suppose to be this short and show this much boob?", Max asked while trying to pull down the dress.

Every time she tried, the top part of her dress would show more cleavage. Her chest wasn't as big as Nikki's but it was enough for her.

"Duh", Nikki said.

Brie shook her head.

"We can go back home and change if you want", Brie said.

"No, we're already here", Max said sighing.

They walked in and the loud music made Maxine flinch. They sat at the bar and ordered drinks.

"Shouldn't we be spending tonight with mom and dad? I leave early tomorrow", Max said over the music.

"Relax, we'll only be here for a few hours and then we can go. We just want to spend time with you, we haven't seen you in a few months", Nikki said, handing her a shot.

Max nodded and tossed back her shot.

"Give us another round", Nikki told the bartender.

They found a table and sat. A couple of guys came over and flirted. Brie didn't pay them any mind and flashed her engagement ring. Max noticed her look around nervously. She was about to ask her sister what was wrong.

"So what's your name?", one guy asked.

"Maxine", she said.

"Mike", he said, shaking her hand.

This guy talked a lot, mostly about himself. Max was thankful she was drinking because she didn't know how much more of him she could take.

"I'm an FBI agent", Max said suddenly.

Mike shut his mouth before turning towards her again.

"Like a secretary?", he asked.

She raised a brow.

"Do I look like the fucking secretary?", she asked.

He looked her up and down.

"In that dress, yes", he said, before tossing back his drink.

She rolled her eyes.

"Not interested, walk away", Max said.

"Bitch", she heard him say before he stood and left.

His friend followed and Nikki looked at her unhappily. Max finished her drink and stood.

"I'm leaving. I want to talk to mom before I go to sleep and leave tomorrow", she said.

Brie finished her drink and stood.

"Me too, I need to call Bryan", she said.

"Why do you **need** to?", Max asked her sister.

Brie ignored her and she knew it. Max made a mental note to find out what was going on. Nikki rolled her eyes and stood.

"Fine party poopers", Nikki called after them.


	5. Chapter 5-You?

**Maxine-**

When they got home, their parents were asleep. Max tossed and turned in bed, finally having enough, she stood and went downstairs. Making herself a cup of coffee, her mom walked in.

"Couldn't sleep?", her mom asked.

Max shook her head no. She watched her mom walk over to the coffee pot and pour herself some before joining her.

"What's bothering you Max?", she asked.

"How do you know something is bothering me?", she asked.

Her mom smiled.

"Because I know you and I know that you can't sleep when you're thinking really hard about something. Ever since you were little, when you had exams for school, you were up late or early", she said.

"I just feel like I don't know who I am. When I joined the Marines I was excited, but after I finished, I felt stuck. Now, I'm gone all the time, I see you guys twice a year if I'm lucky. I don't feel like myself anymore. Sometimes I forget because I'm stuck being someone else for so long. I just got back my apartment and my truck. I don't know how to talk to guys, but when I do, it's like something clicks and I tell myself what's the point. He won't understand why I'm gone so much and I love my job momma.", Max said.

"So find someone who understands that. Trust me, if whoever you end up with loves you as much as he says he does, he'll understand and support you", she said.

"But what if I never find someone? I don't want to retire from my job only to realize I could have had something but I gave him up for my job", Max said.

"Do you want to find someone?", her mom asked.

Max nodded.

"More than anything. I think that's why I work so much. When I get home I realize how lonely it is and I can't take it", Max said.

Her mom hugged her.

"You'll find someone, you are too good to pass on", her mom said, while brushing Max's hair.

Max slept for an hour before she had to go. Leaving her apartment key in an envelope in Nikki's purse.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Del Rio and Rodriguez had been gone almost a week. Roman and Dean would pass by the house once every day. Sami and Seth did the same. His phone rang and he answered.

"No, Seth, I'm not taking you ice cream. We're working", Roman said.

Seth chuckled. He kept texting Roman to bring him ice cream. They were watching Del Rio's mansion.

"Ricardo just pulled in with his boss and a few more guys", Seth said.

"I'm on my way", he answered.

He hung up and tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Our guy just got back, come on", Roman said.

Dean stood and grabbed the warrant from his desk drawer. They had told Mick what was going on and he got them the warrant just in case they put up a fight.

* * *

Getting to the mansion, they were stopped at the gate. When they let them know why they were there, they looked at each other before making a call and letting them pass.

"You think they'll try to hide him?", Dean asked, looking around.

"I wouldn't doubt it", Roman replied.

Seth and Sami stayed in their patrol car across the street just in case they needed back up. They walked up to the front door when it opened and the beautiful woman from the Café stood there.

"You?", Roman said surprised.

"Me", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You live here?", Roman asked.

"No, my boss does. What can I do for you gentlemen?", she asked while looking between them.

"We have a warrant for Ricardo Rodriguez", Dean said when Roman didn't speak up.

She held her hand out and Dean handed the warrant over. She read it and met Roman's eyes.

"I'll get him for you", she said.

She left them by the door and came back a few minutes later with Ricardo in tow.

"I hear you've come to arrest me", Ricardo said.

Roman and Dean nodded.

"You haven't been paying your tickets and sir, you've got a lot of them", Roman said.

Ricardo smiled and nodded before looking at Jade.

"Jade, please do me the favor of paying my tickets and calling my lawyer because I'm sure these men won't let me just pay them here and now", Ricardo said.

Jade smiled.

"Yes sir", she replied.

Roman now understood why she could afford her car and expensive life style. She was one of the bad guys. Why was it always the bad ones that grab his attention.

"If there is nothing more, shall we?", Ricardo said walking out front and to their car.

He wasn't nervous or terrified. He was scary calm about being arrested.

"Have a good rest of your day ma'am", Dean said.

"I would have if you two didn't mess it up", she said back.

Dean raised a brow.

"Just doing our jobs", Roman said.

She raised a brow now.

"I know and now I have to do mine", she replied.

Dean and Roman walked out.

"How can something so beautiful, be such a bitch", Dean whispered to Roman.

"Hey, watch how you talk about women", Roman said.

"I know", Dean mumbled.

* * *

 **Maxine-**

She watched from the window as they drove off. Alberto and Paige came out from his office.

"Why was it a good idea for them to take him?", Alberto asked.

He sat and Paige sat on his lap, her fingers running through his hair.

"Because, if he didn't go with them willingly or we hid him, they would have searched the house. They had a warrant, I'm sure you didn't want a bunch of cops roaming around your house day and night till they got him. Its bad for business Mr. Del Rio and I for one would have quit if cops get involved.", Jade said.

Alberto nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some tickets to pay and a lawyer to call", Jade said.

"I want him out of there today. Tell the lawyer no excuses", Alberto said.

"Yes sir", Jade said nodding.

She walked into Ricardo's office, finding the lawyer's number. She walked around the house before finding Baron.

"Hey, I need you to drive me to the police station to pick up Ricardo", Jade said.

"Why me?", he asked.

"Do as she says Baron", Paige said, walking in.

Baron rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am", he said, walking out.

Paige smirked.

"Red hair looks good on you", she said.

Paige was working undercover as well. She's been under for the last five years. Just became Del Rio's girlfriend, well, one of them.

"How can you let him touch you like that?", Max asked.

Paige shrugged.

"I got use to it, all of it", she said.

"Don't get too comfortable", Max reminded her.

They all needed a little reminding sometimes.

"I know Max", Paige whispered.

Baron showed up at the door.

"Car's out front", he said.

Max and Baron left. She pulled out her FBI laptop. Baron kept all their things hidden well in compartments.

"Did you call his lawyer like he said?", Baron asked from the driver seat.

"Yes, I just need to email Hunter about something I discussed with Rodriguez and Del Rio", she said, before sending the email.

"Do I get to know? I'm your partner", he said.

"Of course you do B, when have I ever kept you out of the loop", she said.

He smiled.

"Turns out Del Rio has a house call to make, wants me to handle it.", she said.

"Who is it?", Baron asked.

"Antonio Cesaro", she said.

Baron looked at her through the mirror.

"He wants to pimp you out. Those are his intentions Max. He wants you to steal from him, but he knows Cesaro doesn't let just anyone near his office or room", Baron said.

Max met his eyes and he shook his head no.

"No Max, I'm not letting you do this, it's not you kid", he said.

"Why, because I'm not sexy enough?", she asked.

"Maxine, you know that's not it", he said.

He sighed.

"I can take care of myself B, it's an in and out job. I know what I'm doing", Max said.

Baron sighed, but nodded.

* * *

 **Roman-**

"I thought this was about my outstanding tickets?", Ricardo asked after Roman asked him about Del Rio.

"Oh it was, but now we know who you are and who you work for", Dean said.

Ricardo chuckled.

"Trust me when I say, you aren't getting anything", he said.

"We know what your boss does for a living. Just admit it and maybe your jail time can be shortened.", Roman said.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Ricardo said smiling.

The doors opened and the red head walked in, followed by a man.

"My name is Darren Young, I'm Mr. Rodriguez's lawyer. You have no right to interrogate my client, not without me present. Tickets are paid and now he is free to go", Darren said.

They were about to walk out.

"We'll see you all soon", Roman said.

Jade stopped and met Roman's eyes. He'd be lying if he said that look didn't make him cower.

"Who is your superior here?", she asked.

Roman looked at Dean. Ricardo watched with Darren from the door. Dean looked back at Jade.

"Mick Foley, ma'am", Dean answered.

"Can you point me towards his office?", she asked.

Dean swallowed and nodded. Jade looked at Ricardo.

"I'm sure one of these fine men can give me a ride home. I'll catch up", Jade said.

"What are you doing?", Ricardo asked.

Jade pulled him aside so the officers couldn't hear her.

"One of the maids told me four police officers showed up at the house a few days ago. Baron told me he's seen two different police vehicles pass by the house every day, same hour. How strange is it that they showed up at the house the same day you came home from your trip", she said.

Ricardo nodded.

"Go home, let me handle this. This is why Del Rio hired me", she said.

Ricardo smiled and nodded.

"If you find yourself in trouble, call me or Alberto, we will send Darren back here right away", he said.

Jade nodded. Ricardo left and Darren handed Jade the file before looking at Dean and Roman.

"Now, I would like to speak to your Chief", she said.

They both nodded and walked her back.


	6. Chapter 6-Safe

Dean stopped and faced her.

"Why do you need to speak to our Chief?", he asked a little nervous.

She smiled. She noticed his nervousness the moment she said she wanted to speak to their Chief. She could read people well. He acted like a tough macho man, but in reality he was a big softy. She couldn't help her eyes as they drifted over Roman's frame in his uniform, then down to his butt.

"About harassment charges", she said.

He glanced at Roman.

"On?", he asked.

They stopped in front of a door.

"You aren't the Chief, I don't have to tell you anything officer Ambrose. Now move", she said.

"Because we arrested him for the tickets? That's not harassment", Dean defended.

"Again, move out of my way, now", she said stern.

Roman placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and moved him.

"That's his office", Roman tilted his head towards the door.

Jade nodded and knocked. Their Chief opened the door and looked at all three of them. Jade smiled and held out her hand to him.

"Jade McCoy", she introduced herself.

"Chief Mick Foley. How can I help you miss Jade?", he asked, while eyeing Roman and Dean.

"Well I would like to talk to you about something, privately.", she said.

"Does it involve these two idiots?", he asked.

Jade looked at Roman and Dean before nodding.

"Apart of it. May I?", she said.

Foley nodded and let her inside. He closed the door on Dean and Roman. Jade looked around his office.

"Is this room secure?", she asked.

Mick was confused before nodding.

"It should be", he said, looking around.

She set her purse on his desk and pulled out something that looked like a small radio.

"What's that?", Mick asked as she placed it on his desk.

"Just in case anyone is listening in on us. It disrupts their devices", she said.

Mick was confused till she pulled out her FBI badge.

"My real name is Maxine Garcia, I'm an undercover FBI agent.", she said.

Mick nodded, understanding now.

"Those idiots outside of my door almost blew your cover", he said.

"On the contrary, they helped solidify Jade for me. I need you to keep them away from this investigation, away from Del Rio and Rodriguez", she said.

"I can do that", he said.

"I also prefer if you tell no one about this conversation. It could mess up everything I've worked for, make it harder", she said.

"I can do that and I apologize for any inconvenience my men have caused", he said.

She smiled and nodded. Setting the file down, Foley opened them and saw photos of his men driving or parking by the house. He sighed.

"Thank you. This is more for their safety than anything else.", she said.

He walked her out. Everyone was eyeing her, the men mostly because of what she was wearing. The black pencil skirt that hugged her curves. The women probably calling her not so nice names. Roman and Dean though, knew they were in trouble.

"Have a good rest of your day Chief Foley, it was a pleasure talking to you", she said, before walking out.

Mick turned towards Roman and Dean.

"You two. In my office. Now", he said, before turning on his heels and walking back to his office.

Roman and Dean followed. Dean shut the door behind him.

"I want you two and the other two idiots to stay away from the Del Rio mansion", he said.

"But sir", he stopped them.

"I don't want to hear it", he said.

He grabbed the file Jade gave him and tossed it in front of them.

"They know you've been rounding the house. They know what you look like. What do you think will happen if they decide to get rid of you? It won't be hard for them to find you at home and kill you. I don't want to wake up to news like that", he said.

Roman flipped through the photos.

"She asked me to keep you four away because she doesn't want to see you get hurt either", he said.

Roman was confused.

"Why would she care?", he asked.

Foley swallowed. He couldn't tell them.

"If she didn't, she wouldn't have shown me this file. Now stay away from that mansion", he said.

Roman and Dean nodded, standing and walking out.

"I'm going to find out who she is", Roman whispered to Dean.

"Dude, did you not just hear Foley?", he asked.

"I'm just going to look her up and see what else she's been up too", Roman said shrugging.

Dean shook his head.

"Don't go near that house alone Rome, promise me", Dean said stern.

"I won't", Roman said, before taking a seat at his desk.

He logged in and clicked her name into the search. Nothing. He moved onto Google and clicked in her name, maybe she had some sort of business page. Nothing came up, he sat back.

"Hey, did you find anything?", Dean asked over his shoulder.

He knew Dean would be just as curious as he was.

"Its like she doesn't exist", Roman said.

Seth walked into the building with Sami behind him.

"Hey, guess what I found out just a few minutes ago?", he asked smiling.

"That your uniform makes you look like an ass", Dean suggested.

Roman and Sami laughed, Seth rolled his eyes.

"No and for your information, I look damn good in this", Seth said.

"Ignore him Seth, so what did you find out?", Roman asked.

"There's a party tonight at Lobo, vip guests are Antonio Cesaro, Sheamus, Wade Barrett, and Alberto Del Rio. Four of the biggest drug bosses, in the same building, on the same night. Although Sheamus hasn't confirmed yet", Seth said smiling.

Roman smiled.

"How did you find that out?", Dean asked.

"Club had a complaint, we went down and I did my thing with one of the waitresses. She spilled it all.", Seth said.

Sami nodded.

"She wasn't suppose to tell us because she asked us not to put it in the report and not to rat her out", Sami said.

"Now you see why we keep you around, believe it or not, you do come in handy Rollins. You shameless whore", Dean said.

Seth glared at him and Roman and Sami laughed harder.

"Its just too bad we can't do anything", Roman sighed.

"What do you mean?", Seth asked.

"Foley asked us to stay away from the mansion. The red head snitched on us and Foley forbid us, all four of us", Dean said.

"But we aren't going to the mansion", Sami said smirking.

"That's true and we aren't going to the club as cops, civilians more like it", Seth said.

Roman looked up at Dean.

"They make a point big guy", Dean said.

Roman sighed.

"We won't go near them, just keeping an eye", Seth said.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"Alright", he said.

* * *

Jade was looking out at the packed club, people dancing and sweating. She had to admit the DJ was good. Her sisters would have loved it. Ricardo stood beside her and nodded towards the VIP balcony across from them.

"Antonio Cesaro is right over there, we're going to speak to him now.", he said.

Jade nodded and followed Ricardo. Getting to the room, a bodyguard let them in. A tall, bald man stood, Jade had to admit to herself that he was attractive, especially when he smiled.

"Ricardo, it's nice to see you again my friend and in good company", Antonio said, hugging Ricardo while his eyes roamed Jade.

She looked away from him and his smile grew.

"Jade this is Antonio Cesaro and owner of this club. Antonio, this is Jade McCoy, she's helping Alberto mange his finances", Ricardo said.

Antonio couldn't take his eyes off of her, she acted like she was looking around the VIP room.

"This is my own private room, had it made especially for me", Antonio said behind her.

She could feel his chest pressed against her back.

"A boss should have his own room", she replied.

He chuckled.

"Not a boss sweetheart, a king", he whispered and placed his hands on her shoulders.

They moved smoothly down to her waist.

"And a king needs a queen", he whispered.

She smiled.

"Are you asking me to be your queen, because I don't do well with rules and being caged inside a house all day", she said, turning around to face him.

He smirked.

"Why would I hide such a beautiful woman from the world. You deserve to be shown off", he said.

She slid her hands up his chest. Ricardo was looking over the balcony.

"I need a drink", she whispered, before leaving his side.

He grabbed her elbow.

"I can have them bring you whatever you want", he said.

She leaned in closer to him and kissed his cheek, he exhaled slowly.

"I can do it myself, I'm a big girl", she whispered.

His hands slid around her waist.

"Come back as soon as you have it. I find you extremely fascinating and I would like to get to know you better", he said.

She felt his hand squeeze her butt and she forced a smile onto her face before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes sir", she said, leaving him.

Walking out into the hall, Ricardo caught up with her.

"Where are you going? It worked", he said to her.

"I know, that's why I need to go get a drink, wait a bit, and then come back. I know his type, he likes a woman to play hard to get", she said.

Ricardo was confused and she rolled her eyes.

"I know what I'm doing, just let me do it", she said.

He sighed and nodded, trusting her. She watched him go back to the room and she made her way to the bar, she had to push her way through but managed to make it.

The bartender saw her and left the others waiting.

"Mr. Cesaro said you come first once you get here. What would you like Miss. McCoy?", the kid asked.

She raised a brow and turned towards the balcony that held Antonio. He was looking down at her, Ricardo beside him. She smiled and he winked. She turned to face the bartender and ordered a strawberry margarita.

She watched him make it, before looking around. Her eyes stopped at a couple of guys at a table in the corner, dark enough to hide their faces, but with a great view of the balcony where Antonio is. She had to give these guys credit, they didn't give up so easily.

She hoped they wouldn't do anything to draw attention to themselves. The bartender set her margarita down and she thanked him. She peeked to see if Antonio was looking but he wasn't. She looked at the bartender.

"Can I get you another miss?", he asked.

"No, but you can do something for me", she said.

He nodded.

"See those four men in the corner?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Can you send them a bottle of Jack Daniels, on me", she said handing him money.

He nodded and did as she asked. She watched him send a waiter over with four glasses and a bottle. The waiter set it down and the guys protested. She watched the waiter point towards her, she smirked and lifted her margarita.


	7. Chapter 7-Last Warning

The guys were pointing out different women to Roman.

"How about that one Ro? Now that you're single you need to get laid", Dean said.

"Dean, I'm still married and we didn't come here for that", Roman said.

"Come on man, live a little and no you aren't married anymore", he said.

"The divorce is still on going, so yes I am married", Roman replied.

"I wonder what those two are talking about?", Seth asked, changing the subject knowing Roman wanted to drop talking about his failed marriage.

They could see Ricardo and Antonio talking.

"I thought the only humans Antonio let into his space were females.", Sami said.

"It's either a job or one of them owes the other", Seth said.

"As far as I know, Alberto doesn't owe anyone, and I've heard Antonio takes longer than necessary. He likes to piss off the other bosses to let them know he's better than them", Roman said.

"One of these days they are going to kill him", Dean said.

"That's not our problem", Roman said.

A waiter came over and set down four glasses and a bottle.

"We didn't order this", Seth said.

"I know sir, the woman at the bar sent it over. Its on the house", he said, before leaving.

We looked over to see Jade. She smirked and lifted her glass before ordering another drink from the bartender. Roman stood.

"Rome, where are you going?", he heard Dean ask.

Roman walked over to Jade and stood behind her. She could feel him. He leaned over her. His arms resting beside hers on the bar.

"Dance with me?", he asked.

She smirked and turned in her seat. He had her boxed in, her back against the bar now. She noticed his eyes were bluish grayish.

"No thanks", she said.

"I was asking to be polite, but I will put you over my shoulder and carry you to the dance floor if I have too", he said.

She noticed Ricardo was distracted by a woman in the VIP box. She looked back at Roman.

"Fine", she said.

She stood and he followed behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and they started moving to the rhythm. He pressed himself against her back. She could feel him pressed against her ass.

"It's too bad you're a bad guy", Roman said to her over the music.

She turned in his arms. Her arms going around his neck. Over his shoulder she could see Antonio watching them, he raised a brow. She looked back at Roman.

"You don't know me", she said to Roman after his comment.

"You work for the Cartel, you're a bad guy", Roman smirked.

She stopped dancing as soon as Ricardo came back into view.

"Again, you don't know me. You and your friends need to leave. You don't understand how dangerous Del Rio is. Go, last warning", Jade said.

She turned and pushed herself through the crowd and back towards the halls that lead to the VIP rooms. She hoped Ricardo didn't see them.

* * *

Roman went back to the table his friends were at.

"Damn, I thought she looked good in pants. She looks even better in a dress", Seth said.

Roman had to admit Seth made a point, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Did she smell good?", Dean asked.

Roman sent him a wink.

* * *

Jade giggled to herself, they were surprised to see her. She liked the feeling of Roman's hard body pressed against hers. If this was any other time, any other place, she would have pursued him, but this wasn't the time or the place. The door to the VIP room opened and Ricardo stepped out.

"I'm leaving you here with him. Make him happy and bring Alberto back the money he's owed. Antonio seems to think the world revolves around him", Ricardo said, rolling his eyes.

She nodded. She's never done anything like this, it wasn't uncommon for them to sleep with the targets but it was for her. She's never done anything with any of her targets. She and Baron were always and only used for quick in and out jobs after what happened with their third partner.

"Is this a problem? From my understand this is what you do for a living besides handling finances. I've seen what you drive", he smirked.

"Of course it's not a problem. I just need to figure out how I'm getting the money without him noticing", she said, hands on her hips.

Ricardo nodded before handing her a small vile.

"It will knock him right out. Two drops", he said.

She took it and nodded. She made her way to the room and closed the door behind her. Antonio smiled from his seat.

"Finally. I was starting to think you took off with the man you were dancing with", he said.

"Sorry, Ricardo said he wanted to talk to you alone for a bit.", she said, sitting on his lap.

His hands slid up her legs.

"Would you like another drink?", he asked, before pressing his lips to her neck.

"Yes", she said.

He pulled away and picked up a phone from under the table. She stood, walking over to the balcony and looked over the crowd.

* * *

Roman couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Of course she would be up there", Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't know why she's up there", Roman defended.

She finally met his eyes, neither looking away.

"You don't need that kind of female Rome, look away before she hooks you like Eva did", Seth said patting his back.

"You don't know her", Roman said, snapping at Seth.

"Which her? Eva or Jade?", Dean asked.

Jade sent him a small smile, he returned it but looked away. He finished his drink and looked back up, Antonio had joined her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder.

Jade closed her eyes, but Roman could tell it wasn't from pleasure. Roman stood, but was pulled back down by Dean.

"Roman, don't", Dean snapped.

"She doesn't like him touching her, I need to do something", Roman said.

"You've had too much to drink and if she didn't like him touching her, she wouldn't be up there with him, alone", Dean pointed out.

Roman swallowed. Truth was, he didn't like seeing him touch her. He didn't know if it was the alcohol in his system or not. Ricardo came out from the back, he spotted them.

"Shit, we should go, now", Seth said standing.

"He can't kick us out, we're paying customers", Roman said, before downing another drink.

His eyes went back to Jade and Antonio. He watched as he pulled her to sit, removing them from his line of sight.

"Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that you shouldn't be here", a security guard said.

Six more behind him.

"Now, lets do this the easy way, without you all getting hurt", one said.

"Not till I've spoken with Ricardo Rodriguez, the second in command to the Del Rio Cartel", Roman said, slamming his glass down.

"Sir", the guy tried to say.

"Don't sir me", Roman said, standing and pulling out his badge.

"He's had too much to drink, let us handle this and we'll leave", Sami explained.

One of the other security guards was on his walkie. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but the next thing they know, he pulls out a gun.

"Gun", Seth shouted and they hid behind some pillars.

* * *

Jade straddled him, while his hands slid over her body.

"You are absolutely beautiful", he said.

Jade smiled as she removed his shirt.

"I hear you handle Alberto's finances", he said.

"I do", she said.

"Does he pay well?", he asked.

She smirked before licking her lips.

"The pay is good, but I get no pleasure from being around him, if that's what you're trying to ask", she said.

"Come work for me, I will double it and with me, there will always be pleasure", he said.

Jade giggled. Her hands moved from his chest to the button on his pants.

"Is that a promise?", she asked.

He nodded. He leaned into her, lips inches apart before they heard gunfire. They stood and looked over the balcony. The door to the room slammed open.

"Cops", the guard yelled.

Cesaro looked at Jade.

"Come with me?", he asked her.

"I can't, I have to get Ricardo out and to safety. I'm still working for them", she said.

He nodded and left with the guard. She pulled out her gun from her purse and found her way to Ricardo's VIP room. Walking in, he was surrounded by bodyguards.

"We have to get you out of here", she said.

He nodded. She walked them out and through the kitchen.

"Take him home, I'm going to take care of the cops. I've had just about enough of them", Jade said.

"Does this mean I have to call the lawyers?", Ricardo asked.

"Not yet, I'll call you if I need bail", Jade said.

She watched them drive off and walked back in. More cops arrived as she found her way to the dance floor.

"On your knees", the arriving cops yelled.

The guards had no choice, they set down their guns and were handcuffed. She was going to leave out the back before they saw her, but a gun to her head had her frozen.

"Set it down", the man said.

She set her gun down, before she was grabbed roughly and handcuffed. He turned her and she came face to face with Roman.

"You have the right to remain silent", he said, reading her, her rights.

"You're making a big mistake", she said.

"No sweetheart, you did by holding that gun and being seen with not one but two cartel bosses", he said.

She smirked.

"Oh I see now, was the big bad wolf jealous that another man was touching what he couldn't", she said, before laughing.

That made him angry.

"Shut up", he said.

He pushed her to walk. His Chief walked in and sighed when he saw them.

"I want you four at the station now and take her with you", he said angry.

"Chief", he stopped him.

"I don't want to hear it, you four are in so much trouble", he said.

Jade laughed.

"Bad boys", she said.

"Shut up", Roman said again.

"Go", Foley yelled.


	8. Chapter 8-Agent?

**Police Station-**

Her hands were handcuffed on the table, her legs crossed and a smirk on her face. Roman sat across from her.

"No hard feelings", Jade said.

Roman met her eyes.

"About?", he asked.

"For treating me the way that you did", she said.

He raised a brow and chuckled, shaking his head. Dean walked back in with a cup of water. He held it out to her and she gestured to her handcuffs. He nodded and placed the cup near her lips so she could drink.

"Thank you", she said.

Dean nodded.

"What exactly were you doing at the club?", Roman asked.

She smiled.

"You'll find out as soon as your Chief gets here. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't punish you four.", she said.

"Oh really?", Roman said, finding this funny.

"Like I said Mr. Reigns, no hard feelings", she repeated.

The door opened. Sami and Seth walked in, behind them Foley. He closed the door and looked at Jade.

"Take those cuffs off of her now", he demanded.

Roman did as he was told and Foley looked at Jade.

"My apologies, Agent Garcia", Foley said.

"Agent?", the other four men said.

Foley nodded and Jade stood. She rubbed her wrists and smiled.

"I'm Agent Maxine Garcia. I'm working undercover as Jade McCoy", she said.

Roman sighed and leaned back in his seat. She smiled and removed her wig.

"The four of you are in a whole lot of trouble", Foley said.

"Actually, I have a better idea, if it's ok with you Chief", she said.

Foley nodded and stood back. She looked at the four men and smiled.

"Since you four seem so interested in Del Rio and what he's doing, I think we can find you something to do", she said.

They looked at each other.

"What do you have in mind Ms. Garcia?", Roman asked.

"If it's ok with Chief Foley, I would like a room. If you have one, to set up", she said.

Foley nodded.

"We have the space", he said.

"Wonderful, my partner will be ecstatic", she said.

Foley chuckled.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. I'll need help to keep up with everyone that I come in contact with. Set up photos, names, and other things.", she said.

"You want us to be the brain, look up people and numbers, places", Sami said.

Max nodded.

"I can't do it, well I can but sometimes I'm not alone or being watched. It will be easier and faster if I have help. That's where you four come in", she said, pointing at them.

"So we sit in this tiny room, sitting around, and waiting for you to give us orders.", Roman said, he sounded offended.

"It's either that or Chief Foley suspends you", she said.

"Are you threatening me?", Roman asked standing.

"Absolutely not Mr. Reigns, I would never but that's what my boss wants. He wants your heads to roll for almost ruining my cover.", she said.

"She's right, I got a call from him on my way here.", Chief Foley said.

She smiled.

"I can stop your head from rolling, if you say yes to helping me. I'm the best at what I do, he trusts me, and if I say I need you, he'll let me have you", she said.

"That sounded kinky in so many ways", Dean pointed out.

Roman rolled his eyes and Seth nudged Dean. Sami couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll help", Roman finally said.

Dean, Seth, and Sami nodded. She smiled.

"Great, my partner and I have this weekend off. We will stop by here to set up and get acquainted, fill you in on what we already know and have.", she said.

They nodded.

"I should call my boss, may I use your phone Chief Foley?", she said.

He nodded and pulled out his cell.

"You can trust this one", he said.

She nodded and called. She spoke quietly so only Hunter could hear.

"You what?", he said loudly.

She pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Baron and I need help. This assures us that these guys won't interfere again. We need to keep them busy H", she said.

He sighed.

"Alright fine, I want their names, addresses, and phone numbers. I want to look into these guys myself, to make sure they're legit", he said.

"Yes sir, I'll email them to you as soon as I can", she said.

"Good, make sure you let Baron know", he said, before hanging up.

She looked back at the guys.

"No heads are rolling today", she said.

"So what do we call you?", Seth asked.

"When I have the wig on, it's Jade McCoy and when it's off, it's Maxine Garcia", she said.

They nodded. She found Roman's eyes and felt butterflies. She swallowed and looked away.

"I should call Ricardo and tell him to send a lawyer", she said.

Foley nodded. She grabbed her wig and looked in the one way mirror, putting it back on and adjusting it. Foley opened the door and walked her out.

"Jade", Roman said, following her into the hall.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry", he said.

She smiled.

"Water under the bridge", she said.

He smirked and nodded. She continued after Foley. Calling Ricardo, he promised to send a lawyer. She held her wrists out.

"We need to make this look real", she said.

Dean nodded and handcuffed her before walking her out and into an interrogation room. After a few minutes Ricardo arrived with a lawyer. They could hear him yelling about being harassed and that he was tired of it.

"Can I ask you something?", Roman asked.

She looked at him, it was only them in the room. She nodded.

"Were you going to sleep with Antonio?", he asked.

"Its kind of my job", she said.

He shifted in his seat.

"I've never done that, well on the job. I'm not a virgin or anything, but if the job requires me to sleep with the target", she said shrugging.

"And you're ok with it?", he asked.

"No of course not, if I can find a way around it I will", she said.

He nodded.

"What are you thinking?", she asked him.

"I'm thinking, how your boyfriend will handle it", he said.

"I don't have one. This job takes up all of my time, I barely have time for my family", she said.

"That must suck", he said.

She shrugged.

"It does get a bit lonely sometimes but work fills the gap, well as best as it can", she said.

Roman wanted to continue talking to her, he liked talking to her. Before he could get another word in, the door slammed open.

"Don't say another word, let's go Jade", Ricardo said.

Jade tries to lift her hands, he noticed the cuffs.

"Takes those off immediately", Ricardo yelled.

Foley looked at Roman and gestured for him to take them off. He did. She rubbed them and stood.

"If you or your men come near us again, we will take this to court. We've had just about enough of you all", he said.

Jade walked out with Ricardo. He and his Chief watched them drive off.

"What's up with you?", Dean asked as he walked in.

"What?", he asked.

"You have this look on your face. Did someone eat your cheesecake again?", Dean said.

Roman laughed and shook his head.

"I don't eat cheesecake, you do", Roman reminded him.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"You bummed out she left?", he asked, changing the subject.

"No", Roman said.

Dean smirked.

"Yes you are, man are you smitten", he said.

"Am not and since when do you use the word smitten", Roman said.

"Since it was my word of the day", he said.

Roman laughed.

"Alright, I will admit she's beautiful, with or without the wig. I liked talking to her, it was easy, but I'm married and", he stopped Roman.

"Stop saying that, you aren't married anymore", Dean groaned.

"The divorce hasn't been finalized. As soon as she signs them and they get sent off, I will be single. For now I'm married and I won't cheat on my wife, I won't do what she did", he said.

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Whatever", he said, going over to his desk.


	9. Chapter 9-For Now

**Del Rio House-**

"Did they ask you anything about Alberto?", Ricardo asked.

She looked over at him.

"Yes, but the only words out of my mouth were lawyer and phone call", she said.

He laughed and patted her thigh.

"Good girl", he said.

Their car pulled into the long driveway. Getting off, they walked into the house. Alberto had Paige on his lap again, his hands running free over her body. Jade had to keep herself from throwing up.

He looked over at her.

"Paige, leave us and get ready. Ms. McCoy and I have things to discuss", Alberto said.

Jade sat in a chair across from Del Rio's desk. He picked up the phone.

"Baron, come to my office please. Yes, now", he said, before setting back down.

Paige walked out and a second later, Baron joined them. He stood beside Alberto's desk.

"Yes sir?", he asked.

"I need all the information you can get on the officers who arrested Ms. Jade. I want to know where they live, who their friends are, and their family", he said.

Baron nodded.

"Names of the officers?", Baron asked.

"I'm sure Ms. Jade will cooperate with that part.", Alberto said.

"Duh", Jade said.

Alberto smirked. He opened a drawer and pulled out a thick yellow envelope. He slid it over to her.

"For getting Ricardo out of that club, a bonus of sorts.", he said.

Jade took the envelope and opened it. She smiled and ran her fingers over the money.

"You've made me a happy girl Mr. Del Rio", she said.

"You're good at this whole financial thing. Is there anyway we can check the officers who arrested you and I don't know, maybe buy them off?", he asked.

"I can definitely do that for you sir", she said.

"Good, Paige and I are leaving the country for a few days. Ricardo is taking a quick trip to Mexico. I think it would be a good idea for him to disappear for a bit.", he said standing.

Jade stood.

"I agree", Jade said.

Alberto lifted the carpet and unlocked his safe. He pulled out three bulks of money and put it into a bag. He closed the safe back and it beeped.

"Ricardo let me know Antonio took a liking to you. Finish what you started and get me my money back", Alberto said.

Jade nodded.

"If you have to kill him, then do it", he said, pointing a finger at her.

She smirked.

"Yes sir", she said.

He looked over at Baron, who was watching quietly from the corner of the room.

"Baron, leave us", he said.

Baron walked out, sending a look towards Jade. Alberto nodded and moved closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her. She had heard Alberto liked to do that.

"Maybe when I get back, you can show me why Antonio took such a liking to you.", he whispered, while his finger traced her lips.

She nipped his finger.

"Can't wait", she whispered back.

He grabbed the bag full of money and walked out. He shouted for Baron. Baron followed him out, Paige was leaning back against the limo. A couple of guys were putting in the bags. Ricardo was getting his car ready.

"Baron, I need you to watch the house for me. Reschedule meetings and make sure Jade gets my money back by the end of next week. Find me those cops and tail them", he said.

Baron nodded.

"Anything else?", Baron asked.

Paige got into the limo and Alberto moved closer to Baron. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Try to get with Jade", he whispered.

Baron looked confused and Alberto rolled his eyes.

"Sleep with her man, let me know how she is in bed. When I get back, I just might make her my new girlfriend.", Alberto said.

Baron smirked and nodded.

He already knew how Alberto was. He had a lot of girlfriends. He always had one of his men sleep with the women before he did. The woman had to be up to anything and everything, including making his men happy.

"She seems like the dominating type", Alberto said, he looked over Jade.

She was now out front and watching them. He licked his lips.

"Enjoy Baron", Alberto said, patting his chest.

Alberto climbed into the limo. Baron went to stand beside Jade as they watched the limo drive off. Ricardo was next, he honked and waved as he passed them. They waved back.

"What are we going to do about your cop friends?", Baron asked.

"We can't talk here, come over to my place. I'll order Chinese", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

After dumping her fake car at the private garage, she drove to her apartment. Far away from Del Rio's mansion. She heard loud music coming from her apartment. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She had forgotten Nikki was living with her now. She lifted her bag higher and unlocked her door before walking in.

"Hey, finally. They let you come home", Nikki said.

She was cleaning or attempting to clean.

"What did you do to my apartment?", she asked.

She hadn't left it like this. There was clothes on the floor, dirty dishes on her coffee table. Newspapers on her kitchen table.

"I've been so busy at work, you know how it is. I have the weekends off so I was cleaning", Nikki said.

"Your attempt at cleaning is more like making a bigger mess", Max said.

"Not true, would you relax. I'll have this place cleaned up before you know it", her sister said.

Max shook her head and went to her room. The only place in her two bedroom apartment that was clean. She set her bag down and undressed, getting in the shower.

She scrubbed and scrubbed till her skin was red. She wanted to wipe any traces of Alberto and Cesaro off of her. Someone knocked on her door.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Baron is here", Nikki said.

"I'll be out in a second, order Chinese will you", Max shouted.

"Baron is doing that now", she replied.

Once she finished showering, she dressed and walked out into her living room. Baron was cleaning the kitchen. Nikki, again was attempting to help.

"Ok, well I'll leave you two to your work. I'll be in my room if you need me", Nikki said.

Max heard her sister's door close and she exhaled.

"Your sister is bad at cleaning", Baron said smirking.

Max laughed.

"I know, thank you for cleaning but you didn't have too", she said, putting on some coffee.

He shrugged.

"My place is spotless, I needed something to do", he said.

"In that case, mind doing the rest of this place", she said.

He lifted up a box from their van, it had all the information. They were planning to take it to the police station tomorrow and fill in the cops.

"Are you sure we can trust these guys?", Baron asked.

Maxine nodded.

"They want to get him as bad as we do", Max said, opening her laptop.

"No, they want to get him to become detectives", Baron said as the buzzer let them know their food was here.

He walked over and hit the button, letting the delivery guy up.

"Alberto wants to sleep with me", she said.

"I know, he gave me permission to see if you were any good and up for anything. If you know what I mean", he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to sleep with Antonio, Baron", she said softly.

He walked over to her.

"I'll figure something out, you won't have too", he said.

The delivery guy knocked and Baron went to answer it. He paid the guy and brought the food over.

"What are you going to tell him about the cops?", she asked.

"Make some shit up", he said.

"He wants to know if their in need of money, he wants to buy them off", she said.

"Don't go there. I know what you're thinking and stop. We aren't involving these guys more than they already are.", he said.

"Alberto isn't going to leave them alone and you know it. He will threaten their families, anyone they are close too", she said.

Baron sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Lets talk to them first, if not, let me handle Del Rio and his obsession with these cops", he said.

Max nodded. He noticed Max looking at a photo of Roman. He was in his police uniform and drinking coffee.

"You also seem obsessed over these cops or one in particular", he said smirking.

"Not true", she said.

He chuckled when she took her eyes off the photo.

"Come on Max, I know you. Alright don't admit it, but do me a favor? Don't get too excited over this guy, I don't want you to get hurt like the last time.", he said.

"Yeah, well I learned my lesson", she sighed.

"I don't want him using you because he knows you can help him make detective.", he said.

"Relax will you, for all we know he has someone. I mean, a good looking man like that, he's already taken. Its just a crush", she said.

"For now", he said.

She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10-Introductions

**Police Station-**

Baron and Max arrived at the police station earlier then the guys did. They set everything up, the computers Hunter let them borrow. The door opened and Roman walked in with Dean.

"Good morning", Max said smiling.

"Oh great, you're one of those", Dean said, sitting down.

He still looked half asleep.

"Not really but for some reason, I am this morning", she said.

She snuck a peek at Roman. He was finishing his coffee before throwing the cup away. He was dressed in jeans and a dark grey vneck. His hair was neatly placed in a bun.

"Aren't there suppose to be four of you?", Baron asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Roman nodded.

"Their getting coffee in the lunch room", he said.

"Oh, this is my partner Baron Corbin. B, this is Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose", she said, introducing them.

They all shook hands as Seth and Sami walked in. Max introduced them and they all sat. Baron explained everything that had to do with the laptops, they were government issue, so no funny business.

"Any questions?", Baron asked.

Dean raised his hand. Baron rolled his eyes and Max giggled.

"Yeah?", Baron asked.

Dean, according to Baron had so far asked some of the dumbest questions. Max knew he was doing it to get on Baron's nerves.

"Do you always talk like a robot?", Dean asked.

Baron shook his head and Roman hit the back of Dean's head.

"Stop", Roman whispered to him.

"Any real questions?", Max asked.

"How do we get in touch with you guys? You know, just in case we do have a question or we figured something out", Seth asked.

Max nodded and slid four prepaid phones.

"My number is in there and so is Baron's number. We'll come and check in when we can, we will be calling on those phones, so keep them with you.", she said.

They nodded.

"I guess that's it", Baron said.

"Good, we have the weekend off", Dean said, standing and stretching.

"So do we, but we still managed to wake up and be here on time", Baron said.

Dean chuckled.

"Alright dude, I didn't mean anything by it. Anyway, a couple of friends of ours are coming over to my place for a bbq, why not drop by. You're both welcome", Dean said.

"Sounds good", Max said excited.

"No thanks", Baron said.

"Don't mind him, he hates social gatherings", Max said.

"I hate people", Baron corrected.

"Except me, right B", Max said.

"Depends on the day short stuff", he said.

Dean laughed.

"How long have you guys been partners?", Dean asked.

"Why so curious?", Baron asked.

"Just making conversation", Dean said, holding his hands up.

Baron looked at Maxine.

"I'll see you here tomorrow Max", Baron said, before leaving.

Dean looked at Max after Baron walked out.

"What's up his butt?", Dean asked.

"Sometimes we forget how to interact with people. That's especially true with Baron, he's been undercover for a while now", she explained.

Dean nodded.

"It takes its toll huh", Dean said.

Max nodded.

"You have no idea", she said.

He smiled.

"Well since he declined, I hope you don't. You are more than welcome", Dean said.

She smiled.

"Would you mind if I bring my sister? I don't want to leave her home alone", she said.

"The more, the better and is she hot", Dean said.

Max laughed. Roman came over to them and tapped Dean's shoulder.

"Ready to head out?", Roman asked.

Dean nodded. Roman smiled at Max before walking out with Seth and Sami. Dean wrote something down on a piece of paper before handing it to her.

"Here's the address, I hope to see you there Maxine", he said.

She nodded and he left. She didn't have many friends, well ok, she had no friends unless you counted Baron. Getting home, she was surprised to find Brie in her living room with boxes.

"What's going on?", Max asked, even though her gut was telling her Brie was moving in as well.

"Surprise, Brie is moving in with us", Nikki said.

"What?", Max asked.

"Bryan and I broke up, he kicked me out. I know you only have two bedrooms, Nikki and I can share", Brie said.

Max sighed.

"Its fine Brie, you can have my room when I'm not home.", Max said.

She couldn't kick her own sister out, especially since she counted them as friends as well. Also her mom would berate her for kicking her own fresh and blood out. Brie nodded.

"You girls want to go to a bbq?", Max asked.

"Whose?", Nikki asked.

"A some what co-worker invited me", she said.

"You, have friends?", Nikki asked shocked.

Max rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to go or not?", Max asked again.

"I'm down, free food", Nikki said shrugging.

"I'll go too, maybe it will distract me from Bryan", Brie said.

Max went to her room and Brie followed with a box of her clothes.

"My closet is huge, fit what you can", Max said.

Brie nodded. Her sister seemed like she needed to talk.

"What happened Brie? The truth", Max said.

Brie sighed.

"He was cheating on me. Turns out this woman got pregnant. He said he realized that he wasn't really in love with me but with her. Gave me twenty four hours to move out. I packed my things and drove here", Brie said.

Max walked over to her sister and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, you could have told me. I could have had someone help you and drive down here with you", she said.

Brie shook her head no.

"The drive alone did me some good", Brie said.

Max nodded.

"Want me to shoot him?", she asked.

Brie laughed and wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Let me think about it", she said.

Brie turned to walk out of the room and Max noticed a huge bruise on her sister's back.

"Brie", Max said, stopping her.

Brie turned.

"Tell me the truth", Max said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did", Brie said softly.

"Did he put his hands on you?", Max asked.

"Max", Brie whispered.

"Brianna", Max shouted.

Brie shed a few tears.

"I'm going to kill him", Max said, starting for the door.

Max grabbed her gun out of her bag. Brie stopped her.

"You can't, ok. Its over. He has someone new now", Brie said.

Max wrapped her arms around her sister.

"If he ever shows his face again, I'm going to shoot him", Max said.

Brie laughed, even though she knew Max would if Bryan ever showed his face again.

"I know", Brie whispered to her little sister.


	11. Chapter 11-BBQ

**BBQ-**

Even though her sister Nikki had suggested a short dress, Max declined and opted for shorts and a t-shirt.

"Are you trying to scare the boys away", Nikki said after looking her little sister over.

"You're wearing the same thing I am", Max sighed.

"No, I have a tank top on", Nikki pointed out.

"And no bra", Brie said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. Max stood and grabbed her keys and sunglasses.

"Are we ready or are we going to keep judging each others clothes?", Max asked.

"Are you sure these guys are cute?", Nikki asked as they walked down to their car.

Max nodded. She hit the button to unlock her car. They climbed in.

"Do you have one in mind or are they all fair game?", Brie asked with a knowing smile.

She looked over at her sister.

"They're all fair game", Max said.

"Bullshit, you like one of them or else you wouldn't have accepted going", she said.

"Maybe I want to start making friends", Max suggested.

"With men? Sexy police men?", Nikki pointed out and smirked.

Brie nodded and Max shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You two are unbelievable", Max mumbled.

"I say we stop and get wine", Nikki suggested.

"These are guys Nik, they don't drink it unless it's to be romantic. We can take them a case of beer", Brie said.

"I don't know what kind they like", Max said.

Brie shrugged.

"Just take the kind you like, it's beer, they'll drink it", Brie said.

Max nodded and stopped at the store to get a case. Getting to the address Dean wrote down. She parked and they walked up to the door. Brie knocked and they heard someone walk towards the door. It opened and Roman looked surprised to see her.

She blushed and looked away. Her sisters noticed and smirked.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", he asked.

She met his eyes again.

"Dean invited me, us. These are my twin sisters, Brie and Nikki", Max said.

"We brought beer", Brie said, lifting the case.

Roman didn't know what to say. Dean appeared.

"Hey you made it, welcome", Dean said, letting them in.

Roman stood back and watched the girls walk in.

"Just making friends huh", Brie whispered to Max.

"These are my sisters, Brie and Nikki", Max said, ignoring her sister and introducing them to Dean.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off Brie. He took the case of beer from her.

"Let me help", he said, as his fingers brushed hers.

"Thanks", she said.

He nodded. He looked at Roman.

"Don't be rude Rome, show them to the back", Dean said.

Roman cleared his throat and nodded. He gestured for the girls to follow him. They did, there were more people Max recognized from the station, either with their wives or girlfriends.

Seth walked over.

"Hey Max", he said, hugging her.

"Hey, these are my sisters, Nikki and Brie", Max said.

Seth sent them a nod and smiled.

"Excuse me, I'm going to see if Dean needs any help", Roman said, leaving them.

Max felt like he didn't want them here, well more her. She watched him walk inside.

"I'm going to go help them", Seth said.

Max nodded. Sami walked over and hugged her too.

"Come and sit, mingle", Sami said.

"Oh our little sister doesn't know how to do that. She's antisocial", Nikki said.

Max nudged her. Nikki and Brie aways did that when they went out just to mess with her.

"Its true, that's why you don't have friends", Nikki said.

"I have friends", Max mumbled.

"Oh wow, Baron, that's like one and it's only because he's your partner.", Nikki said.

Sami chuckled.

* * *

Roman walked into the kitchen. Its not that it bothered him, but a little warning might have been nice.

"You invited her", he almost shouted.

Dean shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, why not", he said.

"Because Dean, we work with her", he said.

"I work with you and you asked me to move in. You didn't want me to invite her because you're attracted to her. You don't want temptation, because you're " **Married** ", but here's the thing you aren't anymore.", Dean said.

Roman looked out the kitchen window at Max. Her sisters seemed to be getting along with everyone, while she sat at the table drinking a beer.

"Hey, what's going on? I think, they think, you don't want them here.", Seth said.

Roman sighed.

"Roman's tempted", Dean said, picking up the plastic container full of meat for the grill.

"I knew it, Sami did too", Seth said smiling.

"See, your friends like her. We didn't like Eva, at all", Dean said.

Seth nodded, agreeing with Dean.

"We like Max for you, she seems pretty cool. I wouldn't have invited her if I didn't think she was perfect for you", Dean said.

"We hardly know her", Roman mumbled.

"As soon as you introduced me to Eva, there was something about her I didn't like and I was right about her.", Dean said.

Roman looked back out at Max.

"We aren't asking you to have sex with her, at least not now. We are asking to give her a chance and see where it goes", Seth said.

Roman swallowed.

"I'll try", Roman said softly.

His friends nodded before walking out. That answer was good enough for them.

"I've got the grill, you always burn the food", Roman said to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and set down the meat before going outside and making his way to Max.

"Hey, having fun?", he asked.

Max smiled.

"Yeah, everyone's nice", she said.

He looked around.

"What are you doing sitting here alone? Your sisters seem to be making friends fast", he said.

She took a peek at her sisters, who were laughing with everyone. She looked back at Dean.

"I sometimes forget how to interact with people when I'm not working. Downfalls of the job", she said.

He nodded.

"You don't get much time to hang?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"That sucks", he said.

"Sometimes", she said.

Sami came over smiling.

"Your sisters are hilarious", Sami said, before grabbing another beer and going back to the group.

Brie came over and smiled at Dean.

"Max, come on, putting yourself in a corner isn't going to make you friends", Brie said.

Dean looked from Brie to Maxine.

"Oh, she doesn't have friends and no, Baron doesn't count before you use him as an excuse", Brie said.

Dean raised a brow.

"Actually, is the food ready?", Max asked.

Dean was going to shake his head no.

"Good, I'll go serve myself", Max said standing and walking over to the table.

Dean watched Max put chips and dip on her plate.

"She works a lot and when she's home she's usually with us. Then she's off to work again, when she's home it's hard for her to go out and enjoy herself.", Brie said to Dean.

"You said she doesn't have friends", he said.

"Which is true. We've tried helping her but the women look at her weird and when it comes to men, she's even worse. Guys don't usually like hearing about her job, especially when it's better than theirs", she said.

Dean nodded and looked at Brie.

"And what is it that you do?", he asked.

"I'm a vet", she said.

"Really?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I've always loved animals and I knew that's what I wanted to do since I was nine. And you? Did you always want to be a cop?", she asked.

"I didn't really know what I wanted to do, as I got older and close to graduating, I looked at all my options. With my grades there was no way of getting into a good university. I looked at the Army and Marines. Finally I decided on becoming a cop", he said.

She nodded.

"Max use to be in the Marines", she said.

"Really? I didn't know that", Dean said.

Brie nodded.

"So is it just you three or do you girls have more siblings?", he asked.

"Its just us, although I think sometimes my dad wished they had tried for one more in hopes of a boy", she said.

Dean laughed.

"I'm sure your dad is completely content with his girls", he said.

"Of course, he loves us even though we get on his nerves sometimes", she said.

Dean laughed again. He found himself wanting to converse with her more, to be around her was refreshing from the type of women he always had around him.


	12. Chapter 12-Afraid

**BBQ-**

Max noticed Brie and Dean had sat down and were talking and laughing. She hadn't heard her sister laugh like that in a long time. She would check on Dean's background though. She didn't need him turning into another Bryan. She liked Dean and the guys.

Nikki was working the circle of people she was surrounded by. Finishing the chips she had served herself, Seth came over to her.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Oh, yeah", she said.

He nodded.

"Where's the restroom?", she asked.

Seth gave her directions inside and she nodded. She made her way inside and down the hall he had told her.

Finding the bathroom and doing her business. She washed her hands, sent Corey a quick message to send her all the information on Dean he could find, and walked out. She enjoyed the family photos they had set up on a table before making her way into the kitchen.

She froze when Roman turned to look at her.

"Just using the restroom", she said, pointing towards the hall.

Roman nodded and went back to what he was doing. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Is there a problem with me being here? I mean, I can go. Its just, Dean invited me and I didn't want to be rude", she said.

She also wanted to see him.

"Its not a problem", he said looking at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you problems.", she said.

He swallowed.

"It just surprised me that you were here. I mean you don't really know us. If Dean would have told me you were coming I wouldn't have reacted that way", he said.

She nodded.

"Where's Baron?", he asked.

"Probably at a strip club or with his weekend girlfriend", she said.

He chuckled.

"So you live here with Dean?", she asked him.

"Yeah and Seth", he said.

She nodded.

"Kinda like me. My sisters moved into my two bedroom apartment with me.", she said.

"Do they annoy you?", he asked smiling.

"I'm hardly home so, not so much. Although, Nikki has this thing where she tries to clean but it's more like making a small mess, bigger", she said.

Roman laughed.

"Is that really possible?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Oh yeah. It irks Brie and I, because we're clean freaks. Sometimes I think Nikki makes a bigger mess so she won't have to help us clean", she said.

He smiled as she talked. He didn't realize how much he would enjoy hearing her ramble on and on. Then he found himself watching her lips, her smile, his eyes moved down her body. She was relaxed talking to him.

"Who cleans your house?", she asked.

"What? Oh, we do. I mean we aren't pigs or anything, a few beer bottles, takeout containers", he said.

She nodded.

"Do you really want to talk about cleaning?", he asked.

She blushed.

"Sorry", she said.

"It's fine, it's just, I want to get to know you. I know you love cleaning but what else do you like?", he asked.

"I start talking about cleaning when I'm nervous and don't know what else to say", she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking at her shoes.

"I make you nervous?", he asked.

It made him feel good. She swallowed and realized she didn't mean to say that out loud. He realized she was a completely different person outside of work.

"Any siblings?", she asked, changing the subject.

"Three older sisters and an older brother", he said.

"Big family, I just have my sisters. My parents weren't going to have anymore kids after them, but then I showed up", she said.

"Pretty good surprise if you ask me", he said, making Max blush.

"Did you always want to be a cop?", she asked.

"Not at first. I wanted to be a doctor but handling blood and stuff makes me queasy.", he said.

"You could see blood as a cop as well", she said.

He nodded.

"But not as much as I would if I would have been a doctor", he said, making a point.

"Good point", she said.

"What about you? Did you always want to be an FBI agent?", he asked.

"I actually didn't know what I wanted to do. I mean I wanted to be a princess when I was five until Nikki told me princesses had to wear dresses, then I was out", she said.

He laughed.

"Times have changed", he said.

She nodded.

"Why were you sitting alone instead of with your sisters socializing?", he asked.

"You noticed huh", she said.

"Kind of hard to ignore a gorgeous lonely woman at a table", he said.

"I honestly don't know. My sisters have always been better at working crowds and making friends. Even in high school, people were actually shocked I was their younger sister. I was more comfortable in a library with my head stuck in a history book than at a high school party", she said honestly.

Roman smiled, he liked that about her.

"I joined the Marines right out of high school, and then my Sgt. said he knew someone in the FBI and could get me a job if I wanted it.", she said.

"You like what you do?", he asked.

She looked at him.

"Sometimes, but sometimes it's lonely and when I'm not working, that's when its obvious. Probably why I work none stop. My family hates it, I only see them, if I'm lucky, a week. I got lucky with this job because Del Rio leaves the country a lot", she said.

"Good news for me too", he said smiling.

She chuckled. He was sure good at making her heart race. The back door opened and Dean poked his head in.

"Hey top chef, I thought you were handling the grill", Dean said.

"I am", Roman said.

"I didn't realize burning the food was a good thing", Dean said.

"Shit", Roman said, before running out back.

Dean and Max laughed. She picked up the tray with the rest of the meat and took it out to him.

"He wasn't being rude was he?", Dean asked her.

"No, he was sweet", she said.

Dean nodded.

"Good", he said.

She set the meat near the grill and Roman smiled at her.

"Thanks", he said.

She nodded.

"You know, I don't mind the company here by the grill. We can continue the conversation from inside", he said.

"Ok, but first, I need a beer. Want one?", she asked.

He nodded. She walked over to the giant cooler and pulled two out of the ice. She set his down near him.

"Thanks", he said, grabbing it and opening it.

Max took a drink from hers as well, it was nice and cold.

"Any news on Antonio?", he asked, loud enough for only her ears.

She looked at him.

"I have to call him when I get back", she said softly.

"He wants to sleep with you", Roman said, his eyes back on the meat.

"I know and so does Alberto", she said.

Roman quickly looked at her.

"What?", he asked.

"When he gets back, he even gave Baron the ok to sleep with me to see if I'm any good", she said.

"Are you going too?", he asked, his eyes back on the meat.

He hoped she would say no, but this was her job, sometimes it called for sacrifices.

"I don't know, Baron said he was going to think of something. I hope he does before Alberto comes back", she said.

"Me too", he said.

She glanced at him, but he wouldn't look at her. After talking more and then eating, he introduced her to a few of their co-workers and their wives and girlfriends. It made her a little uncomfortable at first, but he didn't leave her side.

* * *

It was getting late and everyone was starting to leave. Brie and Nikki walked in with Dean and Seth. Max helped Roman take in a few things from out back. They stood in the kitchen.

"You're afraid", he finally said.

She looked at him.

"Excuse me?", she asked.

He faced her.

"It's why you're afraid of forming any kind of relationship now, because they could get hurt if your target finds out who you really are. When you were younger, it was different, but now it's because of your job. I get it", he said.

She swallowed.

"Your secret is safe with me Max", he whispered.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smiled softly at her.

"Maxie, let's go, I have work in the morning", Nikki called to her from the front door.

"Coming", Max shouted back.

She looked at Roman. He lightly touched her cheek with his index finger.

"See you Monday", she said, before walking away.

"Monday", Roman mumbled.

He couldn't wait to see her again.


	13. Chapter 13-Business or Pleasure?

They watched the girls drive off. Roman waved before turning around to walk back into the house. Dean and Seth smirked, arms crossed over their chests.

"What?", Roman asked, passing them to get inside.

"So do you like her?", Seth asked.

Both his friends followed him around the kitchen. He shrugged just to mess with them.

"Don't do that, I hate when you do that", Dean said.

He chuckled.

"She's great and easy to talk with. Doesn't hold anything back, and she's funny", Roman said, turning on the faucet to rinse the dishes.

Dean opened the dishwasher.

"Good, I liked her for you too and her sisters aren't bad to look at either", Dean winked.

Roman shook his head at his friend.

* * *

Monday came faster than they would have liked. Sami met them by his car, sending them a nod. Baron had sent them texts to their burner phones, letting them know they didn't need to wear their uniforms.

Walking into the room they would be spending their days in, at least till this was over. Max and Baron were already here, coffee cups sitting on the desk. Max was sticking pictures to a board and writing the person's information underneath it.

"Finally", Baron said from his seat at the table.

He didn't take his eyes off of the open laptop.

"Sorry, this is usually when we come in. We didn't know we had to be here earlier", Seth said.

"It's fine, he's just being grumpy, you'll get use to it", Max said while she continued at the board.

"Do any of you know how to work computers and voice analysis? Face finder?", Baron asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sami nodded.

"I do", he said.

"Good, we'll need you", he said.

He stood and gestured for Sami to sit and Sami sat.

"This is where you'll be", Baron said.

Baron looked at Seth, Roman, and Dean.

"You three will be finishing for Max. Everything you need to know about these guys are in these files and on those three other laptops. Learn their faces, likes and dislikes, who they do business with", Baron said.

The guys nodded.

"I even want to know how they wipe their own asses", Baron said.

Dean chuckled.

"Max, you should get ready for your meeting with Antonio", Baron said.

Max stopped and nodded. She picked up a bag by the door. She glanced at Roman to find that he was looking at her too. He winked at her before she walked out. Roman looked at Baron. He cleared his throat.

"Agent Corbin, about Max having to sleep with Antonio and Alberto", Baron raised his hand, stopping Roman.

"That's none of your concern, I'm handling it", Baron said.

"But what if Antonio tries something?", Roman asked concerned.

Baron sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking at Roman.

"I understand the worry, she's my partner, I've known her a long time. Trust me, Max knows how to handle herself. She's specially trained for these situations. This character plays hard to get, she won't be sleeping with him till the next meeting. Right now all she's doing is getting the lay of the land, give him a taste and done", Baron said.

"The taste part is what worries me", Roman mumbled to himself.

Baron had heard him, but didn't comment.

* * *

After Max had finished squeezing into the tight red dress and fixing her wig and makeup, she walked back to the room. Opening the door, she walked in. They all stared except for Baron. He was use to this.

"What?", she asked.

The guys cleared their throat and went back to work. She sat and Baron handed her the black heels.

"You look good enough to eat", Baron smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. Roman didn't know if he liked Baron flirting with Max.

"Red was always your color Jade", Baron said.

She stood and Roman couldn't help but admire her body, thick in all the right places. She grabbed her purse and sunglasses.

"Camera is right here on the sides, microphones are in this pocket.", Baron said.

"B, I know what to do", Max reminded him.

"I know, but you know I don't like letting you go in alone.", he said.

She placed her hand on his cheeks.

"I'll be fine", she said smiling.

He sighed and nodded. Roman didn't like their closeness. He wondered if there was more to their story. Did they ever date? Did he like her and she didn't feel the same? Or maybe they liked each other but because they work together they didn't date?

"Ok, you four will be ok alone?", Max asked them.

Roman cleared his throat.

"Yes", Dean answered.

"Baron will be dropping me off, keep your phones close in case I need information", she said.

They nodded.

"Good luck and be careful Max", Roman said.

She smiled and nodded. They walked out and left.

* * *

 **Cesaro Home-**

Baron parked and opened her door for her.

"Camera's rolling as we speak. To get a good frame of anything, stare for a second or two", Baron whispered through his teeth.

Jade nodded lightly, the front door opened and Antonio came out.

"Wow, you look stunning", he said.

Jade smiled.

"Only for you", she said, running her hand down his chest.

He licked his lips before taking her hand and walking her in.

"Your dog stays by the car", he said, looking at Baron.

Baron rolled his eyes and leaned back against the car. Antonio showed her around the house, including his office. She smirked and sat on his desk. Her dress moved higher up her thighs.

Antonio exhaled slowly.

"Are we talking business or not?", Jade asked.

"Of course", he said.

He moved towards her and pulled her crossed legs apart before moving between them. He was going to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Not till we're done talking", she whispered in his ear.

His hands squeezed her thighs. She pushed him away lightly and stood, walking around his desk. She noticed papers and made sure to get them on camera.

"Thirsty?", he asked.

She nodded and sat in his chair.

"I'll be right back", he said, before leaving the room.

She grabbed her purse and pulled out a small microphone, sticking it in a vase with fake flowers. She opened some of the drawers and let the camera in her glasses catch whatever was in there. She didn't have time to rummage through it all.

She stood and looked around.

"If I was a safe, where would I be?", she mumbled to herself.

She heard Antonio coming back. She sighed and stripped her dress off, setting the glasses on his table. She sat back on the couch in his office in only her black bra and panties. He walked in and froze.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind but it was getting sort of hot", she said.

He swallowed and walked over, handing her, her drink. She took a sip and set it down before straddling him.

"You look even better out of clothes", Antonio said.

Jade nipped his bottom lip and he groaned. She could feel him underneath her, hardening.

"Has Alberto made you one of his girlfriends?", Antonio asked.

"Not yet, but he will", she said, kissing down his neck.

"When?", he asked.

"He's away on business, should be home soon", she said, licking his bottom lip.

Antonio smirked.

"Come and see me after he does, I won't sleep with you till then", he said.

Jade frowned.

"Why?", she asked, pulling away a bit.

"Because, there's something about sleeping with another man's woman that turns me on even more.", Antonio said.

Jade smirked.

"I think you and I are going to get along perfectly", Jade whispered.

She and Baron had a whole different plan for Antonio. She was only suppose to turn him on and leave him high and dry before planning another date but this just made it so much easier.

"I should go", she said, standing and picking up her dress.

"Call me when he makes you his", he said, pushing his hand into his pants and adjusting himself.

She smirked and put her dress on. He stood and moved behind her, leaning against his desk. His hands running over her body.

"You don't understand how hard it is for me to let you walk away.", he whispered.

Jade turned and kissed him.

"I do, because I was hoping for a little bit more but I can wait. Its worth it", she said.

He nodded and kissed her gently.

"You're different Jade and I like that", he said.

She nudged his nose with hers.

"I'll see you", she said, fixing his tie.

He nodded and she put her glasses on. He walked her out and Baron stood.

"Lets go", she said to him.

Baron nodded and opened her door for her. She took one look back at Antonio before getting in. They drove around for a bit just to make sure they weren't being followed. After an hour they drove back to the station. Max changed and joined the guys back in the room.

Roman noticed she was quiet and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He didn't know what happened and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. She handed Sami the glasses and he nodded.

"Frame by frame?", Sami asked.

Baron nodded. Sami plugged in the chip from the glasses.

"Hungry?", Baron asked Max.

She nodded.

"I'll get you your favorite", Baron said, before kissing the top of her head and walking out.

She watched him leave. She couldn't focus, she could still feel Antonio's hands on her.

"Do you guys have showers here?", she asked.

Seth nodded.

"You think your Chief will mind if I use one?", she asked.

"Go for it", Seth said.

She nodded and followed Seth out.


	14. Chapter 14-Don't Do That Again

Max scrubbed and scrubbed, running her face under the water. She heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello?", she asked.

"Its just me", Roman said.

She swallowed and waited for him to say something. These stalls had curtains so she couldn't see him.

"I always bring extra clothes with me. You might have to tighten the strings around the waist and the shirt might be too big but it's clean", he said.

"Thank you", she said softly.

"Are you ok?", he finally asked.

"Just need to wash his hands off me", she said.

Roman didn't like hearing that. He squeezed the clothes in his hands. He wanted to pull the curtain open and hold her.

"Did you, did, Max", he sighed.

He couldn't get the words out.

"I didn't sleep with him", she said, knowing that's what he wanted to ask.

He sighed.

"I'm going to set the clothes on the bench. See you out there", he said.

"Yeah", she replied.

"And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Just let me know", he said.

"Thanks", she replied.

* * *

Roman got back to the room.

"Is she ok?", Dean asked.

He had seen the look on Max's face too. Roman nodded. Baron came back with lunch for everyone, Sami was printing out the pictures.

"Where's Max?", Baron asked.

"Shower", Seth replied.

"I'm going to check on her", he said, about to walk out.

"I already did", Roman snapped.

Baron raised a brow, closed the door slowly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is there a problem officer Reigns?", Baron asked.

Roman glared at Baron.

"Seems to me that you're thinking with something other than your head. Lets get one thing straight, she's my partner, my other half, without her there is no me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on my partner", Baron snapped.

Before he could, Max walked in wearing Roman's clothes. Which was way too big on her. Her hair wet. She looked at all the guys.

"Everything ok?", she asked, she could feel the tension.

"Perfect", Baron said, before glancing at Roman.

"So then let's get to work", Max said, taking a seat at the table.

She pulled the bag of fries in front of her and dug in.

"Anything so far?", she asked Sami.

"Still printing", he replied.

She nodded. Roman sat close to her, their arms brushed whenever one of them moved. Baron had Seth listen in on Antonio since Max planted a microphone in his office.

Once all the photos were done, they were going through them. Whatever looked important, even the photo of the documents Antonio had on his desk.

"Sami, is there anyway you can zoom in on this photo?", Max asked.

He nodded and found it on his computer, zooming in and printing it. He handed the photo over to her and she read what it said. Slipping it to Baron.

"Looks to me like Antonio owes the Russians money as well", she said.

Baron read it and nodded.

"Rusev's going to want to collect, he's not a patient man. We need to get Alberto's money before Rusev pays Antonio a visit", Baron said.

Max leaned back in her seat.

"If he shows up when I'm with him, Lana is going to recognize me and that can't happen", Max said.

"Why?", Dean asked.

Baron stood and pulled a file out, sliding it to Roman and Dean. It was a mission Max was almost killed in. She rubbed her left side. Lana had swung at her with a knife and was able to slice her open. She almost bled out if it wasn't for Baron.

Baron put Rusev's photo up on the board near Antonio's photo.

"Dean, get on the laptop and put in Rusev's name. His last known location should come up.", Baron said.

Dean nodded and typed away. Roman looked at Max.

"She almost killed you?", he asked.

Max looked at him.

"Another FBI agent, our third partner, well, ex partner now, Alexa Bliss. Little did we know that she had told Lana everything, which in turn she told Rusev. We were ambushed, stuck in Russia. Lana came at me with a knife, cut me open. I would have bled out if it wasn't for Baron", she said, nodding towards Baron.

"Where's Alexa now?", Roman asked.

"With her boyfriend, Sheamus", she said.

"As in the Irish Mob boss?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Why would she turn on her own?", Roman asked.

"My guess, she fell in love with Sheamus and decided she couldn't be away from him anymore. He was our last mission before Rusev", she said.

"And somehow, Sheamus got away. We had him and he just disappeared", Baron filled in.

"So, your saying she helped him", Roman said.

They both nodded. Baron lifted a photo.

"Damn woman", he said, before sliding it over to her.

She lifted it and it was of her in her bra and underwear. Roman shifted in his seat a bit.

"Hush, you've done worse", she smirked.

Baron chuckled and didn't disagree. Roman looked at the photo better. He could see the scar on her side.

"Lana left me with a gift", Max said, knowing Roman was looking at her scar.

"Doesn't take away from your beauty", he said softly, before meeting her eyes.

She blushed and went back to looking at the photos.

"Did you locate the safe?", Baron asked.

Max shook her head no.

"Didn't have the time, that's why I took these photos. I was hoping one of you would see something I missed.", Max said.

Dean lifted his head.

"Rusev was last in Mexico, according to your people", he said.

"Mexico?", Max asked.

Dean nodded and lifted his finger.

"Don't worry, I'm on that", he said.

She looked at Baron.

"You don't think he's meeting with Alberto, do you?", Max asked.

"He could be. They are both owed money and by the same man. Why not get together and discuss his possible murder", Baron said.

"We have to opt out, if it's true", Max said.

Baron nodded, agreeing.

"Unless", Baron said, before looking at Roman and Dean.

Max looked at them and then back at Baron before she caught on.

"No B, absolutely not", she said, setting her foot down.

"Wait, what?", Roman asked, looking between the two.

"Come on Max, he asked me to look into them. He'll believe the whole bad cop thing and you know it", Baron said.

"No Baron, I will not put them in more danger", she said.

"What are you two talking about?", Roman asked again.

Max sighed and shook her head no. Baron looked at Roman.

"We need you and Blondie over there to play bad cops", Baron said.

"Baron", Max warned.

"Its only if we have to opt out Max. Someone has to stay near Del Rio", Baron explained.

"We could do it", Roman said.

Max looked at him.

"I said, no", she said.

"But we want to help", Roman said.

"You are helping, behind the scenes but you are helping", Max said.

Roman didn't like this. Max looked at Baron.

"Outside, now", she said, before walking out.

Roman looked at Dean and Dean shrugged. He followed Baron and Max out into the hall and could hear them arguing. They turned to look at him. Baron looked frustrated and Max was angry and annoyed.

"Talk to her, maybe she'll listen to you", Baron said, before walking away from Max.

Roman sat beside her after she sat.

"Give me one good reason why we can't help?", he asked.

She sighed.

"Because you have a life, you have friends and girlfriends.", she said.

"So do you", he said.

She shook her head at him.

"No I don't Roman. I don't have any of that because it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for this job. My life revolves around this, if you try and look me up, it's like I don't exist. No one except Baron knows about my sisters and where my parents live.", she said.

She placed her hand on top of his before standing. She was going to go back to the room, but stopped.

"I don't want you to be alone. Baron and I can figure something else out.", she said.

He stood and placed his hands on her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, before gently pushing him away. She took a few steps back. Looking him in the eyes.

"Don't do that again", she said, before walking away from him.


	15. Chapter 15-Old Friend

Roman found himself glancing at Max every now and then. She felt his eyes, but forced herself not to look in his direction.

"Alright, found Del Rio and by the looks of things, he and Rusev are nowhere near each other", Dean said.

Baron nodded and looked at Max.

"Looks like we're in the clear. We won't need you guys to go in", Baron said.

Roman looked at Max. She went back to her work on the computer.

"I think I found the safe and it might be a long shot here", Sami said.

Max stood and went to stand beside Sami. He showed her and Baron the photo, circling the boarder on the wall.

"This might be where he's hiding it. See, I checked all the other walls, but this one is the only one that has a crack or it looks like a crack", he said.

Max nodded.

"Looks like I have to pay Antonio another visit", Max said.

"You can't just go back there Max. He's going to want to sleep with you", Baron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She nodded agreeing. He had a hard time keeping his hand to himself and even thought he said he didn't want to sleep with her till after Alberto, she didn't want to risk it.

"I might have an idea", Dean said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Now, hear me out before you guys say no and I know, it goes against everything we are, but what if we get a prostitute", Dean said.

Max and Baron looked at each other, before looking back at him.

"Go on", Max said.

"Roman and I arrested this prostitute a few months back. If one of us shows up to talk to her when she's working, she can help us find someone who matches Jade's appearance and we can pay her more than she's worth. While she keeps him busy, you go to his safe and do what you need to do", Dean said.

"That just might work", Max smiled.

She looked at Baron.

"Take me to where she works, I'll talk to her. She'll recognize you and Roman", Baron said.

"She doesn't work till tomorrow", Dean said.

Baron nodded.

"I have to get back to Del Rio's place and check in, but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon and we'll go look for this woman", Baron said.

Dean nodded. Baron grabbed his jacket.

"I'll see you all tomorrow", Baron said, before walking out.

Max didn't realize the amount of time that had passed. It was getting dark.

"You guys can go home too", Max said.

The guys nodded. Seth set the headphones down. Sami closed his computer and stood, grabbing his jacket. Dean nudged Roman.

"Coming or staying?", he asked, but nodded towards Max who was still looking over the pictures.

Roman sighed.

"Staying. I'm going to go pick us up some coffee though", Roman said.

Dean nodded and walked out with him. Max got back on her computer before grabbing her secure phone. She hit the number three and it rang a few times before someone answered.

"Agent Graves", Corey answered.

"Hey Corey, its Max Garcia", she said.

"Maxie waxie, what can I do for you baby?", he asked.

"I need you to find me Lana and Rusev. You think your nerds at the office can send me a satellite video?", she asked.

"Max, they can't get to you. They don't know where you are", Corey said.

"I know Corey, I just, my new target is in Mexico and", she didn't need to finish.

"Say no more, I'll send you a text so you could check your email once its sent", he said.

"Thank you", she said, before hanging up.

She typed in Alexa Bliss into the FBI search. Empty. They hadn't seen or heard from her in four years, since she turned her back on her team.

* * *

 **Russia-**

" _Have I told you how good you look as a blonde", Alexa said to Max._

 _Max chuckled and fixed her wig._

" _Don't get use to it", she said._

 _Alexa laughed. They were getting ready to head to a party Baron was invited too. It was Lana and Rusev's wedding day. Someone knocked and Alexa opened the door._

" _You ladies ready?", Baron asked, fixing his tie._

 _They nodded and made their way to their car. Once at their destination, they got off and Alexa stopped. Max turned to look at her._

" _Lex?", Max asked._

 _Alexa looked at her and smiled._

" _I'll catch up, I think I saw someone I recognized", she said._

 _Max nodded and took Baron's arm._

" _Max", Alexa called back._

 _Max stopped and looked at Alexa._

" _Yeah?", Max asked._

 _Alexa just stared at her._

" _Nothing, never mind", Alexa said._

 _Max nodded and she and Baron went to sit. The ceremony was over and Alexa was still missing. Baron stood._

" _I'm going to go look for her before Rusev and Lana get here", Baron whispered._

 _Max nodded and stood as well. She made her way around the lavish house where the party would be. Looking over the paintings._ _She heard a click and ducked, the bullet just missed her. She turned to see Lana holding the gun._

" _You thought you could come here and take my Rusev", Lana said, her hand shaking._

" _Put it down Lana", Max said calmly, her eyes scanned the area for Baron._

 _Lana smirked._

" _Your partner is probably dead by now, Agent Garcia", Lana said._

 _Max looked at her surprised._

" _Your partner, Alexa, gave you away after Sheamus came looking for her. She fell right into his arms and blamed you and Baron Corbin for everything. She told us you wanted to take Rusev", Lana said._

" _Where is Alexa?", Max asked._

" _She left right after you got here, ran off with that Irish man", Lana said._

 _Max swallowed. She grabbed Lana's wrist and twisted it. Lana dropped the gun and Max kicked it. Lana pulled a knife out from behind her with her other hand and swung it towards Max._

 _Max screamed when she felt the metal cut into her side. She felt something dripping down her side before she elbowed Lana in the face twice. Lana dropped the knife and Max caught it and swung it at Lana, cutting down her cheek._

" _My face, you bitch", Lana yelled and held her cheek._

 _Max held onto the knife and took off down the hall. She could hear Lana yelling for Rusev, blood still dripping. She found a room and locked herself in. She looked at her wound and grimaced._ _She had to get out of here and out of Russia. She heard gunshots and looked out the window. Baron was hiding behind a wall, two guys were shooting at him._

 _She had to find a way to help him. Making her way out of the room and downstairs, she found the gun that she had kicked away from Lana. Making her way as quietly as she could to the back. Seeing one man, she shot him and then the other._

" _Baron", she said._

 _Baron poked his head out and she fell to her knees. She felt dizzy and tired. He ran over and helped her up._

" _We have to get out of here Max. They know who we are and I can't find Alexa", he said, picking her up bridal style._

 _Max tried really hard to stay awake, her head kept falling back. He would shake her, waking her up again._

" _Alexa, she", Max swallowed._

 _She couldn't bring herself to say it. Alexa was her best friend, her only friend besides Baron._

" _Alexa sold us out. Lana told me, she left with Sheamus", Max got out._

" _Son of a bitch", Baron growled._

 _Max closed her eyes._

" _Max, wake up. Stay with me", Baron begged._

 _She felt him place her down before hearing something close and then a car starting. She heard gunshots, but couldn't bring herself to lift her head and open her eyes._

" _Hunter, we've been compromised. Max is bleeding out and Alexa is M.I.A", Baron said._

 _She felt something being pressed to her side._

" _Stay with me woman, don't you dare", Baron said._

 _It was getting harder for her to focus._

" _We need out Hunter, somewhere safe. Don't we have contacts in Russia", she heard Baron say before she completely blacked out._

* * *

"Max?", she shook her head and turned to see Roman.

He held two cups of coffee and a pink box.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something", Max said.

Roman nodded and set the things down.

"What are you doing here?", Max asked him.

"Keeping you company, brought you coffee and donuts.", he said, sitting down.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm going to be here that long. I just wanted to finish up a few things and waiting on an email", she said.

"Then I'll wait with you, besides I need a ride. Dean took my truck", Roman said.

Max laughed and nodded.

"Ok", she said.

After a few minutes of silence, Roman finally asked.

"What were you thinking about?", he asked.

She looked down at the cup in her hands.

"An old friend or at least I thought she was", Max said.

He nodded, before he could ask about who it was, her computer dinged, along with her phone and she clicked open the email and reading her text at the same time.

"Thank you Graves"- **Max**

"Anytime sweetheart"- **Corey**

She set her phone down and Roman moved closer to her and her computer. A video came on and it showed images of a blonde woman and a man on the beach. Max sighed.

A small message at the bottom.

 _Del Rio is nowhere near them. You're in the clear Maxie Waxie- Corey_

"Maxie Waxie?", Roman asked.

Max laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, he has problems", she said.


	16. Chapter 16-Bad Kiss?

Max drove Roman back to his place. Complete silence.

"What?", she asked.

He looked towards her.

"What?", he asked.

"You've been dying to say something since we got in my car. Now what is it?", she asked.

She could read his body language.

"Was it a bad kiss?", he asked.

She took a quick look at him before looking back at the road.

"No", she said softly.

"Am I not your type?", he asked.

She sighed.

"My life is complicated Roman, dangerous. I'm away all the time. I probably get, if I'm lucky a week off. It won't be fair to start something only to keep you waiting", she said.

He nodded.

"You've been here longer than a week", he said.

"Because I'm working", she said.

He nodded again and rubbed his chin.

"Would you settle for being friends? I can use a few more and if, during that time, you still want to try dating, you know once you see how my life is, we can try", she said.

He smiled.

"I can do that", he said.

She looked over at him and smiled. She dropped him off and he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight friend", he said, winking at her.

He walked up to his door and sent her a wave before walking in.

"This man's trying to kill me", she said softly to herself.

Getting to her apartment, she turned on her lights. Dean and Brie jumped up, Max turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company", Max said, while trying to get the image of Dean's naked bottom half out of her head.

"It's my fault, this is your apartment. I should have texted you", Brie said.

"Dressed", Dean said, clearing his throat.

Max turned and nodded.

"So I'm going to go to my room and sleep", Max said, quickly walking away.

She set up her laptop and called Corey. She knew he was still in his office.

"Maxie, aren't you suppose to be in bed?", he asked.

"About to go now, but I need you to come down. I need you to show one of these guys what to do.", she said.

"Sure, I'll catch the first flight out tomorrow", he said.

"Thanks Corey", she said.

She plugged her phone into its charger and checked Alexa and Lana's last locations. Making sure they were nowhere near Alberto. A knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in", she said.

Brie walked in and sat on her bed.

"Sorry Max, I didn't think you were coming home and I honestly didn't even think Dean and I were going to go that far. He just came over to ask me out", she said.

"It's fine Brie, this is your place too. Did he at least finish?", Max said.

Brie chuckled.

"Yes he did and so did I", she said.

"Where's Nikki?", Max asked, before closing her laptop.

Brie looked from her to her laptop. She snatched it and opened it. Lana's location was flashing in bright red letters. She was back in Russia. Alexa was still in Mexico, but nowhere near Alberto.

"What's going on? I know you aren't allowed to tell us, but Lana, this is the same person that almost killed you Max.", Brie said.

Max nodded.

"My new target is in Mexico right now. If they went to meet and he tells her about me. She's going to know I'm undercover. I was just making sure they weren't near each other", Max said.

Brie nodded.

"Want to talk about whatever is bothering you?", Brie asked.

Max sighed. Brie smiled and gathered her sister's hair before braiding it.

"Come on, I'm your big sister, you can tell me anything.", Brie said.

"Roman kissed me", she said.

Brie stopped.

"What?", she asked.

Max nodded and Brie continued.

"Was he a bad kisser? The look on your face looks like you didn't enjoy it", she said.

"It was a quick kiss", Max said.

"I've known you all of your life, when it comes to guys you aren't really good.", Brie said.

"I know that, all three of them cheated on me or used me. That's why I stopped dating and looking for Mr. Right", Max said.

"So, you settle for Mr. Right Now.", Brie said.

"What?", Max asked.

Brie finished braiding Max's hair.

"If you're in one place for a long period of time, you find a man that will occupy your time. Once it's time to leave, you just leave.", Brie said.

"Not true", Max said.

"Oh really? What about that guy you met in Ireland while you stayed there watching Sheamus or the one in Italy? Oh how about the guy in London", Brie pointed out.

"Ok, I get it", Max said.

Brie smiled.

"Why doesn't Roman fit in that category for you? He can be your Mr. Right Now till this is all over", Brie said.

"I don't want him to be", Max said.

"Why?", she asked.

"He's a good guy Brie, I've never let any man around what I do or let alone tell him what I do for a living. He's sweet and caring", Brie interrupted her.

"Where did you get this clothes?", Brie asked.

Max looked down at what she was wearing and blushed.

"Roman let me borrow it", she said.

Brie smirked.

"Give this guy a chance Max, who knows, maybe he's the one.", Brie said.

"And what if it turns out that he's only using me?", Max asked.

"Then it's his loss baby sister", Brie said.

Max sighed.

"Think about it ok", Brie said.

Max nodded. Brie leaned over and kissed her sister's head.

"Get some sleep", Brie said.

* * *

The next day, Roman showed up to work, showered and ready to see Max. He wanted to invite her over to his house for dinner.

"Why are you in such a hurry?", Seth asked.

"I'm not, I just don't want to be late", Roman said.

Dean smirked as they walked into the room they were working in. Sami was already there.

"He wants to see Max. See I told you, you would like her. She's perfect for you", Dean said.

Sami chuckled. The door opened again and Max walked in with a guy they didn't know. His arm was around her neck and they were smiling.

"Hey guys", Max said.

Roman didn't like this guy on Max. Was this her boyfriend and that's why she didn't want the kiss to happen?

"This is Corey Graves, Baron and I call him God", Max said.

"Gentlemen", Corey said.

"God?", Seth asked.

"Because I hear and see everything", Corey said.

"He's in our ear getting us out of messy situations. We need an exit, he finds us one we can't see. He hears things Baron and I can't.", Max said.

They nodded.

"He is here to teach Sami how to be God", Max said.

"Why can't he just stay and do it?", Sami asked.

"Another team is heading out of the country and I need to be their eyes and ears. She trusts you, so that means I trust you. Don't get my girl killed", Corey said.

"I'll be right back, Baron is suppose to be here", Max said, walking out.

Corey went over to Sami to get him started. Roman couldn't get those words out of his head. My girl?

"So like, are you and Max dating?", Roman asked, leaning back in his chair.

Corey chuckled.

"Max doesn't date", he said.

"What do you mean?", Dean asked.

"Just that, she doesn't date. She has what Baron calls, Mr. Right Nows. The longest was a month and that's because she was in Italy for a month", Corey said.

"So, she sleeps around?", Roman asked.

"Just with Italy guy, I think. You would have to ask her", Corey said, he took his eyes off the screen to look at Roman.

He saw the look on his face.

"Shit, are you sleeping with her?", Corey asked.

"No", Roman said, shaking his head.

Corey nodded.

"But you like her", he smirked.

"I mean who wouldn't", Roman said.

"With our work, having long term relationships isn't in the cards. We spend all of our time away, hell, I don't even have a house or an apartment because I'm never there.", Corey said.

"Max has one", Dean said.

Corey nodded.

"Because sometimes she does take time off, but it only last twenty four hours before she's back at work", Corey said.

"So that's the only thing stopping her from being in a relationship, work?", Sami asked.

"That and the fact the her ex boyfriends have used her to move up the ranks at work. Trust me when I say she's the best at what she does. They need someone taken out right away, they send Max and Baron, it's done under twenty four hours. Its dangerous being with one of us, because if a target finds out, they come after our loved ones", Corey said.

"That really happens?", Seth asked.

Corey nodded.

"We've seen it happen once or twice before", he said sadly.


	17. Chapter 17-Good Deal

Max walked backed into the room. The guys all looked at her.

"What?", she asked.

"Nothing", they all said.

"Don't you find it weird that they always do that when you walk in?", Baron asked.

Max nodded.

"Ambrose, let's go pick up that prostitute of yours", Baron said.

Dean looked at Max.

"She's not my prostitute, I don't do that. I'm a one woman guy", he explained.

"Relax. Why are you so jumpy?", she asked.

Dean sighed. He didn't want her running and telling her sister he was into that kind of thing when he wasn't.

"Too much coffee", he said.

"Cut back", she replied.

He nodded and he and Baron left. Corey was showing Sami a few new things. Seth was watching. Roman sat beside her.

"So, do you like basketball?", Roman asked.

She nodded and glanced at him.

"Depends who's playing. Why?", she asked.

"There's a game on tonight. If you're free, maybe if you want to come over for dinner and watch it", he said nervous.

"Dinner?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I cook", he defended.

"I didn't say anything", she said.

"But you were thinking it", he replied.

She chuckled.

"So, what do you say?", he asked.

"I thought we talked about this? Us, staying just friends", she said.

"I didn't say it was a date. I just figured we could hang out, eat, and enjoy a game together. Dean and Seth have plans, I think", Roman said.

If they didn't, he would make sure they did once they got home. She smiled.

"Not a date?", she asked.

"Nope", he replied.

She sighed.

"Ok", she said.

He smiled.

"Max, I updated your system. This old one sucks", Corey said, over his shoulder.

"Baron likes that old system. He's going to be pissed when he realizes you changed it", Max said.

"I can handle Baron", Corey said.

"It's your funeral", Max replied.

Corey laughed. Roman couldn't get Corey's words out of his head. Max didn't seem like the type he described. If she was, she would have been trying to sleep with at least one of them.

"How long have you known him?", Roman asked.

"A few years. Don't worry, Baron and I trust him", Max smiled.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Once Baron came back with Zahra, Max walked into the interrogation room. The guys watched from behind the one way mirror. Only Baron stayed with her. Max dropped a file on the table in front of Zahra. She looked from the file to Max.

"Hi Zahra, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Max and I think you've met my partner, Baron", she said.

Zahra swallowed.

"I've heard about your line of work and, even though it's not my cup of tea. I find it fascinating though. You give your body away to a perfect stranger, get caught, and get your daughter taken away because of it. Yet, you're still doing it knowing this could mean really losing her to the system, fascinating", Max said smirked.

"There's nothing interesting about being a prostitute or to use your word, fascinating", Zahra replied.

Max smiled.

"So then why do it?", Max asked.

Zahra stayed quiet.

"You're a smart girl Zahra. I'm sure you're a good mom too. I want to give you a chance to prove that", Max said.

She reached over and opened the file. Spreading out pictures of Zahra's daughter.

"She's beautiful", Max said.

"What does my daughter have to do with this?", Zahra asked.

"You want her back, no judge from here to New York is ever going to give her back to you. Not with your track record.", Max said, pulling out all the times she's been in jail or getting caught.

Zahra looked away.

"If you help me, I can help you", Max said.

Zahra looked at her, wondering if this was a trick. Max smiled.

"No tricks, I don't work that way", Max said.

"What do I have to do?", Zahra asked.

They explained her part in all this. Leaving out names, just in case.

"And I get my daughter back?", Zahra asked.

Max nodded.

"And a clean record", Max said.

Zahra sat up more.

"Really?", she asked.

Max nodded.

"As long as you promise, that as soon as your record is wiped clean. You'll get a good job and stay away from the streets. No more selling yourself", Max said.

Zahra nodded.

"And if you need help finding a job, just come to me and I can help.", Max said.

She knew people who would be willing to reach out a hand and help someone find work.

"I'm warning you right now. If I find out that you so much as get pinned once for prostitution again. I'm taking your daughter myself", Max warned.

Zahra nodded.

"I understand", she said.

"You can go home. We'll come and find you when it's time. Not a word of this to anyone", Max said.

Zahra nodded. Baron opened the door and she stepped out. He closed it.

"Are you ok?", Baron asked.

"I feel terrible using her and dangling her daughter like that in front of her. I'm giving her no choice", Max said.

"She gets her kid back and a clean record. It's a great fucking deal if you ask me", Baron said.

"Yeah", Max nodded.

He squeezed her shoulder before walking out.

"Baron", she called.

He popped his head back into the room.

"Graves updated your system", she said.

He groaned.

"Graves", he shouted, before leaving.

Max laughed and wiped her eyes. The door opened again and Roman walked in.

"Where did you get all that information on her?", he asked.

"Same place I got yours and your boys", she replied.

"Checking up on me huh? Anything interesting?", he asked.

"You didn't always have long hair and you use to play football. Dean wasn't a very good student and failed all of his classes. He went to night school and got his diploma. Seth had two different colors in his hair and when he was in college, his ex girlfriend was pissed that he broke up with her, so she posted his naked selfies online", she said.

"Really?", he asked.

"Ask him", she shrugged.

"I'm going to", he said.

"Whenever my sisters told me they were dating someone new, I would look them up. I did a deep background check. I'm talking from the second their born to the second they sit down to watch tv right now. By the way, Sami likes watching Cops a lot and I think Dean has a fetish for Dog The Bounty Hunter and Bigfoot shows", Max said.

Roman laughed.

"Yeah, he makes Seth and I watch it with him", Roman said.

"I don't know everything though, it ruins the part where I get to know you by actually talking to you", Max said.

He nodded.

"I want to know what you like, Max", Roman said.

"Then get to know me. Start tonight when I go to your house for that basketball game and dinner", she said.

He smiled.

"Sounds good", he said.

He stood to walk out and she collected the photos and file.

"I think she's getting a good deal too. She knows it, she'll help", Roman said.

Max nodded.


	18. Chapter 18-Permanent

Max couldn't figure out what to wear. This wasn't a date so she didn't need to dress up and she couldn't just go in sweats and a t-shirt, that was too casual.

"What are you doing?", Nikki asked, walking into her room before laying back in her bed.

"I'm going over to Roman's to watch a basketball game", Max answered.

"Is this a date?", Nikki asked, jumping up.

"No, just friends", Max said.

"You like him. Here let me help", her sister said, standing and walking up to her closet.

"Its not a date Nikki so nothing fancy or sexy", Max said, before sitting on her bed.

Nikki rolled her eyes before turning towards her sister.

"How about some black shorts with a blue tank top? Not sexy and not too casual", Nikki said.

Max nodded and pulled out some shorts and a tank top.

"Why isn't this a date again?", Nikki asked, watching her little sister.

"He and I are working together and I can't have any distractions. Besides, you know my job. I won't have any time for him", Max said, not looking at her sister.

"And because you're afraid he's using you like the last idiot, right. Not every guy is Justin", Nikki said.

Max sighed.

"Its just better this way", Max said softly.

"Don't you get lonely?", Nikki asked.

Max met her sister's eyes.

"We just worry about you and we don't want you to regret never finding someone to spend the rest of your life with and having a family. We want you happy Max", Nikki said.

"I know", she said.

"I wonder if he's heard the rumors about you yet? You know, the ones about you having loves in every country", Nikki said.

Max laughed softly.

"As long as they don't spend too much time with Nattie, they'll never hear them", Max said.

Nattie had been the one to start those rumors. Any guy she saw Max talking to she would say he was Max's new conquest. It had only been Justin and Dolph, but they were transferred out once Hunter found out that they had used Max to move up the ranks.

There was also Finn Balor. That's where the rumors started, except she had dated Finn. They were both undercover in Italy at the time, before she was put on Sheamus. Nattie had asked her if it was true that she was dating an Italian guy. Max had said no and told her he was Irish. Max didn't realize Nattie would twist her words and tell everyone she dumped an Italian guy to date an Irish guy.

"Roman's a good guy, he doesn't seem the type to use you Max. Explain to him how your job works, make time for him Max. Don't let this one pass you by", Nikki said, before she walked out of her sister's room.

Max sighed softly. She was afraid. She's faced men with guns, bombs, and knives. How could this scare her? Falling in love scared her. She changed clothes and ran the brush through her hair, applying some make up.

* * *

Roman arrived home to his lawyer dropping off his divorce papers.

"Finally", Roman said.

Booker chuckled and shook his head.

"Meeting your soon to be ex wife, I see why you're getting divorced. These are her demands and if you approve, sign them and return them to me. If there's something you don't like, don't sign, let me know and we can take this to court.", Booker said, handing Roman the envelope.

Roman grabbed it, but Booker didn't let it go. He looked him in the eyes.

"Don't just sign them to get rid of her. Really read them kid, ok. Some of the stuff she wants, I wouldn't give. She cheated", Booker said.

"I know Book", Roman said.

Booker nodded and let go, he walked down the steps.

"And don't let her catch you with any woman. The last thing you need is cheating rumors and then you having to give her everything she wants", Booker said.

"You can relax on that part, no time for any women", Roman said, unlocking his front door.

Dean was coming down in a towel and he stopped.

"I was in the shower when I heard someone knock. Did you forget your key?", he asked.

"Lawyer", Roman said, and lifting the envelope.

"About time", Dean said.

Seth came down, dressed, and smelling of cologne.

"And where do I ask are you off to?", Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have a date", Seth said, wiggling his brow.

"With who?", Roman asked, before sitting down.

"Nikki", Seth answered.

"As in Max's sister?", Dean asked.

Seth nodded.

"Good luck", Roman said.

"And you? Why are you showering?", Seth asked.

"I have a date too, with Brie", Dean said smirking.

They both looked at Roman.

"What?", he asked, opening the envelope.

"What about you and Max? Is it a date?", Dean asked.

"It's not", Roman said, pulling out the papers.

"Like Corey said, she's not really the relationship type. He's just going to have a little fun", Dean said.

"She and I are friends", Roman said.

"Yeah, butt buddies", Dean quipped.

Roman smirked and Seth chuckled.

"Well, I'm off. Good luck tonight to the both of you", Seth said, before grabbing his keys and walking out the front door.

Dean looked over at Roman, he was reading over the papers.

"You should ask her, you know. About the rumors. Maybe they aren't true", Dean said.

"I'll bring it up sometime tonight", Roman said.

Dean nodded before going back upstairs to get ready. Roman tried reading the papers and Eva's demands, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind would drift off to Max and the fact that they were going to be alone tonight. He smiled, if she didn't want a relationship, he'll settle for just the benefit part of their friendship, because he knew she was attracted to him, just as much as he was to her.

If she wasn't, she wouldn't have kissed him back. He shook his head and put the papers back into the envelope. He simply couldn't think now. He set them aside and walked upstairs to get ready for tonight.

Max arrived a few minutes after Dean left. Roman had put the game on, it hadn't started yet.

"I brought beer, buddy", she said, a little nervous.

Roman nodded. She didn't know if she should have taken anything else. Friends bring friends beer, right?

"Buddy huh", Roman said.

He took the case and set it in his fridge. Max set her hands in her pockets.

"Dinner's ready, buddy", Roman said.

He hadn't liked that she called him that. He grabbed down the plates.

"I fucked up already, didn't I?", she asked, sensing his tone.

Roman stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath.

"Don't call me buddy. I get it, you don't want to date me and we both know I don't see you that way", he said as he continued to serve.

"I just don't want this to be awkward", she said.

"You're the one making it that way. Grab a beer for the both of us and let's go watch the game", Roman said, taking both plates to the living room.

Max nodded. Grabbing two beers, before walking back into the living room. She sat beside him and he took the beer she offered.

"This stuff is edible right?", Max asked.

Roman chuckled before taking a drink.

"Of course, I wouldn't poison you. I'm trying to impress you", he said.

She glanced at him.

"Impress me?", she asked.

He looked at her.

"Guys tend to do that to get the female to consider him as worthy", he said smiling.

None of her exes had ever done that. They all expected her to cook and clean.

"If I get food poisoning, I'm shooting you", she said.

Roman laughed. He had made lemon pepper chicken, mash potatoes, and a side of veggies. She bit into the chicken.

"Verdict?", he asked.

"You pass chef Reigns", she said.

"See, I told you", he said.

They watched as the game started. Roman cleared his throat.

"Are you a betting woman?", Roman asked.

She smirked.

"You don't want to do that", she said.

"Come on, if I win, I get another kiss", he said.

She looked at him.

"If I win, you have to cook for me again", she said.

He smiled and nodded, holding out his hand.

"Deal sweetheart", he said.

"I get the Clippers", she said.

"Alright", he said.

They watched the game and drank more beer. Whenever she would bring up the fact that her team was winning, he would wrap his arms around her and tickle her. Anything to be close to her.

He never had this with Eva. She never liked to just sit and watch any game with him. She didn't get his jokes and never tried to make him laugh. Never let him drink beer and would get angry because he walked around in basketball shorts and tshirts. She didn't care that he cooked, she wanted to go out to expensive restaurants.

He liked this with Max. He wanted this to be permanent, forever. She was beautiful and funny. Smart and witty. She could definitely hold her own around his friends.

Why didn't she want this?


	19. Chapter 19-Wife?

The game finished, Max's team had won.

"Looks like you have to cook for me again", she said, sitting back and putting her hands behind her head.

Roman nodded with a smile.

"Have anything in mind?", he asked.

"Surprise me slave", she said.

"Slave huh", he said.

She nodded.

"I'm going to give you a chance to take that back", he smirked.

She thought about and then shook her head no.

"I'm good", she said.

He jumped at her and held her hands above her head. She laughed as his other hand tickled her sides.

"Take it back", he said.

"Never", she laughed.

He straddled her, holding her legs down with his weight. He stopped tickling her, his hands still holding hers above her head.

"Take it back", he said.

She was catching her breath from laughing. She nodded. He still hadn't moved.

"Roman", she said softly.

He inched closer before closing his eyes and kissing her. She kissed him back, he let go of her hands before laying flat on top of her. Her hands buried in his hair to keep his mouth connected with hers.

His hands moved to her hips. She moaned. He grabbed the ends of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head before throwing it to the side. He reconnected their lips. Cupping her butt, he sat up so she could straddle him.

They pulled away a bit, both catching their breaths. She brushed his hair back and away from his face. Running her thumb over his lips. He slowly leaned in and his lips kissed and sucked on the skin that wasn't covered by her bra. She tilted her head back as his hands squeezed her butt, pressing her closer to him.

They both froze when someone knocked.

"We should stop, that's probably Dean and Seth", she whispered.

He shook his head no.

"They have a key. Whoever it is will go away", he whispered back.

His fingers lightly removed the strap of her bra off her shoulder.

"Roman", Max whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

"Don't stop this Max", he whispered.

They were going to reconnect their lips when the knock came again, only louder. Roman laid his head back and growled.

"Really", he mumbled.

Max giggled and got off him.

"Answer it", she said, fixing the strap and grabbing her shirt off the floor and putting it back on. Roman sighed before standing.

Max sat back down and found something else to watch. Roman opened the door to see his ex wife standing there.

"What?", he asked.

"I just came to talk Roman. I figured you already got the papers. Maybe we can talk about it without our lawyers.", Eva said.

Roman rubbed his eyes.

"I did get them and no. We should talk about this with our lawyers present. We can't sit and talk Eva, we just end up yelling at each other", he said.

She smirked.

"I also seem to remember angry sex after the yelling. That was always good", she said, moving closer to him. She set her hands on his chest.

That would have tempted him, if it wasn't for Max. All he wanted now, was Max.

"No thanks", he said, removing her hands and stepping back away from her.

"Oh come on, we can still sleep together", she said.

Max showed up at the door. She looked between them and Eva crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, it's getting late and I should go", Max said.

"Who's this?", Eva asked.

"I'm Maxine, I work with Roman", Max said.

"We're working on a case together", Roman said.

Max nodded.

"Its nice to meet you Max. I'm Eva, Eva Marie Reigns, as in his wife", Eva said, holding out her hand.

Max took it.

"Its nice to meet you Eva", Max said smiling still, even though she was pissed.

Roman tried to sleep with her even though he's married. He was just like Dolph and Justin. Before Roman could correct Eva.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Reigns", Max said, before pulling out her keys.

Eva moved away from the door to let her pass.

"It was nice meeting you Eva", Max said, walking out.

"You too Max", Eva said.

Roman went to follow Max, but Eva got in the way.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that one of your little sluts? Did I ruin something?", Eva asked.

"She's a coworker, you made her uncomfortable", Roman said.

He couldn't tell her he found Max attractive. She would use that against him.

"And I'm not giving you spousal support, you can go and find a fucking job", Roman said, before walking into the kitchen.

He heard the front door close and Eva's heels click against his tile floor. He pulled out another beer and took a long drink.

"I miss you Rome, I want you back. I made a mistake, ok, I'm sorry", Eva said.

Roman chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not just that Eva. I wasn't happy in our marriage, hell, I didn't even want to get married. Its just better for the both of us if we end things, ok", Roman said.

"But I don't want that, I want you", she said.

"Eva, I can't", he practically shouted.

"It's that girl, isn't it?", she asked.

"No Eva", he said, turning to look at her.

He leaned back against the counter.

"I cared about you, yes, but I never loved you. Everyone kept bringing up the fact that I haven't married you yet and that I should because we've been together so long. I'm glad you cheated on me, it gave me a reason to divorce you. My family would have rung my neck if I would have done it without a reason", he said.

Eva was pissed.

"I'm not signing those papers Roman", Eva said, before turning and walking away.

Roman sighed. He walked over to his phone and found Max's number.

 _It's not what you think. Let me explain-_ **Roman**

A few minutes later Roman's phone dinged.

 _I can't talk now. See you tomorrow-_ **Maxine**

He knew she was pissed. He was all over her and then all of a sudden Eva walks in. She thought he was married, but he had to explain that he was getting divorced, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

He was cleaning up the mess when Dean walked in.

"Hey I thought you would be spending the night with Brie", Roman said.

"She lives with her sisters and I live with you, either way it's hard to have sex. Besides, I want to take things slow with her", Dean said, tossing his keys on the side table.

Roman nodded.

"How was your night?", Dean asked.

"Pretty good till Eva showed up. Max thinks I'm married", Roman said.

"Oh man", Dean said.

Roman nodded and finished cleaning up.

"I'm telling you man, just let me throw water at her, I'm sure she'll melt", Dean said.

Roman laughed and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

* * *

Max got home to see her sisters in the kitchen eating ice cream and laughing.

"Hey, so how did your not a date go?", Nikki asked.

"Fun, till his wife showed up", Max said, sitting beside Brie and grabbing the extra spoon.

"What?", Brie asked.

Max put the spoon of ice cream into her mouth before resting her chin in her hand.

"Why do I always get stuck with the assholes", Max said softly.

"I'm sorry", Brie said, rubbing her little sister's back.

Max shrugged.

"Now you know why I don't want to date. I learned my lessons with Dolph and Justin. Finn was the only one worth it", Max said.

"Have you heard from him?", Nikki asked.

"Not since he took the job at the international headquarters", Max said.

"Why did you break up with him again?", Brie asked.

"If I didn't, he would have stayed and I couldn't be the reason why he didn't take this job. He's head of the office over there, the highest rank we could ask for. I couldn't let him turn this down", Max said.

Her sisters nodded. She stood and put her spoon in the sink.

"I'm going to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow", Max said.

They nodded. She stopped and faced them.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask. How was your dates?", Max asked, leaning against the wall with a smile.

"Pretty good. Dean's really sweet and he makes me laugh", Brie said blushing.

"Nothing like Bryan, right?", Max asked.

Brie shook her head no.

"Good", Max said.

"Seth's pretty sweet too. We have another date planned for this week", Nikki said.

Max nodded.

"I'm glad, you two deserve to be happy", Max said.

"You do too, Max", Nikki said.

Brie nodded.

"Working this job, I don't think so", Max said, before leaving her sisters in the kitchen and going to bed.


	20. Chapter 20-Step My Game Up

Roman arrived with Dean and Seth, intent on talking to Max. He needed to clear up the whole Eva Marie situation. Walking into the room, Corey was there with Sami and another man.

"The men of the hour. Roman, Seth, and Dean. This is Finn Balor, head of our international headquarters", Corey said.

They shook his hand.

"He's here to help us with Antonio Cesaro", Corey said, before going over to Sami.

"Our priority is getting Maxine, in and out without her getting hurt. Along with the civilian involved", Finn said.

The guys nodded.

"What's with the safes?", Dean asked.

"Sami needs to figure out how to unlock each one. Max is going to need him to in order to get Alberto's money", Corey said.

The guys nodded. Sami was reading the instructions for each safe. Finn's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me", he said, before walking out and answering his phone.

"What's his role in all of this?", Seth asked.

Corey smiled.

"He and Max have done a job like this before. If push comes to shove, he and Baron can go in and take care of Antonio and his men while Max gets what she needs and escorts Zahra out safely.", Corey said.

"So they worked together before?", Dean asked.

Corey nodded.

"He and Max sort of dated. He's the Irish guy I told you guys about. A lot of people I work with say, he's the one that got away, or more like she let him get away", Corey said.

"How so?", Roman asked.

"He was offered the international office. That's a great opportunity for someone like us. He was going to turn it down to stay with Max, but she told him no and broke up with him", Corey said.

Roman didn't like hearing that. What if he had come back to convince her to leave with him after this job was done? Roman would never see her again and that hurt. The door opened and Max walked in with Baron.

"Brought donuts", Baron said, setting the box down on the table.

"I love donuts", she knew that voice.

They turned and Max's smile fell.

"Finn?", she said surprised.

He smiled at her.

"Hello love", he said.

"What are you doing here?", Max asked, moving closer to him before hugging him.

"Corey called, said you needed my help. I dropped everything to come to you", he said.

Roman chuckled and rolled his eyes. Max looked over at him.

"There's also another reason why I came. I was wondering if we can talk later on?", he said.

Max smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, ok", Max said.

Finn kissed her cheek before moving over to Baron. Roman stood and went over to Max.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

Max sighed.

"Roman", she said softly.

"No, come on, I deserve a chance to explain", Roman said.

Max nodded and gestured for them to walk out. They did and he walked them to another room.

"Ok look, Eva Marie was my wife. I'm in the middle of a divorce, she came over last night to talk. She won't sign the damn papers", Roman said.

"So technically you're still married?", she asked.

"Not to me", Roman said.

Max looked towards the wall, she didn't know if she could do this.

"Hey. She cheated on me and I have like three dollars left to my name because she decided to take everything. Now she wants spousal support. I don't want to give her that so it's taking longer, but I am getting divorced", Roman said.

"We're friends Roman", she said.

"What almost happened last night, that's not what friends do. I'm willing to wait till you're ready to make this official between us. We can hang out as friends, talk, anything.", Roman said.

Max looked up at him.

"I know your ex is back, Corey called him, the one that got away. I mean, I need to know if you're still interested in him because I know you're interested in me. I just want to know if I need to step my game up because I'm not letting him win. He's had his chance", Roman said.

Max swallowed.

"You don't have to answer now, just know I'm not giving you up without a fight", Roman said, before leaning in and leaving a small kiss on Max's lips.

He backed away from her and out the door. She sighed and sat down. A knock at the door pulled her away from her thoughts. Finn walked in and sat across from her.

"He seems like a good guy", Finn said.

It took her a minute to figure out that he was talking about Roman. She smiled and nodded.

"But we aren't dating", she said.

Finn nodded.

"Can we discuss what I came here to say? One of your men went to pick up the girl.", Finn said.

Max nodded.

"You're great at what you do Max, better than any man or woman I know. I need that kind of expertise on my team. Some of my recruits are not good, they act before they think and I need you", Finn said.

"Are you offering me a job?", she asked.

Finn nodded.

"Training recruits, but yes. You'll get time in the field of course but mostly training", Finn said.

Max nodded.

"Can I think about it?", she asked.

"Of course and even if you say no, that offer will always be on the table for you whenever you want it. Just call me", Finn said.

"Thanks Finn", Max said.

"We should get back to the crew", Finn said.

Max nodded and they made their way to the room. Roman glanced at them, feeling a little jealous. Corey spread out the blueprints of Antonio's house. Max pointed to his office.

"I have to go from his room here, to his office down the hall", Max said.

Finn nodded.

"The girl that's coming will be the distraction, to get you in and out?", Finn asked.

"Yeah, because I'm not sleeping with him", Max said.

Finn sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not like you to use someone", Finn said, looking at Max.

"So then you rather her sleep with him and someone else go in?", Baron asked.

"Of course not, but since when do we use someone like that and dangle a child to get what we want", Finn said.

"It's her job to sleep with men, it's her fault she got her daughter taken from her. We are giving her what she wants and I hope she doesn't go back to prostitution, because I want her to keep her daughter. Agree with my method or leave Balor", Max said, before walking out.

"She knows what she's doing", Roman said, not liking that he upset Max.

Finn looked at him.

"I know, I've known her a lot longer than you. I just want to make sure she's not going to feel guilty about using this poor girl in the first place. That's my job", Finn said.

Roman followed after Max. He found her outside, leaning against the rails.

"Hey", he said.

She looked up at him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you think this is a good idea? Using her? I feel bad, I do but", he placed his hand on her thigh.

"She's use to this and like you said, we just have to hope she's learned her lesson and do better for her and her daughter", he said.

"It's extortion Roman, using her daughter to get what we want and", he lifted his hands.

"Stop", he said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't second guess yourself. If it will make you feel better, make sure she knows she can back out if she wants", he said.

Max nodded. Seth pulled in and Zahra got off with him.

"We should talk before anything else happens", Max said to her.

Zahra nodded. They followed Max back inside and sat Zahra down.

"I want you to know that what you're doing is dangerous, about a billion things can go wrong. You can back out", Max said to her.

"But if I back out, I won't get my daughter", she said softly.

"You'll get her back whether you do this or not", Max said.

Zahra nodded.

"I'll do it", Zahra said.

Max nodded.

"Ok, let's get started then", Max said.

After spending the whole day figuring out how to get from Antonio's room to his office and back under thirty minutes. Adding on the amount of time it would take Sami and Corey to figure out how to unlock the safe, depending on what kind of safe he has.

"Max, this is cutting it close, especially since you don't know what kind of safe he has. We've never gone in without knowing what kind of safe", Finn said.

"And what do you expect me to do Finn, ask him what kind he has. Hey Antonio, can I see your safe because me and a couple of my friends need to break into it", Max said.

She was already frustrated, timing all of it, it took up to an hour to break into the safe.

"Maxine", Finn said.

"We can break this down from an hour to thirty minutes by Friday", Max said.

"What if we switch you and Zahra before you get naked?", Dean asked.

"It could work, but he might be that type that likes to see the woman strip", Max said.

"We can give that to him", they all turned to see Zahra.

"What do you mean? You and Max look nothing alike", Seth said.

"I know, but sometimes the clients like us to dress up, costumes and masks. I could do that, dance for him a bit and then turn off the lights, pull off the mask when it's dark. He'll never know", Zahra said.

"That's too dangerous", Max said.

"Its already dangerous Max, and this could work", Baron said.

Max looked at all of them. She sighed.

"Ok", Max said.

* * *

Back at the station, everyone was getting ready to leave. Roman went over to Max and smirked.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could get some ice cream", Roman said.

"I have ice cream at home", Max said.

"Ok, how about pizza?", he asked.

"Brie texted me and let me know that's what she ordered for dinner", Max said, putting her sweater on.

Roman chuckled.

"Tacos?", he asked.

"Tempting", she said.

"Come on, there has to be something you want", he said.

"I guess we could get ice cream, I think my sister's finished mine", she said.

"Perfect", Roman smiled.


	21. Chapter 21-With or Without

After they got their ice cream, they walked down the quiet street. People were still in stores making their last purchases.

"So if it's not too personal. How did you find out your wife cheated on you?", she asked.

"I um, I walked in on her with the neighbor who use to live across the street.", he answered.

"What?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I wanted to surprise her by coming home early and well, I was the one surprised", he said.

"I'm sorry", she said.

He shook his head no.

"I'm not. I didn't want to get married anyway. She did me a favor", he said.

"If you didn't want to get married, why did you?", she asked.

"My parents. I know, I'm a grown ass man and can make my own decisions, but I had been dating Eva for a while", he said.

"They pressured you", she said.

He nodded.

"So you never wanted to marry her or you never wanted to be married in general?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I never wanted to marry her. I'm hoping, when the right woman comes along and it's right, I'm down to get married again", he answered.

She nodded. They were going to pass a flower shop and Roman grabbed her hand, pulling her in.

"What are we doing in here?", she asked.

He took her to the roses section. The pink roses that looked more like hot pink, stood out to her the most and he noticed. He grabbed four and took them to the front to pay.

"For your mom or Eva?", Max asked.

He chuckled and held them out to her.

"For you", he said.

For once in her life she didn't know what to say. She took them.

"Thank you", she said softly.

He smiled.

"If you stay with me, there's more where that came from", he said.

She couldn't help but smile. They walked out and walked some more.

"I've never seen roses so pink before. I don't really like pink but these are so pretty and smell so good", she said.

He nodded.

"Whenever my mom's birthday comes around or Mother's Day, I buy flowers from there. Always freshly picked and bright", he said.

"What about Eva?", she asked.

"What is it with you and your obsession over my ex wife", he said.

She shrugged.

"She didn't like flowers", he said.

She nodded.

And you? Did Finn ever buy you flowers?", he asked, rolling his eyes.

She laughed softly.

"No, mostly because we were undercover. The sex was amazing though", she said.

Roman groaned and it made her laugh.

"You know what would be more amazing?", Roman asked.

"If I stopped talking about Finn and our sex life?", she asked.

He laughed.

"Yes that would be amazing, but I was thinking more along the lines of us having sex", he said.

"You and Finn?", she asked, messing with him.

"Max", he laughed.

She playfully pushed him.

"I'm kidding", she said.

His hand found it's way around her waist. He was thankful that she didn't remove it.

"Kids?", she asked.

"Don't have any", he answered.

"I meant do you want any?", she asked.

"I do. As many as you want to give me", he answered.

She looked at him and he smiled.

"You do want kids too?", he asked.

"It would be nice, but with my job those wants kind of flew out the window", she said.

They had turned back around and walked passed the flower shop again.

"What about marriage?", Roman finally asked.

"Like I said, they flew out the window", she said.

"I don't believe that. I refuse to believe everyone you work with is single and no kids", he said.

"No, but they aren't wanted in several different countries because they caught their boss and they want your head on a stick", she said.

"Really?", he asked.

"Bad guys are always looking for me Roman. Waiting, it's why I have to change my appearance. I worry enough every day for my parents and my sisters. Adding you and kids, it would just make things more difficult. You would always be at risk", she said.

"And what if I want all of that? What if I don't care? We don't have to have kids", he said.

She stopped and faced him.

"But you want kids and I won't be the reason you don't get them.", she said sadly.

She wanted him, but that was the story of her life. Being set in front of something she could never have.

"I should get you home and I have to get home too. We have a heavy week ahead of us", she said.

She continued walking and he followed silently behind her. Getting to his house, he looked over at her.

"You deserve to be happy too", he said.

She couldn't look over at him.

"I had a great time tonight and I hope we have more nights like this. With or without kids", he said.

She looked over at him and he smiled.

"I want you, and if that means giving up everything for you. I would", he said, before getting off the car.

Getting home, she called her mom.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hi mom, did I wake you?", Max asked.

"No baby, your dad and I just got home from our walk. The moon was out and you know how pretty it gets here at night", she said.

She smiled at that and looked at the roses she set in the vase.

"Is everything ok?", her mom asked.

"Remember that guy I told you about?", she asked.

Her mom smiled on her end.

"I do", she said.

"We went for ice cream and walked around for a bit. He bought me roses and somehow he knew those were the ones I wanted", Max said smiling.

"Correct me if I'm wrong sweetie, but it might sound like you're in love with this young man", her mom said.

Max's smile fell.

"Max? Baby", her mom said softly.

"I told him why we couldn't be together and he said he was willing to give up everything for me.", Max said.

"What's everything?", her mom asked.

"Kids. You know why I don't want to have any. Its too dangerous", Max said softly.

"I know you want to agree to this, but you also know he would resent you later on in life. You would feel bad that he had to give up everything to appease your work", she said.

This is why she had called her mom.

"It wouldn't be fair to him", Max said softly.

"It wouldn't", her mom said.

"Thanks mom", Max said softly.

"I'm sorry baby, but before you make any kind of decision, really think about this. You've been doing this a long time and haven't been found out yet. Maybe you can make a life with him, kids and all.", her mom said.

"I can't risk it. What if the second I have any kind of normalcy, it gets taken away before I even have a chance to enjoy it?", she asked.

Her mom sighed.

"I just want this to be over with so I could leave and never have to see him again. He's making this so much harder for me", Max said.

Her mom smiled.

"Or you could put your fears aside and enjoy being with him", her mom suggested.

"I wish you could meet him", Max said.

Her mom smiled. She had never heard Max so into a man before.

"Who knows, maybe I will one day", she replied.

"Goodnight mom", Max said.

"Night sweetheart, say hello to your sisters for me", she said.

Max looked at the roses again. Tonight actually felt normal.

* * *

Roman sat out on his porch with a beer. Dean joined him.

"What's on your mind?", Dean asked.

He noticed Roman had gotten home a little later than he and Seth.

"She doesn't want to have kids, but it has more to do with her job and I told her I was willing to give that up for her", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"Would you really? You wouldn't resent her for it later on in life?", Dean asked.

Roman looked down at his beer. It was something he would have to really think about.


	22. Chapter 22-Thirty Minutes

They timed everything and it wasn't under thirty minutes like Max would have liked, but they were out of time. She was meeting Cesaro tomorrow.

Everyone was out to lunch, she had stayed behind to figure this out. Zahra doing a strip tease for Antonio will take three to four minutes, tops. That got Max from his bedroom to his office and safe. Even with his door locked, the men who patrolled the halls every two minutes took up time.

Sami studied the safes and knew how to open each one. Once she plugged in what she needed too, she had to wait three to four minutes again for his computer to find the pass code Antonio had on the safe.

Grabbing Antonio's money and snapping pictures of any documents he had hidden in the safe. Plugging in the usb chip to Antonio's laptop, that would allow Sami access to download each file onto his own computer.

Sami guaranteed it would take ten minutes tops. Then an extra five minutes for Sami to put some kind of virus into Antonio's computer so whenever he saved a new file or opened a new email, they would know.

She had to make sure everything was set back to how he had it to get herself and Zahra out safely. A minute tops. Relocking his door and making her way back to his room, in four. They could do this.

"Stop thinking so much, it's suffocating me", she looked up to see Finn leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"I just want to make sure it's perfect", she said.

He nodded.

"I know, that's what makes you so great. You triple check your work, time everything in your head, and you add obstacles. That's why I need you to train the recruits", Finn said, pushing himself off the door and over to her.

She had thought about it, called her mom and discussed it.

* * *

Roman got back from lunch with Dean, Sami, and Seth. He brought back something for Maxine. He knew she was worried about tomorrow. Stopping when he heard Finn tell her that he needed her to train his recruits.

"Finn", she sighed.

"Max, this is a great opportunity for you", he said.

Roman hates Finn for wanting to take Max away from him. She sighed.

"I thought about it, yes and, I say yes. I'll train your recruits", she said.

"That's great Max", Finn said excited.

Roman's heart broke. She was leaving. He slowly made his way over to his desk, setting the food and drink down and taking a seat.

* * *

"That's great Max", Finn said excited.

She shook her head and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not done", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll train them, but they'll have to come here, to me. I promised my family that after this mission, I'll take time off.", she said.

She knew that if they wanted her to train, they could send the recruits to her.

"And for Roman", Finn said.

She smiled.

"Yeah, I want to stop being so afraid of letting someone in. He wants to try this and honestly, I want to too. I don't want to regret almost having something and then letting it go because I was so afraid", she said.

He nodded.

"Well good for you, I hope he makes you happy Max. I really do", he said.

"Don't tell him. I want to surprise him after all this is done", she said.

Finn nodded. They walked out and she noticed Roman at his desk. She walked over to him and sat on his desk.

"Hey", she said.

He looked up at her. She might not want to stay with him, and the limited time they had together would never be enough, but he would take what he could get.

"I brought you lunch", he said.

He pushed the bag and drink towards her. She smiled and opened the bag.

"Smells good, thank you", she said.

"Anytime", he said.

She ate a few fries.

"I was thinking maybe we could make homemade pizza, or well you can since you have to cook for me", Max said.

That could be when she tells him how she feels about him. That she was ready to try, if he was still willing too.

"Sounds like a plan", he said.

He was clicking a few things on his computer.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

He looked up at her.

"Yeah, just distracted", he said.

She nodded.

"About tomorrow?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I don't want you to get hurt", he said, placing his hand on her thigh.

She placed her hand on his and smiled.

"I've done this a million times, or well about fifty, but it feels like a million. Its an in and out job", she said.

He nodded and she cupped his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

"I'll be ok, we have a date after all", she said.

"A date huh?", he asked.

She nodded. Now she was making it a date, she was leaving. This is what she does, remembering the stories Corey told him.

"You should eat, Baron said something about going over everything and rehearsing one more time before we all go home", Roman said.

She nodded and stood, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you", she said, before walking back towards the room with the food in hand.

He leaned back in his seat.

"What are you looking at?", Dean asked.

"What I thought could have been my future, just walk away", he said.

"What are you talking about? You aren't going to try to get her to say yes to a date?", Dean asked.

"She's leaving Dean, she took the job. Oh, and we do have a date", he said.

Dean nodded.

"Corey was right, she's not looking for anything serious. I'm going to give her what she wants and then walk away. Let her go to London and just forget", Roman said.

"But you won't", Dean said softly.

"I'll learn too", Roman said.

After rehearsing one last time, Max couldn't help but feel like Roman was trying to avoid getting near her. He also seemed distracted.

"So tomorrow, this all goes down. Alberto comes home Saturday, we need that money by then.", Baron said.

Everyone nodded. Packing up their stuff, Max quickly went to find Roman. He was putting his jacket on.

"Hey, want to grab a late dinner?", she asked.

He glanced at her before grabbing his bag.

"I'm kind of tired, rain check?", he said.

She nodded. Now her plans were ruined. She didn't want to stay here all night going over this plan a million times. She hoped he would have said yes.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said.

She walked back to the office and set her things down.

"Hey, you aren't going home?", Seth asked, stopping by the door.

"No, if I go home all I'm going to think about is this, might as well stay here", she said.

He nodded.

"Its not healthy you know, you need to sleep", he said.

"I know, but I think my brain and my body are so use to this, they don't know the difference", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said.

"Have a good night", she said, before he left the door way.

Dean was tossing his things in the back of Roman's truck. Seth did the same.

"I thought you would be staying here with her", Seth said.

"What do you mean? She's leaving", Roman said.

Seth chuckled and shook his head no.

"She's staying", Seth said.

Roman stopped and looked towards the police station. He sighed.

"I'm staying", he said softly.

They nodded and he pulled his bag out, making his way back inside. Saying hi to a few of the night shifters. He got to the room and saw her looking at the safes.

"So um, I'm hungry", he said.

She turned and she smiled.

"I thought you were tired?", she asked.

"Oh I am, but you don't seem to be and I don't want to leave you alone. You haven't eaten since I brought you lunch, and I know that if I don't feed you, you'll starve", he said.

She laughed softly. He walked in and set his bag down.

"I can order for us, you fill me in on why you keep staring at those safes", he said.

After they ate, she had fallen asleep. Roman lifted her and took her to the back room that held a few cots. He laid her down in one and went back to lock up the room.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?", Chief Foley asked.

"Another late night, I'm going to catch a few before later", he said.

Chief Foley nodded.

"See you tomorrow", he said.

Roman made his way back to the room that held the cots. He debated if he should sleep in his own cot or squeeze in beside her.

Would she freak out to find him laying next to her? He slipped off his shoes and made himself comfortable next to her. She turned over and cuddled close to him. He smiled, he could enjoy this while he had it.


	23. Chapter 23-Careful

Max was so tired. She cuddled closer to her pillow. Burying her nose into the fabric, although she didn't remember her pillow being so hard and it smelling so good. Feeling something move against her back and her pillow shift a bit. She opened her eyes, her pillow cover wasn't black.

She lifted her head to see it was Roman's chest she was laying on. His arm was around her waist, the other was behind his head to use as a pillow, and he was fast asleep. Feeling her sit up, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, almost forgetting where he was.

"Good morning", he said, rubbing his eyes.

"What? How?", she asked.

"You fell asleep at the table and I brought you here.", he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you thought it was ok to join me?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"You cuddled up to me, even put your leg between mine. You buried your nose into my chest, moaned.", he said smirking.

She blushed.

"I won't do it again if it bothers you so much", he said.

"It's not that, I just, I mean", he cut her off.

"I understand, I did cross the line. I should have slept in a different cot, but to be fair, we don't have covers here and it gets cold. I kept you warm", he said.

She laughed softly.

"You have an excuse for everything don't you?", she asked.

"Pretty much", he said nodding.

She noticed him rub his neck again.

"Here", she said, moving behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

She massaged him gently, slowly moving towards the back of his neck. He moaned.

"That feels so good", he said softly.

"It's the least I can do, you did keep me warm after all", she said.

He smiled. The door opened and Sami froze.

"Oh, they told me Roman was in here. I didn't, if I would have", he cut Sami off.

"It's ok Sami", Roman said.

"Zahra is here", Sami said.

Roman and Max nodded. He walked out and Max moved from behind Roman.

"You don't think he thought we were", she stopped.

"Even if he does, Sami won't say anything", Roman said.

Max nodded. The last thing she wanted was the people here thinking she was some kind of slut like her co-workers thought.

"We should get out there, today's a big day", Max said, standing and slipping her feet into her shoes.

He stood and stretched. They made their way out and stopped when their friends saw them.

"So much for no one finding out", she said, before continuing to the room.

Roman approached the men.

"Nothing happened, we slept in separate cots.", Roman said.

Corey winked.

"Sure you did. Did you forget, I know her", he said, before walking in.

Roman sighed.

"When I walked in, they were in different cots, asleep", Sami said.

Baron nodded. Seth and Dean accepted it. Everyone walked in, Max put her hair into a ponytail. Ignoring the looks everyone sent her. She walked over to Zahra.

"Ok, so the woman who is going to cover your tattoos should be here soon. Don't worry it's just temporary.", Max said.

Zahra nodded.

"Max, the makeup artist is here", Seth said.

She nodded.

"You can still back out and you'll still get your daughter back", Max said.

Zahra shook her head no.

"I want to do this. I want my daughter to be proud of me and I want to do something good", she said.

Max nodded.

"Ok", she said.

* * *

Roman didn't like that they wanted him and the others to hang back. Finn would be in a waiting truck, along with FBI agents ready to go in if something goes wrong. Baron was driving Max and Zahra to Antonio's house. He would be outside and the first one in when it went down.

Max was fixing her wig, the short skirt she had on was skin tight.

"What's with the face?", she asked Roman.

"I want to be there. Why can't I go?", he asked.

She moved away from the mirror to look at him.

"Because this is dangerous", she said.

"I'm around danger all the time Max", he said.

She lightly touched his cheek.

"These guys are trained", she said.

"And I'm not", he said, he was frustrated.

Max put her heels on.

"I didn't mean it that way", she said.

"Then give me one damn good reason why I can't go. Your boss gave the ok and then changed his mind", he said, raising his voice.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. I asked him to keep you back. I can't concentrate knowing that your in the truck, because", she stopped, she took a deep breath.

"If he knows something's up, he'll hit the truck first. Please understand", Max said.

Roman leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

"Please be careful Max", he whispered.

She nodded. He stood and walked away from her. Once she was ready, she made sure Zahra was. Baron walked in.

"Hunter's team is ready", he said.

Max nodded.

"Remember, your name is Jade McCoy", Max said to Zahra.

Zahra nodded. Baron walked them out and to the waiting car. Roman didn't like not being able to be there, but Sami was here and he could hear her voice from his spot. Max squeezed Zahra's hand.

"As soon as your done, count to twenty before getting up. Tell him you forgot your phone and that you need it because Alberto said he was coming back that night", Max said.

Zahra nodded.

"I'll be outside the door so we could switch places", Max said.

"What if he doesn't let me out?", Zahra asked.

"Insist, he'll let you because its your job to have your phone on you at all times or well Jade", Max said.

Zahra nodded. Baron pulled up to the house. He got off the car and opened the back door for Max. Helping her out. Antonio walked out with a smile on his face. She smiled at him.

"Jade", he said, kissing her cheek.

They walked into his house, he looked back at Baron.

"You can wait in the living room if you would like, it's going to be awhile", Antonio said.

Baron sent him a nod. Jade pulled on Antonio's arm.

"Show me your room", she said.

He smirked.

"Make yourself at home Baron", Antonio said as they walked down the hall.

Once out of sight, Baron made sure no one else was around and let Zahra out. Walking her inside.

"Alright, you ready?", he said softly to Zahra.

She nodded.

"His room is down that hall, Max should be coming out soon. If one of his men see you, just tell them you were looking for me. They know Jade is coming, they'll help you find me", he whispered.

She nodded and walked down the hall he said. Leaning back against the wall, waiting.

* * *

Antonio wasted no time in attaching his lips to hers. She giggled against his lips and unbuttoned his white long sleeved shirt.

"What else can that tongue do?", he asked, biting her bottom lip.

She smirked and pushed him back onto his bed.

"Want to find out?", she asked.

She smirked and licked his lips. She looked around and frowned.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"My bag, shoot, I have to go get it. I have a surprise for you in there", she said.

She kissed him.

"I'll be right back, five seconds I promise", she said after he groaned.

She walked out in her bra and panties. Zahra walked over to her with the black bag.

"Ok, he's all yours", Max said.

Zahra unzipped the bag and handed Max the long t-shirt and the small black bag. Zahra grabbed the mask that would cover her face and putting it on.

"Remember, your name is Jade", Max whispered.

Zahra nodded and Max moved away from the door. Zahra took a deep breath before she opened the door and walked in.

"Please let this work", Max whispered.

She turned the timer on and put in her ear piece.

"Sami", she called.

"I'm here Max", he said.

She walked down the hall and checked to make sure none of his men were around. She quickly made her way to his office. Taking out the small tool to help unlock his office door. Sticking it into the key slot and turning it. Hearing the door click, letting her know it unlocked.

"I'm in", she whispered.

Walking into his office. She took a deep breath.

"Under thirty minutes Max, remember.", Sami said.

"You can do this sweetheart, I know you can", she heard Roman say.

She smiled softly before making her way to Antonio's laptop. She could have that going while she unlocks the safe.


	24. Chapter 24-Favor

Seth was waiting on his laptop for when Max plugged in the usb drive that would send all of Antonio's files to them. Sami was going to help Max unlock the safe. Dean was ready to alert Baron and Finn if Max needed help. Roman paced, he wanted to be there to help Max.

She locked the door to the office just in case one of Antonio's men decided to check it. Walking over to his desk and opening his laptop. It turned on and she plugged in the usb.

"Ok Sami, it's plugged into his computer", Max said.

"Ok, a small box in the corner of the screen should pop up. Its going to ask if you want to download the file. Click yes", he said.

Seeing the small box, she clicked it and it opened. She clicked yes like he said.

"Ok", she said.

"It should start downloading, remember it's going to take a few minutes. It should give you a time estimate", he said.

"Yeah, I see it", she said.

She stood and walked over to the wall where the safe was hidden behind.

"How do I pull the wall open to get to the safe?", she asked.

They had all forgotten that part. Dean stood and walked over to Sami.

"Max, its Ambrose. I put a flathead in your bag, stick it into the gap and lift", he said.

Max did as he said and the small part of the wall that hid the safe popped off.

"Thank you Ambrose", she said.

"Anytime doll", he said.

"Ok, what kind of safe is it Max?", Sami asked.

"Number code", she said.

"Ok, plug in the small chip and I should be able to figure out the code from here", Sami said, ready on his computer.

Max pushed the chip into the small slot. A screen popped up on Sami's computer. A bunch of jumbled up numbers on the screen.

"How in the hell are you going to figure that out?", Roman asked.

"Easy", Sami said.

He clicked a few things and the numbers started moving around.

"The computer in the safe saves the last four pass codes he put. I'm sure he changes it every once in a while. Now all we have to figure out, is which one it is", Sami said.

"Sami, this safe locks and shuts off after three attempts, we don't get a fourth chance", Max said.

She heard him sigh.

"I know Max", he said.

She swallowed. While she waited for him to give her the first pass code, she went through Antonio's desk, taking pictures of important documents. Opening a file, she smiled.

"I just got the proof we need to nail Alberto", she said.

She snapped photos of all the documents.

"And man, I just might get promoted", she said.

The guys laughed. She sent the photos to Dean, he was printing out the documents on his end so she could delete them from her phone. Proof of his drug trafficking and kidnapping of young girls, selling them to men around the world.

"Oh, Antonio is a very bad boy. He owes a lot of money, to a lot of bosses", she said.

"Max, stop messing around. In and out, remember", Roman reminded her.

"Relax Reigns, grab some popcorn and chill", she said.

"I can't chill when you are in danger, now please focus", he said.

"Alright", she said.

The four codes popped up.

"Alright Max, I've got the codes", he said.

She stood and walked over to the safe.

"How do we decide?", Roman asked.

Max looked on Antonio's desk.

"He has a daughter, check if one is her birthday", she said.

Roman grabbed his laptop and opened the file on Antonio. Finding what he needed.

"2410", Roman said.

Sami nodded and repeated the numbers to Max. Incorrect. It flashed in red letters.

"Denied", she said.

Roman looked through Antonio's file.

"71413", Roman said.

Sami repeated the numbers to Max. Correct.

"I'm in", she said.

Sami looked at Roman. Roman pointed at his screen.

"His son's birthday", he said.

Sami nodded. Max pulled out all the documents she could find. Taking pictures and sending them to Dean. She grabbed the money Antonio owed Alberto and stuffed it into the bag she had. Shutting the safe and making sure it relocked after she pulled out the chip.

"Dean has all of the documents, make sure you delete them from your phone", Sami said.

"Got it", Max said, deleting them from her phone.

Walking over to the laptop, it said two minutes left. She checked her time, twenty four. Grabbing her phone and sending a message to Baron.

" _Look out"_

Finally everything had downloaded.

"Sami, it says finished.", she said.

"Ok, just pull out the USB drive and turn off the computer", he said.

"Ok", she said.

She did as he said and shut the laptop. Getting to the door. Waiting for Baron to let her know.

" _Clear"_

She unlocked the door and walked out. Making sure to relock the door before closing it behind her. Walking down the hall with the bag. Three minutes later, Zahra walked out.

"How was it?", Max whispered.

"He's pretty good", she whispered.

Max laughed and handed the bag to Zahra. Taking her shirt off and pushing it into the bag.

"Baron is waiting for you in the living room", Max whispered.

Zahra nodded and started down the hall. Max counted to three before walking into the room. Antonio was laying in bed, smoking a cigar. He looked over when Jade walked in, a smile forming on his face.

"Any missed calls?", he asked.

She shook her head no. Sitting beside him, he leaned over and kissed her.

"You were amazing Jade", he whispered.

She smiled.

"You weren't so bad yourself", she said.

He turned them over and shifting between her legs. He was a great kisser, she'll give him that. Hearing her phone ring.

"I have to get that", she whispered.

He groaned and she giggled. Reaching for her phone.

" _He's coming"_

That was the signal to let her know Zahra and the money were in the car. She sighed.

"I have to go", she said, standing and pulling on her dress.

"What, why?", he asked.

She showed him the message from Baron.

"Alberto is coming home and I need to be there", she said.

Antonio nodded, taking a hold of her hand. She looked at him.

"Will you come back?", he asked.

She lightly touched his cheek.

"Yes", she said, before kissing him one last time.

She walked out of his room and towards the front door. Baron opened the back door for her and she climbed in.

"Let's go", she said.

He nodded. Getting into the driver side, he got in and drove off. Zahra removed her wig and took a deep breath.

"You ok?", Max asked.

Zahra nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it would be more difficult to do but it wasn't", she said.

Max nodded. Getting to the station, Baron made sure it was clear and helped both women out. Getting inside, Max had the bag with the money in it. Setting it on the table. Hunter walked in.

"Have you let Alberto know yet?", Hunter asked.

Max nodded.

"I texted him in the car, he's on his way", Max said.

Roman placed his hand on Max's lower back. She looked over at him.

"You alright?", he whispered.

She nodded.

"Agent Garcia, a word", Hunter said.

She nodded and followed Hunter to Chief Foley's office. He closed the door once she walked in.

"So I asked for that favor you asked for. Your four little helpers are making detective. Helping you, helped them", he said.

She smiled, excited for them.

"Don't say anything to them, at least not till this is over with. They are going to be so excited", Max said.

Hunter smiled and nodded.

"They've given me the privilege of letting them know and now I'm giving you that right", Hunter said.

"Thank you Hunter", she said.

"You've never asked for a favor before, you work hard. It was my pleasure", he said.


	25. Chapter 25-Making Pizza

Getting to the back room, she was about to undress to shower when the door opened. Roman closed the door behind him and he leaned back against the wall.

"Hey", she said.

"Did you get in trouble with your boss?", he asked.

"No, he just wanted to talk to me about work. Promotions and stuff", she said.

He had forgotten about the offer Finn made her. She was leaving. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"We still on for dinner tonight?", he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"You mean you making me pizza. Yes we are", she said.

He smiled.

"I have everything ready in my kitchen, just waiting for you", she said.

She was going to leave soon. As soon as Hunter saw the proof they needed to get Antonio and Alberto, she was gone.

"I'll let you shower and change, see you out there", he said softly.

She walked over to him and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Are you ok? I feel like something's wrong and you need to talk", she said.

"I'm just glad you're ok", he said.

"You sure?", she asked.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm good", he said.

She nodded and let him leave. Roman was walking down the hall towards his desk.

"Hey, have you seen Max?", Corey asked.

"She's showering, said she would be out in a minute", Roman said.

He nodded.

"What's with the face?", Corey asked.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"You look sad", Corey said.

"I'm not", Roman said.

"I see the way you look at her man. I even think Balor sees it, because he looks at you like he's about ready to kill you", Corey said.

Roman nodded.

"He doesn't have anything to worry about", Roman said.

Roman left Corey standing there before he said anything else.

"Gentlemen, mind if I have a word with you four?", Hunter asked.

The guys followed him to Foley's office. Closing the door, he smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping my team. We've spent five years trying to get Alberto and with your help, we've got him.", Hunter said.

"Don't thank us, Max and Baron did more of the work", Dean said.

"But they wouldn't have been able to do that without you four. I'm sure Max and Baron would say the same thing", Hunter said.

"Well thank you sir", Sami said.

"When will you move in on Del Rio?", Roman asked.

"By Sunday", Hunter said.

Roman nodded. That meant that he only had tonight with Max before she left with Finn.

"I've talked to your boss and you four have the rest of the day off. Enjoy it", Hunter said.

"Thank you", Seth said.

Max finished showering, walking into the meeting room to see Baron and Hunter around the table. Finn and Corey looking over plans.

"Glad you could finally join us Agent Garcia.", Hunter said.

"I had to get the stench of Antonio off of me", Max said.

They all laughed.

"Where's Zahra?", Max asked.

"Safe, starting over with her daughter", Hunter said.

"Good", she said.

"Now that we have what we need, we need to move in on both Del Rio and Cesaro", Baron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Del Rio isn't back yet, but should be by late tonight", Max said.

"And we can't go after them separately, it has to be at the same time. If one finds out we went after the other, they'll run", Finn said.

"Baron and Max, your team will go after Del Rio. Finn and Corey, your team has Antonio", Hunter said.

"We do this tonight?", Max asked.

Hunter shook his head no.

"You've done a good job today, get some rest. Once the teams are ready, I'll send you a text", Hunter said.

They nodded. Max grabbed her bag. Excited for tonight.

"Any plans?", Baron asked, walking beside her.

"Yeah, actually I have a date, with Roman", she said smiling.

"Good for you Max, you deserve to be happy. He's a good man", Baron said.

"Thanks B", she said.

* * *

Getting home, she rushed to her room. Finding the outfit Nikki had picked out for her. A mini skirt and tank top. Brushing her hair and applying some make up. Hearing someone knock, she answered it. Roman stood there in a white t-shirt and jeans. His hair brushed back into a bun and he held out a case of beer.

"I hear beer goes great with pizza", he said smirking.

"Really?", she asked.

She moved aside for him to walk in. He looked around.

"Nice place", he said.

"Its home", she said.

He followed her into the kitchen and he set the beer in her fridge. She started pulling out what they would need for the pizza.

"So, I know I'm suppose to be the chef tonight, but I would love some help.", he said.

"You're lucky I'm in the helping mood", she said.

He set his hands on her hips and pulled her in.

"What kind of pizza do you like?", he asked.

"Pepperoni, Pineapple", she said.

"You've got it", he whispered.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Tangling his free hand in her hair and deepening the kiss. Pressing her up against the counter. Someone cleared their throat, both pulling away. Brie and Nikki stood there, smirking. Max brushed her lips with her fingers and Roman licked his.

"We were just about to make pizzas", Max said, turning and pulling out the pan.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days", Brie said.

Roman chuckled.

"Well don't forget to protect yourselves, you know, wear the mitt so you won't get burned", Nikki said.

Max was glaring at her sisters.

"You ladies are more than welcome to join us for dinner", Roman said.

"We would love too, but we've got dates", Brie said.

"And we'll probably be making pizzas with them, so", Max threw a towel at her sisters, who laughed.

Roman smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Ok we get it, we'll leave", Nikki said.

Max walked her sisters to the door. Brie pulled her in.

"Have hot, wild, and mind blowing sex with that guy. Don't let him leave here without it", Brie whispered, slapping her little sister's butt.

Max couldn't believe her sister just said that.

"We like him for you, you like him. Go for it Max", Nikki said.

"Be careful", Max said to them.

"We'll be with Dean and Seth, relax", Brie said.

Max nodded and closed the front door as her sisters walked onto the elevator with a wave. Getting back to the kitchen, Roman had the can of pineapple open and in a bowl. He was kneading the dough.

"Seth and Dean, good guys?", she asked.

Roman looked at her and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, they won't hurt your sisters. Honestly I've never seen either of them so infatuated, especially Dean.", Roman said.

Max nodded and turned on the stove.

"Is that who their going out with?", Roman asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

She nodded.

"I promise, they would rather chop off their own hands than to lay a finger on a woman", Roman said.

Max turned to face him.

"That's not what I was talking about, although that's good to know. See, my sisters tend to fall for these guys who treat them like crap and I just don't want this time to be one of those times", she said.

He nodded understanding.

"I get it. Seth and Dean, have made mistakes but they've never done something on purpose to hurt a woman they like", he said.

She nodded. He opened the jar of sauce, the muscles on his arms flexing. Drool worthy moment. She wanted those arms wrapped around her, holding her while he made love to her.

She shook those thoughts away and focused on their second pizza.


	26. Chapter 26-Missing Details

"I think we did a pretty good job. I know I enjoyed that pizza", he said, patting his stomach.

She laughed and bit into her piece. He took a sip of his beer and set down the bottle once he finished it.

"Want another?", he asked.

She nodded as she finished her beer. He stood and walked into the kitchen, a basketball game playing on tv, but the volume was low. They weren't even watching it.

"Last two", he said, handing her one.

"I have wine", she suggested.

He smiled and raised a brow.

"Wine is sort of romantic, isn't it?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"So, this isn't a date?", she asked.

"I really want it to be", he said softly, touching her cheek.

He smiled and leaned over, kissing her. He lifted her.

"Lets go make pizza", he said, laughing softly.

She playfully slapped his arm and it made him laugh harder.

"Which one is yours?", he asked, before brushing his lips against hers.

"Last one on the right", she whispered.

He took them into her room and closed the door with his foot. Laying her back on her bed.

* * *

Brie couldn't help but worry about her little sister. She knew how difficult it was for Max to let anyone in. They really didn't know Roman.

"Roman was married?", Brie asked.

Dean looked up from their game of pool and nodded.

"Yeah, but it didn't last long. We warned him about her though, he listened to his parents and married the gold digger", Dean said, shaking his head.

"Why was she a gold digger?", Nikki asked.

"Because she was, we aren't just calling her that to be mean. She had expensive taste, wanted to go out to dinner every night.", Seth said.

"Wanted to go shopping every weekend, went out to the club with her friends and using Roman's credit card. Didn't want kids and Roman really wants kids", Dean said.

"After she left him, she wiped out his bank account, maxed out his credit cards, and took everything she thought belonged to her in the house he built for her.", Seth said, remembering the look on his friends face.

"And that was after he got home and found her in bed with another man. Then she went and blamed him, saying he didn't spend enough time with her, that he never did what she wanted. When all he ever did was try to make it work, he did everything to make sure she was happy.", Dean said.

Seth nodded. Nikki and Brie couldn't believe it.

"Honestly, her leaving and taking everything was perfect. He was able to divorce her and his parents are more than happy to back him up.", Dean said.

Seeing the confused looks on Brie and Nikki.

"See, his family doesn't believe in divorce, so no matter how unhappy he was, he put all his effort into making it work.", Seth said.

"Does my sister know all this?", Nikki asked.

"I'm not sure. I think he might have told her. I hope he told her", Dean said.

The twins nodded.

"And your sister, she wouldn't hurt him, would she? He's already been through enough and I get real protective of him. I also vouched for your sister and encouraged him to chase her.", Dean said.

"She likes him and trust me, she's had her heart breaking moments too. We just hope Roman can understand her work schedule", Brie said.

"Oh yeah, with her going to London and all", Seth said.

"What? Max isn't going to London", Nikki said.

He stood up and looked at Dean. The twins looking between the two men.

"What do you know?", Brie asked.

"We just know that Finn Balor asked her to help train his recruits. In London", Dean said shrugging.

Brie looked at Nikki.

"You think she'll take it? You two know her better than anyone", Seth said.

"Honestly, we don't know. She's been through a lot and we just don't know. I'm sure she's talked to our mom about it but our mom won't say anything even if we asked", Nikki said.

The guys nodded. They knew she was taking it because Roman had told them, but they weren't going to tell them that. It was better if they heard it from Max.

* * *

Roman rubbed her back and watched her sleep. He could picture them waking up to each other, exactly like this. Hearing her phone ding, he reached over and grabbed it. Who was texting her at five in the morning?

Seeing Finn's name flash on her screen. She didn't have it locked, so he opened it.

" _After today, we will be working together again. I can't wait. We'll discuss details later on today"_ - **Finn**

Roman read that message over and over again. His finger hovered over the delete button several times. He couldn't do it, could he? She won't know it was him. He sighed and turned off the screen. He couldn't do it. Standing, he found his clothes and started getting dressed.

"What are you doing up so early?", Max asked, stretching and yawning.

He looked over at her as she held the covers against her body. She smiled and then it left her face when she noticed he had his jeans on.

"Where are you going?", she asked softly.

He swallowed nervously when he saw that look on her face.

"I have a few things to do today and I rather get a head start on them before it's too late", he said, buttoning his jeans.

"Its five in the morning", she said.

He nodded.

"I could make us breakfast and", he stopped her.

"No, you sleep. I'll see you later ok", he said, putting his shirt on.

"Did I do something? Was it not", he shook his head.

"Hey, it was amazing", he said smiling.

That was the truth. He sat beside her and cupped her face in his large hand.

"Truth?", he asked, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded.

"My divorce gets finalized today and, I just need to be with my family when it happens. Divorce is frowned upon in my family and", she stopped him, he didn't need to explain.

"I get it, but why didn't you tell me sooner. I would have been there for you", she said.

"This is my problem to deal with. I'll see you later, I promise", he said.

It wasn't the whole truth, he kept the part about knowing she was leaving out of it. If she wanted him to know she would have told him. His divorced was finalized, he was no longer married to Eva. Max nodded, he looked over her face. Smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked.

"What?", he asked.

"Like you're never going to see me again", she said.

His thumb caressed her cheek. She looked absolutely beautiful in the morning. He was going to miss that the most. Engraving her features in his mind.

"If you don't want to do breakfast, how about lunch?", she asked smiling.

He licked his lips.

"I'll call you", he said.

She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled within the kiss. She wanted this, more than anything. He pulled away and brushed his thumb against her lips.

"Get some sleep", he said softly.

"I'll walk you out first", she said.

"No, it's ok.", he said, stopping her.

She nodded. She was trained to read people and right now, she knew something was up. It wasn't just his divorce. He stood and took one last long look at her. Something in his eyes told her he was sad. He finally walked out and she laid back in bed. Going over their night together. She never slept with someone after the first date, Roman was her first. Did that change his mind about her?

Did she do something wrong while they were being intimate? Did she say something she wasn't suppose too? She shook her head of those thoughts. She was over thinking everything. It didn't even feel like she was asleep that long when she heard noise coming from the kitchen. She sat up and got dressed.

Putting her hair into a bun as she walked into the noisy kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine", Nikki said, before sipping her coffee.

Max walked over to the coffee pot. Brie was making breakfast.

"So, when were you going to tell us you were moving to London?", Brie asked.

Max set her coffee cup down and looked at her.

"What?", she asked.

"Yeah. We know.", Brie said.

"Ok, wait. Why am I moving to London?", Max asked confused.

"Dean told us that you took a job with Finn and that it's in London", Nikki said.

Max sighed.

"Who told Dean that?", Max asked, looking between her sisters.

"He didn't say", Brie said.

"First of all, yes I did take the job but", Brie didn't let her finish.

"What about us? What about your family?", Brie said angry.

"I took the job, but I worked out a deal. I work from home", Max said.

"Really?", Brie asked.

Max nodded and shrugged before lifting her cup to her lips.

"Its was mostly for you guys, but also because I want to see where this thing with Roman goes", Max said smiling.

"Speaking of man meat, how did it go with him?", Nikki asked, wiggling her brow.

"Really well, I'm so comfortable with him and I've never been so comfortable with man, especially one who doesn't mind my schedule", Max said.

"You have Baron", Brie said.

"But that's different, Baron is like my brother", Max said.

She picked out a donut, Nikki frowned.

"Share Nikki", Max said.

"They aren't mine, their yours. Roman left them", Nikki said.

She lifted a piece of paper.

" _Sorry I couldn't stick around for breakfast. I hope this makes up for that"-Roman_

Max smiled and bit into the donut. Then it hit her. He was acting weird this morning. Maybe someone said something to him about the job Finn offered.

"Does Roman know about me taking the job?", Max asked.

"I think he might, Dean and Seth weren't clear on that", Brie said.

Max stood and took her coffee and donut to her room. She was going to see him and ask him out to lunch to explain the whole Finn and job situation. She didn't want him thinking she was leaving.


	27. Chapter 27-Its A Go

Max drove to Roman's house. Getting off her car, she was a little nervous. She was about to ask out Roman on a second date after she explained she was not leaving for London. Walking up his steps, she knocked. The door opened and Roman stood there, sweaty. He had gloves on.

He looked confused to see her there. She smiled and rocked on her feet.

"Hey", she said.

"Hi", he replied.

She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"So, first of all thank you for the donuts. My sisters also thank you", she said.

He looked done with the conversation.

"Um, are you busy? I was thinking maybe we could get an early lunch and talk", Max said.

"Can't, I'm busy", he said.

"Oh, is it something I can help with?", she asked.

"Just fixing the toilet in my bathroom", he said.

He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Roman, what's wrong?", Max asked.

He met her eyes. He was trying really hard not to crack. She was leaving, he kept repeating in his head.

"Just busy Max", he said.

She nodded.

"Does this have anything to do with Finn's offer to me about going to London?", she asked.

"It might", he said.

"What do you know?", she asked.

He stepped onto his porch and closed the door behind him. Dean and Seth were in the house.

"I know that you took the job, I over heard you and him talking.", he said.

"You over heard the conversation, a private conversation. Did you hear all of it?", she said angry.

"No, what else do I need to hear. You're leaving", he said.

"Why didn't you come and talk to me then? Ask me to my face instead of talking to Dean and Seth?", she asked.

He shook his head.

"I tried talking to you about it Max. You said you weren't sure, remember", he said, his temper getting the better of him too.

"That was before I knew I was going to take it.", she said.

"And now that you took it, you could also check off sleeping with me right", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"Your so called friends filled me in on the kind of woman you are. All the hearts you've broken around the world. What did they call men like me? Oh, that's right. Mr. Right Now", he said.

She sighed.

"I don't know who told you that and honestly I don't care, but those "Stories" are just rumors. Rumors started by two men I worked with who didn't get what they wanted. Stupidly people believed them, and stupidly I let it continue because I know who I am", Max yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"So your relationship with Finn wasn't just sexual?", he asked.

"That one was. Mostly because we were undercover as a couple, for years. We were both single and we fell for the romanticism of the situation. Alcohol was involved, but to me that was all it was", Max said.

"We had alcohol. Is that all I was too?", he asked.

"You brought that over", she yelled.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Both were frustrated.

"If all of this bothered you so much, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you talk to me?", she asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you're leaving and this is over", Roman said.

"You aren't even going to hear me out? Don't you want to know the rest of the conversation?", she asked.

"No Max, I don't.", he said.

"So you planned to sleep with me and just disappear? Wait till I left? What?", Max asked.

"You are leaving, I wanted to be with you just once.", he said.

She placed her hands on his cheeks. He sighed. Meeting her eyes.

"And you don't want to be with me again?", she asked.

He exhaled slowly.

"More than anything, but", he swallowed.

"There are no buts, just", he stopped her.

"I'm not getting a divorce", he said.

She removed her hands from his face.

"But you said it was finalized", she said softly, taking a step back.

"I lied", he said.

Her tears finally fell.

"My parents have asked me to give her another chance and I am", he said.

He could see the pain in her eyes, just like he felt it in his heart. He had to lie to her, she was leaving and yeah, she would probably leave hating him. Her phone rang and she wiped her cheeks before answering it.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey Max, it's a go. We are going after them as soon as you get here", Baron said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can", she said.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few minutes B", she said.

She hung up before he could ask more. She looked at Roman and walked passed him. Getting in her car. He wiped his cheeks before walking into his house. Closing the door, Dean and Seth were leaning against the wall.

"So, it's over?", Dean asked.

"Yeah", he said, putting his gloves back on.

"It sounded like you didn't hear the whole conversation between her and Finn. You should have let her explain.", Seth said.

"She's leaving Seth, that conversation was going to end with that.", Roman said.

"You don't know that. And why did you lie to her? You are getting divorced. You are divorced", Seth said.

"Can we just finish this bathroom please", Roman said.

"I have to agree with Seth big man. I mean, she said everything Graves said were rumors. I believe her. I mean, if they were true, she would have had no problem sleeping with Antonio Cesaro", Dean said.

Roman sighed. He just wanted to stop talking about it, about her. Dean's phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey Sami, what's up?", Dean said.

"Are you with Seth and Roman?", he asked.

"Yeah, on speaker", Dean said.

Dean put it on speaker.

"FBI is going after Antonio and Alberto tonight. Alberto texted Baron about picking up Jade for him. They want you three down here now", Sami said.

Dean hung up.

"Let's go", he said.

* * *

Max put her hair into a ponytail. She had changed into black pants and a black shirt.

"Are you ok?", Baron asked.

"No, but as soon as this is over, I will be", she said, grabbing her vest.

"What happened and whose ass do I need to kick?", he asked.

She gave him a small smile before telling him everything. He shook his head.

"I'll set him straight", Baron said.

She grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't. There's no point, he's not getting a divorce anyway and I'm leaving so", she shrugged.

He nodded. In that moment, the guys walked in.

"Let's just get this over with", she said, walking into the meeting room.

Baron looked at Roman and the guys.

"Get dressed, you'll be on team Balor", he said, before Hunter joined them.

"No they won't, you three will be here along with Sami. I need eyes and ears", Hunter said.

Getting to the room. They had each guy set up in front of two screens. Handing them an ear piece. Roman watched as Max put her vest on. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Ready to move?", Hunter asked.

Everyone replied. Baron nudged Max and she walked out.

"Please be careful", he whispered.

He hated that they had had a fight. If something happened to her in there, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"You should say something to her before she goes. I know that look", Dean said.

Roman stood and made his way out. Grabbing Max by her elbow and gently pulling her towards him. She removed her mask.

"What?", she asked.

"I don't want to end things this way. I want us to be friends and I'm sorry for the things I said", he said.

"I forgive you, but I can't be your friend. After today, I'm gone", she said, before putting her mask on and walking back over to her group.

Roman sighed and knew he deserved that. He walked back into the room. He noticed he wasn't on Max's team.

"Who has Max?", Roman asked.

Seth raised his hand.

"Switch with me", he said.

Seth nodded and did as he asked. Switching spots. She was going to have to listen to him whether she liked it or not. He needed to know she went in and came out safe.


	28. Chapter 28-In & Out

The truck they were in sped off down each street towards Alberto's house. Finn's team did the same. Max clicked her earpiece and then checked her gun.

"Seth, have you heard anything from Balor's team?", she asked.

Antonio's house was closer.

"Not yet", Roman answered.

Max was confused.

"Roman?", she asked.

"Yeah, I switched with Seth so you're stuck with me babe", Roman said.

She sighed. Baron sent her a look and shrugged. There was nothing she could do about it now. She had made sure Roman and Dean were on Finn's team. Snagging Seth and Sami.

"Whatever, just watch our backs", she replied.

"Two minutes out", Hunter shouted from the front.

Grabbing their guns, the truck in front of them rammed the gate. The security team Alberto had, positioned themselves in front of the house. Baron and Max put their masks on, they couldn't let anyone see their faces.

Adjusting the camera on their shoulder straps. The guys back at the station and FBI headquarters could watch.

"Go", Hunter said.

They jumped out of the truck, the team ahead took out the guys in the front. Baron and Max's team made their way inside, shooting anyone who came around the corner.

"Get Alberto and Ricardo, alive if you can", Hunter said into their ear piece.

Baron and Max went right for Alberto's office. Standing on each side of the door, Max nodded. Baron stood in front of the door and kicked it open before hiding behind the wall again.

"Don't or we'll shoot them", Alberto yelled.

"You think we're stupid, Antonio called us before you got here.", Ricardo yelled.

"Undercover agent, the idiot didn't realize it till this morning. I should have seen it", Alberto yelled.

Max and Baron removed their masks. Putting her gun away, she needed to know how many people were in there. Baron shook his head no to her.

"Watch my back", she said softly.

Roman heard her, watching from Baron's camera.

"No Max, wait for backup", Roman said.

Max sighed and removed her earpiece. Dropping it to the floor.

"Max", Roman shouted.

Max showed Alberto and Ricardo her hands.

"I want to talk", she said.

She moved the rest of her body in front of the doorway. Holding her hands up. Seeing Zahra and her daughter, along with Paige, who was either unconscious or dead.

"Three", she whispered to Baron.

She could hear him telling everyone else. She moved more into the room.

"How long have you known who we were?", she asked.

"Since last night, a mutual friend of ours recognized you. You might know him, Sheamus?", Alberto said.

Max tensed, he noticed. A smirk appearing on his face.

"He's in town, well at least I think he still is", Alberto said.

"Sheamus is in town. Find him, now", Baron said into his earpiece.

"Cesaro is dead", Roman told him.

Max walked closer to Alberto, still a big distance between them.

"Let them go, you don't need them. I'm here", Max said.

Alberto looked from Zahra, back to Max.

"Get out", Alberto said.

Zahra didn't move.

"Get out!", he yelled.

Ricardo grabbed Zahra by the arm and picked her up, pushing her out. Making sure not to get too close to Max.

"Baron, get them out safe", Max said.

Roman was watching with everyone else, his worry was making his heart race.

"Don't you dare leave her Baron", Roman said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not stupid Reigns", Baron said.

Corey approached him and he took Zahra out. Baron stayed by the door.

"He wants you dead just as much as I do", Alberto said.

"I bet", Max replied.

Max looked at Paige.

"Oh don't worry, she's not dead. She will have a killer headache though", Alberto laughed.

"You will tell your men to stand down. Walk us out to our car and we are taking you with us till we get to our jet", Ricardo said.

Max nodded.

"I can do that", she said.

She looked over her shoulder.

"Stand down B", she said, sending him a wink Alberto and Ricardo couldn't see.

He nodded and lowered his gun. Outside the window, she could see Hunter pointing his gun at Ricardo. She was sure Baron could see him. Alberto and Ricardo took a step toward her when they saw him lower his gun. Hunter shot Ricardo in the head. Alberto shot at Max and Baron shot at Alberto. Missing.

In his haste to jump out of the way, the gun slipped from Alberto's hand. Max reached for it, but he kicked it out of the way with the tip of his toe. He grabbed her ankle and straddled her, punching her once, hard. Baron tackled Alberto. Max turned and grabbed the gun from under the desk.

Alberto kicked Baron in his stomach. He was going to kick him again, but a shot rang out. Max had shot him once. Alberto pressed his hand to his side and went for Max. She shot him again in the chest. He collapsed. She dropped the gun and sighed.

"Del Rio and Rodriguez are dead. I repeat, their dead", Baron said into his earpiece.

"What happened to Max? Is she ok?", Roman asked Baron.

Her camera was facing the ceiling and hasn't moved.

"Your baby is fine. Possibly bruised face, but all good", Baron said.

Max rolled her eyes.

"I'm not his baby, shut up Baron", Max said.

Roman sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Yeah Baron, he lost that right.", Dean said, glaring at Roman.

Max tried to stand but her side hurt. Alberto had shot her, but the vest saved her life. She was going to have a bruise later.

"I'm going to feel it later", she groaned.

Baron chuckled and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood, pressing her hand to her side.

"Son of a bitch that hurts", Max said.

"I'm disappointed Max. How many times have we been shot at and bruised, yet you still haven't learned to cope with the pain", he said, shaking his head at her.

"This coming from the man who stubs his toe in a drawer and then cries like a little girl", Max said.

"Hey, that shit hurts.", Baron said.

Baron bent down and checked on Paige. She was bleeding from the back of her head. Hunter and the rest of the team came in.

"We need a medic", Baron yelled.

"They're coming in", Hunter said.

Hunter grabbed Max's jaw. Turning her head.

"Ouch Garcia", he said.

"My ribs hurt more than his punch did", Max said.

Hunter laughed.

"That's why I love you both. You get in and out jobs done quicker", Hunter said.

The medics ran in and checked on Paige, getting her out and to an ambulance.

"She's going to be ok", the medic said.

Max nodded.

"You should have them take a look at your ribs", Baron said, before putting pressure on her side.

"Ouch you idiot", Max said, swatting his hand away.

He laughed.

"I'm fine", she said.

He nodded. Hunter and Finn joined Max and Baron by their car.

"Go collect everything from the police station and I want to see you both back in Washington for a last briefing", Hunter said.

Max and Baron nodded. Hunter shook hands with Finn before leaving them.

"So I'll send you your first batch of recruits, say in two weeks? This gives you time to heal and rest", Finn said.

Max nodded.

"I'll see you Corbin", Finn said, before walking away.

Max sighed and hobbled over to Finn.

"Finn, wait.", she said.

He turned.

"Can I ask you for a favor?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Anything for you love", he said.

"Can you tell the guys that they've made detective", she said.

Finn nodded.

"By guys you mean, Dean, Seth, Roman, and Sami?", he asked.

"Not Sami. He'll be taking over for Graves, he made FBI. Let him and the guys know", she said.

Finn nodded.

"Why do you want me to do this? Why not you?", he asked.

"It's a long story. If they ask about me, tell him I'm in London waiting for you", she said.

Now he was really confused.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"Just please, ok, tell them that", she said.

He nodded. She turned on her heels and walked over to the waiting car. Baron looked at her.

"I told Dean to start packing everything. I can drop you off at your apartment, meet you at the jet", Baron said.

Max exhaled slowly.

"That's a good idea", she said.

He nodded and drove. She couldn't see Roman, not after what happened between them and not after this.

"Tell them I left with Hunter back to Washington and from there I'm going to London", Max said.

Baron nodded.


	29. Chapter 29-Gone

Max took a shower and packed some of her clothes into a suitcase. Texting her mom not to tell the twins about her going to see them for a bit. Her mom called, probably worried.

"Hello", Max answered.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Did you get into a fight with them?", she asked.

"No mom, it's not them. I'll explain everything when I get there ok. Just please don't tell them", Max said.

"Ok, but, why London?", she asked.

Max sighed.

"Remember that job offer I told you about? Well that's why, just tell them I took it and left for a bit", Max said.

"Ok sweetie", her mom said.

"I'll see you tomorrow mom", Max said, before hanging up.

Setting her phone down and zipping up her bag. She made her way to the living room. Running back to grab her phone. Baron had texted her that he was on his way.

* * *

Roman kept following him around like a lost puppy. He wanted to ask Baron where Max was, but he had a feeling he already knew where she was and it hurt. She was really gone. Baron sighed as he lifted the last box. He met Roman's eyes.

"She's fine. Bruised side and face, but in one piece. She left with Hunter for one last briefing and then she's off to London.", Baron said.

Roman nodded.

"I hope your marriage works for the better this time. She told me to tell you that", Baron said.

Roman looked away from him.

"Tell her thanks", Roman mumbled.

"Sure, see you boys around.", Baron said, before walking out.

* * *

Baron texted that he was almost to her place. Deciding to meet him out front. Her front door opened. Her sisters walked in and looked panicked.

"Where are you going?", Brie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have to go to Washington for a briefing on my latest case and then I'm off to London", Max explained.

"I thought you said you weren't going?", Nikki asked, looking at Brie and then Max.

"I wasn't", Max said softly.

"What happened? And don't say nothing because this morning you were over the moon happy and now, you look about ready to break. Not to mention your face, but I'm sure that had to do with your job", Brie said.

"I can't talk about this right now.", Max said, trying to pass her sisters.

Brie grabbed her elbow, stopping her.

"Well tough shit, you have too", Brie said.

Max sighed. She rubbed her eyes before telling the story from beginning to end.

"So you're just going to run away to London instead of explaining it to him", Brie said.

"Yeah", Max said.

"Ok", Nikki said.

Max and Brie looked at her. Nikki stood and hugged Max. Usually it was Nikki convincing her to stay, but her sister knew Max had to go.

"Have fun. Just promise that I can come visit and that you'll come home every once in a while", Nikki said.

Max nodded. Nikki brushed Max's hair behind her ear.

"Have fun?", Brie asked.

Nikki shrugged.

"He's not getting a divorce Brie. Would you rather her be the other woman or her having to watch him be all over his wife", Nikki said.

Brie's shoulders slumped knowing Nikki was right.

"I'm not going to be gone forever, I just need some time. He's the first guy I've let in completely, I actually thought I could be happy. Only for it to blow up in my face and burn me", Max said.

Brie hugged her little sister.

"Its better this way though. With my line of work, being in a serious relationship just wouldn't work, you know", Max said shrugging.

Brie cupped her sister's face.

"We love you, don't stay gone for too long. Promise?", Brie said.

Max nodded.

"Let me find out my schedule and if I don't have to start work right away, then I'll take you all on that vacation I promised. I think we could all use one", Max said.

Brie smiled and nodded. She hugged her sisters one last time before making her way down. Baron had just pulled up as she got to the lobby. Getting in the car, she took a deep breath.

"Do they think you're going to London too?", Baron asked.

Max nodded.

"They'll tell Dean and Seth to confirm it. Roman won't have to look over his shoulder that I'll pop up and ruin his marriage", Max said.

Baron nodded.

* * *

Roman couldn't concentrate, his mind was on Max. They way he went about things was wrong, he regretted not hearing her out. He should have settled for a friendship. He hated not being able to say goodbye to her, to see if she was really ok.

"Mr. Reigns", Roman looked up and saw Finn coming towards him.

He was with Chief Foley. Roman's jaw clenched. This was the man who took Max away from him. Finn smiled. Files in his hand.

"Who else did you need a word with?", Mick asked Finn.

"A Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Rollins, and Mr. Zayn", Finn said.

Mick nodded. Dean, Seth, and Sami stood after hearing their names being called.

"Would you mind if we spoke in your office?", Finn asked Mick.

"We can", Mick said.

The four men followed Mick and Finn. Dean closed the door behind him. Finn handed each man their file.

"Max wanted me to give you these. This is a thank you, in a way. I honestly hope you take it, she's putting her name on the line to do this for you", Finn said.

The guys opened the file.

"We made detective", Dean said excited.

Finn nodded.

"I made FBI", Sami said.

Dean, Seth, and Roman looked at Sami. Finn nodded.

"Max liked the way you worked on a computer. You will be her and Baron's eyes and ears permanently", Finn explained.

Seth patted Sami's shoulder. Roman would still have a way to connect with Max.

"Aren't you excited Mr. Reigns? You wanted detective, you got it", Finn said.

Roman nodded.

"Tell her thank you", Roman said.

Finn nodded.

"Well, my job is done. I'll let her know your thanks. Oh, your new job requires you to show up in a week. Meet your new boss. Sami, while Max is training my recruits, you'll be training with the best in Seattle, Washington. From time to time you'll help Baron. You'll also have your own office", Finn said.

Sami nodded.

"When will Max come back?", Sami asked.

Finn cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure, it all depends when she's ready. She tends to pull away and hide when she's been hurt", Finn said, making sure to meet Roman's eyes when he said the last part.

Roman looked back down at the file.

"I'll see you gentlemen, and congratulations", he said.

Finn shook Mick's hand. He walked out. Mick looked happily at them.

"Congratulations guys", Mick said.

They walked out of his office. Dean had tried calling Max, but got no answer. After the third try, it went straight to voicemail.

"I wanted to say thank you, this is amazing. You didn't have to do this for us, any of us. Call me, ok.", Dean said, leaving a message.

He set his phone down.

"She didn't answer?", Roman asked.

Dean shook his head no.

"I was going to invite Brie to dinner to celebrate, but, seeing as Max is mad, I don't think she'll want too.", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Text her first. You should go out Dean. You really like her", Roman said.

Dean nodded and picked up his phone. Seth did the same.

"Want to go out with us? We can go as a group. It doesn't have to be a date thing", Seth said.

Roman shook his head no.

"You guys go, have fun", Roman said.

"You sure big man?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like celebrating right now", he said.

Dean squeezed Roman's shoulder.

"You should call her man, apologize and tell her to come home", Dean said.

"If she doesn't answer your calls, what makes you think she'll answer mine", Roman said.

"True. Leave her a voicemail, text her. Stay in contact and eventually, she'll cave", Seth said.

"I'll leave a voicemail", Roman said, giving in.


	30. Chapter 30-What Are You Doing Here?

It's been almost two weeks since she last saw Roman. Baron let her know he and the guys reported to their job and that they've been doing a good job so far. Sami was fitting in well with everyone down at FBI headquarters. She was still with her parents at their Florida home. Sitting outside on their back porch.

"Hey, your mom said I would find you out here", Baron said, coming over and sitting next to Max.

"Hey B", she said softly.

"Your vacation is almost up, planning on coming back to work?", he asked.

"I'm not on vacation, I'm training recruits. I wish I was on vacation", Max said.

Baron chuckled.

"You weren't meant to train anyone. You love being out in the field", Baron said.

Max nodded.

"You know, a little bird told me someone's been trying to contact you, but that you don't answer his calls or messages", Baron said.

"Let me guess, Sami's the little bird", Max said.

Baron shrugged.

"Give me a few more days Baron, give Finn a chance to find someone else", Max said softly.

Baron nodded. He sighed and stood.

"And B", she said.

He turned to look at her.

"Don't tell him I'm here", she said.

"You tell me that every time I come and see you. Have I told him yet?", he asked.

She smiled. He made his way to the car. He pulled his phone out. She warned him not to tell Roman, but she never said anything about her sisters. He dialed Brie's number.

"Hello", she answered.

"Brie, it's Baron. Are you busy?", he asked.

"No, what's up? Is Max ok?", she asked.

"Still heartbroken, but I'm sure you know that. Anyway, has Dean said anything to you about Roman's divorce?", he asked.

"He's not divorced, he told Max he was giving it a second go", she said.

"Well then I must have been handed the wrong information, because the papers I have here say he's divorced, two weeks now.", he said.

"What?", she said.

Baron smiled at the tone of her voice. She was going to give Roman hell and shit, he deserved it. Brie couldn't believe it. Baron had found out from Sami that Roman did in fact get divorced. He had lied to Max.

* * *

Getting to Dean's work, where she knew Roman was going to be.

"I need to talk to you three", Brie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Roman was sitting on Dean's desk in his office. Seth was standing near Roman, while Dean was rocking back and forth in his chair. Seth walked over to the door and closed it.

"Why did you tell my little sister that you weren't getting a divorce when you already are?", she asked.

Roman looked at Dean.

"I didn't say anything", Dean said, holding his hands up.

Brie smacked the back of Dean's head.

"You should have told me. I told you every night how Max was completely heartbroken. Baron told me. Did you forget he was FBI, he looks at Max like a little sister", Brie said.

"Trust me, I wanted to tell you. I felt really bad, especially when she calls you. She sounds so sad", Dean said.

Roman swallowed.

"She was leaving to London anyway, she took the job. I heard her talking to Finn.", Roman said.

Brie shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, she took the job, but she was going to work from home, for you", Brie said.

"What?", he asked.

Exactly, maybe if you would have listened or waited for her to tell you, you would have known", Brie said.

Roman sighed.

"And about those stupid rumors. The ones about a Mr. Right Now, those were started to hurt her. Max is so good at her job, that a recommendation from her would boost anyone to a better position. Hence", Brie said, gesturing around the room and them.

Max had given her recommendation to the head of detectives.

"One guy she was dating, who worked with her, used her to get a better position. When she found out, she dumped him. Then his friend tried to get at her and it didn't work. They started those rumors to hurt her, they aren't true, except for Finn", Brie said.

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to her", Roman said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. She really likes you and I hadn't seen my sister as happy as she was with you. Now she's in London and no one knows if she's ever coming home again", Brie said.

She turned on her heels and walked out. Dean ran after her.

"Fix this", Dean shouted as he ran out the door.

Roman pulled his phone out and called Baron.

"Thought you might be calling", Baron said.

"Does Max know?", he asked.

"Of course not, if she's going to hear it from anyone, it should be you", Baron said.

He was going out to lunch with Max. She was walking towards the car.

"I've tried calling her, I've left her messages. I get no reply back", Roman said.

"I know", Baron said.

The door opened and Max got in.

"So where are we having lunch?", she asked.

Roman's face changed.

"Is that Max? Is she home? Where are you Baron? Let me talk to her", Roman said quickly.

Seth moved closer to Roman.

"I have to go", Baron said, before hanging up.

"Damn it", Roman growled.

Seth pulled his phone out.

"I know who can tell us where Baron is", Seth said.

Dean came back in with Brie.

"I don't think Max is in London", Roman said.

Brie was confused.

"How do you know that?", Brie asked.

"Baron is with her", Roman said.

"Hey Sami, I'm looking for Baron. Do you happen to know where I can find him?", Seth asked.

Seth nodded and everyone was looking at him.

"Florida?", he asked.

"She's with my parents", Brie said.

"Give me the address", Roman said to Brie.

"No, I'll do you one better. I'll take you", Brie said.

Brie took her phone out and called her mom. After denying Max was there, Brie told her what was going on. Her mom caved.

* * *

"Why are we going mini golfing again?", Max asked her dad.

He smiled.

"You love it and you know I take you whenever your sad", he said.

"Yeah", she nodded.

"So, mom told me about this guy. Do I need to beat him up for you?", he asked.

Max laughed. She loved that no matter how old she was or how out of place she felt in her family. Her dad knew how to make her laugh. Pulling in the parking lot, they got off and walked towards the front. Glow in the dark mini golf was her favorite.

"So when do you go back to work?", he asked.

"Why? Tired of me already?", she asked smiling.

He chuckled.

"Absolutely not. We've just gotten so use to having you here", he said.

She shrugged.

"Maybe till this weekend", she said.

He nodded. They moved onto the next hole. Her dad went and he made it.

"Your turn", her dad said.

She placed her ball and missed. She sighed.

"This is one of the easiest ones and you missed it", her dad said chuckling.

Her head was somewhere else right now. Her dad sensed this and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Unlike your mother, I'm not going to force you to talk about it, but when you're ready to let it out. I'm right here", he said softly.

"Thanks", she said, wiping at the tear before it fell.

They walked to the next one. Max sat down on the bench as she watched her dad. He almost missed.

"And I'm still winning", he said.

Max laughed softly. She stood and set her ball down. Hitting the ball softly, it made it. She turned to look at her dad and Roman was sitting right next to him. Her smile fell.

"I hope you know him, because if not, it's really strange", her dad said.

Max opened her mouth to speak, but Brie showed up beside him.

"She knows him.", Brie said.

Max looked away.

"I'll finish this game with you dad, let's let them talk", Brie said.

"Alright, but just to warn you, I'm winning", their dad said.

Brie laughed and nodded.

"For now", Brie said.

Her dad looked at Roman.

"I heard what you said to her and right now, I don't like you very much. You hurt my baby, worse than anyone has ever hurt her. You hurt her again, I will shoot you", he said, poking Roman in the shoulder.

"Dad", Brie gasped.

Their dad has never openly threatened someone like that.

"I just want to apologize to her", Roman said.

Their dad nodded and looked at Max.

"I can send him away, you just say the word", her dad said.

"Its ok", Max said softly.

Her dad nodded. Brie took his arm and they walked off to the next hole.

"Would you like to go for a walk or to sit down?", Roman asked.

She met his eyes.

"Sit", she said.

He nodded, they walked towards the picnic tables they had set up. A food stand had a few people waiting in line.

"Want an ice cream? We seem to do better when we have some", he said, gesturing towards the food stand.

He stood.

"I'll go get us some, ok. Please don't run", he said.

She nodded. He got in line and watched her, making sure she didn't take off. This was awkward for her, she was suppose to be pissed at him. And where was his wife? She stood and walked over to him. He looked at her.

"What are you doing here?", she asked, looking up at him.


	31. Chapter 31-Good To You

Roman swallowed.

"Did Baron tell you I didn't go to London?", she asked.

"I figured it out. I was on the phone with him when you walked into the room. I heard your voice", Roman said.

"That doesn't explain how you knew I was here", she said.

"Seth called Sami and asked him where Baron was. Brie brought me here because she figured you would come to your parents", Roman said.

Max nodded.

"Where's Eva?", Max asked, rolling her eyes.

Roman smiled before licking his lips.

"I don't know, we got divorced. It's been two weeks", he said.

She looked up at him.

"But you said", he stopped her.

"I know, I lied. You were right, I should have heard you out. You accepted the job, but you weren't leaving", Roman said.

"And you would have known that", Max said.

The guy at the window yelled next. Roman ordered for them and they handed them the ice cream.

"This is on me", Roman said.

"It's the least you could do", she said, walking away and back to the picnic table.

"Why did you lie about going with Finn?", he asked.

"You already thought I was going so why not", she said.

"Your sister explained the rumors about you. I'm sorry, I never", she turned to look at him.

"What do you want Roman? Do you want me to forgive you? What?", she asked.

"I want you to come home", he said.

She put a spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"I want you to give me another chance. I want to try this, between us. I fucked up I know, and I don't deserve it, another chance", he said.

He swallowed, she wasn't saying anything or looking at him.

"I like you Max, more than I was willing to admit. I know your job is hectic and you won't always be home, but my job is the same way. By the way, thank you for that.", he said.

"I got your messages", she said softly.

He smiled.

"Please give me a chance, Max, I could be good to you. Whatever you want, I'll give", he said.

"I'm not Eva", she snapped.

"I'm not, that's not what I meant baby", he said.

"I'm scared, you scare me because I don't want to fall in love with you only to lose you. There will always be rumors surrounding me. I can be gone up to a year or more. You are going to get sick of it and I'm going to come home only", he stood and pressed his lips against hers.

He pulled away.

"That's not going to happen. Ever. Give me the opportunity to show you that", he said.

She swallowed.

"Everyone is allowed to be happy Max, no matter what. Be happy with me and make me happy in return.", he said.

"He's good", they turned to see Brie and their dad.

Roman chuckled and sat back down. Her dad walked over to her.

"Give it a go Maxine", her dad whispered.

She looked from her dad to Roman. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Ok", she said.

Roman smiled, taking her hand and locking it with his.

"We should get home. Mom wants to meet him and have a talk", her dad said.

"Oh boy, should I be scared?", Roman asked.

"Oh yeah", all three said.

Roman laughed softly.

* * *

Getting to the house, they walked in. Roman held Max's hand the entire time. He let her go once, he wasn't making that mistake again. Her mom had made dinner, she stared Roman down. He cleared his throat.

"Mom, this is Roman. Roman, my mom", Max said.

He held his hand out to her and she took it.

"Its nice to finally meet you. Max tells me you've been an asshole", she said.

Everyone chuckled. Roman smiled and nodded.

"I have, and I'm sorry for the way I treated her. I've apologized to her and your husband. I owe you one as well Mrs. Garcia. I'm sorry", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Just keep her smiling and happy, because if you don't, I'll be tempted to find you and murder you. I would go to jail for my girls", she said.

Roman smiled.

"I promise I will", he said.

Her mom nodded.

"Dinner is ready, come and sit", she said.

They sat around the table.

"You'll be in the guest room down here. No sharing, at least till your married", her dad said.

Roman nodded. Their dad liked to pretend that they were still virgins and waiting until marriage. The girls were sure he knew they weren't, but still let him pretend.

"So speaking of marriage, Max told me you were married already. Plan on getting married again?", her mom asked.

"Mom", Max groaned.

Max found it funny how they suddenly just accepted him. A few minutes ago they were about ready to rip his head off.

"Its ok. My first marriage was sort of forced. My family felt like I've been with her for so long I should have done right by her and settle down, so I did. My friends warned me, my brother, but, I didn't listen", he said.

Her mom nodded.

"I would try it again, marriage, but with the right person this time and only when I'm ready.", he said.

"That's good, don't get into something you aren't ready for.", her dad said.

"And your ex isn't, psycho is she? She won't come after Max? I mean, she can take care of herself", her mom said.

"No ma'am", he said.

Her mom nodded.

"Kids? Because we want a lot of grandkids to spoil", her dad said.

Max dropped her fork to make a loud clink on her plate.

"Ok, we aren't even dating yet. This conversation isn't suppose to happen till like a year down the road", Max said.

Roman smiled.

"We have him here now, why not", her mom said.

"Its ok. I definitely want kids, if Max wants them. I know my parents would love it too.", Roman said.

"Why didn't you have kids with your ex wife?", Brie asked.

"She didn't want any, to use her words, she didn't want to get fat", he said.

"Sorry", her mom said sadly.

"Its ok, I've got another opportunity right", he said, looking at Max.

She blushed and looked down at her plate. She had to find a way to shift the subject to something else, or someone else.

"Brie's dating his best friend, his name is Dean Ambrose", Max said quickly.

"Max", Brie mumbled, kicking her under the table.

Growing up this is how it always was. One sister throwing the other under the bus to ease the pressure off of themselves.

"When can we meet him?", her mom asked Brie.

Roman chuckled. Brie looked at her mom.

"Um", Brie didn't know what to say.

"You don't want us to meet him?", her mom asked.

"I just started dating him and", their mom interrupted her.

"So, Max just started dating Roman like two minutes ago and we've already met him", her mom said.

"Actually, I had no other choice. He showed up when dad was with me", Max said.

"So you wouldn't have brought him home tonight?", her mom asked.

"Honestly, no", Max said.

"Why not?", their mom aaked.

"Mom", Max whined.

"Don't mom me", she said.

Max and Brie knew they wouldn't win this.

"This is delicious Mrs. Garcia", Roman said, breaking the awkwardness.

"Thank you Roman.", she said.

Their dad shifted the conversation from them to football. After awhile their parents excused themselves and went to bed. Max showed Roman where he was staying. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Stay with me?", he whispered.

"I can't, trust me. My mom or dad will check on me in my room, mostly my dad", she said.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"And we are dating, you are my girlfriend", he whispered against her lips.

"You didn't ask me", she smiled.

"Yes I did, I asked for a second chance and you said yes. We're dating", he said smiling.

She nodded.

"Goodnight", she said.

"Night, Max", he said.


	32. Chapter 32-Over Breakfast

Roman tossed and turned all night. Max was upstairs, in her bed. All he had to do was quietly make his way up there, if only he knew which one was hers. He slid his hand under the blanket and into his shorts. Hearing a light tap on his door, he pulled his hand out. He sat up and his door opened. Max tip toed in.

"What happened to your parents checking on you?", he whispered.

"Brie's covering for me", she whispered, before getting into his bed.

She connected their lips.

"You have no idea how bad I wanted to sneak upstairs and find your room", he whispered.

She smiled against his lips.

"I can feel it", she whispered, her hand finding his hardness.

He laid on top of her.

"You want your dad to shoot me right", he laughed softly.

She giggled.

* * *

Roman woke up in bed alone. He knew she must have left earlier in the morning because of her dad. He stood and found his briefs, putting them on before his pants and shirt. He walked out and heard laughter in the kitchen. Walking in slowly. Brie, Max, and their mom were starting on breakfast.

"Good morning", he said as he walked in.

The women looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning", her mom said over her shoulder.

Max went over to him and kissed him. He placed his hand on her lower back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Boy, I'm hungry", her dad walked into the kitchen and pushed himself between Roman and Max.

Roman smiled and Max glared at her dad. Her mom set down a plate at the table and gestured for her husband to sit down. He smiled at his daughter and Roman.

"Should we sit to eat Roman?", her dad asked him.

Roman nodded and walked beside her dad. They sat at the table.

"Max, Roman needs a plate", her dad said.

"Oh, I could get it", Roman said.

Roman was going to stand, but Max's mom set a plate down.

"Sit, you are a guest", she said, patting Roman's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mrs. Garcia", Roman said.

Max brought over a plate for her mom and they all sat.

"So Roman, tell us a little more about yourself", her dad said.

"I'm a detective, thanks to Max. I own my own house, although I'm thinking about selling it. Too many bad vibes. I wouldn't want to bring someone new into that", Roman said.

Her dad nodded as he chewed his food.

"Maybe you and Max can find a nice little started home", her mom suggested.

Max choked on her juice as Brie patted her back. Roman smiled.

"I think it would be too soon", Brie said.

Their mom shrugged.

"Definitely", their dad agreed.

"I was thinking an apartment. I live with two of my friends now and we've been discussing it. Maybe some time down the line, a house would be great", Roman said.

He looked at Max and she blushed. Her dad cleared his throat.

"Its obvious you know what Max does for a living and you say you accept it, but you haven't lived through it. Her mom and I are, even her sisters. We make it look easy son", her dad said.

Roman nodded.

"She could be gone for months, the longest we've gone is a year and a half. Can you sit here and tell me that you would be ok with her being gone a year? That you would wait for her?", he asked.

Roman looked at Max. He smiled and looked back at her dad.

"I don't think anyone would be ok with it, but I'll understand because I really like your daughter. I would wait for her because she's worth it. If we never have kids, that's ok too. I've seen how her job is first hand. If we do have a child, she can go to work knowing that I'll be there to take care of our child.", he said.

Her dad nodded and looked at Max.

"I like him", he said.

Max laughed softly.

* * *

Brie and Roman were getting ready to leave.

"When do you come home?", he asked Max.

"In a few days", she said.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm going to miss you", he said.

"Me too", she smiled.

"We've got a lot to discuss and we need to talk Max.", he said.

She nodded.

"Call me when you get home", she said.

"I will babe", he said.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more. He walked over to the waiting taxi that would be taking him and Brie to the airport. She waved as they drove away. Her mom joined her.

"I know he said he understands your life, but you have to compromise too. It can't just be from his end Max. Give and take. Prioritize missy", her mom said.

"I know mom.", Max said.

"And about kids, really think about it. I don't want you to regret not having any when it's too late. Especially with a man like Roman. Ok?", her mom said.

Max smiled and nodded.

"I want to catch Alexa. As soon as I have her and make her pay for what she's done, maybe kids could be an option", Max said.

Her mom hugged her.

"Just don't consume your life around wanting to get Alexa and lose Roman in the process", her mom said.

"I know", Max nodded.

* * *

Max was back in town and Roman couldn't wait to see her. Getting to her apartment, he knocked. The door opened and Nikki smiled.

"In her room. Do me a favor and tell her I went to the store. Brie won't be home for a few hours. Have fun you two", Nikki said, before walking out.

Roman walked down the hall to Max's room. He opened the door and she was in her closet unpacking. She stood when she saw Roman and ran over to him, jumping into his arms. He laughed.

"I missed you too baby", he said, before kissing her.

She backed up till her legs hit her bed.

"Before we get to that, we need to talk", he said.

She frowned, making him smile. She sat on her bed and he sat beside her.

"There is so much we need to talk about. I know there are things you can't tell me because of your work, but what you can tell me, tell me", he said.

She nodded.

"I need a week's notice before you leave to work. I also need to know how long you'll be gone.", he said.

"Why? Plan on cheating on me in between", she said.

"I would never", he said.

She took his hand.

"I could do that", she said.

"Good. I'll do the same for you", he said.

"So your divorce is final? Like really final?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"It is. I'm all yours", he said.


	33. Chapter 33-I Love You

Max had been home two weeks now. It's the longest she's been home without having to work. She spent a few nights at her apartment with Roman and a few nights at his house. The guys had made changes and fixed it up since Roman was planning to sell it.

She sat up to see Roman getting ready for work. He fixed his tie and brushed his hair into a bun.

"Its too bad we don't have any time. I would have jumped you. You look so good in that suit", she smiled.

He smirked and looked at her.

"And you look good in my bed, wrapped in my sheets", he replied.

He met her half way and kissed her.

"Good morning beautiful", he said.

"Morning", she said.

She moved to the side of the bed and grabbed her clothes off the floor. He watched her slide her underwear up her legs.

"Slowly", he said.

She looked up to see his eyes on her underwear. She giggled.

"Mind out of the gutter Reigns", she said.

He walked over to her and cupped her face. Kissing her.

"I'll see you after? How about dinner?", he asked.

"Out or in?", she asked.

"Out", he said.

She nodded and her work phone went off. That wasn't a good sign. It hadn't rung since she left to train recruits.

"Really?", he asked.

She reached for it.

"Agent Garcia", she answered.

"Hey Max, it's Sami. Hunter wants you in Washington asap.", Sami said.

"You've got to be kidding me", she sighed.

"Sorry. Baron said the same thing", Sami said.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can", she said.

"Jet will be waiting at the airstrip", Sami said.

Max hung up and looked at Roman. His hands in his pockets.

"I was getting so use to keeping you in bed", he sighed.

She smiled.

"If it's not too urgent, I'm going to try to make it back to you for dinner", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll call you if plans change", she said.

"I know", he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't be mad", she said.

"I'm not mad, I was just hoping for another week or month or even a year", he said.

She laughed softly before kissing him.

"Have a good day at work", she said, before walking into his bathroom to shower.

* * *

Dean and Seth had stayed over at Max's apartment with her sisters. That's usually how things went. One guy got the house all to himself a few days then switched with the next one. Seth was looking for a place of his own, as was Dean.

"Hey big man, how did your night go? Ask her to move in with you yet?", Dean asked.

Roman leaned back in his chair.

"No. I'm a little worried she's going to say it's too soon. We've only been dating a few weeks.", Roman said.

"So have me and Brie", Dean shrugged.

"Same with me and Nikki", Seth said, before taking a drink of his coffee.

"My parents want to meet her", Roman said.

"And that's a bad thing?", Dean asked.

"No it's just, they didn't even meet Eva till she and I were dating for over seven months.", Roman said.

"Ok, first of all, stop comparing her with Eva, because trust me, she's not going to like that", Dean said.

Roman agreed with Dean on that.

"And secondly, didn't you already meet her parents and you two were only dating twenty minutes", Dean pointed out.

Roman nodded.

"What's really bothering you?", Seth asked.

Roman swallowed.

"I'm in love with her and its crazy because we haven't even known each other that long. It almost slipped last night and, this morning they called her into work. Who knows when I'll see her again", he said.

Dean raised a brow.

"You said you were ok with her job", Dean said.

"Well, I lied. You think her dad would like me if I told him the truth. She would have walked away", Roman said.

"Well, her job isn't changing any time soon. So you either get on board or end this now before she falls in love with you", Dean said.

"I've been on board, Dean", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

* * *

Max got to Washington and grabbed a cup of coffee on her way to the meeting room. Baron met her half way.

"Were you waiting there for me?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Something like that. I just didn't want to sit through another make out session between Stephanie and Hunter", Baron said.

Max laughed. They walked into the meeting room, Sami was already there, set up. Hunter and Stephanie smiled.

"Glad you two could join us", Stephanie said.

"So what's this about?" Baron asked.

"We need you two to go to Mexico. Rumor has it, there's a new kingpin. News of Alberto's death spread like wildfire. I need you two to go down there, now", Hunter said.

"You want us to find out if the rumors are true", Max said.

They nodded. Sami clicked the remote he had and a row of pictures popped up on the screen.

"These are the top five candidates. Alberto had them set up in case", Sami said.

Max and Baron nodded. Sami pulled out two files and slid them over.

"New identities", Sami said.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Graves never did this for us. I like you already Sami", Baron said.

Sami chuckled. Max chewed on her bottom lip.

"Everything ok?", Hunter asked.

She closed the file.

"When you say now, do you really mean like now, now?", she asked.

Hunter raised a brow.

"That's strange coming from you. Usually you're the first one on the jet", Hunter said.

"I just need a few hours", Max said.

Hunter nodded.

"I want you on that jet and in Mexico before nine", Hunter said.

She quickly stood.

"Got it, thank you", she said as she walked out.

Hunter looked at Sami and Baron.

"What's up with her?", he asked.

"Boyfriend", Baron said.

Hunter nodded.

"He doesn't work here does he? I don't want her to have to go through that again", Stephanie said.

"Nope. He's a detective", Baron said.

"Reigns?", Hunter asked.

Baron nodded.

"I knew it", Hunter said.

* * *

Max got back home and changed. Maybe she could take Roman to lunch since dinner was out of the question. She slipped into a casual dress and drove to his work. Dean walked over to her quickly.

"Hey Max, what are you doing here? Big man said you had to go out of town", he said.

She nodded.

"Yeah and I have to leave again, but we had dinner plans and I figured I could meet him for lunch since dinner isn't happening", she shrugged.

"Oh", he said.

"What?", she asked.

She could tell Dean was trying to figure out a way to word his next sentence. She walked passed him and to Roman's office. The door was closed, she pressed her ear against the door. A woman laughed and her heart sank. She could walk away now and forget him or at least try to, or she could walk in and show him that he got caught.

She opened the door and walked in. Roman sat there, eating. He stood when he saw her. The woman did as well.

"Excuse you", she said.

Max opened her mouth to say something, but didn't know exactly what to say.

"We were having lunch, which you interrupted. Can you go?", this woman said.

"Max", Roman said.

"You know her?", this woman asked him.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend. Max, this is Dana, she works here", Roman said.

Oh great, just what she needed. A woman who could take him away from her. She worked here, she was close, she wasn't gone a lot.

"Sweetheart", Roman said softly.

"I was, I came, I. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your date", Max said, before walking out.

"No, Max", Roman called after her.

Dean watched Max walk out of the building. Roman chased after her.

"I told you I didn't trust that woman", Dean said after him.

"Not now Dean", Roman said as he walked out.

Roman caught her before she got into her car. He slammed the door shut.

"It wasn't a date", Roman said.

She turned to look at him.

"So what was it? You two looked pretty cozy, she was laughing. What, were you trying to prove that you could get other women? Or were you just trying to show me that, you can pull women who work here in town and aren't gone all the time? Is that what you want? Fine", she said angry.

She opened her door again, but he slammed it shut.

"Stop doing that. I will put your ass on the floor in two seconds flats", she said.

"I believe that. I don't know where you got those assumptions from. We were just eating and I didn't know you were back so I couldn't possibly be rubbing her in your face", he said.

He sighed and touched her cheek lightly.

"I love you", he said.

She looked up at him. She wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"What?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I love you, Maxine Garcia", he said.

"Are you just saying that so I won't kick your ass?", she asked playfully.

He laughed softly.

"No. I wanted to tell you last night, but I was worried it was too soon.", he said.

She punched his arm lightly. He smiled.

"Asshole", she said.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Nothing is going on with Dana. She showed up with lunch. I declined but she said she brought it because we had a case. I swear, we were working baby", he explained.

"Why was she laughing?", she asked.

"A friend of hers texted her a joke. I swear, hack into it if you don't believe me.", Roman said.

"She works with you, around you every day, while I'm not", Max said.

Roman smiled.

"So?", he asked.

She sighed. She looked up at him again.

"I love you too", she said.

He smiled.

"Took you long enough", he teased.

He took her hands.

"So what are you doing here?", he asked.

"I have to go to Mexico tonight. I was thinking since dinner's out, how about lunch?", she said.

He smiled.

"Sounds good", he said.

He moved around to the other side.

"Don't you have to go back in?", Max asked.

"I'll text Dean to let her know I left", he shrugged.

She nodded and got in.


	34. Chapter 34-Thanksgiving

It's been a month since she's been home. She and Baron had just gotten in good graces with the Cartel.

"So, after talking to a few people, they claim the crown is going to Sin Cara.", Max said.

"I heard the same thing", Baron said.

"That would make Kalisto his second", Max continued.

Baron nodded while still typing away on his laptop.

"What are you doing on that laptop that is so interesting that you can't look at me?", she asked.

"Porn", he answered.

"First off, ew. Second, Hunter is going to murder you if you really are looking at that", she said.

He chuckled.

"Says the woman who stares at photos of her man half naked.", he said.

"If you've seen what my man looks like naked, you'll understand why", she shot back.

"No thanks", he said.

He closed his laptop and looked at the papers spread out on their bed. He looked up at her and saw the distant look in her eyes.

"What's the matter?", he asked.

"I've been gone a month B. I haven't called him or texted him because we aren't allowed to have contact with anyone during our job and", he stopped her.

"He's not cheating", Baron said.

"No, but he could have met someone and he's probably thinking that as soon as I show my face, he's ending it", she said.

"Stop that. You're just freaking yourself out", he said.

"You think we'll be home before Halloween?", she asked.

"We were sent here to do recon, nothing else unless plans change. As soon as we send this information to Hunter, we'll know", Baron said.

Max nodded.

* * *

Roman walked into his new apartment. Boxes still piled in his living room and hall. Furniture was still covered by plastic the movers had put on them. He pulled his phone out. No calls. He took the chance and called Sami.

"Hello, this is Zayn", he answered.

"Sami, it's Roman. Have you heard from Max?", he asked.

"Yeah about an hour ago", he said.

That made Roman angry a little. Why couldn't she call him?

"Rome, you know she can't. They could have chipped their phones or have someone following them. Its too dangerous", Sami said, already knowing what Roman was thinking.

"I know. She told me", he said.

"If it helps, it might be soon. I have the information we need", Sami whispered.

"Can you give me an estimate?", he asked.

"I can't promise anything, but I would go with two more weeks", Sami said.

Roman didn't want to hear that, but preferred it over another month.

"If she contacts you, can you tell her I miss her?", he asked.

"Of course", Sami said.

"Thanks Sami", Roman said, before hanging up.

He went through the photo gallery in his phone. He smiled as he flipped through each photo of Max and himself. His phone rang and his mom's name popped up. He sighed. She had been asking about Max and when she was going to get to meet her.

He and Max agreed it would be safer if his family didn't know what she did for a living. He regretted agreeing to that now. He didn't like lying to his family about her. Telling them she was a flight attendant. He answered his phone.

"Hello mom", he answered.

"Hi baby. Just checking in. How are things at the new place?", she asked.

"Coming along. A few more boxes to unpack", he said.

"How's Max?", she asked.

"She's good, I think in Mexico right now", he said, which wasn't a lie.

"Shame, I wanted to finally meet her. I was planning a dinner for the whole family", she said.

"I know mom, I'm sorry", he said.

"I'm starting to think she doesn't exist and you just don't want me to set you up with one of my friends daughters", his mom said.

He laughed softly.

"She's real mom and I love her", he said.

"Love?", she asked.

"Yeah. She's amazing and I honestly can't wait till you meet her. You'll see why I love her so much ma", he said.

"I can't wait", she said.

"I promise as soon as she comes back from work, we'll plan a dinner", he said.

"Good, I can't wait", she said.

* * *

October passed and it was a week till Thanksgiving. Max's head kept filling with ideas of Roman with another woman, which she couldn't get mad at him for. Its her fault for being gone so long.

"Good news", Baron said.

She looked over at him.

"We get to go home?", she asked.

"Sorry, no, but", he pulled out a phone.

Tossing it to her.

"I bought it. Just need to load it with minutes and you're good to go. Call him. We got orders to go in on Sin Cara and Kalisto, big chance we get home the day before Thanksgiving", Baron said.

She smiled and dialed Roman's number. Baron said something about getting them something to eat, leaving her alone in the room.

"Hello?", Roman answered.

"Hi baby", she said.

Silence on his end.

"Rome?", she asked.

"Max. Is this really you?", he asked.

"Yeah. I've got a few minutes", she said.

Again there was silence.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?", she asked.

"No, I'm home. I'm not busy. You? Are you ok?", he asked.

"I'm fine, I just really wanted to hear your voice. I miss you so much", she said.

"You have no idea how much I miss you", he said.

"I got your message from Sami. I'm so sorry I couldn't call you", she said.

"Don't worry about it babe", he said.

"The card says I only have about thirty minutes so, please tell me as much as you can. Did you find that apartment? How are Dean and Seth? Your family? My sisters?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"I had an apartment, but um, I did something and I don't know how much you're going to like it", he said.

"You moved in with a woman?", she asked.

"I did", he said.

She could feel her heart breaking.

"You", he said.

"What?", she asked confused.

"I bought us a house. I used the money I got from selling my house and well, move in with me sweetheart", he said.

"And here I thought you were cheating on me", she said.

He smiled.

"So?", he asked.

She smiled.

"Ok", she said.

"Good because your sisters moved your things in already. When you get back we can go furniture shopping and sell this old stuff. Start new and fresh", he said.

She really wanted to get home now.

"By the way, my family wants to meet you. I was thinking we can invite mine and yours over to our house for Thanksgiving and have it here.", he said.

"Sounds good, there's a chance I'll be there the day before", she said.

"Finally", he said.

She smiled.

"I love you, I'll try to call again soon ok", she said.

"I love you too", he replied.

* * *

She could hear the bullets ricochet against the wall. She reloaded her gun. Baron was across from her. The sun was finally up, meaning it was morning in California as well. Today was Thanksgiving.

"Where the hell is the team?", she asked.

"Two minutes out", Baron called back.

After Baron and Max had ambushed Kalisto and Sin Cara, the rest of the Cartel was not happy. Following them to the airstrip that would take them home, along with Kalisto and Sin Cara. A truck pulled up to theirs and killed Kalisto by accident. They were aiming for Max. Max was able to pull Sin Cara out of the tipped over car and behind a wall.

She was glad she handcuffed him.

"You won't make it out alive", Sin Cara said in Spanish.

"We'll see about that", she said.

A helicopter arrived, men dropped down on them and she sighed. The team had arrived. She walked Sin Cara to the helicopter. Hunter walked over to them.

"Where's Kalisto?", he asked.

"Dead", Max answered.

He nodded. The team was able to take down the Cartel members that followed them.

"Lets get you two home", Hunter said.

* * *

Max's parents had arrived the day before. Her mom had started on the turkey early.

"My mom wants to know what she should bring?", Roman asked.

He was setting the beers, wine, and sodas in the fridge.

"Nothing, I've got just about everything, but if she wants to bring something she can", she said.

Roman nodded and texted his mom.

"Roman, son, I don't want you to get too excited. Max, she might have said she would be here, but sometimes plans change. Especially with her line of work", her mom said.

"I know", Roman nodded.

"Do they know what she does?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Its safer", her mom said.

* * *

By the time they got to the US embassy, the president of Mexico was making a big deal about what happened.

"I understand, but we had permission to be here. Permission that you yourself granted", Hunter argued.

They wanted to put Max and Baron in prison. Max looked at her watch. They had been here several hours arguing about the same damn thing.

* * *

The food was done, the families were here, and Max wasn't. He sighed.

"Sweetheart", his mom said.

He turned to look at her.

"She must have gotten stuck, maybe the snow. This happens", his mom said.

"I was just hoping that, she knew how important this was to me.", he said.

"No one can predict the weather Roman. If she would have known I'm sure she wouldn't have planned this Thanksgiving", his mom said.

Roman nodded.

"Let's go eat", Roman said.

"If it helps any, I adore her mother and her sisters are the sweetest. If she's anything like them, I know I'll like her just as much", his mom said.

Roman smiled.


	35. Chapter 35-He Isn't

Roman woke up to someone knocking on his door at three in the morning. Max's parents were staying over in the room downstairs.

"Who could that be?", Roman asked.

"I think I know", her dad said.

Roman opened it and Max stood there. She sighed.

"Max", he said softly.

"I'm sorry about today, or yesterday I mean", she said.

"Its three in the morning babe, I really don't want to talk about this right now", he said.

She nodded and walked into the new house. He went back upstairs and she looked at her dad.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"We're use to it, he's not", her dad said.

She nodded.

"What happened?", he asked.

She walked with him into the kitchen. Her mom walked in a second later and hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad your ok baby", she whispered.

She told her parents what happened. They nodded and realized it wasn't her fault. She could have made it if they hadn't gotten stopped.

"The house is beautiful right", her mom said.

"It is", Max smiled.

"There are three rooms upstairs and the master bedroom. Two down here and a bathroom in the hall.", her mom said.

Max smiled.

"He hopes you love it", her mom said.

"I do", Max said.

She looked at her parents.

"How long are you two here for?", Max asked.

"Till Monday", her dad said.

Max nodded.

"Good, I was wondering if you could help me with something mom", Max said.

"Name it", she said.

"Prepare a dinner for Roman's family. I know it's not going to make up for Thanksgiving", her dad cut her off.

"But you're trying. It's the thought that counts Maxie. You're making an effort", her dad said.

She nodded.

"Sounds good. We can do it Sunday night", her mom said.

Max nodded.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to sleep. Goodnight.", Max said.

"Night", they returned.

She walked up the stairs and found their bedroom to be the last one. She stood in the doorway and didn't know if she should walk in. She could tell he was angry, but she didn't know if it was because she woke him up or because she missed Thanksgiving. Deciding to stay in one of the other rooms.

Dropping her bag by the bathroom door. She took a shower. The hot water felt good on her skin. She turned to see Roman standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here? We have a perfectly good bathroom in our room", he said.

She opened the door to the shower and he stripped, before walking in with her. He looked over her body and he could see bruises.

"What happened?", he asked.

She shook her head no and pulled him down to connect their lips. He did as she wanted. He lifted her and placed her against the wall. He kissed down her neck, and she gripped the back of his head. Wanting to keep him there.

"Talk to me. What happened baby?", he asked.

"I just missed you", she cried.

He held her tight to him. Pulling away, he cupped her face.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"You don't have to be. Yes I was a little mad, but I know you coming home on time was asking for a lot.", he said.

She shook her head no.

"I was on my way, we could have made it", she said.

"So then why didn't you?", he asked.

"They stopped us. They claimed we didn't have permission to be there and they wanted to throw Baron and I in jail", she said.

"Did they?", Roman asked.

"No. Thankfully Hunter was there with the team and he pulled up the files and then more drama started about us shooting around civilians. Which we weren't, we were in the desert.", Max said.

"Did you get who you went for?", he asked.

She nodded.

"One of the two", she said.

"Good", he smiled.

She traced his lips with her finger.

"I missed you", she said.

His smile grew.

"I was starting to think you and Baron were keeping each other warm over there", he said.

"He wishes", she said.

Roman laughed softly.

"And you? Were you keeping anyone warm?", she asked.

"I have a surprise for you", he said.

"Why did you change the subject?", she asked worried.

"Because if I would have said yes, you would kill me.", he said.

"And why would you say yes?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I got you a puppy", he said.

"What?", she asked smiling.

He nodded.

"I remember you said you love dogs and that you had one when you were younger. He's a German Shepherd", he said.

"A puppy", she said.

He nodded and she hugged him.

"Babe", she said.

"Before you can see him, I want to make love to you", he said.

She placed her forehead against his.

"I've been wondering when you were", she whispered.

* * *

Getting dressed and he grabbed her bag. He walked them into their bedroom. The puppy was laying in the middle of the bed. It sat up when he heard them. He wagged his tail as she picked him up.

"Roman, he's adorable", Max said as she kissed the puppy.

"He needs a name", Roman said, getting in bed.

"Thor", she said.

Roman laughed and nodded.

"If that's what you want", he said.

She went over to him with the puppy in her arms and kissed him.

"Thank you babe", she said.

"Anything to make you happy", he said.

He watched as Max enjoyed their puppy. He remembered he had gotten a puppy for Eva on her birthday and she yelled that she didn't want it. He gave the puppy to his sister.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?", Max asked.

He had to stop comparing Max with Eva.

"Roman?", Max said.

"I got Eva a puppy once and she didn't want it. I just was thinking how amazing you are. You go through all this horrible stuff and yet you can still smile.", he said.

"Comparing me to your ex wife", Max said.

He sighed.

"I know I shouldn't do it", he said.

"Damn right you shouldn't. I'm not Eva", she said.

"And I'm so incredibly grateful that you aren't. You are way better than her and we are going to have plenty of more Thanksgivings together", he said.

She nodded.

"If you decide to keep me", she said.

He pulled her in between his legs. She smiled.

"I'm never going to stop wanting you.", he said.

They were going to kiss, but Thor barked and they looked at him. Laughing softly.

"Sorry Thor, I forgot.", he said, patting the puppy.

He looked at Max.

"You belong to the both of us. I have to share you with him now", he said.

Max laughed.

* * *

Roman and her dad were fixing their tv over the fireplace. Max had liked it there.

"Would you like me to call his family and invite them?", her mom asked.

"No, I think I should do it", Max said.

Her mom nodded.

"I'll make sure he stays in the living room while you call", her mom said.

Max walked out into the back yard. It was huge and she smiled. Imagining what it would be like to watch their kids running around back here. She dialed his mom's number.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Reigns. This is Maxine Garcia, Roman's girlfriend", Max said.

"Oh hello sweetheart, I'm happy to hear your voice.", she said.

"Same. I wanted to call and apologize for missing Thanksgiving, I really had no intention in missing it and I would like to make it up to everyone. I'm planning a dinner on Sunday and I was wondering if you and your husband could join us", Max said.

"We would love too. We finally get to meet you in person. As for Thanksgiving, we completely understood. Roman told us you were in New York and with the snow, I'm sure they canceled your flight", his mom said.

Max remembered Roman had told them she was a flight attendant.

"Yes, but I still should have found a way home. Again I'm sorry.", Max said.

"It's fine sweetie and like I said, we can't wait to meet you", she said.

Max smiled. She talked a little more with his mom. Figuring out everyone's likes and dislikes of food. Once she walked back in. They had set the tv up.

"Looks nice huh", Roman said.

Max nodded.

"Dad", Max said.

He looked over at her and she gestured for him to follow her. He did. Once in the kitchen.

"I need you to take Roman out on Sunday so mom and I could fix everything for the dinner", Max said.

Her dad smiled.

"Footballs on. I'll invite him to a bar", he said.

"Thank you", she said.

Thor nipped at her shoes and they laughed.

"You've always wanted a puppy", her dad said.

Max nodded. She hoped Roman's surprise would go off the way she wanted it. She hoped his family liked her. She wasn't like her mom and sisters. They were very friendly and talkative. Max liked being invisible. Her dad set his hand on her shoulder.

"They are going to love you.", he said.

"I hope so", she said.


	36. Chapter 36-Future Plans

Max's dad had asked Roman, Dean, and Seth out to go Christmas shopping and catch a game at lunch. The guys agreed, deciding it would be bad to upset their future father in law. They were in a jewelry store.

"My wife will love this ring. Our anniversary is coming up", David said.

The guys nodded.

"Plan on renewing your vows Mr. Garcia?", Seth asked as he was looking at a necklace for Nikki.

"I actually hadn't thought about that. We've been married thirty five years", he said.

Roman smiled.

"That's a long time", Dean said.

Mr. Garcia nodded.

"I think your wife would love it", Roman said.

"I'm going to talk to my girls, they love this sort of stuff", he said.

"Or we could do it, surprise all four women. They love this romantic stuff right", Dean said.

Mr. Garcia chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan Dean", he said.

Dean pointed to a bracelet.

"You think Brie would like that?", Dean asked Roman.

"I don't know man, she's your woman", Roman said.

Mr. Garcia walked over with his purchase.

"Brie would love that, unlike Nikki, she's not as extravagant", he said.

Dean nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Garcia", Dean said.

"Guys, call me David", he said.

"I feel kinda weird calling you by your name since I'm dating your daughter", Dean said.

"Then call me dad, because I like you boys. I've never liked any of my daughters boyfriends", he said.

The guys smiled.

"Anything for Max?", Seth asked Roman.

Roman was looking at the rings.

"She's not really into jewelry. I'm looking for the future", Roman said.

Seth smiled and patted his back.

* * *

Her mom and her sisters were helping her get the food done. The guys would be going to lunch and then coming home. The front door opened and Max poked her head out. A woman walked in with three other women.

"That's them", her mom said.

Max was so nervous. Which she didn't understand why. She's been shot at, stabbed and almost killed. Was around bombs and guns. Her mom grabbed her arm when she realized her daughter was not going to move.

"Come on Maxie, don't be rude dear", her mom whispered.

She walked beside her mom. This woman looked at her.

"Roman said you were gorgeous, look at you", his mom said, wrapping her in a hug.

Her body was still sore and she tried not to wince.

"I'm Patricia. This is Nia, Tamina, and Vanessa. My husband is grabbing the rest of the food and my son.", she said smiling.

"I'm Maxine, or Max. My mom calls me Maxie.", Max said.

His sisters hugged her next.

"How did my little brother's ugly butt land you? You are too pretty", Nia said.

Max laughed.

"We just met you and we like you more than Eva already. She hated family gatherings", Tamina said.

Vanessa nudged Tamina.

"Roman said not to mention that evil witch", Vanessa mumbled.

"Excuse my girls, they are just very protective of their little brother", Patricia said.

"Its fine", Max said.

"So what can we help with Dina?", Patricia asked Max's mom.

The door opened again and two men walked in. Patricia pulled Max towards them.

"Sika, this is Maxine, Roman's girlfriend", she introduced.

Maxine smiled, he returned it.

"And this is Matt, Roman's older brother", she continued.

"Hello", Max said.

"It's nice to finally meet you", Sika said.

"My brother talks non-stop about you. We've never seen him so into a woman.", his brother said.

Max blushed.

"All good things I hope", Max said.

They nodded. Thor bounced over and barked. Max bent down and picked him up.

"Roman knew you would like him", Sika said smiling.

"Yes. I haven't had a dog in a long time", Max said smiling.

* * *

After lunch, they drove home. Pulling into his driveway, Roman looked confused. He was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"What's up?", Dean asked.

"My parents and siblings are here", he said.

"What's with the look?", Seth asked.

"I just don't want them to overwhelm Max. She's never met them and you know how it is meeting the entire family.", Roman said.

David was happy that Roman was worried about his daughter.

"Don't worry, Max can handle herself. Although, when it comes to meeting family, she gets nervous", David said.

They got off the truck and walked in. The smell of food hitting their noses. Dean moaned. Roman's dad stood and hugged him. He shook hands with David.

"What's going on? Why are you all here?", Roman asked.

"I invited them", Roman turned.

Max smiled at him.

"I know it doesn't make up for me missing Thanksgiving", she said.

Roman smiled.

"You did this?", Roman asked.

Max nodded. He cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"You are amazing", he whispered.

His mom walked into the living room.

"I love her Rome", she said.

Roman smiled.

"Told you that you would", he said.

"Foods ready. Should we all sit and eat?", Dina asked.

Everyone nodded and they walked into the dining room. Everyone served themselves.

"So I know you two have only been dating a few months, but I need to know. When are you two giving us grandbabies?", Patricia asked.

Roman's smile fell and he looked down at his plate. He moved a carrot around.

 _Compromise_

"Mom", Max stopped him before he could say anything.

"I want to be married first", Max said quickly.

Roman looked at her confused. She smiled at him.

"I definitely want to have kids.", Max said, not taking her eyes off him.

He smiled.

"Do you plan to be a flight attendant after you two get married?", Sika asked.

Max looked at him. She hadn't thought about that.

"We haven't discussed it yet dad", Roman said.

"I think after we have kids, I'll stop. It would be nice to be able to stay home and spend time with my kids and Roman", Max said.

Roman liked hearing everything Max was saying. He hoped it was the truth and she wasn't just saying that to make his mom and dad happy.

"Roman puts up with me being gone a lot and I know it bothers him. He does so much for me and any little thing I can do for him, I will", Max said.

His parents smiled.

"Well I can't wait for you two to give me grandbabies. Roman is the only one who hasn't given me any", Patricia said.

Roman smiled at her.

"At least you have them Tricia, I don't even have one", Dina said.

The twins and Max looked away from their mom. Everyone laughed.

"But you are a grandma. Thor is your fur grandbaby", Dean said.

"See, you have one", Brie said.

Everyone laughed again. Roman leaned over and kissed Max's cheek.

"How about a walk after this?", he asked.

"Can we bring Thor?", Max asked.

He nodded.

* * *

After everyone left, Roman and Max let her parents know they were going for a walk. Max clipped Thor's leash. She took Roman's hand as they walked down the street. Thor happily bounced ahead of them or as far as the leash allowed.

"So, did you mean it?", he asked.

She looked up at him.

"What?", she asked.

"All of it", he said.

She smiled.

"I did. You want babies and it scares me, but I'm willing to try", Max said.

He smiled.

"What about your job?", he asked.

She sighed.

"You know I love my job, but I love you so much more. Being away from you for so long, I can't and don't want to keep doing that to you. I miss you way too much", she said.

"I like hearing that", he said.

"You know, I wouldn't blame you if you ever, you know, cheated on me. Now don't go sleeping with women just because I said that", she said.

"You know I hate it when you talk like that. I would never and I don't know what else to do or say for you to understand that", he said.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

"Don't be. You think I like having you away from me for so long. I don't. You are a beautiful woman who would catch any man's eyes.", he said.

"I just want you", she said.

He smiled.

"And I only want you", he said.

They waved at a family who was putting Christmas lights up.

"How about we make a deal", Roman said.

Max nodded.

"I stop comparing you to Eva and you stop thinking that I'll go and cheat on you", he said.

"Deal", Max said.

He bent down and kissed her.

"When should we put our Christmas lights on?", Roman asked.

"Can we do it tomorrow?", Max asked happily.

He nodded.

"How long do I have you for?", Roman asked.

"I haven't heard anything, hopefully for awhile. I really want to spend more time in our house and just be with you", Max said.

"I would ask for vacation, but I have this case I need to finish. Dana and I are stuck on it", Roman said.

Max groaned and Roman laughed softly.

"Down girl", he said.

"Do you still eat lunch with her?", Max asked.

"No. I don't stay alone with her in my office either. If by chance she walks in, door stays open always", Roman said.

"Good", Max said.

Roman kissed her cheek.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you", she replied.

"Let's get Thor home, it's getting cold. I need someone to warm me too", he said.

"I think I can help you", she said, wiggling her brow.

He smiled and then sighed.

"What?", she asked.

"I forgot your parents are staying with us", he said.

"We can still have sex", Max laughed.

"And have your dad shoot me? He just started liking me", Roman said.

"Then how about you introduce me to our bathroom. I hear it's huge", Max said.

He smirked.


	37. Chapter 37-Work

Roman watched as Max got ready.

"Do you have to go into work?", he asked.

"Yeah, I have to fill out some paperwork. I put it off for too long", Max said.

"They aren't going to keep you, are they? Or send you away again?", he asked.

"No. I'll be home before you", Max smiled.

He nodded.

"Wait, who's going to watch Thor? Should we leave him alone?", Roman asked.

"I'll take him with me", Max said.

Roman nodded. He kissed her and they walked downstairs. Her parents were getting their bags ready.

"Thank you for coming and spending Thanksgiving with us", Roman said, hugging Dina and then David.

"Thank you for inviting us", Dina said.

"Anytime", Roman smiled.

Roman looked at Max.

"I'll see you babe. I love you", he said, before walking out.

"Love you", she replied.

She looked at her parents.

"What time is your flight?", she asked.

"Not for a few hours. We just wanted to get our bags ready", her dad said.

"How about breakfast?", she asked.

They nodded and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Roman walked into work. Dean was already in his office.

"Just wanting to warn you. Dana has been looking for you. Man, I'm telling you, she has a thing for you. You need to cut ties, now", Dean said.

"Dean, we are working on a case. One that was assigned to us, I can't just cut ties", Roman said.

"Rome", Dean said.

"Ambrose, I love my girl. I swear that if Dana crosses a line, I'll cut ties, but so far she hasn't. I know what I'm doing", Roman said.

Dean nodded. Dana came around the corner and smiled at Roman.

"Hey you", she said.

Dean rolled his eyes and Roman tried not to laugh.

"I've been looking for you. I tried calling you all weekend", she said.

"He was with his girlfriend", Dean said.

Dana turned to see him, like she hadn't realized he was there till now.

"Seth, right?", Dana asked.

"Dean", he corrected.

"Right", she nodded.

She looked back at Roman.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were still with her. I haven't seen her in a few months.", she said.

"That's because she's working", Dean said.

"Of course", Dana said.

Dean gave a warning look to Roman and Roman smiled. Dean walked out and Dana came around his desk.

"I was thinking, we both have a few other things to finish today. What if you come over to mine and we could finish this case there. I'll order take out for us", she said, placing her hand on Roman's arm.

He cleared his throat and moved away.

"No. Work should stay at work, besides I have plans with my girl", he said.

"Of course you do. Silly me", she said.

Roman nodded.

"How about I order us lunch then?", she asked.

"Sounds good", he nodded.

* * *

Max was in her office in Washington. Finishing the report about what happened was taking longer than usual. Thor was curled up in her lap. Once she was done, she emailed it to Stephanie and Hunter. Grabbing the files Sami had set out. New work. She sighed.

Baron knocked on her door.

"Hey", she said as he walked in.

"Did you happen to get to the Ireland one?", he asked.

"No, I just started looking", she said.

"Skip the rest and look at that one", he said.

She did and opened it. After reading it, she looked at Baron.

"You think?", she asked.

"She hasn't shown her face in a while. Maybe she thinks we aren't looking for her anymore", Baron said.

Max leaned back and rubbed Thor's head. Grabbing the phone, she called Sami. Telling him to meet her in her office. He showed a few minutes later.

"I need you to look into this one", she said.

He picked up the file and nodded.

"Her name's Alexa Bliss. I also need to know if she's with anyone named Lana", Max said.

"Got it. I'll have it for you by the end of the day", Sami said.

"Email it to me, I'm going home. I've been away too long", Max said.

She wanted to be home before Roman, like she said she would be.

"I bet. When did you get a dog?", Baron asked.

"Roman got him for me. His name's Thor", Max said.

Sami chuckled.

"You would name your dog that", Baron said.

She stood and grabbed the rest of the files.

"I'll take a look at these at home. Keep in touch you two", Max said.

"Don't get lazy on me. Just because you have a man now, doesn't mean you can just forget about work", Baron called after her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Roman and Dana we're looking over the evidence, trying to piece everything together.

"I don't understand what we're missing", Roman said.

Dana pushed Roman down into his chair and stood beside him.

"You just need to relax. We need to clear our minds", Dana said.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing his shoulders. He stood and moved away.

"Dana, that's very inappropriate", he said.

"I'm just trying to help you relax", she said.

"I can relax without you touching me", Roman said.

"What about her touching you?", he turned to see Max.

Thor at her feet and wagging his tail.

"It's nothing. I handled it and Dana understands where she went wrong", Roman said.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I'll leave you two alone", Dana said.

She moved passed Max, not able to look her in the eyes. Max kept her eyes on Dana till she disappeared. Roman bent down and called for Thor. The puppy happily bounced to him.

"Hey boy", Roman said, rubbing the squirming puppy.

Max closed the door to his office. He looked up at her.

"Explain everything to me before I go and kill her", Max said.

Roman smiled.

"Baby, if you were anyone else, I'd find that funny. You are a very dangerous woman and because of that, I'm not telling you", Roman said.

"I can force it out of you", Max said.

"You wouldn't hurt me", he said.

She crossed her arms over her chest. He grabbed her sweater and pulled her towards him.

"Do you trust me?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Then trust that I handled it", he said.

She kissed him.

"She said you needed to relax", Max said.

He smirked and nodded.

"Does your door have a lock?", she asked.

He licked his lips and walked over to it and locked it. She pushed herself up on his desk and he moved between her legs.

"Cover your eyes Thor", Roman said.

Max laughed.

* * *

Dean walked over to Roman's office after realizing the door was closed. He heard moaning and started banging on the door.

"Roman", Dean tried not to shout.

"What's your deal?", Seth asked, coming out of his office.

"He's having sex with Dana", Dean whispered.

Again he hit the door. It opened to Roman half dressed. They noticed Max buttoning her jeans.

"Hey guys", she said.

"Can we finish getting dressed please?", Roman asked.

Dean and Seth cleared their throats and walked away. Roman closed the door again before handing Max her shirt.

"At least I know they have my back", Max said.

"Of course. They want us to work", Roman said.

She kissed him.

"Relaxed?", she asked.

"More than relaxed", he smiled.

He kissed her again and she pushed him away a bit. The kiss was growing heavier.

"Work, back to work. So what had you stressed?", she asked.

He walked over to the desk that had photos and papers.

"We just can't figure it out", he said.

She nodded and looked at the photos.

"What exactly did this person do?", she asked.

"He claims he came home to find his wife murdered. Neighbors say different, he was home before she was. About an hour after she got home, he left again. Gone about two hours and came home, says he found her beaten and cut up", Roman said.

"Did you take prints off the crow bar?", she asked.

"How do you know it was a crow bar?", Roman asked.

"The cuts and this bruise on her back", Max said.

"We didn't find any crow bar. We weren't even looking for one", Roman sighed.

"Is the house still locked up?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Then let's go", she said.

"We have to take Dana", he said.

"It's fine, as long as she stays ten feet away from you", Max said.

He smirked and kissed her.

"I'll let her know", Roman said.

They walked out and Max took Thor to Dean's office. Seth was in there with him.

"Hey, mind watching my baby?", she asked.

Seth took him and started playing with him. She looked at Dean.

"Thank you for having my back.", Max said.

"Anytime. We are going to be family. Besides, I like you and Roman together.", Dean said.

Max smiled and left. Roman and Dana were waiting for her.

"She's not a detective", Dana said to Shawn, her superior.

He looked at Max.

"Agent Garcia", Shawn said.

She shook hands with him. She's known him a few years. They always helped each other out.

"Its nice to see you again Shawn", Max said.

"Agent?", Dana asked.

Shawn nodded.

"Dana Brooke, meet FBI agent Maxine Garcia", Shawn said.

"We've met", Max said.

Dana sent her a fake smile.

"Thanks for helping these two out. This case has gone on long enough", Shawn said.

"Any time. It always helps to have a fresh pair of eyes", Max said.

Shawn nodded. Max looked at Dana and Roman.

"Shall we", she said.

Roman laughed softly. Dana turned on her heels and walked out.

"She's a ray of fucking sunshine", Max said.

Shawn laughed.

"If she's any trouble, let me know", Shawn said.

"Will do", Max said.

They walked out and Roman smiled.

"Why do I have a feeling that after tonight, I'll have a new partner", Roman said.

Max patted his back.


	38. Chapter 38-Not Right

Roman had found the crow bar lodged behind the couple's headboard. Giving the man life in prison. Max had gotten the email from Sami. Lana was in fact with Alexa. She was on the living room floor going over photos Sami sent her.

"You know, the more you click on those photos the longer you'll think about going", Roman said.

She looked over at him.

"I just got back. We have a lot to do. Christmas shopping, there are still boxes that need unpacking, and Thor", Max said.

"Thor will be fine, the boxes will still be here, and as for Christmas shopping, you know there's this amazing thing called the internet. Online shopping, is real", Roman said.

Max laughed softly.

"If it's me you're worried about, don't worry. I'll be here, I'm use to it", he said.

"I won't be gone long, I promise. Just want to check things out. I'm sure by now she knows we found her.", Max said.

Roman nodded. She looked over his face. If Alexa knew how much she loved Roman or that he even existed, she would try to hurt Max that way. She couldn't let that happen. No one was hurting Roman.

* * *

She left her things in her office and caught the flight with Baron and Sami.

"Do you guys know any good dog trainers?", Max asked as they were getting ready to take off.

"Roman's still not behaving", Baron smirked.

Max laughed, knowing he was messing around.

"Why not bring him here. They train dogs here", Sami suggested.

"True. I'll do that", Max said.

She scheduled it into her phone. Along with Christmas shopping and unpacking the rest of those boxes. Roman hadn't really fixed up the house, he wanted Max to fix it up the way she wanted it.

"Baron, have you ever thought about having kids?", she asked.

Baron chuckled.

"Its going to be kinda hard for me since I don't have the parts I need", Baron said.

Max and Sami laughed. Baron looked over at her.

"Why do you ask?", Baron asked.

"Roman wants kids", she said.

"And you don't?", Baron asked.

"I just thought it wasn't an option anymore. He said it was ok we didn't, but I don't know", Max sighed.

"Don't do it because you feel bad for leaving him all the time. Do it because you want to have kids too", Sami said.

"I know.", Max said.

* * *

Arriving in Ireland, they got word that Alexa and Lana had left that morning. They got word that FBI were coming.

"I wonder what they were doing here?", Baron asked.

Sami was clicking away on his computer.

"Anything Sami?", Max asked.

"Not yet", Sami called back.

They were across the way, watching the building Lana and Alexa had entered.

"Should we go?", Max asked.

Baron nodded. He opened the back of the van and grabbed what he needed. Fake passports and IDs, money, camera. They had to look like tourists. Max fixed her wig.

They loaded their guns and hid them.

"I'll keep checking here. Let you know if I find anything", Sami said.

Baron and Max nodded. They grabbed their backpacks and walked down towards the building holding hands.

"You will never guess who is inside", Sami said in their ear.

"Please tell me its Alexa", Baron replied.

"Finn", Sami said.

Baron looked at Max.

"And it's a bar", Sami said.

Baron and Max released each others hands and walked in. Scanning the room, they found Finn with Sheamus. They were laughing. Finn spotted them and tilted his head to hide. Baron and Max took a booth in the corner.

"Sami, find out why Finn is here and with Sheamus", Baron whispered.

"On it", Sami replied.

"If he sees us", Max whispered.

"I know", Baron whispered back.

Someone came over and took their drink order. Baron kept their cover by asking for the best locations to take pictures and visit. Once they were left alone, Baron took her hand as they smiled at each other.

"He still with Finn?", Baron asked.

Max nodded. Grabbing the camera, she lifted it as Baron took a drink of his beer and had a thumbs up. She was snapping photos of Sheamus and the guys he was with.

"He has new men. Probably why we haven't been recognized yet", Max whispered.

Baron nodded. They knew that even with the wigs and attire, the men that had worked for Sheamus would have seen them and known.

"Got it. Finn is there because Stephanie and Hunter sent him. Sheamus still doesn't know he's FBI. They figured you two couldn't get close enough", Sami said.

"Did he come with anyone?", Max asked.

"Jealous?", Baron smirked.

Max raised a brow.

"No. My man is plenty for me.", she said.

Sami and Baron chuckled.

"Looks like they sent Becky Lynch", Sami said.

"Fitting", Max said.

The doors to the bar opened and Becky walked in. She was dressed in expensive clothing and a fur coat.

"Oh man, I need a picture of that. She's totally out of her comfort zone", Max said.

Baron laughed and nodded. Max snapped a photo and showed Baron.

"We should make copies and stick them all around her office", Baron suggested.

Max nodded. Max noticed Sheamus stand. She pulled Baron in and kissed him. A few minutes later, someone cleared their throat. They pulled apart and Max wiped her lips. Baron did the same.

"That was like kissing my sister", Baron said.

"Same", Max replied.

Finn and Becky laughed. They slid into the booth with them once their lookout let them know Sheamus had left.

"They told us you two were coming down. I just didn't realize you two had a death sentence", Becky said.

"Says the woman who's dressed like that", Baron said.

Becky stuck her tongue out at him.

"We didn't know you two were here or that Sheamus was here", Max said.

"Showed up this morning. Alexa and Lana were looking for houses down here. Got word FBI was coming and left. Sheamus showed to take care of you, but I assured him no FBI were here. I told him I would have warned him", Finn said.

Finn had claimed himself a hit man for hire. All the men who he was paid to kill or find were placed under protective care after they gave up the information they knew.

"How long are you two here for?", Baron asked.

"Two weeks", Becky said.

"And you two?", Finn asked.

"We leave tomorrow morning", Max said.

Finn nodded.

"How's your, you know?", Finn asked.

"He's fine", Max smiled.

Finn nodded and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Well, we should go. See you two back in Washington", Becky said.

Baron and Max nodded. Finn looked at Max.

"Is he treating you well love?", he asked.

Max smiled.

"He is", she said.

He smiled.

"Good. He better be", Finn said.

They left and Baron and Max stayed a little longer as to not draw attention. Baron asked the bartender about the spot he told him to make them look legit. After getting the directions, Baron told Sami to meet them there.

* * *

Roman wiped his eyes and looked at the stack of files and new assignments. He sighed. Dana walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm busy", Roman said, not looking up from the file he was into.

"Why did you ditch me? Am I that much of a temptation for you? Does your little girlfriend not trust me?", Dana asked.

Roman looked up from the file.

"I ditched you because even after finding out that I had a girlfriend, you kept crossing a line that I felt uncomfortable with. I'm not tempted to do anything with you, in this office or out of it. My girl does trust me", Roman said.

She leaned over his desk and smirked.

"She's gone a long time, eventually you'll crack and cheat. There's only so much men can take when it comes to women", Dana said.

Dana turned and walked out. Roman shook his head. Rubbing his face with his hands. He couldn't believe this. Deciding to take his work home. Getting there, he noticed his living room windows were open, which meant Max was home. He walked in and found her unpacking a few boxes.

"Hey, your home early", she smiled.

He nodded and walked over to her. Kissing her softly.

"When did you get home?", he asked.

"About an hour ago", she said.

He set down his bag and wrapped his arms around her.

"So what are you doing home early?", she asked.

"Trying to get away from Dana", he said.

Max laughed softly. He rested his forehead against hers.

"What did she do?", Max asked.

"Just said some things", he said.

"Like?", Max asked.

"Said that eventually I'll cheat with the amount of time your gone", Roman said.

"I wouldn't blame you. She's right", Max said.

"She's not right. I would never do that. I've told you before, you could be gone a year and I would still be here waiting for you to come home", Roman said.

Max smiled.

"I'm the luckiest woman alive", she said.

"Want to make me the happiest man alive? Lets go upstairs", he said.

She laughed softly.

"Where's Thor by the way?", he asked.

"Took him to Washington and getting him trained", Max said.

"When does he come home?", he asked.

"In a few days", Max said.

Roman nodded and lifted her over his shoulder. She laughed as he took them upstairs.


	39. Chapter 39-Paris

**Christmas Day-**

Max's parents had arrived the day before.

"It's a miracle you haven't been sent out", her mom pointed out.

"Haven't seen who I'm looking for in awhile. They want us to focus on her", Max said.

"Alexa?", her mom asked worried.

Max nodded.

"Can't someone else go after her? I'm sure Baron will do fine with someone else. You take a different case", her mom said.

"I can't. I need to be the one to get her", Max said.

Roman's family wasn't here yet. So they could talk about this freely.

"What about Alexa?", Brie asked.

"Nothing", Max said.

"She's trying to find her", their mom said.

"Why would you do that Max? Her almost killing you doesn't make you think twice", Nikki said.

"First of all, she didn't almost kill me, Lana did. Secondly, I want to catch her because I need to know why she did it. Why she turned on us. She was one of my best friends. I trusted her with my life", Max was angry.

No one understood why she needed to be the one to get Alexa, except Baron. Roman placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lets all calm down", he said.

She felt him squeeze her shoulders a bit.

"Why aren't you worried about this?", Brie asked him.

"I am. I get why she needs to do this. If I was in her place, I'd want to know too", Roman said.

Max moved away from him and grabbed her jacket.

"I need some air", she said, before walking out.

Roman felt bad. They had had this same argument a few weeks ago after she told him what she was doing. After they had calmed down, they sat and talked. He understood why she felt the need to catch Alexa herself.

* * *

After walking out, she returned home. She sat on the porch, watching the Christmas lights. Hearing the front door open and then close. Roman sat beside her.

"It's cold out babe", he said.

"I'm just not ready to go back in yet", Max said.

He nodded.

"Its easier for me to understand because I'm a detective, I was a cop. Dean and Seth explained it to them and it seems like they understand now.", he said.

"I shouldn't have to explain what I want to do when it comes to my job.", she said.

"Even to me?", he asked

She looked at him.

"Roman", Max said softly.

"Like I said, I get it. If I did a job you didn't like, I probably would tell you to stay out of it.", he said.

She nodded.

"But we do deserve to be told what your doing and where you'll be. We are allowed to worry. We just don't want to lose you", he said.

"I know", she said softly.

He kissed her cheek.

"Come inside, my family is here", he said.

She nodded and he took her hands to help her stand. Once inside, she hugged his family. She went over to her mom and hugged her.

"Don't worry", she whispered.

* * *

The day after Christmas, Max and Baron had to leave to Paris. Finn let them know Alexa was there to celebrate the New Year. They were watching them from another hotel.

"Did you ever tell Roman about our kiss?", Baron asked.

"No, why would I?", she shrugged.

"Because he's your boyfriend and he should know", Baron said.

"It didn't mean anything. It was work", Max said.

"So then tell him", Baron said.

"Why do you want me to tell him?", she asked.

"Because I don't want that hanging over my shoulder. I don't want it coming up some time in the future when we're all hanging out", he said.

"So this isn't about my relationship with him. It's about your bromance", she smirked.

He chuckled. Since Roman and Max started dating. Baron would come over to their house when they were home and would hang out with Roman. They would watch games on tv or play video games.

Baron had also been the one to tell Roman about their mission to find Alexa and arrest her.

"I'll tell him", she said.

"I don't think we'll make it back on time", Baron sighed.

"Planning on kissing someone at midnight?", she asked.

Sheamus and Alexa were in their room. Max couldn't watch their interaction anymore.

"I was thinking about asking Carmella out", he said.

"The new chick, she's cute", Max said.

Baron nodded. Looking back at Alexa and Sheamus. Rusev and Lana arrived.

"All four are together", Max said.

Baron joined her by the window and grabbed his camera. Taking photos of them.

"Roman doing anything?", he asked.

"He hasn't said anything. Probably a Christmas party or something", Max shrugged.

"And you're just going to let him go without you? What about Dana? You aren't worried she'll try to move in on him?", he asked.

Max glared at him.

"You have fun torturing me don't you", she said.

He laughed.

"He wouldn't", he said.

"I was actually thinking of bringing him down here. Have a romantic dinner with the view of the Eiffel tower.", Max said.

"I think that could work. He'll just have to put his room under his name", Baron said.

Max nodded. She pulled her phone out and texted Sami. He said he would help her and make sure Roman got there safely.

Max smiled.

"There's Balor", Baron said.

Max looked and sure enough Finn walked in with Becky.

"He always did look good in a suit", Max said.

"I think Roman would appreciate that comment.", Baron said.

Max laughed.

* * *

Sami arrived at Roman's house. He didn't want to ruin the surprise, so he decided on scaring Roman to Paris. He knocked on the front door. It opened to reveal Roman. He smiled and Sami walked in.

"Hey man, aren't you suppose to be watching Max and Baron's backs?", Roman asked.

"About that. Roman, you need to get to Paris.", Sami said.

Roman looked worried.

"Why? What's wrong? Is Max ok?", he asked.

"You just have to come with me. Quickly", Sami said.

Roman didn't hesitate. He grabbed Thor's leash and hooked it on. Sami could watch him in the office. Getting to Washington. Sami showed Roman their private plane.

"Who else is coming?", Roman asked.

"Its just you. We didn't want to worry Max's family. Besides, you are her contact if anything happens", Sami said.

Roman was really confused. He got on the plane and took a seat. It was huge and looked nothing like a plan inside. A woman came over to him and smiled.

"Can I get you anything to drink before we take off?", she asked.

"Oh no", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Max had put the dress on she had bought. Fixing her hair and makeup. She ordered a custom made suit for him. Baron didn't mind watching the hotel room while Max spent time with Roman. Someone knocked and she answered. Roman stood there.

"Hey, are you ok? What's wrong? Sami said", he stopped when he noticed the way she was dressed.

She smiled.

"Damn", he said.

"You like?", she asked.

"Love", he said.

"Good", she said, taking his hand and pulling him in.

She showed him the suit.

"Shower, get dressed, because we have a date", Max said.

Roman smiled.

"Hurry", she said.

He nodded and did as she said. She went to check on Baron.

"Is that dress revealing enough?", he asked.

Max rolled her eyes.

"Roman loves it", she said.

"I bet", he smirked.

"How's it going?", Max asked.

She grabbed the binoculars.

"They are getting ready to leave", Baron said.

"Maybe Roman and I can follow them", Max said.

Baron took the binoculars.

"No. You've got plans already. You two need this, I'll follow them", Baron said.

Max nodded. She walked out with Baron, stopping at Roman's room.

"Be careful B", Max said.

He gave her a thumbs up before getting on the elevator. Max walked into the room and Roman was getting dressed.

"Hey, where did you go?", he asked.

"Had to check on Baron", Max said.

He nodded.

"Ready?", she asked.

He fixed his hair into a bun and nodded.

* * *

In the car, she had Roman put on a blind fold. He was a little hesitant, but trusted her. The car stopped and she got out of the car. She helped him out.

Thanking the driver in French.

"Ok, just follow me", she said.

"When did you learn how to speak French?", he asked as he followed her.

"Remember when I told you I had a lot of time on my hands as a kid. Well, you'll be surprised to know, I also know German, Chinese, and Russian", Max said.

"Hot", he said.

Max laughed softly.

"I know Spanish because of my dad, his parents didn't know a lick of English. So when they would come and visit, it was Spanish all day", Max said.

Max said something in French to someone, who replied back to her. Taking the elevator up. Roman flinched.

"Relax", Max whispered to him.

"Where are we Max?", he asked.

"It's a surprise", she said.

Once at the top. The doors opened and she helped Roman out.

"It's cold up here", he said.

She helped him into his coat.

"Can I look now?", he asked.

"Oh sorry", she laughed softly.

She removed his blindfold and he smiled, till he noticed the view.

"Holy shit", he said.

He looked back at Max.

"Are we on the Eiffel Tower?", he asked.

Max nodded.

"How did you?", he asked.

"I've got great contacts. People owe me, this is actually the first time I use one of those calls", Max said.

Roman smiled and looked back at the view.

"Wow babe", he said.

"I owe you so much. You've put up with a lot from me. Done so much and I just wanted to do something special for you.", Max said, gesturing towards the view.

"You could have just gotten me a cheap watch and I'd love it", he said.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Here's to a wonderful six months together. I can't wait to see what this year brings for us", he said.

She kissed him.


	40. Chapter 40-Suspended

After taking a few pictures, they left and went to dinner.

"This is my first time in Paris", he said.

She smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed tonight", she said.

"Night's not over", he said.

Getting back to the hotel. Max and Roman walked into the lobby. Running into Alexa and Sheamus.

"Shit", Max said, pushing Roman behind a wall.

She hoped Alexa didn't see her or Roman. Especially not Roman.

"What's going on?", Roman asked.

"Alexa", Max said.

She noticed Finn enter quickly and look towards her before finding Alexa and Sheamus.

"FBI", Finn said loud enough for Alexa to hear.

Max looked at Roman.

"Stay here", she said.

"Max", he said.

"She can't see you. Ok, please don't let her see you", she said to him.

He nodded. She pulled her gun out of her purse and pointed it at Alexa.

"Max", Alexa said, holding her hands up.

"Alexa", Max said.

Baron came behind Sheamus. Sheamus chuckled and held his hands up.

"Took you long enough", Sheamus said.

"Shut up", Baron said.

"I thought you died", Alexa said to Max.

It sounded like Alexa had been worried she was actually dead. Max knew better than to trust her, she knew how to play innocent well. Max was about to respond to her, but a gun was placed to the back of her head. Alexa laughed and looked at Sheamus.

"Put it down", Finn said from behind her.

"What are you doing?", Max whispered to Finn.

He reached towards her hands and removed the gun.

"Let him go", Alexa said to Baron.

Baron sighed and lowered his gun. Sheamus laughed and Alexa pulled him to walk.

"Lets go", Alexa said.

They passed Finn and Max. Once gone, Finn hit the back of Max's head. He was about to leave, but Roman tackled him and punched him. Seeing Alexa and Sheamus drive away. Alexa saw this man, wondering who he was and why he tackled Finn. Then she noticed Max stop him.

She smirked.

* * *

"Roman stop", Max said.

Baron helped her and grabbed Finn. Handcuffing him. They took him to the office the hotel manger let them use. They were trying to calm the other hotel guests. Baron sat Finn down.

"What the fuck, we had them", Baron said to Finn.

Max found a first aide kit and checked Roman's knuckles. She cleaned them and wrapped them.

"I told you to stay where you were", Max said.

"He hit you, I wasn't going to let him get away with that", Roman said.

She smiled and kissed him. Roman noticed blood on her neck.

"Sit down", he said.

She protested, but he forced her to sit. Moving her hair, he noticed a gash.

"You'll need stitches", he said.

"You don't understand why I couldn't blow my cover. I can't tell you either, I was forbidden from saying anything to you", Finn said.

"By?", Baron asked.

"Hunter and Stephanie", Finn said.

"Then why the fuck are we here?", Baron asked shouting.

Finn sighed.

"Talk to Hunter", Finn said.

Baron released Finn.

"I'm sorry Max, I am. When you find out the truth, then you'll understand. I know how bad you want her to pay. I'm sorry", he said.

Finn walked out and Baron looked at Max.

"I'm not staying here anymore, until I know what the fuck is going on. They send us down here, yet don't want us to arrest her", Baron shouted.

"I know B", Max said, holding the cloth to the back of her head.

"We need to get this gash closed up", Roman said.

"Lets get back and get to the plane. They'll have more to close the gash", Baron said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Getting on the plane, Max sat beside Roman after Baron fixed her head, taking Roman's hand.

"I'm sorry we couldn't enjoy more of Paris", she said.

"It's ok. I got to spend time with you at one of the most romantic places, great view.", he said.

She kissed his cheek.

"You're bringing that dress with you right?", he asked.

She giggled.

"Yes", she replied.

Baron went and laid down on one of the other seats. Giving Roman and Max space. Max bit her lip.

"I have to tell you something", Max said, brushing some of his hair behind his ear.

"What?", he asked.

"When Baron and I went to Ireland, we ran into Finn and Sheamus. We were playing the tourist couple", Max said.

Roman wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rest.

"Sheamus was leaving and in order for him not to catch us, well, I kissed him", Max said.

"What?", Roman asked.

"It meant nothing and honestly if felt so gross.", Max said, making a face.

"Like kissing my sister", Baron said from his spot.

Max and Roman looked at him. He had his eyes closed. Roman took his hand back.

"I'm sorry Roman, I am. I love you and I swear it meant nothing", Max said.

Roman looked at her.

"Let me ask you something. What would you do if the roles were reversed?", he asked.

"Honestly?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I would ask for space, I'd need time to think. Keep in mind that our jobs are different Roman", she said.

"Then I need space", Roman said.

Max nodded and stood, she went to the bathroom. Roman looked at Baron.

"It was work related. It meant nothing to either of us. She loves you and I love her like a sister, honest.", Baron said, eyes still closed.

"What else do you two do together?", Roman asked.

Baron opened his eyes and sat up. He kept his eyes on Roman.

"You seriously think she would do that to you? The kiss was for work, our cover. Its not the first time it's happened with me, or other agents. Hell she's even kissed women. If she didn't have to kiss me she wouldn't have. We've never had a sexual relationship, ever.", Baron said.

Roman looked at his hands.

"Is this really about some work kiss or is this some excuse to finally be able to break it off without hurting her feelings?", Baron asked.

Roman looked at him.

"I love Max and I don't want us to end. This is just, different. I've never had a girlfriend whose job requires them to kiss her partner.", Roman said.

Baron nodded.

"I've dated a few women who work with us. I know how it feels to find out that your girlfriend kissed her partner, but unlike them, Max isn't a cheater.", Baron said.

"So to your exs it was more than a kiss?", Roman asked.

Baron nodded.

"All I'm saying is, you got lucky with me as her partner. I don't see her as anything more than a sister. I promise you that Rome", Baron said.

Roman nodded. The bathroom door clicked and Max came out. She took up a different seat away from Roman and Baron. Covering herself with a blanket and watching the clouds outside go by.

"Can I sit?", she turned to see Roman standing beside her seat.

She sat up and nodded. He sat.

"I've gotten use to you being gone all the time. I can get use to this", Roman said.

"You shouldn't have too. I'll figure out other ways, I promise. No more kissing", Max said.

He looked at her.

"Our jobs are different in some ways. Yours requires you to be different people at different times. Mine doesn't. In the end they have the same goal and that's catch the bad guys.", Roman said.

"So what's happening between us?", she asked.

"Well, I'm hoping your still my girl.", he said.

She nodded. He leaned over and kissed her.

"What about space and time?", Max asked.

"Don't need it. We are already apart so much, I don't want to be apart if we don't have too", he said.

* * *

Getting to Washington, Hunter and Stephanie were waiting on them. Sami had Thor. Roman walked over to Sami and took Thor from him.

"What the hell were you thinking taking your boyfriend down there?", Stephanie shouted.

Max was going to answer, but Hunter held his hand up.

"You've been slipping Garcia. You are one of the top five best agents we have. Hell, I'm willing to say you are number one here.", Hunter shouted.

"Hunter", Baron said.

"Shut it Corbin", Hunter yelled at him.

Hunter looked at Max.

"His life was at risk and if something happened to him, that would have been on you. Not Alexa, not Sheamus, and not Baron. You", Hunter yelled.

Roman was going to defend Max, but Sami stopped him.

"Get your head out of the clouds, before you get yourself killed or worse, get Baron killed", Hunter said.

They were about to walk away.

"Why did you order Finn not to arrest Alexa?", Max asked.

Hunter looked at her.

"That's between me and Finn", Hunter said.

"So then why send us down there? Clearly you don't need us. You took up time we could have spent at home, doing nothing", Baron said.

"We had her", Max said.

"I have my reasons for doing what I'm doing. Reasons I don't need to fill you in on.", Hunter said, before walking away.

Stephanie smiled at them.

"Clearly, you two need to remember your place here. For almost blowing Finn's cover and putting a civilian in danger, you are both here by suspended for two weeks.", Stephanie said.

Max rolled her eyes.

"Letting Alexa go was a bad idea. I hope no one else has to die in order for you to realize that letting her go was a bad idea", Max said, before walking away.

"When this blows up in your faces, don't come crying to us.", Baron said.

"Don't call us till the two weeks are up.", Max shouted behind her.

Roman took her hand and they walked out.

"So what now?", Roman asked.

"We enjoy two weeks together. Trust me, they'll call before the two weeks are up", Max said.

"A little cocky there don't you think?", he asked.

"No, because it's true. This isn't the first time this has happened. I'll give it three days before they call telling us to come back", Max said.

Roman smirked.

"So then I shouldn't get excited for the two weeks", he said.

"Get excited, because you do have me for two weeks. They can beg, get on their knees, we won't go back till the two weeks are up. They always take Baron and I for granted.", Max said.

Roman nodded.


	41. Chapter 41-Negative

The two weeks was almost up. They had called two days after suspending them. Neither Max or Baron answered their phones. They sent Sami to talk to them. They sent back a message.

 _Stop treating us like idiots or we're done. See you in two weeks._

Max was at the store. Her eyes drifting from one box to another. How did she know which one was good? Should she get the one with the signs or the one that flashed the word in her face? She bit her lip.

"Need some help?", she turned to see a woman smiling at her.

"Oh, um.", Max looked back at the tests.

"My name's Vicki. I just ask because you look absolutely lost and I've been here before", she said.

"I'm Maxine. I just don't know which one to get. I mean, obviously they all end the same", Max said.

Vicki nodded.

"I would go with the digital one", Vicki said.

Max nodded.

"How far along do you think you might be?", Vicki asked.

"Well, I haven't gotten my, well monthly and honestly I don't know", Max said.

Vicki nodded.

"I ask because sometimes tests give false negatives if it's too early. You might also want to set up an appointment with your doctor to be hundred percent sure.", she said.

Max nodded and took a box.

"Thank you", Max said.

"Anytime and if you are, congrats sweetheart", Vicki said.

"Thanks", Max replied.

While waiting in line to pay. Max had a lot to think about. Was she ready for a baby? Was Roman? They've only been together six months. Was it too soon for them?

She paid for her test and drove home. Getting inside, she was surprised to find Roman home.

"Hey", she said.

He smiled.

"Decided to have lunch at home", he said.

"Oh", she said.

His eyes went to the small bag in her hand.

"What's that?", he asked.

"Oh, nothing", Max said.

"You have that look", he said.

"Look? What look?", Max asked.

"The look that says you're keeping something from me", Roman said.

Max shook her head no.

"Nothing. So lunch?", Max asked.

Roman caught her and snatched the bag. He opened it and his smile fell.

"You think, you think you might be", he said, he couldn't finish that sentence.

"I'm on the pill, but with all this traveling and Alexa. I don't know, I might have forgotten once or twice", Max said.

Roman smiled.

"Lets find out", Roman said, handing the bag back to her.

She took it.

"Are we ready for this? I mean, this is another human being we would be responsible for.", Max said.

Roman nodded.

"Before we freak out. Lets find out", Roman said.

Max nodded and walked into the bathroom. Roman sat down on the couch and rubbed his knuckles. A baby. They could be having a baby.

He smiled.

Max came out a few minutes later. She sat beside Roman and set the test down. Roman took her hand.

"Whatever happens, I love you and I'll be here for you", he said.

"I don't want to have a baby right now", Max said.

She looked at him and he looked hurt.

"There's so much going on. We've only been together six months. I'm not ready", Max said.

Roman looked at the test. Negative.

"Looks like you got what you wanted", Roman said.

He stood and walked into the kitchen. Max took the test in her hand. Apart of her was sad that is said negative. She just wanted to get Alexa and Lana first. She wanted them behind bars where they couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Roman would be safe, they would be safe to have as many babies as he wanted.

Roman was in the backyard throwing the ball to Thor, who would bring it back to him to throw again. Max sat beside him.

"Its not that I don't want to have a baby. Its just not the right time", she said softly.

"You want to get Alexa", Roman said.

Max nodded.

"She's dangerous and trust me, the second she finds out about you or any baby we have, she'll come to hurt me", Max said.

Roman looked at her.

"Especially Lana. I can't protect you and a child at the same time. I couldn't bare to lose you or our baby", she said.

He touched her cheek lightly.

"Give us more time and I promise, whether we catch them or not, we could try for a baby, after we get married that is", Max said.

Roman smiled.

"I can do that", Roman said.

She leaned in and kissed him.

"You want a baby, I'll give you one. Give us a year, two tops", Max said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

"Hey big man", Dean said, walking into his office.

Roman was too into whatever was on his computer. When Dean went around to see what he was looking at, the screen was black.

"Roman", Dean said.

Roman turned to see him.

"Oh hey Dean", Roman said.

"What's up?", Dean asked.

"What do you mean?", Roman asked, turning his computer on.

"I've been trying to get your attention for that past few minutes", Dean said.

Seth walked in and set some files down on Roman's desk.

"Max thought she was pregnant", Roman said.

"Man, you'll have kids. Just give it time", Dean said.

"She wants to catch Alexa and Lana before we do. She's worried they'll come after me or the baby if they find out about us", Roman said.

Seth and Dean nodded.

"She also said that if in two years she still hasn't gotten Alexa, then we could try.", Roman finished.

"I see why she wants to wait, you two have been moving way too fast. Moving in with someone is completely different from having a baby with someone. Don't rush it Rome", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I get it.", he said.

* * *

Getting home, Max wiped her cheeks. Roman stopped her.

"Why are you crying?", he asked worried.

She played with her hands before looking up at him.

"I was pregnant", she said softly.

"But the test said negative", Roman said.

She nodded.

"This morning I found blood and I thought I had gotten my monthly, but the cramps were so bad. Brie went with me to the doctor and it turns out the test was a false negative, but I had a miscarriage.", she said.

Roman wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as she cried. She might not have wanted to get pregnant right now, but she never wanted to lose a baby. She would have accepted it and been happy.

"I'm so sorry babe", he said softly.

"It's karma for not wanting to have a baby now", she cried.

"No sweetheart, I know that if you would have been pregnant you would have loved this baby. You would have accepted our child no matter what. Before you say it, no I don't hate you. We can try in the future.", he said softly.

"Doctor said it could be stress", she said softly.

He nodded.

"And you need to relax. I know you want Alexa and I know you want to keep me safe, but I don't need you having a heart attack on me from stressing out so much. Your suspended from work, you aren't suppose to be stressed during your vacation", he said.

She kissed him.

"What do you want for lunch?", she asked.

He wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"How about I take you out for lunch", he suggested.

She nodded lightly. She had been texting with her mom and it turned out that her mom had also had a few miscarriages. Two before the twins and two after Max was born. They had wanted to give Max a little brother or sister so she wouldn't be alone since the twins had each other.

She told Roman what her mother had told her. He was glad she had her mom to talk with, but he knew she needed her mom. So he texted his and she told him she would be over later.

* * *

Getting back home, Roman's mom had pulled in. He smiled as they got off the car. His mom wrapped her arms around Max.

"Roman told me what happened. I'm so sorry sweetheart.", she said.

Max squeezed her closer as she started crying. She was glad his mom was here. She really needed her mom and she saw Roman's mom as her mom as well. Roman smiled.

"I have to get back to work. Thank you mom for coming over. I'll try to get out sooner or bring my work home with me", Roman said.

They nodded. He kissed Max.

"I love you baby", he whispered.

"I love you too", she replied.

Max and Patricia walked into the house and Thor happily greeted them. She rubbed his head gently.

"He's getting so big", Patricia said.

Max nodded. As she spoke to Patricia, she learned that she too had a miscarriage before Roman and one after him.

"You didn't fail Roman, I know it must feel like that, but you didn't. No one knows why it happens, it just does. I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. Know that if you ever just need to talk, call me. I'll come right over.", she said, squeezing Max's hand.

"Thank you", Max said.


	42. Chapter 42-Invested?

Roman was in their office finishing work. Dean had come over with Seth to help him out.

"So you don't have the proof?", Seth asked.

"I'm missing something", Roman said.

They looked at the board that held the evidence and suspect.

"He can't walk", Roman said, setting his hands on his hips.

This man was a murderer. Roman knew it, he just needed that one small thing to prove it. Max had offered her help, but he wanted her to relax. She only had two days left.

"Hey guys", Max said, walking in.

Dean and Seth hugged her.

"Did you have fun with your sisters?", Roman asked.

She nodded.

"I've never gotten my nails done or a massage", she said.

"You need to get out more", Dean chuckled.

Brie and Nikki walked in as well.

"You cut your hair", Dean said to Brie.

Brie nodded and kissed him.

"You like it?", she asked.

"Of course", he said.

Nikki was showing Seth her nails.

"Painted them in your favorite color", Nikki said.

Seth smiled and kissed her.

"Dinner?", Brie asked.

The guys nodded. Nikki and Brie walked out. Max looked at the board. She noticed Roman looked defeated. She went and stood beside him. Nudging him gently. A small smile graced his face. She always knew how to take his mind off things.

"Let me help", she said.

"No babe, I have to do this on my own. I can't run to you every time I need help", he said.

"But I want to help", she said.

"Max, no", he said.

She nodded and looked at the board again. She found what he was missing, Dean noticed.

"I'm going to go help my sisters then", she said, kissing Roman's cheek.

He nodded.

"Hey", Roman called, stopping her.

She turned to face him.

"I love you", he said.

She smiled.

"I love you too", she said.

She walked out and started cutting up vegetables.

"When do you go back to work?", Nikki asked.

"Two days", Max said.

Max looked back towards the room.

"Max, he wants you to relax and not think about work for just a second", Nikki said.

"I know Nik, but I can't just turn it off", Max said.

"Yeah, we know that too", Brie said.

Dean came out of the room and walked over to Max.

"You saw something. What was it? We have until the end of this day to email everything to the lawyers and Shawn", he said.

"You can't tell him I helped", Max said.

Dean nodded.

"The letter at the top. There's a greasy mark the forensic team missed apparently. It could be a finger print.", Max said.

Dean nodded and she grabbed his elbow, stopping him.

"Call this number. Someone will pick it up here and get it checked. You'll have your answer before the end of tonight. Tell them I gave you the number and your deadline, they'll make you first priority", Max said.

She wrote down the number and gave it to Dean. He nodded.

"Thank you", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Dean walked back into the room. Casually looked at the board. He found the letter Max was talking about. She was right. When the light hit it, it flashed a bit. He stepped closer and couldn't see it anymore. He pulled it down.

"There's a print", he said.

He showed the guys and they nodded. Dean called the man Max told him about.

"Who are you calling Dean? We have to get to the station", Roman said.

"Hello", someone answered.

"Hi, this is Dean Ambrose. I'm a friend of Maxine Garcia, she said I could call you if I needed help", Dean said.

"What do you need?", the guy asked.

"I have a finger print I need examined before the end of tonight", Dean said.

"Address?", the man asked.

Dean told him and the man told him he would be there in three hours and then hung up. Roman looked at Dean.

"Did you ask her for help?", he asked.

"No. She gave me this contact a few months back. I never needed to use it till now", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

They were enjoying dinner when the doorbell rang. Roman answered it. A man stood there and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mike Rome. I'm here to pick up some evidence. Are you Dean?", Mike asked.

"No, he's my partner", Roman said.

Mike walked in and Max smiled at him.

"Hey Rome", she said, hugging him.

"Hey, I didn't know you lived here", he said.

Max nodded and pointed to Roman.

"With my boyfriend", Max said.

"Oh hey, so your Roman. I've heard a lot about you.", Mike said.

Dean walked over and shook his hand.

"I'm Dean", he said.

"It's nice to meet you. So that evidence? The faster I get it, the faster I can get you the results", Mike said.

Dean nodded and handed the envelope over to him. Mike nodded.

"I'll have it for you by the end of the night", Mike said.

Mike left. Everyone else followed soon after. Roman was back in the room. Max followed.

"Mike's good and quick", Max said.

"I told you not to get involved", he said, his eyes still on the board.

She leaned against the door. He looked over at her.

"Thank you", he said.

She nodded.

"Its not that I didn't want you to help. I just wanted you to relax. You've been going crazy looking for Alexa and Lana. You're suppose to be taking a break", he said.

"I know, I tried. I just can't shut it off babe.", she said.

"I'm kind of glad you didn't. Or else this guy would go free.", he said.

She moved closer to him and between his legs. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have two days left. What do you say we just spend them together", she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"I think Dean and Seth could handle this case on their own.", he said.

"So what do you want to do?", she asked.

"My idea involves a bed, in a room, all day", he smirked.

She laughed.

"Seriously", she said.

He nodded.

"How about we go to Six Flags? I haven't been there since I was fifteen", she said.

He smiled at her excitement.

"We can do that", he said.

"On my last day, we can do your idea", she said.

"Why wait, we can start now", he said, wiggling his brow.

He lifted her and set her on the desk.

* * *

Baron and Max sat in the meeting room. Sami joined them and smiled.

"So how was your two weeks?", Sami asked.

"Relaxing.", Baron said.

"Me too. I learned to relax and I got my nails done", Max said.

Baron and Sami laughed. Stephanie and Hunter walked in.

"Neither of you will be involved in anything that has to do with Alexa or Lana anymore", Stephanie said.

Max and Baron stood.

"You can't do that. We've been invested in this from the start. No one knows her like we do", Baron said.

"Invested? I would say more like borderline obsessed", Hunter said.

"She didn't do to you what she did to us. Max could have died. We trusted her with our lives", Baron shouted.

"And I get that", Hunter shouted back.

"No you don't. What would have happened if Max didn't get to me on time? Huh? You have never almost lost a partner, you never had a partner turn on you.", Baron shouted.

Max went around the table and pulled Baron away from Hunter.

"There's a reason you two don't want us near her. Why? What does she have on you? Or are you two working for her and Sheamus?", Max asked.

"There are other cases that need your attention Max. We just want you two to focus on those.", Stephanie said.

"And we'll do that, but if anything at all happens involving Alexa, we are back in", Max said.

Stephanie looked at her husband before looking back at Max and nodding. Shaking her hand.

"Deal", Stephanie said.

Max grabbed Baron's arm and pulled him out. Sami joined them in her office. He closed the door behind him.

"Why did you agree to that?", Baron asked.

"Because, we both know Alexa. She'll do something to get us back on that case", Max said.

Baron nodded and sat.

"Should I bring you other cases?", Sami asked.

Baron sighed and nodded.

"Might as well", he said.


	43. Chapter 43-Not Stupid

Max was kicked in the stomach by Billie Kay. Baron was chasing after Peyton Royce. They were sent to Australia to collect the women after they were caught with identity theft and bank robberies in New York, California, and Boston.

The women decided to fly back to Australia and live happily ever after. Unware that they caught the eye of the FBI.

"Son of a bitch", Max groaned.

Billie was going to run, but Max grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back. She straddled Billie and punched her hard, knocking out the woman.

"You kick me, I punch you", Max mumbled before handcuffing Billie.

They would have had the girls sooner if Baron hadn't caught Peyton's attention. She had followed him to his room, while Billie stayed behind in the club. Baron was so close to sleeping with Peyton when she found his FBI badge. Baron had called Max and told her that Peyton was on her way to collect Billie because she found out who he was.

The women took off in different directions, making Baron and Max separate.

"How's it going B?", Max asked.

"Fucking fantastic", Baron groaned through Max's earpiece.

She smirked. Meeting him at their waiting car. Baron shoved Peyton into the back.

"Ouch, asshole", Peyton yelled, before he slammed the door in her face.

Max looked him over. He was covering his manhood.

"Blue balls?", Max asked.

Baron rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't actually going to sleep with her. She kicked me", he said.

"Ouch", Max said, patting his back.

Getting in the car. They called Sami.

"Hey, what do we do with the bimbos?", Max asked.

"Bitch you broke my nose", Billie yelled from the back seat.

"I told you, come with me quietly and calmly, you'll be fine. Nope, you had to kick me", Max said.

Baron chuckled before groaning and placing his hand against his package.

"Dolph and Brad will meet you at the airstrip. Hunter is with them and they'll take the women from there", Sami said.

"Dolph and Brad?", Max asked.

"Yeah", Sami said.

Baron sighed.

"Max?", Sami said.

"I'm here. Ok, see you in Washington, Sami", Max said.

She set the phone down. Baron knew not to say anything. Getting to the airstrip, they saw Hunter coming out of the jet. Max hoped she didn't have to see Dolph or Brad. She didn't get her wish. Dolph came right after Hunter, followed by Brad.

"You can do this Max", Baron whispered.

Getting off. Dolph walked over to her as she opened the back door to let Billie out.

"Hey Max", Dolph smirked.

Max rolled her eyes and walked passed Dolph. Baron went up to Dolph and pushed him back.

"Stay away from her or I will beat the shit out of you", Baron warned.

Dolph held his hands up.

"I was just saying hi", he said.

Baron walked away and onto the jet. Billie and Peyton were placed in the last seats. Baron sat across from Max.

"Don't let them get to you.", Baron said.

Max nodded.

"I know. I just want to get home to Roman", Max said, a smile gracing her face.

"Valentine's Day is coming up. Any plans?", Baron asked.

He wanted to take Max's mind off of Dolph and Brad.

"None that I know of", Max shrugged.

"You think he might propose?", Baron asked.

"No, it's too early for that", Max said.

"I don't know. A man does things when he's in love", Baron said.

Max raised a brow.

"You know something. Oh my god, is he going to propose?", Max asked smiling.

"Honestly, I don't know. He hasn't hinted at it with me. You might want to ask Dean and Seth though", Baron said.

"No. If he is I want it to be a surprise. I'm not going to ruin it", Max said.

"Good, you shouldn't", Baron said.

Max laughed softly.

"Would you say yes?", Baron asked.

"I would. I love him", Max said.

Baron nodded.

"Good answer again", Baron said.

* * *

Roman had invited the twins, Dean, and Seth over for dinner since his house was empty. He and the guys were helping David plan his secret vow renewal. They needed to ask the girls things their mom would like.

"Roman's the only one whose been to your parents house", Dean commented.

"True. What's it like?", Seth asked.

Brie and Nikki explained that the house was big enough for them growing up. Big front yard, acres of land for their backyard.

"Big enough for a party?", Dean asked.

"Oh yeah. Brie and I would throw parties when our parents went out of town. Max and Brie were always stuck cleaning it up so we wouldn't get caught", Nikki said.

"Because you were usually hungover", Brie said.

The guys chuckled.

"What kind of flowers does your mom like?", Seth asked.

Brie and Nikki seemed confused by that question.

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"I figured we could all go down and visit. Taking her her favorite flowers would add bonus points for us. We want your parent to keep liking us", Seth said.

Nikki shrugged.

"Orange Lilies", Brie answered.

They guys nodded. Roman was writing it all down in a notebook in the kitchen.

"So, I was thinking we could all go down there the week before Valentine's day", Dean said.

"Why?", Nikki asked.

"Because, I just want to go down there. I want to see where Brie grew up", Dean said, taking Brie's hand.

Brie smiled at him.

"You don't want to take me to your parents house? Are you hiding something from me down there?", Seth asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nikki smiled and wrapped her arms around Seth.

"Of course not. Its just weird that you guys want to go down there all of a sudden", Nikki said.

Seth kissed her. Before either guy could say anything, Max walked in. She smiled at them. She knew they were there since their cars were out front.

"Hey", they all said, surprised to see her.

"Hi", Max replied.

Roman walked over to her and kissed her.

"Did you get who you went for?", Roman asked.

Max nodded.

"You ok?", he asked.

She seemed sad. Max never left her guard down like that unless they were alone.

"Yeah, just tired", she said.

He nodded. She looked at her sisters and the guys.

"I'm sorry, I want to stay and chat, but I'm really tired and I really need a shower", she said.

"We totally get it Max. Go", Brie said.

Brie could tell something was wrong with Max. Max nodded and went upstairs. Roman watched her go. Brie stood and walked over to Roman.

"I'm going to go see if she's ok", Brie said softly.

Roman nodded. He knew she wouldn't tell him, so he would let her talk to Brie.

* * *

Max put her dirty clothes in the hamper. Brie knocked lightly on her door.

"Hey, what's up?", Max asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing", Brie said.

Max was getting clean clothes ready for after her shower.

"Max", Brie said.

Max stopped and looked at her sister.

"I had to fly back on a jet with Dolph and Brad", Max said.

Brie sighed. Dolph had used Max to get ahead at work. She remembered how Max showed up at her door in tears. After Dolph got the promotion, he changed the locks on his apartment. Leaving Max's things with the doorman. What he didn't count on was Max breaking into his apartment to catch him with his fiancée.

Turned out the fiancée knew what Dolph was doing and encouraged him to keep doing it, at least till he got the promotion. Brad was a whole different story. He had wanted to get Max fired after Hunter took the promotion from Dolph because of what he did to Max. Brad tried to film her while they were intimate, but Max had caught him and he fessed up.

"So they got promoted now?", Brie asked.

"No. Just Hunter's lap dogs. They think if they kiss his ass enough he'll promote them.", Max said.

"Not lap dogs then, more like Hunter's bitches", Brie said.

Max smiled. Roman appeared at their door.

"Did they say anything to you?", he asked.

Max sighed. She should have known Roman was listening in.

"You should be a spy, didn't even hear you come up", Brie said.

Roman smirked before looking at Max.

"I'll be downstairs", Brie said, excusing herself.

Max sat on their bed. Roman walked over to her. She had told him about Dolph and Brad.

"They just said hey, but even being around them makes me uncomfortable. It makes me feel stupid too", she said, while looking down at her hands.

"You shouldn't.", he said.

"I wasn't in love with Dolph, but I finally felt like maybe I could be happy if that relationship went well. I should have seen it", Max said.

"You aren't the stupid one, he is. He let someone amazing get away. Someone special", he said.

Max smiled. Roman touched her cheek.

"I'm glad he let you get away, because you are mine now. I'm not stupid enough to let you get away.", he said.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Wait till you get tired of me", she said.

He shook his head no.

"Never, beautiful", he said.

She stood and stepped between his legs. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Bored?", Max asked.

"Nope, not even then. If we ever need to spice up our sex life, we can always role play", he said, wiggling his brow.

Max blushed.

"Role play huh?", she asked.

He nodded. His hands running down her body.

"I'll be the lonely housewife and you can be the pool boy or is it lonely house husband and pool girl", Roman said.

Max laughed.

"I'll answer the door in an apron and let you in to fix my pipe. I'll offer you some lemonade, let you know my wife won't be home for a few hours and then I'll let you have your way with me", Roman said.

"To fix your pipe", Max said.

Roman nodded. He looked down and shrugged.

"It's a pretty big pipe if you ask me", he said.

Max continued to laugh and shake her head at him. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"I love you, thank you", she said.

He kissed her.

"I love you too", he said.

She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to shower. Roman went back downstairs just as the doorbell rang. He could hear Dean and Seth still talking to Brie and Nikki. He answered the door and a blonde man stood there. Another man with brunette slicked back hair stood beside him.

"Can I help you?", Roman asked.

"I think we have the wrong house", the blonde man said.

Roman raised a brow.

"Who are you looking for exactly?", Roman asked.

Dean stood and joined Roman.

"Maxine Garcia", the blonde said.

"You", the guys turned to see a pissed off Brie.

The blonde smirked.

"Brie, it's nice to see you again.", the blonde smirked.

"That's Dolph", Brie said.

Roman turned towards him and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him in and slamming him against the wall. A picture frame fell and broke.

"What do you want with my girl?", Roman growled.

"Your, she's, I didn't know", Dolph said.

Roman pulled him away from the wall before slamming him back against it.

"Stay away from her. Come near her again and I'll shoot you. I'm a detective, I can make sure they'll never find you", Roman threatened.

"I'll get the shovels", Dean said.

"You must be Brad", Seth said, patting his chest before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in.

Dean stood on the other side of Brad.

"I know what you tried to do to my sister in law. I'm warning you now, you so much as blink in her direction and I'll bury you along side your friend.", Dean warned.

Brad looked between the men.

"We get it alright", Brad said.

Dean wrapped Brad's tie around his hand till he got to the top.

"She's happy with my brother here. You do anything and I mean anything to disturb that. All three of us will beat the shit out of you. We might even let the twins at you. I know Brie is itching to get her hands on you", Seth said.

Nikki and Brie were smirking at the two idiots who thought it would be a good idea to show up here.

"Alright", Brad said.

Seth shoved Brad out the door. Roman dragged Dolph to the door and shoved him out.

"Stay away from my girl and stay away from my house.", Roman said.

He whistled and Thor came running in from the back. He growled at Brad and Dolph.

"I haven't fed him yet. I'm sure he's hungry.", Roman said.

Dolph and Brad left. Driving off. Roman's phone went off and he answered.

"Hey Sami", Roman said.

"Did you get your gift?", Sami asked.

Roman was confused till he put it together.

"You sent those two idiots here", Roman said.

He wasn't upset, he knew Sami had to have had a good reason.

"They wouldn't stop talking about Max. They kept saying how see looked good and talked about her in certain sexual positions. So I sent them to you", Sami said.

Roman smiled.

"Well thanks Sami. I've been wanting to have a chat with them. Finally got it", Roman said.

Sami laughed.

"Anytime", Sami said.


	44. Chapter 44-Vows

Max and Baron were on a new case. Roman had asked her to get a week off so they could go and spend time with her parents. The twins, Dean, and Seth were going as well. David had even asked him to invite his family. The girls and Dina still didn't know what was going on. Landing in Florida, they shared a car to their parents home. His family would be coming tomorrow.

"I'm so glad you got the week babe. Thank you again", Roman said.

"Of course", Max said, kissing him gently.

Getting to their parents house. They walked in. They all hugged and suspiciously the guys walked out with David.

"What are they up to?", Brie asked.

"I don't know, your dad has been acting so weird", their mom said.

Nikki gasped.

"You don't think one of the guys will propose, do you?", Nikki asked.

Brie smiled and so did their mom. Max was a little nervous. She knew she loved Roman and she knew she would say yes, but she had a feeling this had nothing to do with them.

"Who do you think will propose?", their mom asked.

"I have a feeling it will be Seth, because honestly Dean freaks out if I even mention rings or weddings.", Brie said.

"Maybe that's why he freaks out Brie, because he's getting ready to propose. I don't think it's Seth", Nikki said.

"Or Roman", their mom said.

Max looked at her mom.

"No", the twins said.

Their mom gave them a look.

"He would have asked you and dad, he seems like that kind of man", Nikki said.

"He invited his family", their mom said.

The twins gasped and hugged Max.

"How exciting, the one we never thought would get married, is going to be the first one", Nikki said.

"No. I really don't think that's what this is", Max said as her twin sisters hugged her.

* * *

David had taken the guys outside. He made sure none of the girls followed them.

"So, how's planning?", David asked.

"We've got everything done. Seth is picking up the flowers tomorrow morning. I've got the cake and Roman is helping set up and waiting for the caterers", Dean said.

David nodded.

"What about the dress for the bride? What are the girls wearing? What are we wearing?", Seth asked.

"I've got that all figured out. The dress won't be over the top like our first wedding, but I've got it. I have my daughters sizes, we just have to pick them up today. As for you guys, I have a friend who owns a tux shop. I just take you down there and he'll fit something on you", he said.

The guys nodded.

"Nervous?", Roman asked him.

"Oh yeah. This feels like the first time", he said.

"Mr. Garcia, I've been meaning to ask you", Seth said.

Seth took a deep breath before continuing. He pulled the box out of his pocket.

"I would like to ask Nikki to marry me", Seth said.

David smiled and nodded.

"You have my blessing", David said, before hugging him.

He looked at all three men.

"One down, two more to go", he said.

Dean had a look of pure fear on his face.

"You don't want to be married?", David asked him.

"Its just, I, it", Dean didn't know what to say.

"It scares him", Seth said.

"His parents divorced and it was messy", Roman said.

"Still is", Dean mumbled.

"Not every marriage is like that. You just have to know when to give and take.", David said.

Dean nodded.

"My wife and I aren't perfect. We have our fights, we had a really big one before Max left to join the Marines. She didn't want her to go and I encouraged her to do what she wanted.", he said.

They nodded.

"A little advice. Don't ever go to bed angry. Fix it, talk it out", David said.

The guys nodded.

"I'm not saying this to get you to rethink marriage. I just want you to know not all marriages end badly or end at all", David said.

Dean nodded.

* * *

Max and Roman were getting ready for bed. Her mom had convinced her dad to let the guys sleep in the same room as his daughters. Roman had snuck off with the guys and her dad after dinner.

"So where did you guys go?", Max asked.

She was rubbing lotion on her legs.

"Your dad wanted to go to a bar. He finally has guys to hang with", Roman said.

Max nodded. Believable, she thought. Her dad had his friends, but he had never had sons. There was a difference.

"Roman", Max said, using the tone he knew well.

The, I know your lying to me tone. He looked over at her.

"It's something you are going to love and a secret your dad wants me to keep. Please don't make me tell you, your dad likes me", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Fine", she sighed.

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her between his legs.

"Watching you put lotion on is doing something to me", he whispered.

He laid her back and on top of her.

"Marry me?", she asked.

He lifted up on his elbows and stared at her.

"What?", he asked.

"I love you", she said.

"Maxine", he said.

He pushed himself up and sat down. She sat up.

"Forget it", she said quickly.

She was going to get up, but he stopped her.

"I want to say yes, I do, but I really wanted to be the one to ask", he said.

She crossed her legs.

"I just, I imagined the look on your face when I do. I wanted to talk to your parents before I do it, but if you want to get engaged now, then my answer is yes", he said.

She placed her hand against his cheek. He turned and kissed her palm.

"Since you put it that way, I'll wait till you ask", she said, laughing softly.

He chuckled. Leaning in, he kissed her.

"I will ask you, you don't have to worry about that", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Roman's family arrived on time and dressed. The twins and Max were confused till their dad walked in with their dresses.

"The guys helped me plan a vow renewal. Your mom and I are getting married again.", he said.

The twins hugged him, followed by Max. She lightly pushed Roman and he shrugged with a smile. They had sent Dina out with Patricia to a spa. Patricia would bring her home once they sent her the text. Roman was putting on the suit, while Max slipped into the dress. He watched her fix her hair and smiled.

"Absolutely beautiful", he said.

She looked at him in the mirror. She blushed at the way he was looking at her. She walked over to him and fixed his tie.

"I have a secret", he said.

She looked up at him.

"One you can tell me?", she asked.

"Not really, but I feel bad I couldn't tell you about your parents vow renewal", he said.

"What is it? If you tell me my mom's pregnant, I swear I'm going to scream", she said.

He laughed.

"No one is pregnant", he said.

She laughed softly.

"Seth is going to propose tonight", he whispered.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Nikki is going to be so happy", Max said.

* * *

Everything was set. They were just waiting for their mom to get home. Walking in through the front door. She noticed her daughters and the guys dressed.

"What's going on?", she asked.

Brie went over to her.

"Dad planned a vow renewal for you guys. Your dress is in your room, ready for you", Brie said.

Their mom had tears in her eyes and hugged her girls. Patricia took her up to her room and helped her get dressed while she dressed as well. Max followed Roman into the kitchen and watched as he snuck a bit of frosting.

"I'm telling", she said.

He smiled and laughed.

"Making sure it's not poisoned", he said.

"Good thinking", she said.

He leaned back against the counter.

"You know, I heard there was a pipe in here that needed fixing", she smirked.

His smile grew. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"What time does your wife get home?", she asked.

"Not for a few hours", he played along.

"Gives me plenty of time to fix your pipe", she said.

He laughed.

"Hey you two, mom's about ready", Nikki said.

Roman and Max made their way out. Brie was fixing their mom's makeup. Nikki fixed their mom's hair.

"Ok, you ready?", Brie asked.

Their mom nodded. More of their family had arrived. Baron walked in.

"Hey Baron", Dina said.

"Hey mama Garcia, you look nice.", Baron said.

"Thank you", she replied.

He looked at Max. Something happened, something bad. He walked over to her.

"What's wrong?", Max asked.

"We need to go", he whispered.

Her heart dropped.

"She can't. Babe you can't, your mom is more important right now.", Roman whispered.

"He's right B. Just let the ceremony end", Max said.

Baron sighed, but nodded.


	45. Chapter 45-Lost Friend

Roman could tell Max was itching to get to a computer and talk to Baron. He sent her a look and she stopped fidgeting. Once the ceremony was over, she hugged her parents and took photos. She was about to run back inside, but Roman grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Your being rude", he whispered.

"I don't mean too", she said.

He sighed.

"Please, just let me go talk to Baron. As soon as he's done telling me what the problem is, then I can relax", she said.

"And out of FBI mode?", he asked.

"Promise", she said.

He released her arm and she took off inside. She found Baron in her dad's office. Closing the doors behind her.

"So what's up?", she asked.

He turned his laptop and showed her the video. It was of Becky, Lana had her held down by two men. They tortured her before Lana put a gun to the back of Becky's head and shot her. Max could feel her tears forming in her eyes.

Her friend was dead. Rusev, Sheamus, Finn, and Alexa were shown next. Then it cuts.

"How did you get that?", Max asked.

"Sami sent it to me. One of the interns was talking about Becky's death. He looked it up and then sent it to me", Baron said.

Max wiped her tears.

"I don't care if they don't want us to go after her. We are going", Max said.

Baron nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing.", Baron said.

He closed his laptop and stood. They made their way out and Max went upstairs to pack. Roman walked in as she finished dressing.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"Somethings happened and I have to go", Max said, grabbing her suitcase.

"No. You promised that after you finished talking to Baron, that you would drop FBI mode. Max, Seth is proposing tonight. Your sister's getting engaged", Roman said.

"No? You think that just because you tell me no, that I'm going to listen?", Max asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this", she said.

She walked passed him and he grabbed her suitcase, throwing it across the room.

"I'm not trying to control you. I want you to spend more time with your family, put them first for once", he said angry.

"What do you think I'm doing Roman? This is for their safety and yours", she yelled.

Roman placed his hands on his hips.

"Don't go", he said.

"Or what? Your breaking up with me? Is that how this is going to go?", she asked.

"Max", she stopped him.

"Let me make it easier for you. Its over.", she said, before walking out.

Baron had heard everything. He was going to comment on it.

"Don't", she said stern.

He nodded. Grabbing his bag.

"Are you going to say goodbye to your family?", her dad asked.

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Dad", he stopped her.

"Baron told me what happened with Becky. I'm so sorry sweetheart, I know how close you were to her.", her dad said.

"Tell mom I'm sorry and when Seth proposes, tell Nikki congrats from me", Max said.

He nodded. He kissed her forehead.

"Please be careful", he whispered.

She nodded before walking out to a waiting black suv.

"I can't hold my tongue. Go back in there and apologize to Roman", Baron said.

She sighed.

"B", she said.

"Now Max. That man loves you and all he was trying to do is make you see straight. How many big family events have you missed because we had to suddenly go to work? He's just looking out for you. You also might want to tell him why we suddenly have to leave", he said.

She leaned back against the car.

"I'm sure he hates me.", she said.

He chuckled.

"He should for the way you talked to him", he said.

Max nodded and walked back into the house. Roman was coming back down and stopped when he saw her.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"You broke up with me", he said hurt.

"I just, I thought", she didn't know what to say.

He closed the space between them.

"It doesn't count", he smiled.

She returned it before wrapping her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Lana killed Becky", Max said softly.

Roman pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"I don't want to miss anything with my family, including you, but I have to do this. I need too", she said.

He nodded.

"I understand. If it was Dean or Seth, I'd react the same way", he said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can", she said.

"In time for Valentine's Day?", he asked.

She smiled.

"I promise", she replied.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Make sure you record Seth's proposal and send it to me", she said.

He nodded.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you, be careful. Call me when you can", he said.

She nodded. He waved to her and Baron as they drove off.

* * *

Getting to headquarters. Hunter sighed and closed the file he had on his desk.

"You heard", he said.

"I told you, if anything at all happened we would be put back on this case. Something's happened Hunter and you tried to hide it from us.", Max said.

"You either send us after them or we go without your authorization and kill them.", Baron said.

"Kill Lana, that is it", Hunter said.

"Becky's death is on you and Finn. We had Alexa, we could have had Lana. Becky would still be alive. I hope it eats away at you", Max said, before walking out.

"It is", Hunter mumbled.

Baron walked out. They assembled a team of agents. This was going to be an in and out job.

"I want Alexa and Lana's heads to roll. Dead or alive, I want them", Max said.

The team nodded. When it came to someone killing one of their own, it was a death sentence. They boarded the plane that would take them to Ireland. Baron sat beside her and he sighed loudly. Max raised a brow, but didn't say anything. He sighed again dramatically.

"Alright, what?", Max asked.

Sami sat across from them and smiled.

"I think you were a little harsh with Hunter. I think he's beating himself up enough about this, you didn't have to point out that it was his fault", Baron said.

"Since when are you on his side?", Max asked.

"Since that was a cruel thing to do. Blame him", Baron said.

Max sighed again, knowing he was right.

"He's coming with us", Sami said.

"What?", Max asked.

He pointed behind them and they saw Hunter step onto the plane. Dolph and Brad with him.

"And he brought the assholes", Baron mumbled.

"Roman scared the shit out of them. They weren't expecting him or the guys when I sent them your way", Sami chuckled.

Max laughed.

"Roman told me", Max said.

"And I missed it", Baron said.

Sami and Max laughed. They let them know the plane was taking off. Max noticed Hunter take a spot in the back corner. Alone. He was going through files.

"I know you, and I know you feel bad for talking to him the way that you did. Just like I know you are about to stand up and go over there to apologize.", Baron said.

"I hate you", Max said, before standing.

Baron smirked.

"Love you too", he replied.

She walked over and sat across from Hunter. He leaned back in his seat.

"I didn't mean to blame you for what happened to Becky. I was just, angry. She was one of my closest friends and I don't have many. Anyway, I'm sorry Hunter", Max said.

He nodded.

"I know. I blamed myself too.", he said.

"You shouldn't. You couldn't have known they knew who she was. Well, Alexa did", Max said.

"I don't think she gave her up. Becky has been around them a lot and Alexa never said a word to Sheamus about her.", Hunter said.

"So then how did they find out she was FBI? Why hasn't Finn been caught by them?", Max asked.

"I'm not sure. They had a party a few days before Becky's death. I think maybe another Mafia boss recognized her", Hunter said.

"Who?", Max asked.

"That I don't know. We might have to wait till we see Finn.", he said.

"Speaking of Finn", Max said.

"I'm taking a guess here and going with the fact that since he's been undercover watching Sheamus for so long, he trusts Finn. Finn has been at this for almost four years.", Hunter said.

Max nodded.

"What were you thinking?", Hunter asked.

"Honestly, that he might have turned on us like Alexa", Max said.

Hunter wanted to tell her. She knew how hurt she had been after Alexa's betrayal.

"He hasn't. He's still very much our guy", Hunter smiled.

"Can I punch him?", Max asked.

Hunter knew why she wanted to hit Finn. It was for Becky.

"One", Hunter said, holding up a finger.

"Fine", Max rolled her eyes.

Hunter laughed.

"Can I ask you something else?", Max asked.

"Shoot kid", he said.

"Why bring Brad and Dolph?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I need someone to bring me coffee and wipe my ass.", he winked.

She laughed.

"Don't worry, they are under strict orders to stay away from you. Especially after your man scared them shitless.", Hunter smirked.

"Your lucky he didn't beat the shit out of them", Max said.

"No, they are lucky he didn't beat the shit out of them", Hunter said.

"I'll let you get back to work", Max said.

"Is he treating well?", Hunter asked.

Max smiled and nodded.

"He is. More forgiving than most, patient, and isn't afraid to call me on my shit", Max said.

"He has to be on his toes with you. Remind me to praise the man for putting up with you", Hunter said.

Max laughed. She left Hunter to continue working. Sitting back down next to Baron. Baron was fast asleep. Sami tapped her knee.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Just thinking", she said.

"Can I ask about what?", he asked.

"Once this whole, Alexa and Lana thing is over with, I'm retiring", Max said.

Sami smiled.

"Roman?", he asked.

"Apart of it. I want to have kids, spend more time with my family, Roman's family. I've missed so much, I don't want to do that with my kids", Max said.

He nodded.

"Roman would like that", he said.

She smiled.

"Don't say anything to him, at least not till this is over with", Max said.

"Lips are sealed", he said.


	46. Chapter 46-Explosion

While still on the plane. They dressed, black pants, vest, and masks. Max put her hair into a ponytail.

"Alexa Bliss is to stay alive. Shoot to kill if need be. Sheamus, Rusev, and Lana. Although, we might want to leave Lana to Max", Hunter said.

The guys laughed.

"Finn stays alive as well", Hunter said.

Everyone nodded. There was a waiting van for them. Baron drove them. Getting to the house Finn had said they would be at. The busted in. Sheamus's men, shooting at them. Kurt Angle signaled to his son and Jason nodded. Rolling a smoke bomb into the house.

Everyone went low and slowly went in.

"Max and Baron, take Jordan, Gable, and Benjamin upstairs. We've got down here", Hunter said.

Baron took the group up. Two men appeared and Baron shot them as they continued.

"Gable, Benjamin, take the right side hall. We've got the left", Baron whispered.

Gable and Benjamin nodded.

"I'll take this hall", Jason said, leaving their sides.

"No wait", Baron said.

Baron grabbed the back of his vest in time as one of the rooms exploded. The explosion had Max's ears ringing. Baron's vision was off and he couldn't see straight. Jason wasn't moving. Max quickly moved over to him and checked his pulse. She relaxed when she felt it, he was still alive. Gable and Benjamin ran over to them.

"Take him downstairs, now", Max yelled.

She knew she was yelling. Gable and Benjamin nodded. Max moved over to Baron.

"I'm fine", Baron said.

Max couldn't hear him, but read his lips. They continued, Alexa rounded the corner and punched Baron. Max went over to her and tackled her. Punching Alexa. She saw Sheamus, before she could move away from Alexa. He kicked her stomach and she rolled off, trying to catch her breath.

Sheamus was coming back for her, but Baron tackled him. Alexa looked at Max, blood dripping down her nose.

"I'm sorry", she read Alexa's lips.

Two men grabbed Baron and Sheamus punched him. Alexa ran over to Sheamus, pulling on him. She was screaming at him. Sheamus nodded and they took off. The two men holding Baron took him towards a window.

Max reached for the gun that Alexa had dropped. She pointed at the men and shot them. Baron slumped to the floor. Gable and Benjamin came back and helped them up and downstairs.

"You look like shit", Hunter said.

He did too, Max thought.

"They knew we were coming", Kurt said.

"Of course they knew. They killed one of our own, they know those two idiots were coming whether you said yes or no", Jason yelled, pointing at Max and Baron.

She still couldn't hear, but his body language gave it away.

"At least we didn't run into a fucking trap, kid. You are so fucking lucky that I pulled your ass back or your daddy would be burying you next", Baron said.

Max sighed. Baron placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She can't hear. She was closer to the explosion, we didn't have time to cover", Baron said, glaring at Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes. Hunter nodded.

"Lets get back to the compound. We'll figure something else out. We aren't leaving Ireland. I got word Brock Lesnar is here.", Hunter said.

Max raised a brow and Hunter chuckled.

"Yeah, that same Brock", he said.

Max had come face to face with this man. He was her first job. He would have choked her to death if she hadn't kneed him and made him double over in pain.

"He loves me", Max yelled.

Baron flinched as she yelled.

"Sorry", she yelled.

Hunter and Kurt laughed.

"Lets get your ears checked out", Hunter said, taking her shoulder.

* * *

Max had been gone three days now. Roman had been finding ways to distract himself. Taking on more cases. Roman had gotten a text from Max after he went for a run with Thor. She was going to video chat with him on secured lines. He showered and brushed his hair into a neat bun.

He smiled and watched it ring. Max smiled at him and he frowned.

"What the hell happened to you?", he asked worried.

"I'm fine", she said.

"Baby, I'm looking right at you", he said.

"There was an explosion at this house we went to check out, but I'm fine. My hearing was gone for a few days, but I got it back. Bruises on my face and stomach.", she said.

"Did you at least get her?", he asked.

He hoped she said yes, he didn't like this anymore. They were dangerous.

"No. We are following them though. We haven't heard from Finn and we're getting worried that they've figured him out", Max said.

Roman sighed.

"I want you away from them. Take any other case but this one. Please, I'm begging you", Roman said.

"I love you", she said.

"Max, I can't take this. Not after seeing you like this", he said.

"You aren't going to reply to me?", she asked.

"You know I love you baby girl, so much.", he said.

"If something happens to me", he shook his head no.

"Don't tell me that", he said softly.

"Roman, if something happens to me, Sami will be the one to call you. They also know not to say anything to my family. I'll need you to tell my sisters and they can tell my mom and dad", she said.

He swallowed.

"If anyone else but him calls, don't believe it", she said.

He nodded.

"You can't die on me. Do you hear me? I've got Valentine's day plans, and I will be so pissed if you miss them", he said.

He was trying really hard not to break down. She laughed softly.

"I miss you", she said softly.

He smiled.

"I miss you more", he replied.

"I'll see you soon", she said.

He nodded. The screen went black. He knew she has a time limit of how long they could talk. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Please God, don't let anything happen to my baby", he whispered.

* * *

The days went by slow without any sightings of Alexa, Lana, Sheamus, or Rusev. Finn walked into their compound a few days later. Max walked over to him and punched him.

He groaned.

"I guess I deserved that", he said, feeling to see if his nose was broken.

"I just wanted it to hurt", Max said.

"They all left. Leaving word with me and my guys to kill the FBI agents who came to kill them. Brock's gone too", Finn said.

Hunter and Kurt nodded.

"There's no point in staying here then", Kurt said.

"I guess not", Hunter said.

"Any word on where they might be going?", Baron asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, they usually don't tell me till they've landed there.", Finn said.

"And they don't know about you, right?", Max asked.

"Not that I know of", he said.

Max hugged him and he returned it.

"Please be careful Finn", Max said.

Finn nodded.

* * *

She had told Roman she would be home the morning of Valentine's day. All she had to get through was this meeting on a new case. New drug lords from Puerto Rico. They decided to take over for their uncle.

Stephanie hit the button on her remote.

"Primo and Epico Colón.", Stephanie said.

"Colón. As in The Colóns, cocain Colóns", Baron said excited.

Stephanie nodded.

"I've been itching for a drug bust", Baron said.

"Its scary how excited you get over these", Hunter said.

Max laughed.

"I want you two to read up on their families history, because trust me, you'll need too", Stephanie said.

"Are we going undercover or in and out?", Max asked.

"Undercover", Stephanie said.

"How long?", Max asked.

"Might be a few months", Stephanie said.

Max nodded.

"Well, we have Valentine's day plans, so we'll see you two in a few days to go over this plan", Hunter said.

Max and Baron nodded. They stood and walked out.

"Obviously you know the Colóns very well. Can I copy your notes?", Max said.

Baron laughed.

"I guess cheater", he said.

Max followed him to his office. He went through his desk before ringing Sami to join them. Sami poked his head in.

"Got that information on the Colóns you wanted", Sami said.

He set a file on Baron's desk and then handed one to Max.

"Its strange you have a file on all these drug lords. Have you two been on those cases?", Sami asked.

"No, this is Baron's fetish", Max said.

Baron rolled his eyes as Sami laughed.

"We'll need new names, drug trafficking background, and passports", Baron said.

Sami nodded.

"I'll have those done for you when you get back", Sami said, walking out.

Max lifted the file.

"Well, I'll be in my office finding out why you love these guys so much", Max said.

"Jealous?", Baron asked.

"Just about the fact that I have to read up and you don't. You know this family like the back of your hand", she said.

He nodded.

"Just a little light reading. I've never heard of Epico and Primo", Baron said.

Max nodded and left to her office. Roman had texted her the time to meet him for dinner. Max smiled. This was their first Valentine's day. She had a few hours to kill. Bayley walked in holding up dresses.

"Sami said your sisters sent these to him. Something about helping you out because they know you", Bayley said.

Max smirked.

"Yeah, I forgot to bring a dress.", Max said.

"Big plans with the boyfriend?", Bayley asked, setting down the dresses.

"Yes", Max blushed.

"I say go with the dark green. It will fit your dark brown eyes and hair", Bayley said.

Max nodded.

"Green it is. Thanks Bay", Max said.

Max turned her laptop on and checked her emails. The flowers she sent Becky's family arrived.

* * *

Baron poked his head in Max's office.

"What the hell are you still doing here?", he asked Max.

She looked at him and then the time.

"Shit", Max said, standing and packing her bag.

"I've got a jet ready", Baron said.

Max nodded and followed him with her bag and the dresses.


	47. Chapter 47-Late

Roman was sitting at the packed restaurant waiting for his girlfriend. It had been two hours now. He checked his watch again. People watched him and whispered.

"Come on Max", he mumbled.

* * *

The driver was going as fast as he could. She could see the restaurant from where she was.

"I'll walk", she said, getting off and quickly making her way to the restaurant.

She hoped Roman was still here, but would understand if he wasn't. She was late, really, really late. She wouldn't hold it against him if he left and was mad at her. She was also out of breath. Walking in, the hostess looked at her and smiled.

"Reigns", Max said.

She nodded and grabbed her menu, asking Max to follow her. Max fixed her hair and saw that Roman was still here. He looked disappointed though, embarrassed. He perked up when he saw her and smiled.

"I'm so sorry baby", Max said.

He stood and kissed her, deepening the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was getting worried something happened and that Sami was going to call to tell me", he stopped.

She placed her hands on his chest.

"I'm fine. I'm here", she said.

He kissed her again.

"Sit, let's eat", he said.

He pulled her chair out for her and she sat. Roman sat back across from her.

"You aren't mad I'm late?", she asked.

"I'm just glad you're home", he said.

She smiled. He reached across and took her hand in his. They talked and Roman showed her the video he took of Seth proposing. She felt horrible for missing it and wished she could go back and stay for just a bit longer to watch it for herself.

"So from our talks you said this new kid was the reason you almost got blown up", he said.

"I don't want to talk about that right now Roman. Ok, I just want to look at you and just enjoy this. Its our first Valentine's day", she said.

He nodded.

"You're right", he agreed.

He really didn't want to talk about work either. Even if they didn't speak at all tonight, just getting to look at her all night was enough for him.

"How's your food?", he asked.

"Its actually really good. Here, try this", she said, feeding him from her plate.

He moaned and nodded.

"That is good for a vegetable", he said.

She laughed.

"Yeah, you should try eating some every now and then", she said.

"Not unless you feed them to me", he said smiling.

She shook her head at him. He laughed and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

* * *

Alexa Bliss was looking out of the small window in her private jet to God knows where. Sheamus and Rusev just told them not to worry.

"I can't believe she's still after us. One of these days I'm going to have enough of her bullshit and kill the bitch", Lana complained.

"You did kill one of their agents. Them coming after you has nothing to do with what happened long ago", Alexa said.

"When? When you turned your back on them and left them for dead? I'd be pissed at you too", Lana said.

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you kill her when you had the chance? She was right there in front of you", Lana said.

"Because the house was crawling with agents. So excuse me for wanting to get my man and myself out of there and not in jail for the rest of my life", Alexa shot back.

"Or was it because you feel bad and she's still your friend? How can we trust you? You might be working for them still", Lana said.

"Shut your woman up before I do", Sheamus said to Rusev.

Alexa went over to Sheamus and rubbed his arms while looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. Sheamus and Alexa could hear Rusev chastising Lana in his language.

"Lexi", Sheamus said.

She looked at him.

"Did you get any information on that man she was with in Paris?", he asked.

She swallowed.

"I did, but it was all back at the house", she lied.

He nodded.

"Can you get that information for me again?", Sheamus asked.

She knew Sheamus wanted to threaten Max to leave them alone and he wanted to use Max's boyfriend.

"I can, but it's Valentine's day and you promised me no work. Can it wait?", she asked.

She pouted and he smiled.

"Ok my love", he said.

She smiled.

"So where are we going?", she asked excited.

"Our private island", he said.

She didn't know the name of it or the coordinates. They had no phone there and their cell phones didn't work on the island. The house was always restocked with what they would need before they went back.

"You just want to see me in a bikini all day", she said.

He laughed softly.

"I won't deny it", he said.

She pecked his lips before going to the bathroom. She used the chip Hunter had given her to call him without it being tracked.

"Hello, Bliss?", he asked.

"I can't talk long. I just wanted to see how Max and Baron are.", Alexa said.

"Their fine. Pissed", Hunter said.

"I'm sure they are", Alexa said.

"Anything?", Hunter asked.

"No. He covers his tracks well. I've checked his computers, his phones, and hers. Nothing. I don't know how we are ever going to get Rusev", Alexa sighed.

"He'll slip Bliss, they always do", Hunter said.

"I know. I just hate this. Max and Baron are never going to forgive me for not saying something to them", Alexa said.

"Because I told you not to say anything. Its easier this way", Hunter said.

"I've got all the proof I need for Sheamus. Rusev and Lana is all I need", Alexa said.

"Call back when you can", Hunter said.

Alexa hung up and took the chip out of her phone. She pushed it back into her bra and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Nikki and Brie had decided to show up to Roman and Max's house to take her on a girls shopping trip. They wanted to catch up with her. They walked into their bedroom just as Roman removed his towel. He grabbed it quickly.

"Woah, hey, ever heard of knocking first", Roman said.

Max sat up and covered her body with the blankets.

"Get showered and dressed, we are going shopping", Nikki said, ignoring Roman.

"Can you two wait downstairs?", Max asked.

"Yes, so sorry", Brie said, pulling Nikki out.

Roman laughed softly.

"Sorry", Max said.

She moved over to him. Her naked body pressed against his.

"How much time do you have before you have to go?", she asked, kissing his chest.

"I wish I had enough time, but I don't. Tonight", he said.

She pulled away and nodded. Laying back, he looked over her naked body.

"That's not fair", he said.

"What? I'm not doing anything but laying down", she said.

He took a deep breath before walking into his closet to change. Max laughed softly.

* * *

The girls were in a lingerie store. Max was looking over a set she knew Roman would like.

"You should get it in red. I know you don't really like that color, but it goes great with our skin tone", Brie said.

"Its also Roman's favorite color", Max said, finding her size.

Nikki walked out of the fitting room.

"What about this?", she asked.

"Not unless you get it in grey", Max said.

Nikki nodded.

"Have you figured out anything for the wedding yet?", Max asked.

"Its like you don't know me at all. I've had my wedding planned since I was five Maxie. Except I have to switch out Leonardo DiCaprio and place Seth", Nikki said.

Max and Brie laughed.

"Wedding date?", Max asked.

"Haven't pinpointed it, but you'll be the first to know so you won't schedule work in for the week. Yes, you will get the whole week off during my wedding week", Nikki said.

Max nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything.", Max said.

Nikki smiled. Max looked at Brie.

"How's everything with Dean?", Max asked Brie.

"Good. We're thinking about buying a house", Brie said.

"Oh, find one close to me and Roman. How fun would that be?", Max said.

Brie smiled.

"We would drive Dean and Roman crazy", Brie said.

"What? Dean loves me. Nikki's the one who drives Dean crazy", Max said.

"I heard that", Nikki said.

* * *

Shawn called Roman into his office. He sat him down.

"So, Dana has asked for a transfer. Leaving you, without a partner. Boston is sending down one of their own. She wants a fresh start after what happened.", Shawn said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?", Roman asked.

"Her partner was shot and killed.", Shawn said.

"Oh wow", Roman said.

Shawn nodded.

"She arrives Friday, her name is Sasha Banks. I had her file put on your desk", Shawn said.

Roman nodded. He stood and walked out. He found the file on his desk like Shawn said it would be. He couldn't help but stare at the photo on his desk of him and Max. It was from their trip to Six Flags. He smiled.


	48. Chapter 48-Brock

Once Max got home, she put on the lingerie she bought. She wanted to make up for being late on Valentine's Day. She curled her hair and set the tray of chocolate covered strawberries on the bed side table. Nikki had convinced her to do this. Setting up candles and lighting them. She heard the door open.

"Baby", Roman called.

Max took a deep breath, growing more nervous as she heard him downstairs looking for her.

"Where is she Thor?", she heard him ask their dog.

She was having second thoughts about this. What if he didn't like this? What if this was too much? Maybe the candles were too much. The strawberries. Why did she listen to Nikki?

"Wow", she heard.

She looked towards the doorway and he stood there. Looking over the room and then her.

"What's this about?", he asked.

"You like?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I love", he said.

He placed his hands on her hips. Running his fingers over the red sheer panties.

"What's this about?", he asked again.

"It's an, I'm sorry I was two hours late to dinner, surprise", Max said.

Roman smiled. Taking her chin and pulling her face towards his. He kissed her.

"Well, I love it.", he whispered.

He slowly pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders. His lips kissing them softly. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. He moved over to her ear.

"But don't ever think you have to do this all the time when you feel bad. I don't want you if it's because you feel bad, I want you because this is what you want.", he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I bought this little number for me. When your bad, I can put it on and torture you", she said.

He groaned.

"Are you going to spank me too. I've been a very bad boy", Roman said.

She laughed as he smiled. He connected their lips, walking her back to their bed and laying her down. He removed his clothes as she watched.

"You are absolutely beautiful", he said.

She blushed.

* * *

Alexa had a file on Roman Reigns. She was looking through it as Sheamus and Rusev were out on the water on their boat. Lana was laying out in the sun. She could see them come up from where she was, so she could hide the file if she had too.

"You picked a good one Max", Alexa said to herself.

Smiling at the photos of Roman and Max together. She seemed so happy. She wouldn't let Sheamus, Rusev, or Lana ruin this for her friend.

"Cop turned detective, sweet", Alexa said.

She found out he had a big family. The only downfall to him was that he was married before and it didn't last long. She wondered if Max knew that. She had to have known since she bought a house with this man. She had their address, knew where he worked, and where his parents lived.

She closed the file and walked over to the fireplace. She threw it in and watched it burn, making sure every single piece was gone. None to be saved.

* * *

Max was straddling Roman. He sat up and kissed her. Both breathing heavy, his hands ran down her back.

"Maybe we can have sex every time you're two hours late.", he said.

She laughed while trying to catch her breath. He grabbed a strawberry and fed it to her.

"Roman, I came over, oh I'm so sorry", his mom said.

Roman wrapped his arms around Max to cover her.

"I didn't know Max was back", his mom said, back turned to them.

"We'll be right down mom", Roman said.

"Yes of course", she said as she left the room.

Roman sighed. Max couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe we should leave a sign at the bottom of the stairs.", Max said.

"We might have too", Roman chuckled.

She kissed him and got off him.

"We should get dressed", Max said.

Roman sighed, but nodded.

"Oh, by the way, I'm getting a new partner", Roman said.

"Oh, what's his name?", Max asked.

Roman didn't know what to say to that.

"She. Her name's Sasha", Roman said.

Max raised a brow.

"What is it with Shawn and giving you female partners? Seriously.", Max said.

Roman smiled.

"You're so sexy when your jealous", he said.

She rolled her eyes. He followed after her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lets meet her first and then you can get all possessive", he said.

"Oh, I can meet her?", Max asked.

He spun her to face him.

"Of course, I won't partner with anyone you don't agree with", Roman said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Ok", she said.

They walked into the kitchen to see his mom. She was blushing.

"Again, I am so sorry. I didn't know you were back", she said.

"It's ok. Honestly, we were just talking. You missed the good stuff", Max said.

Roman chuckled and so did his mom. Making a joke out of it eased the awkwardness for Max.

"I can't believe they forced you to work the night of your mom's vow renewal", she said.

"Yeah, well to be fair, they didn't know like me", Max said.

"Your dad wanted to keep it a surprise", Roman said.

His mom laughed. Her phone rang.

"Excuse me", Max said.

She walked into the living room and answered.

"Hello", she said.

"Garcia, Lesnar's in Las Vegas for a UFC fight. He's all yours if you want him.", Hunter said.

Max smiled.

"Damn right I want him", Max said.

"Get on the jet, it leaves tonight. You'll be meeting the team there. Bring your guy with you, make it a date", Hunter said.

"Oh, now I'm allowed to bring him", Max said.

Hunter chuckled.

"Your arresting Brock, not undercover", Hunter reminded her.

"Alright, see you there", Max said, before hanging up.

Roman was walking his mom to the door. Max walked over and hugged her goodbye. They watched her drive off.

"So, when are you leaving me?", he asked, already knowing the drill.

"Actually, Hunter said I can bring you this time", Max said.

"Really?", he asked.

She nodded. She filled him in on Brock on their way to Vegas.

"I think Hunter wants you there just in case Brock tries to strangle me again.", Max said.

"That's not funny", Roman said.

"Oh come on, lighten up", Max said, nudging him.

He didn't budge so she shrugged her shoulders. Meeting everyone else in the room when they arrived.

"He's going to love to see your face again", Baron said.

"Enough to rip my head off and mount it over his fireplace", Max said.

"Just about", Sami replied.

"You all have a sick sense of humor and you've got Sami doing it too. You've ruined him", Roman said.

Everyone laughed. Max introduced him to more of the guys.

"Roman this is Jason "almost got two agents killed" Jordan", Max said.

Roman raised a brow and stood up more towards Jason. Max held him back.

"Come on Rome, let's get you a vest", Max said.

Roman let her pull on him. Hunter went over to them.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again", Hunter said.

Roman nodded.

"Maybe if this works out, we can upgrade you to FBI agent", Hunter said.

"Absolutely not. Then we'll never have kids", Max said.

Roman smiled.

"She makes a point. Besides, I like my job. This would be too much stress for me.", Roman said.

Hunter nodded.

"Lets do this", Hunter said.

Baron gave instructions on what their group was doing. Kurt went up to Jason.

"You do as they say. Corbin and Garcia are in charge of their team", Kurt said.

Jason nodded. Kurt and Hunter were taking a team to get Goldberg, he was Brock's business partner and he was also here. Jason handed a gun to Roman.

"You know how to use it right?", Jason asked, smirking.

"Want to find out?", Roman asked him.

Jason's smirk fell.

"You better step away from the man meat before Max sees you. She'll knock you off your high horse before you even get the chance to come up with a good comeback", Tyler said.

Jason mumbled something, but walked away. Tyler looked at Roman and held his hand out.

"Tyler Breeze and that's Curtis Fandango. Max likes to call us", Roman smiled.

"Breezango", he finished for him.

"She talks about us? See Ty, I told you she likes us", Curtis said.

Roman laughed softly at the two.

"Ready?", Baron asked out loud.

Everyone nodded. Brock was having a party in his suite. The knocked down the door and quickly went in. Brock stood and grabbed his gun, shooting. Everyone hid behind things. Women were screaming and running out. Brock wasn't the only one here. Goldberg was here too.

"Hunter, Goldberg is here. Not downstairs", Baron said into his walkie.

Hunter was downstairs cursing himself. It would take a few minutes for all the men to get upstairs.

"Brock", Max yelled.

They heard glass breaking.

"You go first Lesnar", Booker T shouted.

They strapped Brock into a harness. Jason ran at Goldberg who was waiting his turn to be brought down on the harness.

"Stupid kid", Max said.

Baron and the others were shooting at the windows where the other men were. Max quickly ran towards Goldberg, who was choking Jason and throwing him around the room. She kicked him in the face and he tipped over. Jason was gasping for air.

"Slow breaths", she said to him.

Goldberg grabbed her by the back of her vest threw her across the room. She slid down the wall.

"You little bitch", he growled.

Roman stood and tackled Goldberg.

"We have to go", Booker T yelled.

He looked at Goldberg and shrugged. He grabbed the harness and jumped out the window. Roman held Goldberg down. Tyler checked on Jason and Curtis checked on Max. The back of her head was bleeding.

"I'll be fine", Max said.

Curtis nodded.

"You've been hit harder than that", he said.

Roman stood once the guys had Goldberg handcuffed. He walked over to Jason who was leaning against his dad.

"You idiot. They told you not to move.", Roman yelled.

Kurt stood between them. Roman went over to Max.

"I'm fine", she said.

"You let Brock get away", Kurt yelled at Max.

"Are you kidding me? Your son let him get away", Roman said.

Baron placed his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Let me handle this, you get Max to the medics in our room", Baron said.

Roman left with Max. Baron looked at Kurt.

"You might be my superior, but you are not allowed to yell at her like that, especially after she saved your son's life. He would be dead right now if it wasn't for her", Baron said.

He pushed passed Kurt and Jason. He stopped by Hunter.

"I don't want him anywhere near my team again. Next time, we won't save his life", Baron said, before walking out.

Their team followed.


	49. Chapter 49-Partner

The medic stitched the back of Max's head. Roman was pacing.

"Rome", she said.

He stopped and looked over at her.

"Please stop pacing. It won't do any good.", she said.

"It keeps me from going back there and killing Jason", he said.

"Don't you think I want to kill him? He's lucky he's the bosses son", she said.

Roman walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands. She winced slightly at the movement of her head.

"Now that I see what you do first hand. I don't want you doing this anymore. What happened with Alberto, yeah it scared me, but I wasn't there to witness it. I saw this, I saw how easily he threw you", he said.

She raised a brow.

"Excuse me", she said.

"You realize that in the past few days, I could have lost you. First an explosion, then they beat the shit out of you, and now this. What if he decided to throw you out the open window? No one would catch you, you would be dead right now", he said.

The medic cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go see if anyone else needs me", he said, before walking out.

Max looked at Roman.

"It's too dangerous to go after Alexa, to go after anyone is dangerous. Find another job, anything else", he begged.

She took his hands.

"Breath", she said.

He did, resting his forehead against hers.

"If you don't want to do anything else, then stay home. Be a wife", he said.

"Are you asking me to marry you?", she asked.

"If it will get you to stay home, yes. We're in Vegas, why not", he said.

"I don't want that to be the reason you ask me to marry you. So my answer is no", she said.

She stood and stretched. Hitting the wall made her sore.

"You said no", he said.

She looked at him.

"Damn right I did", she said.

He sat down.

"I like what I do Roman, I'm good at it. It took me a long time to find something that I love doing. Catching bad guys, is what I do. Please don't ask me to choose", she said.

He looked away.

"I don't like you being a detective, something could go bad and I won't know till I'm back here. It scares me too", she said.

"Can you just stay away from Alexa? Send someone else, anyone else. You can watch from headquarters", he said.

She sighed. She could give him an inch.

"Ok", she said.

He kissed her.

"I think Baron can do this on his own. Well, he'll have Sami", she said.

"Thank you", he said.

"Oh by the way, I'm leaving for Puerto Rico", she said, quickly walking away.

She heard him after her, spinning her to face him.

"What?", he asked.

"New job", she said.

"You just got home Max. Your sister is planning her wedding", he said.

"And I've got about a good few months before the actual wedding. She hasn't even picked a date yet. If I talk to Hunter I can go back and forth, do all my duties as a bridesmaid, because Brie is her maid of honor. I've got this Rome", Max said.

"You say that a lot and then end up being three hours late", he said.

She smirked.

"It was two hours", she said.

Roman knew he couldn't tell Max not to go. The last time he tried, she broke it off with him. He groaned.

"Sorry to interrupt", they turned to see Hunter.

"It's fine", Max said.

"No it's not, but go on", Roman said.

Max sent Roman a look.

"Trust me, I've been here. Max, jet is waiting for you and Baron. Puerto Rico bound", Hunter said.

Max nodded and looked at Roman. He set his hands on his hips.

"Go", he said, not looking her way.

She kissed his cheek.

"I love you babe", she whispered.

"Be careful", he replied.

She nodded and left. Hunter looked at him.

"My wife was the agent before I was. I met her one day when she was undercover. One day I had enough, I joined the FBI just to be closer to her. Now, she's more of a stay at home mom. Only comes out when something big goes down", he said.

"I don't want to be an FBI agent. Then she'll never want to leave", Roman said.

Hunter chuckled.

"That's true, she loves this way too much. She's also really good at it. Number one, Baron comes in at second", Hunter said.

"Its why you call them in so much", Roman said.

Hunter nodded.

"I'll try not to do that so much in the future", Hunter said.

"I'd appreciate that", Roman said.

Hunter chuckled.

"There's a car waiting to take you home. See around Reigns", Hunter said.

* * *

The next day, Roman got ready for work. He walked in. Dean and Seth practically jumped on him.

"What's up guys?", he asked.

"Your new partner is here", Dean whispered.

They were looking towards Shawn's office.

"She's cute", Seth said.

"I'm sure Nikki would appreciate that comment", Roman said.

"Don't tell her I said that", Seth said.

The door to Shawn's office opened and he walked out with a short African American woman.

"He's here. Roman come on over", Shawn said.

He walked over and smiled.

"Roman, this is Sasha Banks. Sasha, Roman Reigns", Shawn introduced.

Roman shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you", he said.

"Same here", she said.

"Well, I'll let you two get acquainted. Sasha, if you need anything let me know", Shawn said.

Sasha nodded. She looked at Roman.

"Well, I guess I should show you your office", Roman said.

"That's a pretty good idea", Sasha said.

They both laughed nervously. He walked down the hall and showed her Dana's old office. Opening the door.

"It's not much, but hey, its something right", he said.

"Its bigger than my old office that's for sure", she said.

He nodded.

"So I'll let you get comfortable, as soon as I have our case files, I'll come find you", he said.

She nodded. He left and walked into his office. He'll admit she was cute, this was going to be different from Dana. He wasn't attracted to Dana at all, but Sasha was a whole different story. He looked at the picture of him and Max. Alicia Fox walked in.

"Got those files you wanted boss", she said.

He took them.

"Alicia, mind calling in Sasha", he said.

She nodded and left. A few seconds later, Sasha walked in.

"Got those files?", she asked.

He nodded. She pulled a chair up to his desk. She noticed the frame on his desk and turned it. She smiled.

"Wife?", she asked.

"Girlfriend actually", he corrected.

"Well either way, she's beautiful", Sasha said, setting the frame back down.

"She is, love of my life", he said.

He smiled. Suddenly the attraction to Sasha was gone. Max was the love of his life and he couldn't see it without her.

"Everything ok?", Sasha asked.

"Just thinking about her. She's on a business trip for a few days and I miss her", he said.

Sasha smiled.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. My wife's out of town too", she said.

He smiled.

"Your married? To a woman?", he asked.

"Is there a problem with that?", she asked.

"No, it's just, my girl is going to like that.", he said.

Sasha laughed softly.

"Is that why Shawn transferred your last partner? Couldn't keep her hands to herself huh", Sasha said.

"Nope. It was either that or let my girl at her", Roman said.

Sasha laughed.

"My wife's the same way. She's gone a lot", Sasha said.

"What does she do?", he asked.

"Flight attendant", she answered.

* * *

Getting to Puerto Rico, Max and Baron made their way to the hotel. Baron set the case on their bed. Opening it, it had their new identities.

"Apparently we are money launderers from Boston. Looking for a place to live out the rest of our lives", Baron said.

Max nodded.

"You are officially Mrs. Reese and I'm Mr. Reese.", Baron said.

"First name?", Max asked.

"Lindsey and I'm Tom", he said.

Max nodded. Max set up her wig and makeup on the counter.

"Passport?", she asked.

Baron handed her one. Opening it, she had blue eyes. Finding the case that held her eye contacts. Baron set checked the room for any listening devices or cameras.

"Room's clean", he called.

"You could have done that before you announced everything else. Your getting lazy on me B", Max said from the bathroom.

He laughed.

"Bayley should be here already. She's going to point to us to help the Colóns.", Baron said.

Max nodded.

"We should get ready then. We've got a few houses to look at", Max said.

Baron nodded.


	50. Chapter 50-Fleeting

It's been two days since Max left. He spent a lot of time either jogging with Thor or at Dean or Seth's place.

"Ok, so we've got to go and look at tux's for the wedding", Seth said.

"When? Did you guys even pick a date yet?", Dean asked as he bit into his cheese burger.

"Yeah actually, it will be a little before our one year anniversary", Seth said.

"Did she text Max?", Roman asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"No, she wants to tell her in person", Seth said.

"She might not be back for a bit.", Roman said.

"She'll be back for a quick meeting and then she's gone again", Seth said.

Roman put his burger down and looked at his friend.

"How do you know that?", Roman asked.

"Sami", Seth said.

Roman felt kinda hurt. How is it that everyone knew more about his girlfriend's schedule than he did.

"Call Sami, whatever you want to know, he'll know", Seth said.

Roman nodded. Why didn't he think about that sooner.

"How are things with Sasha?", Dean asked.

"Good. Turns out Max doesn't need to worry.", Roman said.

"Why? She married? That's never stopped anyone Rome", Seth said.

"She's married, to a woman", Roman said.

Dean and Seth stopped chewing.

"No way", Dean said, mouth full.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Max and Baron were walking around looking for places close to where the Colóns lived. Baron has his camera. Taking photos of the streets and near by places. After looking at one, they decided on going to eat. Landing at the restaurant Bayley said they would be at.

Walking in, they noticed Bayley with one of the men in the photos. Primo.

"Hey, aren't they those money launderers from Boston you were fond about?", Primo asked Bayley.

Sami had made a fake article and also input that they had gotten away with it. Bayley had shown that article to Primo, pitching about how they needed people like that, someone to get the job done.

Bayley nodded.

"Maybe not. What would they be doing here", he said, shaking his head.

Bayley shrugged.

"Only one way to find out", she said.

Turning in her seat.

"Lindsey Reese", she called.

Max turned and smiled.

"Yes. Do we know each other?", she asked.

Bayley looked at Primo and they both stood. Primo shook their hands.

"This is my husband Tom Reese", she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. My girlfriend was fascinated with your story. Laundering money is pretty hard to do and then getting away with it", Primo said smiling.

"I don't know what you've heard, but we didn't do it. Whoever you are with, leave us alone", Lindsey said.

Tom placed his hand on her back and they were about to walk out.

"Wait", Primo called.

Tom and Lindsey stopped. They had him.

"We should talk. Here", Primo said.

Tom turned, Primo was writing something down.

"Listen, my wife and I just want to start fresh. We moved here for a reason. I don't care if you're FBI, CIA, just leave us be", Tom said.

Primo chuckled.

"I'm none of those. Trust me, I hate them just as much as you do", Primo said.

"You work for the news and want a statement. We aren't allowed to give you one", Tom said.

"Not that either.", Primo said.

He handed Tom an address.

"Meet me there at seven. We can talk privately, it's important", Primo said.

Tom looked at his wife.

"I swear, no harm will come to you and your wife. I just want to talk. I think you might be interested in a few jobs I have for someone just like you", Primo said smirking.

Tom nodded.

"Seven", Tom said.

Primo nodded. Tom and Lindsey walked out. Getting to their hotel. Baron and Max sighed.

"That was easier than I thought", Max said, removing her wig.

"Tell me about it. Bayley was right about him being interested in us. They must want to move money", Baron said.

Max nodded.

* * *

After Max set up the secure laptop. She sent a video chat request to Roman. The timer at the bottom let her know how much time she had.

Roman's face popped up.

"Hey beautiful", he said.

She smiled.

"Handsome", she said.

"How's everything?", he asked.

"So far so good. We are meeting them later", she said.

"Be careful", he said.

"Always am", she said.

"I met my new partner", he said.

"Is she pretty?", Max asked.

"Not as pretty as you", he said.

"Oh so she is pretty", Max said.

"Max, you know what I meant. There is something I have to tell you though", he said.

He had to tell her about the little attraction he had for her when he saw her.

"What?", Max asked.

"Keep in mind that it was a fleeting second babe. Ok.", he said.

"Did you kiss her?", she asked worried.

Baron looked over.

"Nothing like that. I was attracted to her, but like I said it was fleeting, not even a second", he said quickly.

"Attraction isn't fleeting Roman", she said.

"She's married, to a woman I might add", he said.

"So that makes it ok", she said.

"No of course it doesn't, but I will never be attracted to anyone the way I'm attracted to you.", he said.

"I'll be home in a few days. I'll only be there a few hours. I'll see you then", she said.

"Don't leave this conversation like that. Not mad. I love you babe", he said.

"I'm not mad. Hurt, but not mad. I love you too", she said.

"I miss you", he said.

She gave him a small smile.

"Miss you more", she said, before the screen went black.

He leaned back. He knew she had run out of time. Max closed her laptop and laid back.

"What happened?", Baron asked.

"He's attracted to his partner, but it's ok because she's married to a woman", she said sarcastically.

He knew that tone and knew she wasn't happy. He chuckled.

"I also heard him mention the word fleeting", Baron said.

She sat up.

"Don't you dare take his side", Max said.

Baron held his hands up.

"No sides. It sounded to me like yeah he thought she was pretty, but next to you she was not as pretty", Baron said.

"Don't ever say that sentence again", Max said.

Baron laughed.

"Time to get ready", he said.

Max nodded.

* * *

Roman, Dean, and Seth had gone to the tux shop. Roman watched as the man took Seth's measurements.

"So you told her about the attraction you had towards Sasha?", Dean asked.

"Fleeting attraction", Roman corrected.

"Still an attraction. I get why she was hurt. She's not here as often as you would like. You're a man, men need sexual activity and you don't have that. She's worried", Dean shrugged.

"The only thing she has to be jealous of is my hand. That's the only thing keeping me warm at night", Roman said.

Seth chuckled.

"Tell me about it. Since getting engaged Nikki has been blocking me from touching her", Seth said.

"Wait, your telling me that you didn't even get any after getting engaged", Dean said with a smirk.

"No", Seth snapped.

"Damn, I got some after your engagement. Brie took me into her parents laundry room and we had sex on the dryer. Twice", Dean said.

"All I got was an argument", Roman said.

"Does she want to wait or something?", Dean asked.

"Didn't say, just blocked me", Seth said.

"How strange, because she went lingerie shopping with Brie and Max", Dean said.

"I know, I found the bags", Seth mumbled unhappy.

"Oh yeah", Roman said, a smile gracing his face.

Dean too.

"Man, I love lingerie", Dean said.

Roman and Dean high fived. Seth mumbled something before moving away from the stand and letting Dean go next.

"Gentlemen", Max's dad walked in.

Ending the conversation they were just having.

* * *

The meeting with the Colóns worked out. They asked Baron and Max to move their dirty money around. Max and Baron had agreed. They told Primo they had to go back to Boston to clear up a few more things, with the understanding that when they get back it was straight to work.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a quick meeting but I'm here now", Max said, rushing into the bridal shop.

She saw Nikki in a dress and she smiled. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"You look beautiful", Max said.

"Thank you and I'm glad you're here now", Nikki said.

Max sat beside Brie and their mom. Seth's mom right beside them.

"I don't like the sleeves", Brie said.

"It looks too old fashion for you", their mom said.

Nikki nodded.

"Dress number two", Nikki said, before walking back to the dressing rooms.

"How long do you have?", her mom asked.

"Leaving tonight", Max said.

"Have you seen Roman?", she asked.

"Not yet", Max said.

"You should Max. Men tend to have wondering eyes if you leave them high and dry. Thankfully your dad was never into looking at other women", their mom said.

Brie and Max groaned. Seth's mom laughed softly at their reactions.

"It's one of the many things that kept our relationship alive. Sex", she said.

"Oh mom, don't", Max said, covering her ears.

"You girls are old enough to hear this", their mom said.

"Not about you and dad", Brie said.

Nikki came out in her next dress.

"Mermaid, strapless dress", the consultant said.

"Oh, I like that one on you", Max said.

"Me too, it fits your body type so well.", Brie said.

Their mom started crying. Brie rubbed her back.

"I love it too, but I was thinking of putting thin straps", Nikki said.

"Definitely", Max said.

"I guess this is it", Nikki said happily.


	51. Chapter 51-Quick Visit

After figuring out which bridesmaids dresses Nikki wanted to go with. Max said goodbye to them and made her way to Roman's work. Dean told Brie they had finished and were on their way back to work. Getting there, she walked in. She realized there were a few new people in Roman's work. Especially the new pretty women.

"Max", Dean said, coming over and hugging her.

"Hey", she said.

Dean noticed her glance at some of the new women. He nudged her.

"None of those are Ro's partners", Dean whispered.

Roman came out of the hall with a file. He set it down on Alicia's desk. Alicia, Max liked. A blonde woman went over to Roman and placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her and moved slightly, letting her hand fall.

"I love how you closed that case on that murder last week", she said.

"Thanks, but it wasn't all me", he said, looking back at Alicia.

"I could use some help on mine. Would you like to slip into my file and take a peek.", she said.

Alicia made a disgusted look. Another woman went over to them and got between them.

"First of all, he's my partner. Secondly, I don't think his woman would like that very much and third, go find your partner", the woman said.

Roman smirked.

"To put it into words you can understand, no thanks Mandy", Roman said.

Dean nudged Max again.

"He loves you. Doesn't come out of his office unless he has too and Mandy is why. She corners him whenever she sees him.", Dean whispered.

Max nodded.

"Is that code for go and kick her ass?", Max asked.

Dean laughed. Sasha noticed a woman with Dean. Remembering her face from Roman's photo on his desk.

"Wow, she's even prettier in person", Sasha said.

Roman looked over and smiled. He walked over and took Max in his arms.

"I'm so happy to see you", he whispered.

Inhaling her sweet scent. Squeezing her and kissing her cheek.

"Don't get too excited, I'm only here for a few hours", she said.

"The point is you're here", he said.

"Sorry to interrupt", they both turned at the sound of a voice.

Sasha waved at her with a smile.

"I'm Sasha Banks, your man's partner", she introduced herself.

"Yeah, sorry. Sasha this is Max, my girlfriend. Babe, this is Sasha", Roman said.

They shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you. He talks about you a lot", Sasha said.

"He better", Max said, grabbing a handful of his butt.

He chuckled and blushed. Sasha laughed.

"Well, I'll let you two have a second. I'll see you in the meeting room in a few", she said to Roman.

He nodded and Sasha walked off. Max and Roman made their way to his office. She sat on his desk and bit her lip. He moved between her legs. His hands gently rubbing her thighs. She wrapped hers around his neck.

"How long is your meeting?", she asked.

"I'm not sure", he sighed.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at the message.

"Are you kidding me", she mumbled.

"You have to go", he sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"I get it", he said.

He went around his desk and opened a drawer. She followed and sat him down.

"Max", he said.

"Don't", she said.

She got down on her knees and unbuckled his belt.

"Babe, I told you. I don't want this if you feel bad", he said.

"Actually, I had this planned way before I got here and I'm not leaving without it", she said.

She slipped him into her mouth and he released a very loud groan. His hand burying in her hair, pressing her head down a little.

"Baby, that's good. Right there", he panted.

He felt his release coming. He pulled her off and she stood. Removing her jeans and straddling him. She started moving her hips quickly. He held onto them and stopped her.

"Slow, baby. I want to enjoy this", he said.

He looked up at her. Resting her forehead against his.

"I know you heard what Mandy said to me. You don't got to worry. That is never happening.", he whispered.

His hands found their way underneath her shirt. His hands warm and gentle. The door to his office opened and Mandy walked in, and she froze.

"I'm busy", he growled.

Max smirked.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Reigns", Max said.

Roman kissed her neck, groaning.

"I'm close", he whispered.

He sped up their pace. She held onto his shoulders.

"Get out", Max yelled.

Mandy slammed the door on her way out. Dean and Seth were smirking and chuckling.

"We could have warned you, but that look on your face is worth it", Dean said, laughing louder.

Sasha came around the corner with a woman.

"Awe, did I miss it?", she asked.

Mandy mumbled something and took off down the hall.

* * *

Roman leaned his head back, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Man, do my blue balls feel better", he said.

Max laughed as she got off him. He ran his hand up her legs. Kissing her hip.

"I wish we could again, but I have to go", she said.

"I know", he said softly.

She got dressed and he cleaned himself up.

"When should I expect another visit?", he asked.

She looked away from him, taking his hand in hers.

"Probably not till the wedding", Max said.

He stood.

"What? That's six months away Max.", he said.

She looked up at him.

"That's if nothing goes wrong", Max said.

Roman sat on his desk.

"I'll video chat as often as I can", she said.

He pulled her to him. Kissing her.

"I'll walk you out", he said.

Taking her hand. They walked out to see four sets of eyes on them.

"Bayley", Max said excited.

"Max", Bayley said.

"You two know each other?", Sasha asked.

"Yeah", Bayley said.

"Wait, you said your wife was a flight attendant", Roman said.

"Hunny, that's what we say to hide who we really are", Max said.

"I should have known. It's the same thing we told my family", Roman said.

"Ready?", Bayley asked.

Max nodded. Bayley kissed Sasha. Max looked up at Roman.

"I love you and I'll try to come back as soon as I can", Max said.

"I know. I love you too", he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.


	52. Chapter 52-Nikki & Seth

The Colóns entrusted Baron and Max with their money. Unaware that it was being sent to the FBI and not to their bank accounts around the world. Nikki's wedding was coming soon. In two weeks in fact. She's been video chatting with her about certain wedding details, frustrations with Seth and possibly him having cold feet.

"I'm not getting cold feet", Seth said.

"Then what's going on?", Max asked.

"Its your sister, she's been acting weird.", Seth said.

"I have not", Nikki said, coming into the room.

Max sighed and Baron chuckled. Nikki and Seth argued with each other before kissing.

"Ok, I'm going to go. See you in two weeks", Max said, closing her laptop.

She had a few minutes, so she called Roman. He smiled.

"Finally, I thought I wasn't going to get to talk to you today", he said.

"I know, I'm sorry. Nikki's just been going over details and something about Seth getting cold feet", Max said.

"He says Nikki's the one acting weird", Roman said.

"Yeah, heard that one too", she said.

He smiled.

"Lets hope our wedding planning goes smoother", he said.

"Let's hope", Max said.

Roman told her about work and Thor keeping the house safe from squirrels that decided to make the tree in their backyard home. Two more weeks till she saw his face in person. She missed him.

* * *

Baron and Max had told the Colóns that it was their wedding anniversary and that they were going to Paris to celebrate. They agreed and let them go.

"I need a nice warm bath and a month of sleep", Max said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Same", Baron said.

Once landing, they had drivers take them home.

"See you tomorrow for the wedding", Baron said.

She waved. Getting to her house, she got off and walked up to her front door. She unlocked it and walked in. Thor greeted her.

"Hey, I missed you too", she said, before kissing the top of his head.

It was late. She kicked her shoes off and walked upstairs. She watched Roman sleep from the door way and smiled. Trying not to wake him. She showered and got dressed. Laying beside him. She would wait till he woke up. Her eyes closing.

* * *

Roman woke up to feel an arm around his waist. Did he bring someone home last night? No, he was alone and he didn't go out at all. He turned and saw his girlfriend. He smiled and kissed her head.

"A few more minutes babe", she mumbled, still asleep.

"When did you get here? I didn't even hear you come in", he said, rubbing her back.

She hummed. He would let her sleep a little bit more. He stood to shower. Getting out. He found his tux, Dean walked into his room.

"Hey ready?", he asked.

Roman looked at Max. She was still fast asleep and he didn't blame her. She looks exhausted even while asleep.

"Oh man, sorry, I didn't know she was home", Dean said.

"It's fine, it's time to go anyway.", Roman said.

Dean walked over to their bed and jumped on it. Thor barked at Dean. Roman chuckled and leaned over when she didn't wake.

"Baby, we got to go", he said, softly shaking her.

She slowly opened her eyes and nodded. She kicked Dean off the bed and he fell to the floor. She smiled and Roman chuckled. Dean stood and rubbed his bottom. Max sat up and yawned, stretching.

"We'll leave after they cut the cake.", Roman said to her.

"No, I'm fine", she said.

He grabbed her dress from the closet. He walked over to Dean while she was in the bathroom.

"I need a favor", Roman whispered.

Dean nodded.

"I'm going ring shopping with her dad tomorrow. Mind keeping her busy?", Roman asked.

Dean smiled.

"Really?", he asked.

Roman nodded.

"That's awesome brother, congrats", Dean said.

Max came out of the bathroom.

"Alright, let's go. The faster Nikki is Seth's problem, the better", Max said.

Dean laughed.

"Where's Brie?", she asked.

"Nikki's freaking out, so she went to the church to keep her company and calm", Dean said.

"What's it about this time?", Max asked.

"Seth doesn't want kids and Nikki doesn't know if she could marry him now", Dean said.

"Shit", Max said.

"What?", both guys looked at her.

"Nikki's pregnant. She found out a couple of days ago. She told me over video chat. No one else knows", Max said.

"Well whether Seth likes it or not, he's having a kid and you bet your ass he's going to step up. Even if I have to tie him up and carry him to the damn alter", Dean said.

"I'll get the rope", Max said.

They looked at Roman.

"If you two get arrested, I guess I'll go visit you", Roman said.

* * *

Once at the church, the makeup lady hadn't put make up on Nikki yet. She was crying.

"What am I going to do?", Max heard Nikki asked.

"Dean's taking care of it", Max said.

"Taking care of what?", Brie asked.

Max looked at Nikki.

"I'm pregnant", Nikki said.

Their mom and Brie hugged her.

"But why does that make you sad?", their mom asked, while wiping the tears off Nikki's face.

"He doesn't want to have kids. He told me a few days ago. He said he should have told me sooner, but he was scared that I would of left him. I can't marry him now.", Nikki said.

"Stop. Dean and Roman are talking to him", Max said.

* * *

"Pregnant", Seth said.

Dean and Roman nodded.

"I'm telling you now Rollins, don't you dare walk away from this. Roman and I won't forgive you for that", Dean said.

"But you don't want kids either", Seth said.

"Yeah and I was up front about that with Brie from the beginning. You weren't and now she's knocked up", Dean said.

"She loves you and you love her. Don't you get how great this is, you'll have a little one soon", Roman said.

Seth sighed.

"I lost my kid, Rollins. We didn't even know he or she was in there, but it broke our hearts. Don't walk away from this", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"I love Nikki", he said.

"Trust me, once you see that tiny little face. You're going to fall in love", Roman said.

"I'm going to go see Nikki", he said.

He left. Getting in front of the bride's door. He knocked. Max opened it a bit.

"Can I speak to her?", he asked.

Max looked at Nikki and she nodded. Max opened the door wider. They weren't much for traditions. Seth's heart almost stopped. Nikki was breathtaking in her dress.

"Wow", he said.

"We'll be outside", Brie said, pulling her sister and mom out.

He waited till the door closed. Nikki stepped closer to him. He took her hands.

"I love you. If we are expecting a baby, I'm ok with that. It wasn't planned and you know my view on kids. I promise to try though, to love you and our baby for the rest of my life. Lets get married and then get ready for this baby", Seth said with a smile.

Nikki smiled.

"You sure?", she asked.

He wiped her cheeks. Lifting her hands to his lips and kissing them.

"I'm a hundred percent sure", he said.

She placed her hand against his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. Standing back up.

"I'll see you two out there", he said.

She giggled and nodded.

* * *

Max watched as Nikki and Seth were dancing. Nikki was glowing and Seth never stopped smiling. Every now and then, his hand would find her stomach and he would kiss her cheek.

"I'll be right back", Roman said.

Max nodded. She watched him walk over to her dad. His dad was with them too.

"Hey Roman", her dad said.

"You look nervous there son", his dad pointed out.

Roman nodded.

"I was wondering if I could have your blessing to marry Max?", Roman asked.

His dad patted his back and David smiled.

"Of course, you always had it Roman", he said.

They hugged.

"I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind coming with me to pick out a ring for her. I've never done this, so I wouldn't know what to get", Roman said.

Her dad was confused.

"Weren't you married before?", he asked.

"She picked it out and used my card to buy it.", Roman said.

David smiled and nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll go", he said.

Roman nodded.

"Wow. A grandchild and another engagement", David said.

"When do you plan on asking?", Sika asked.

"Our one year is coming up in a few months. I'm going to have Brie and Nikki invite our families and close friends. Ask her in front of everyone", Roman said.

"Sounds good", her dad said.

Perfect by Ed Sheeran started playing.

"Excuse me, that's our song", Roman said.

He walked over to Max and took her hand.

"Roman", she said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"You know how much I love you", he said.

"A ton if you can put up with my work schedule", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Our one year is coming up", he said.

"I know. Was that a test to see if I remembered?", she asked.

He laughed.

"No, I know you remember. Just can't believe we've made it a whole year. We moved faster than expected, but I wouldn't change anything about it. I've learned a lot with you", he said.

"Like?", she asked.

"To be more patient, more understanding of your life, and faithful no matter how blue my balls get.", he said.

Max laughed and kissed him.

"You've taught me a lot too", she said.

"Oh yeah, well don't hold back on my account", he said.

"I was getting there", she said.

He smiled.

"You've taught me to trust again, to enjoy even the little things while we have it, and that no one ever, will make me feel the way I do when I look at you", she said.

He smiled.

"One year down, many more to go", he whispered.

"Many, many more", she said.

He kissed her.


	53. Chapter 53-Rings, Babies, & Bullets

Roman woke up with Max laying her head on his chest. He buried his hand in her hair and kissed her head. He loved having her home and he hoped that once they got married, she would never want to leave.

"What time is it?", she asked, kissing his chest.

"Almost ten", he said stretching.

"Really? I've never slept in so late", she said.

"Stay sleeping. I'm sure you're still tired", he said, before standing.

He had to get ready to meet her dad and his.

"No, stay with me", she said, hugging her pillow.

"I really wish I could, but I told your dad and mine that I would go out with them today.", he said.

"You realize I'm the one you have sex with, right?", she asked.

He laughed and placed his hand on her bottom. Squeezing lightly.

"And I love it, but I don't want your dad to think I'm a flake", he said.

She smiled, he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you, sleep in. I'll be back before you know it", he said.

"Bring me donuts", she called.

He laughed.

"Yes my love", he said.

She smiled.

* * *

They were at the jewelers. Roman had seen about fifteen different rings, none he liked for Max. His dad and soon to be father in law agreed with him.

"We can always design you a ring. You pick what you want to put on it.", the jeweler said.

"Really?", Roman asked.

He nodded with a smile.

"It's more expensive, it's why we don't really recommend it. If you can't pay in full we do installments", he said.

"I'll design it", Roman said.

During his divorce, his lawyer was able to prove that Eva emptied his accounts. She had to give the money back. Roman paid off his cards and was out of debt.

"Ok, let's look at possible designs", the jeweler said.

He picked a silver band, a square diamond with a halo of blue sapphires around it and two down the sides. He smiled at the drawing the jeweler had done.

"Are you going to inscribe anything?", he asked.

"To many more. It's something we tell each other", Roman said.

The jeweler nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll call when it's ready", the jeweler said.

Roman nodded and paid the first installment for the ring.

* * *

Max was having a late breakfast with her mom and Brie. Dean was throwing a ball to Thor.

"I can't believe Nikki is pregnant", Brie said smiling.

"I can't wait till you two girls give me more grandbabies", their mom said.

"Thor counts", Max said.

Brie glanced at Dean, happy that he didn't hear.

"Mom, I already told you. Dean doesn't want to have kids or get married. I'm ok with that", Brie said, before sipping from her coffee.

"You never know. He might change his mind in a few years. Seth did", their mom said.

"Dean isn't Seth", Brie said.

Dean overheard their conversation, but didn't want them to know. He had a change of heart, seeing Seth happy and in love with Nikki. He realized he wanted that. Brie was willing to give up on kids, maybe they could compromise.

Roman and David had arrived with lunch and donuts. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey, want pizza?", Brie asked.

"Sounds good", he said.

He took her hands and she smiled up at him.

"How about kids?", he asked.

She was confused.

"What?", she asked.

Dean nodded.

"When I told you I don't want to get married you said you understood. Then when it came to kids, I told you it wasn't for me. I should have been able to bend a little on one of those", he said.

"What are you saying?", she asked.

"Lets have kids. You would make a wonderful mom", he said.

She smiled.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Seth didn't want kids and as soon as he found out, he changed. He's excited about it. I want that too", he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you", she said.

"Anything to make you happy", he said.

They had just celebrated their one year also.

"What do you say about starting tonight", he said, wiggling his brow.

"Sounds good", she said.

* * *

Max had gone back to Puerto Rico. Roman had invited Brie and Nikki to breakfast.

"How was the honeymoon?", he asked.

"Fabulous", Nikki said glowing.

"And my niece or nephew?", he asked.

"Growing, Seth couldn't keep his hands off my stomach", she said.

"So, what's up? Either you are planning to propose to Max soon or you just can't get enough of us", Brie said.

Roman smiled.

"You know I love you both, but yes, I am planning to propose to Max. I want family and close friends to come. I was thinking for our one year together. Surprise her", he said.

"Aw that's sweet. She would love that", Nikki said.

"I was hoping you two could help me", he said.

"Oh, we are", Brie said.

* * *

Max had video called Brie. She couldn't really go shopping for an outfit for her one year.

"I can definitely find you a dress.", Brie said.

"Thank you so much. I just hope I'll be able to make it.", Max said.

"Oh, you're making it. Baron make it happen", Brie said louder.

"Oh I am", Baron shouted.

"Did Nikki show you the sonogram?", Brie asked.

Max nodded.

"I can't wait. A baby to spoil", Max said.

"Well, it's going to be two babies actually", Brie said.

"She's having twins?", Max asked.

"Nope", Dean said smiling.

He kissed Brie's cheek.

"No way", Max said.

Brie nodded.

"I'm pregnant", Brie said.

"Aw yay, two babies. I can't wait", Max said.

"You should let Roman knock you up so all three of us can have babies", Brie said.

"Lets give it another year and if Roman hasn't left me yet.", Max said.

* * *

A few days later, Bayley had shown up at their apartment.

"He knows", Bayley said.

"What?", Baron asked.

"Lana showed up", Bayley said.

Max grabbed her gun and loaded it.

"I want this bitch dead now", Max said.

"I'm with you", Bayley said.

"I guess I have no choice. Two against one", Baron said.

"Hunter said he would send backup, but by the time they get here, it would be too late", Bayley said.

They nodded and grabbed their vests. They made their way to the house where the Colóns were at. Seeing Lana and Rusev coming out with Primo.

"You have the shot, take it", Baron said.

Max pointed her gun and shot. It hit the door, an inch away from hitting Lana. Lana looked at her. Rusev pushed her into the car and they drove off, almost hitting Max. Primo and Epico came out shooting with their men.

Epico and Primo split up.

"Baron and I have Primo. You go for Epico", Bayley yelled.

Max nodded and took off down the street. Seeing Epico and his men enter a building. Max ran in. They took the flight of stairs up. Max sighed.

"Really?", she mumbled, running up the stairs.

"Max, Primo is on his way to the blue building. There's a helicopter on the roof", Baron said in her ear.

"Yup, already here", she said.

Max got to the last floor and turned the corner. Only to get shot at. She hid behind the corner.

"Holy shit", she said breathless.

"Don't die, It's almost your one year and Roman isn't going to like it if you don't make it to your one year", Baron said.

"Hurry", Max replied.

"Outside of the building now. Going through the front", Baron said.

"Cheater", Max said.

Baron laughed. Max held her gun out and started shooting. She hoped this didn't end badly.

* * *

Lana stomped into their hotel room. Alexa and Sheamus looked over.

"What happened? Did they not give you the money?", Sheamus asked.

"No, because Max and Baron pretended to be money launderers. Entrusting them with the money, two billion of it. Now it's in the hands of the FBI", Lana said.

"We have plenty of money", Alexa said.

"That's not the point Lexi. The point is that at every turn, those two idiots are two steps ahead of us.", Lana yelled.

She started screaming and Alexa rolled her eyes. Letting Lana have her tantrum.

"I want that information on her and that man she was with in Paris, now.", Lana demanded.

Lana stood in front of Alexa.

"Or do you still care for them?", Lana asked.

"Of course she doesn't", Sheamus answered.

"I'll get it. I just need a laptop. She might not even be with him anymore", Alexa said.

Lana nodded.

"Then find out", Lana said, before leaving their room for hers.

Rusev followed. Sheamus looked at Alexa. He cupped her face.

"I know you still care for them, but she will try to kill you if you don't do as she asks. Then I'll have to kill her, starting a war with Rusev", Sheamus said.

Alexa smiled up at him.

"I know you don't work for them anymore, but you can still care for them. Get her the information", Sheamus said.

Alexa nodded.

"Send a warning to her and Baron, let them know that we know", Alexa said.

Sheamus nodded.

"We can do that", Sheamus said.

Alexa walked over to him and kissed him. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything for Sheamus. She spent many years with him. They've made love countless times and he's always been so sweet to her. She had to remind herself that it wasn't really real.

"I love you", he whispered.

She smiled.

"I love you too", she replied.


	54. Chapter 54-Anniversary

"Son of a bitch", Max mumbled to herself while hiding behind a wall.

She could hear the bullets ricochet on the wall. Her gun was out, so she tossed it aside. She had nothing left, and now she sat wondering why she agreed to do this mission. Why she listened to Baron was beyond her.

She pressed the button on her ear piece.

"Baron, any time you want to come and help me, is fine by me", she said.

He didn't respond and she hoped he wasn't dead, because she wanted to kill him first.

"Damn it B, you better not be dead. I have a man waiting on me", she said.

A few seconds later, he responded. Laughing, but he responded.

"I'm coming, give me a second", he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for your dramatic entrances. My anniversary is tomorrow and I promised I would be home before then. Now get me home", she said.

She heard the gunshots stop and decided to peek. She moved back behind the wall when they started shooting again.

"Also, remind me to bring more ammo", she said.

"I told you", he said.

Again the gunfire stopped. She stood and ran at the two men. They were reloading and didn't expect her to jump them. She kneed the blonde guy between his legs and punched the other as hard as she could. Picking up a gun, she finished loading it before the blonde guy reached for her, she turned and shot him. Turning the gun on his friend, she shot him too.

Baron appeared and nodded. Bayley behind him. Sami was in her ear now, telling them Angle's team was ten minutes out.

"See, you didn't need me", he said.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the other gun just in case she needed it. Baron pressed the button on his ear peace.

"Sami, is he still in the building?", Baron asked.

"Primo is heading for the roof, a helicopter is waiting on him", Sami responded into their earpieces.

They ran towards the stairs. They were in shape so these stairs were a piece of cake. Getting to the top just as Primo was getting into the helicopter. Epico was already seated.

"Stop, don't make me Primo", Baron yelled, pointing his gun at him. Max did the same.

Primo said something to the man controlling the helicopter, they started to take off. Baron and Max started shooting at the helicopter. Max took out the extra gun and shot, hitting Primo in the chest as the helicopter moved towards her. She moved out of the way and they took off.

"Chest shot, he won't make it", Baron said.

He nudged Max hard, making her lose her balance. He chuckled.

"Lets get you home to your man. I'm sure he's pissed he hasn't heard from you. Happy One Year Anniversary Max", Baron said.

* * *

 **California-**

Roman was in his kitchen watching his phone. Max should have been home by now. She said she would be.

"Woman, you better not do this to me", he mumbled to himself.

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and set it beside his phone. His leg bounced nervously. It sucked that he didn't know if she was safe. His job as a detective kept him busy, but it didn't stop his worry.

He decided to text her. When she had a second she would look at it and respond. Hopefully.

 _Just checking in baby. Doesn't look like you'll make it back tonight. See you tomorrow, hopefully.-_ **Roman**

After a few minutes and no response, he prayed she was ok. He locked up and showered, before bed he made sure to check his phone. Nothing. He pressed the messages and texted Sami. Thor following him around.

 _Dude, my lady?-_ **Roman**

He was grateful Sami worked with Max. He had someone to keep an eye on her. Sami was good at it, everyone pushed him to take the job and he finally accepted it. His phone dinged.

 _She's fine. They are on a jet now, stopping in New York and tomorrow morning heading to Washington before heading your way-_ **Sami**

Roman sighed and he felt the weight of not knowing, lift off his shoulders.

 _Still coming tomorrow?-_ **Roman**

 _Wouldn't miss it, congrats and happy anniversary-_ **Sami**

 _Thanks-_ **Roman**

He set his phone down, Max must have not taken her phone with her. He hated when she couldn't take her stuff with her.

Roman reminded himself to talk to Max about work. She had to prioritize now, make time for him and their families. They were going to be married, or at least he hoped. Things needed to change. No more missing important dates or family events. Yes, it had pissed him off whenever she missed something, but he knew what her job was and that it took her away a lot. Besides that, he loved her.

* * *

 **New York-**

Max had left all her private belongings in a locker, in Washington. She picked up the hotel's phone and dialed Roman's cell.

"Hello?", he answered groggy.

It made her smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you baby, just letting you know I'm in New York and that I can't wait to see your handsome face", she said smiling.

Her eyes were half closed from exhaustion.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I tried texting you but you didn't respond, so I texted Sami and he let me know you were ok", he said.

"Rome, you know that if something happened to me, you would be the first to know. They've been informed to tell you first", she said.

"That doesn't make me feel better Maxine. I don't ever want to get **that** call", he said.

"I know. Happy Anniversary love", she said.

"Happy Anniversary baby", he said.

"I missed you so much", she said softly.

"Not as much as I do", he whispered.

"You could jump ship you know, my job isn't ideal and, I don't want to put you through another year of this.", she said.

"I love you, so fucking much. You tell me that every single time we talk and I tell you the same fucking thing in return. I love you, you are my woman. No, I don't like your job but I'll put up with it because of how much I love you", he said.

She smiled.

"I know, I just wanted to hear it", she said.

He chuckled.

"Video chat with me, I want to see you", he said.

"I can't love, I left my things in Washington", she said.

He groaned and she giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow for our anniversary dinner", she said.

"Fine, I love you", he said.

"Love you more", she said, before hanging up.

* * *

 **Washington D.C.-**

She and Baron had made their way to the official building. Hunter called them into the meeting room after they had grabbed their things from their lockers. Hunter had promised them two weeks vacation after this mission was over. They sat and Hunter clicked a button on the remote he held. The lights dimmed and the screen in front of them turned on. Alexa's face came up.

"She's surfaced. They were in Puerto Rico, last night they arrived in Ireland", he said.

Baron mumbled something Max couldn't hear.

"Sheamus bought a new house in Ireland and she showed up to move things in.", he said.

Max looked down at the desk.

"Why are you telling us this Hunter?", Baron asked.

"I need you two to go and handle this", he said.

Baron chuckled.

"I can't Hunter, I haven't seen my boyfriend and my anniversary is today. I was hoping I could spend those two weeks you promised, in bed with him", she said.

Hunter sighed.

"I know Maxine, but we need to take care of this situation", he said.

"Then get a fucking sniper, send him, and kill the backstabbing bitch", Baron said angry.

"B", Max said.

"No Max, that bitch tried to kill us more than once. She almost killed you. If you send us, I'm going and cutting off her head. I don't want to talk to her", Baron said, leaning back in his chair.

Hunter sighed.

"Can't this wait, just a little bit longer. Obviously they're moving in, she's not going anywhere. Have them keep an eye on her", Max said.

Hunter nodded.

"You two have worked none stop. Ok, have a good vacation, see you both in two weeks", Hunter said smiling.

Max smiled and stood, grabbing her bag. Baron stood slowly and she noticed the look on his face.

"Baron", she said softly.

"Max, if we go and get her ourselves, I'm going to kill her. None of this, bring her in and talk to her crap", he said.

"You don't think I want too", Max said.

Baron swallowed.

"You know Roman isn't going to like this. He just got you back and if he finds out its to get Alexa, he's going to flip", he said.

She knew he made a point. She and Roman had talked about this situation. He didn't want her anywhere near Alexa or Lana.

" _Let someone else go, bring her back and you can bitch slap her from inside a cell",_ he had said.

"I would have to talk to him, but for sure I want to be the one to bring her in. I need to know Baron", she said.

"Know what Max? She tried to have us killed so she could be with that idiot", Baron yelled.

Max nodded and looked away from him.

"For a second though, she almost didn't let us go through with it.", Max said.

"Max, I know she was our partner and I loved her just as much as I love you, well not true, I love you more.", he said.

Max chuckled. Baron placed his hands on her shoulders.

"She's dead to us Max. I won't kill her on sight, but I will go and back you up to bring her in", he said.

"Thank you", she said.

He nodded. She made her way to a private room and opened her laptop. She typed in Alexa's name and her last known location popped up with the photos Hunter showed them.

She looked through all of them for any signs of unhappiness or a sign that she knew she was being watched. None. Max stopped at one photo, her heart raced. Lana was standing beside Alexa. Max stood and ran to Baron's office. He looked up when she got there.

"Lana is with Alexa", Max said.

Baron sat up straighter.

"We have to go now Baron, I want both of them", Max said serious.

Baron couldn't let her skip tonight, Roman was going to propose and he won't forgive her for this.

"Max, those photos were taken days before. She could be long gone", Baron said.

Max sighed.

"I'll be right back", Max said as she left his office and went to find Sami.

She found someone else.

"Where's Sami Zayn?", she asked the intern.

"He left a few hours ago ma'am", he said.

She groaned before making her way to Baron's office.

"I could have told you Sami went home. He gets vacation time as well Max", Baron said.

She let herself fall into the chair and brushed her hair back.

"We are going to get them Max, it might not be at the same time, but we will get them", Baron said.

Max nodded.

"I have a jet ready for California, join me? I can get you home", Baron said standing.

Max shook her head no.

"I still have a few hours, I want to look into this more before going home.", Max said.

"Don't forget it's your anniversary. Roman has plans for you Max. Don't skip on them", Baron said serious.

"I know B", Max said, before going back to her office.

She had one of the interns look into Lana and to find out if she was still in Ireland. As of a day ago, she wasn't. It was starting to get dark and her phone once again vibrated on her desk.

"Hello?", she answered.

"Where the fuck are you? Your dinner Max, Roman is going crazy looking for you", Nikki said.

Max looked at the time and jumped up.

"Shit, ok, I'm on my way", Max said.

She hung up with Nikki and closed her laptop down. Pushing it into her bag, she called the man who was going to get the jet ready for her. He would be ready, he promised. Looking at her phone, missed calls from Roman, Dean, Seth, and Brie.

"Please forgive me", she whispered.

She unzipped the bag that held her dress. Brie helped her pick it out, a white, long sleeved dress. Stopping mid thigh, she changed during the flight and did her makeup.

* * *

 **California-**

Roman swallowed. She was an hour late, going on two. He checked his watch for the hundredth time that night. His friends and family were here. He wanted to propose to her in front of them. Sami and Baron had made it on time. Why couldn't she? He was starting to think she didn't really care about how much it hurt him.

"Something came up", Baron said.

He finished his drink. He saw the look of hurt on Roman's face. He knew Max must have buried herself under work, trying to find Lana.

"She should tell you what it's about", he said, before walking away.

Roman didn't like that but nodded. Dean rushed over to him.

"She's here, in the bathroom", Dean said.

Roman made his way out, he heard Brie and Nikki telling everyone to quiet down. Their baby bumps on display. As he walked down the hall, he could see the restaurant. It was packed and he patted himself on the back for booking the private party room.

Max came out of the women's restroom. He exhaled slowly as he looked her up and down.

"Baby", he said.

She looked up and smiled. The white dress looked perfect on her and he knew why Brie had picked it out for her to wear tonight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. Crushing her against him, he pressed his lips hard against hers.

"You look absolutely beautiful", he whispered.

She nudged his nose with hers.

"Sorry, I'm late", she whispered.

"You're here now, that's what matters", he said.

She looked around the restaurant.

"Where are we sitting?", she asked.

He tugged on her hand to get her to follow him. They walked down the long all.

"You know how much I love you. You've become my world faster than I could run. I know in my heart and soul, that there will never be anyone else. I look forward to waking up beside you and coming home to fall asleep beside you. To put it simply, you are the love of my life Max.", he said.

She stopped them and he faced her.

"Please don't tell me you're breaking up with me. I'm sorry I was late", she said worried.

He laughed and placed his hands on her cheeks, she stopped talking.

"I just finish telling you how much I love you and you think I'm breaking up with you. Baby, I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me.", he said smiling.

She smiled and he kissed her.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you", he said, pulling her into the room.

She smiled and everyone jumped out and yelled surprise.

"What", she said.

Roman pulled the ring out and got down on one knee as her back was to him. Brie gestured for her to turn and she did. Max gasped. Roman smiled.

"Marry me, my love?", he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes", she said.

He smiled and placed the ring on her finger. Their family and friends cheered and one by one hugged them both.

"I love you fiancée", Roman whispered.

Max smiled and kissed him.


	55. Chapter 55-Planning

Max woke up smiling. Feeling Roman's strong arms wrapped around her and his erection pressed against her back.

"I didn't mean to wake you", he whispered, kissing her neck.

His hand moving over her body.

"Fiancée", he whispered.

She giggled.

"Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?", she asked.

He smiled against her shoulder. His hand lifting her leg a bit, before pushing into her. She moaned.

"You have two weeks to plan a wedding. Six months before you become Mrs. Roman Reigns", he said.

She bit her lip.

"Six months?", she asked.

He nodded. He leaned down and connected their lips. He knew they needed to talk about things that needed to change. He was worried she would change her mind about marrying him once he started.

* * *

Lana walked into Alexa and Sheamus's new house. They had bought one close by.

"Did you get the information?", Lana asked.

"Not all of it. I haven't gotten the guy's name or address", Alexa said.

Lana glared at her. Alexa was going slow on purpose.

"You have a week. If I don't have what I need by the end of it, I'll have Rusev stop working with Sheamus.", Lana threatened.

Alexa stood and stepped up to Lana.

"Don't threaten me, because trust me, one on one, I can kick your ass", Alexa said.

Lana turned on her heels and walked out. Alexa sighed. She had all the information she needed, but Hunter had told her that Max was engaged now and wouldn't be going after Lana or her.

* * *

Max and Roman were in the middle of making breakfast when her sisters, Dean, and Seth walked in. Both their parents right behind them.

"I am so jealous of your ring", Nikki said.

All the women were looking at Max's ring.

"Its so different", Brie said.

"That's why I designed it. To match my beautiful woman. Both different, but still beautiful", Roman said.

All the women awed. Max kissed him.

"Roman's out here making us look bad Seth", Dean said.

Everyone laughed. Max kissed her sisters bumps.

"You two look so happy", Max said to them.

"I know I am", Brie said smiling.

Dean smiled.

"So do you two know what your having?", Max asked.

"Yes, but we all decided to wait till the three of us were together. We've never done anything without each other", Nikki said, taking Max's hand.

"I'm having a girl", Brie said.

"And I'm having a boy", Nikki said.

"We get one of each, I'm so happy", their mom said, hugging the twins.

Max hugged them next.

"We need to go shopping for them", Max said.

The twins nodded.

"But first, we need to plan your wedding", Nikki said.

"Since you're so busy, the girls and I have decided to help you. We'll find things you'll like and send you photos.", her mom said.

Max nodded.

* * *

Over the next few days, Brie and Nikki were showing her wedding magazines. Dresses, center pieces, venues. Her head was spinning. She didn't realize how much went into a wedding and kicked herself for not paying more attention to Nikki and her planning.

"I like candles", Max said, after her sisters stopped talking and looked at her.

"Ok, so then we'll go with the floating candle and decorate the glass bowl with roses around it.", Nikki said.

Max nodded as Nikki wrote it down.

"You said you wanted blue?", Brie asked.

Max nodded.

"Love it, let's go with a sapphire blue. It can match your ring", Nikki said.

"I like that", Max said.

"Fish, chicken, or steak?", Nikki asked.

"Um, I don't know. What if someone doesn't eat meat?", Max asked.

"Well, we can do fish and chicken", Brie suggested.

Max nodded.

"Now, how many people should we be expecting?", Brie asked.

"I'm not sure, I would have to check with Roman", Max said.

The twins nodded.

"Drinks?", Nikki asked.

"Oh um", Brie cut her off.

"DJ or band?", Brie asked.

"Have you picked your song for your first dance?", Nikki asked.

"Ok ladies, how about we give Max a break", Dean suggested after seeing her about to freak out.

Nikki and Brie nodded.

"I'm hungry anyway", Nikki said.

Max sat back and Dean chuckled.

"I didn't realize how hard this was", Max said.

"Says the woman who's been shot at multiple times", Dean said.

"That's easy compared to this", Max said.

Seth and Roman came in with food.

"Did you get the pickles?", Brie asked.

"Had to stop at the store, but yes", Seth said, showing her the jar.

Roman kissed the top of Max's head.

"How did it go?", he asked.

"Kill me", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Not before I marry you. Then I don't get the life insurance check", he said.

She slapped his arm and he laughed.

"So tomorrow, you two have an appointment with a few different places to show you venues", Nikki said.

"Great", Roman said.

"How many venues?", Max asked.

"Relax, it's only three for now. Dean said any more than that and you would be running back to work", Brie said.

"Thank you Dean", Max said.

Dean gave her a thumbs up.

"The first two are outside and the last is inside. I have a few more set up for you guys throughout the week", Brie said.

Max and Roman nodded.

* * *

Max was working from home. Sami had sent her more photos of Alexa and Sheamus in Ireland. Baron showed up at her house.

"How bored are you?", Baron asked.

"Truth? Not bored at all. I actually like being home. Sometimes I do miss it, but I don't, being able to be here when Roman comes home feels good. The sex every night isn't bad either", Max said.

Baron chuckled.

"Came by because Hunter called. He didn't want to bother you since you've got your hands full planning your wedding.", Baron said.

"What did he say?", Max asked.

"He's sending a team in, without us.", Baron said.

"What?", Max asked.

"He wants us to relax. Just relax. I've got a date with Carmella and I've put it off for far too long. Please don't make me cancel again", Baron said.

Max sighed.

"Alright", Max mumbled.

"I did tell them to call us when they had Alexa. Hunter is going to let us talk to her", Baron said.

Max nodded. Roman walked in.

"Hey, ready? We have that first venue to look at", he said.

He looked at Baron. He sighed, before looking at Max.

"Are you leaving?", he asked.

Max smiled.

"No, he just came over to talk", Max said.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"Ok, let's go", Roman said.

Their first stop was a ballroom type place. It had a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Max was on her phone keeping in touch with Baron. Roman reminded himself to talk to Max about changes that needed to happen and soon.


	56. Chapter 56-Perfect Venue

The next day, they drove to the first venue. Max was on her phone trying to get details from Sami and Baron about the team they are sending in.

"Max, we're here", Roman said.

She nodded and they got off. Still on her phone. They walked in to meet the man showing them around. Tom was his name.

"It's a beautiful view, we can even do the ceremony out here and then the party inside. We set everything up, the way you want it of course", Tom said.

Roman looked beside him to see Max was still on her phone.

"Can we have a minute?", Roman asked.

The guy nodded and walked away. Roman snatched Max's phone.

"Hey", she said.

He pushed the phone into his pants. She raised a brow.

"Hunny, that's not going to work.", she said.

He sighed.

"Have you even been paying attention?", he asked.

"Yes. We can have the ceremony out here and the party inside.", Max said.

"Did you see the view?", he asked.

She looked towards where he was pointing. It was beautiful.

"This is important to me, to us. Please just give me an hour", Roman said.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'll put it away", Max said.

"Thank you", he said.

He took the phone out and she put it away in her back pocket. She could feel it vibrating. She was itching to reach for it, but the smile on Roman's face kept her from doing so.

"It really is beautiful", she said.

"Do you two have a date yet?", Tom asked.

They told him when and he wrote it down.

"We'll take this place", Max said.

He nodded. Reserving the day. Once at the car, Roman looked over at her.

"Are you sure you want this place?", he asked.

"I like it, but I only reserved it just in case the others aren't as great or booked", Max said.

"Good thinking", he said.

"But, if I like one of the other places more and we have to change our wedding date, we are.", Max said.

Roman laughed and nodded.

"Agreed. I want the perfect place, and that's whatever you love.", Roman said.

He took her hand and kissed it. Driving to the next venue. She took her phone out and he groaned.

"Don't start that. Its only till we get to the next venue. You can talk to me and I'll listen.", Max said.

"What's going on?", Roman asked.

"Hunter picked the team already. They don't want to send them in till they have a plan, especially since what happened last time", Max said.

"Is that Jason guy going?", Roman asked.

"No, thank God", Max said.

"Baron?", Roman asked.

"No, our team is staying back.", Max said.

Roman nodded. Pulling into the next venue, Roman cleared his throat.

"How about I leave it in the car?", Max asked.

"Please", he said.

Max nodded and placed it under the seat. They got off and walked into the hotel.

"A hotel huh?", Max asked.

Roman shrugged.

"It could actually be a good thing. Maybe we can book hotel rooms here, that way our families don't have to drive.", Roman said.

Max liked that. Pulling out the notebook Brie had given her. They met the woman showing them the venue.

"Hi I'm Torrie Wilson, I'll be showing you the venue", she said sweetly.

They followed her towards the back.

"If we wanted to book rooms, how far in advance would we need to let the hotel know?", Max asked.

Holding Roman's hand and the notebook with the other.

"As soon as you book the venue, that way we can put down how many rooms to save", Torrie said.

Max nodded and wrote it down.

"Your sister called right on time, this venue usually goes quickly. She also gave us your date and it's free", Torrie said smiling.

Max looked at Roman, squeezing his hand. She took them to a ballroom first.

"There's another ballroom next door, we can do the ceremony there and just walk the party this way", Torrie said.

Max and Roman nodded. Max wasn't sure if she wanted the ceremony inside. Torrie was going to show them where they were going to take photos of the couple.

"You don't like it?", he whispered.

"I don't think I want it inside", she whispered back.

He nodded.

"It was beautiful in there, but you're right. I didn't really like it either", he whispered.

Torrie took them to what looked like a garden.

"Usually this is a venue", Torrie said.

Max loved it. It had an arch and you could hang lights from the trees around it.

"I love this", Max said.

Roman smiled. Max went to walk around. It was perfect. He looked at Torrie.

"Why isn't it a venue?", he asked.

"Its booked for the day you want.", she said sadly.

"What about the weekend before?", he asked.

She smiled and looked.

"Its free", she said.

He nodded.

"Book it. This is it", he said.

She nodded and wrote it down.

"Should I book the hotel rooms as well?", she asked.

He nodded. He told her how many, he and Max had already gone over the head count. If anyone extra showed up unannounced they would have to book their own room.

"She loves this place doesn't she?", Torrie asked.

"She does.", he said smiling.

"I'll give you two a minute", Torrie said.

Roman walked over to Max.

"So, this place is booked on our day", he said.

"Really?", she asked, her smile falling.

"But, if you're willing to marry me a weekend before our date, it's ours", he said.

Max smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes. A thousand times yes. Thank you", she said.

"Anything to make you happy beautiful", he whispered.

"We'll need to tell Brie and Nikki about the change in dates, also our jobs", Max said.

Roman nodded. Torrie explained to them how the tables would be set up. No one would have to move. The ceremony would take place under the arch. Then the tables would be set up for everyone to sit.

* * *

"I thought you wanted an ocean view?", Brie asked.

"I did, but this place is so beautiful", Max said.

"Glad you found something you love, but now we have to speed things up.", Nikki said.

Max nodded.

"Wedding dress shopping is tomorrow. Patricia and mom are coming down tonight. Also Roman's sisters.", Brie said.

Max nodded. Her phone dinged.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have to go. I have a meeting in Washington", Max said standing.

"Max, you can't put off wedding dresses", Nikki said.

"I'll be back tonight, promise", Max said.

Brie and Nikki sighed, but nodded.

"Lock up my house before you go", Max said.

The twins nodded.

* * *

Max got to Washington, a text from Roman asking her where she went. She ignored it and walked into the meeting room.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Hunter asked.

"I heard you had a plan. What is it?", Max asked.

"I'm not sending you and Corbin", he said.

"I know, but I would like to know what you're planning on doing", Max said.

Hunter sighed. He filled her in and she nodded. The plan was perfect.

"Why are you waiting so long?", Max asked.

"Angle wants to take Jason. He's going through his training again. Kurt doesn't want Jason to make the same mistakes he did the last few times", Hunter said.

"Will you let me know when you send them?", Max asked.

Hunter nodded.

"Thanks", Max said.

"How's wedding planning?", he asked as they walked down the hall.

"Hard. I thank God my sisters are here to help or else I would have opted for a Vegas wedding", Max said.

Hunter laughed.

* * *

Getting back home. Roman had set Chinese food out.

"Dinner's on me", he said.

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"When are you leaving?", he asked sadly.

"I'm not", she said, grabbing the box of egg rolls.

He lifted his head and smiled.

"Like I said, he's sending another team.", Max said shrugging.

* * *

The next day, Max was on her sixth dress. None she liked. Her mom walked into the dressing room, holding a dress. Max tried it on and it was a simple soft lace, thin straps, with a small train. It showed off her back.

"You never were over the top like Nikki or traditional like Brie. This is perfect", her mom said.

Max smiled and nodded.

"It is perfect", Max said.

"You can even wear your hair up since this dress shows off your back", her mom said.

"This is it", Max said.

* * *

Roman and the guys were trying on their tuxs.

"You gained a few pounds around this section", Roman pointed out on Dean and Seth.

"Sympathy weight gain.", David said.

Sika laughed.

"I remember that well", Sika said.

"The night time cravings are what's killing me. I get her something, but then I'm also hungry so I get me something too", Seth said.

"Same here, last night Brie wanted chicken wings. She didn't finish all of them and I didn't want to let them go to waste, so I ate them", Dean said.

The guys laughed.

"Have you talked to Max about work?", David asked.

Sika still didn't know what Max did for a living so David whispered.

"I'm going to tonight at dinner", Roman said.

He nodded.


	57. Chapter 57-Cupcake

Max and Roman were getting ready for dinner. He finished up with his tie and watched Max walk out of their closet in a skin tight dress, tighter than he's ever seen her wear.

"Damn", he said.

He also noticed the great amount of cleavage it showed and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to go out in that. She was slipping into her heels.

"Maybe you should change", he suggested.

"Why? I wore something similar in Paris. You didn't mind then", she smirked.

"We were alone then", he reminded.

"If I don't wear it tonight, it's just going to sit in my closet.", she said.

"It doesn't have too. We can use it when we role play", he said, wiggling his brow.

She laughed softly.

"I'm wearing it tonight", she said.

"Fine. Don't forget your parka", he said.

She laughed. Getting downstairs, her dad pointed at her.

"Yeah, I tried telling her", Roman said.

Max raised a brow.

"Maybe you should change", her dad suggested too.

Max laughed and her mom rolled her eyes.

"She's fine. If I had her body you bet your ass I would wear this dress. Flaunt it while you got it", her mom said.

Roman raised his hand.

"Can I disagree with that statement?", he asked.

Her mom laughed.

"Have fun, Thor will be fine with us", her mom said.

Dressing up for date nights wasn't their usual. It was a once in a month kinda thing. Fancy dinner, wine, and romantic lighting. Max reached over and took his hand.

* * *

Alexa set all the information she had on Roman in front of Lana.

"About time", Lana said.

"Sorry, they moved", Alexa lied.

Lana smiled.

"They're engaged. This is great", Lana said.

Alexa wanted to punch that smile off of Lana's face.

"No wedding date?", Lana asked, flipping the paper.

"I'm guessing they haven't decided on one yet", Alexa said.

"He is handsome, I'll give her that. She has great taste", Lana said.

Alexa nodded.

"Find out the date", Lana said.

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you? You are the one that wants to continue this war. They haven't bothered us in a while and I know for a fact that they know we are here.", Alexa said.

Lana rolled her eyes.

"You want to know the date, figure it out for yourself princess", Alexa said, before walking away.

She knew Lana wasn't going too. Not unless she could get a hacker.

* * *

Roman and Max were enjoying dinner and wine.

"So, I've been wanting to talk to you", he said, while she looked at the dessert menu.

"About?", Max asked.

"Work", Roman said.

Max looked up from the menu. The waiter came over.

"If I get the cheesecake will you help me finish it?", she asked.

Roman nodded. She told the waiter and he walked away.

"Go on", she said.

"We're getting married in a few months. I don't want to be in this marriage alone. I want you there more", he said.

She listened. Letting him get it all out.

"I want to come home to my wife. We agreed on compromising, but so far I've been the one giving something up", he said.

She looked down.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, but I need you to bend just a little. I know you love your job babe, but I'm hoping you love me just a little more", he said.

You want me to slow down or quit?", she asked.

"Just slow down a pinch. You also said you were going to give me a weeks notice before you left, but I get a two second notice", Roman said.

"I'm sorry about that, those times were really last minute and needed to be dealt with asap.", she said.

He smiled.

"I know", he said.

"But I will start doing the weeks notice. I promise. As for slowing down, I have been, you've seen that", Max said.

"And I thank you for that. So now to a different subject", he said.

The waiter came and set down the cheesecake. Max didn't feel like touching it.

"You don't want cheesecake?", he asked.

"I'm not craving it so much anymore", she said.

He didn't want to ruin her appetite.

"But you were saying?", she asked.

"Kids. We agreed that three months into the marriage we could start trying. Is that still the plan?", he asked.

She met his eyes. She really wanted to get Alexa before bringing a baby into this world. She knew how vindictive Lana is. She had enough to worry about now, adding one more person was a bigger weight on her shoulders.

"Its not", he said.

"You said to stay away from anything that had to do with Alexa and Lana. They haven't been caught yet and", she saw his face fall.

Give and take.

"Its still the plan", she said.

"Max", he said.

"No, I want it to be still the plan. I won't let Lana or Alexa ruin this for me.", she said.

Roman nodded, taking her hands and kissing them.

"We've never discussed how many", he said.

"Four, it's a good even number", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

A few weeks passed and the team was ready to go in.

"Have you spoken to Finn?", Max asked.

"No. I'm afraid something might have happened to him", Hunter said.

"I don't think you should go in. Find Finn first. What if they know and they're just waiting to kill him till you arrive", Baron said.

Kurt and Hunter nodded.

"Send a small team in, three of your best. Find Finn", Max said.

Hunter looked at her.

"I can't Hunter, I promised him I would give him a weeks notice in advance. I've already broken too many promises.", she said.

"You and Baron are the dynamic duo, the best tag team I have. Please. If you want I can call him", he was almost begging.

"No, I'll do it. I have to be back before next Friday though. Roman's birthday", Max said.

"Deal", Hunter said.

She pulled her phone out. Roman picked up on the second ring.

"Hey baby, what's up?", Roman asked.

"Finn's missing", she said.

Roman stayed quiet.

"Hunter wants his top three to go and find him.", Max said.

"Are you calling to tell me this is my weeks notice?", he asked.

Max swallowed.

"Tell me you don't want me to go and I'll tell him to get someone else. I'll come home to you tonight", Max said.

Roman closed his eyes.

"What about that birthday surprise you had for me?", he asked.

"Its still happening. I set my foot down with that. I'll be home before your birthday", she said.

"Be careful, I'll see you in a few days", he said.

"Still want to marry me?", she asked.

"Of course I do babe, I love you", he said.

"I love you too", Max said.

She hung up and walked back into the office. Baron handed her a bag.

"He hates me", she said.

"No he doesn't. Frustrated is more like it. Can you blame him? He wants his girl home and safe.", Baron said.

* * *

They were just about to give up and go home. Finding him in a bar. He walked over and sat.

"We have been looking for you everywhere", Baron said.

"I'm sorry, I had to disappear for a bit. Lana is getting suspicious of everyone. Rumor has it she had information on you Max", Finn said.

"Me?", Max asked.

Finn nodded.

"And your Romeo", he said.

Max's heart almost stopped.

"Don't worry, details are wrong in the information she got. Wrong address, wrong last name, and wrong job description.", Finn said.

Max exhaled.

"I hear there's a team set to come and get them. They can't yet. We don't have anything to put Lana and Rusev away. They'll walk out of prison", Finn said.

"How much longer?", Max asked.

"Give me more time. They've established themselves here, meaning I'll be able to find something", Finn said.

Or more like Alexa could, but he couldn't tell them that.

"Fine. Call when you do have something.", Max said.

Finn nodded.

"And congrats on your engagement. I hope I'm invited", he said.

"Then your cover will be blown", Max said.

He chuckled.

"True", he said.

* * *

Max arrived back home. Roman's birthday was tomorrow. Stopping at a bakery, she bought a cupcake. Placing a candle on it. Getting to his work, she walked in. Mandy Rose came out with a cake lit with candles. Dean and Seth glaring at her.

Max looked at her lonely cupcake and sighed. She stood beside Seth as everyone sang him happy birthday. Roman smiled. Once he blew out the candles, everyone cheered and clapped.

"Thank you guys", Roman said.

Mandy Rose cut the cake and served everyone. Max looked at her ring, she should have been doing this for Roman.

"Whatcha got there?", Dean asked.

"A cupcake", Max shrugged.

Dean smiled.

"He's going to love it", Dean said.

"I should have done that", Max said, pointing at Mandy and the cake.

"No, what she should have done was ask you first. She's overstepping her boundaries", Seth said.

Mandy was going to hand Roman cake.

"Reigns, your wife is here", Sasha said.

She had noticed the look in Max's eyes. She knew that look well from Bayley and knew first hand the struggles of being married to an agent who was gone a lot. She wasn't going to let Mandy worm her way in to hurt anyone. Roman looked over and smiled. He passed Mandy without a word and hugged Max.

"You kept your promise", he said.

She nodded. He took her hand and walked them to his office.

"Is that for me?", he asked.

She lifted the small bag and handed it over.

"Its not a cake", Max said.

Roman pulled out the cupcake and smiled.

"Thank you, I love it. This is way better and you got me my favorite", he said.

"Its your last birthday as a single man, sort of", Max said.

He nodded.

"Thank you for this Max. I can't wait to spend many more birthdays with you as my wife, for the rest of our lives", he said.


	58. Chapter 58-Reigns

It was a week before the wedding. Max was waiting for the call from Hunter telling her that they got them. They had gotten the information they needed to put Lana and Rusev away. Sex trafficking, drug running, and money laundering. Her phone rang, but it was Baron.

"Tell me it's good news B", Max said.

He sighed.

"The team is dead Max. It was a trap", he said.

Max felt like her knees were going to give out. She sat. All those men and women.

"They knew", Max said.

"It was a trap for us", Baron said.

"So what happens now?", Max asked.

"We bury the dead, you get married, and we'll figure it out after", he said.

"How can I get married after what just happened? This was our fault B. That was meant for us", Max said.

"I know Maxine. Its killing me too", he said.

"I'm going to have to cancel", Max said.

"No, Max, no. You're getting married, like I said we'll figure it out once your married.", Baron said.

* * *

Lana was pissed. Baron and Max hadn't been with the team.

"Lets just forget about trying to kill them. They've obviously forgotten about you", Finn said.

"No", Lana yelled.

"You need to go into hiding for a long time. You killed a whole team of agents, they aren't going to let that go.", Alexa said.

Lana laughed.

"I know where the bitch is getting married. Three possible venues that weddings are being held that day", Lana said.

She showed them the papers. One of them was Max's venue.

"I want you to pick one and kill her", Lana said.

Alexa nodded. Picking Max's venue.

"I'll take Finn since he's a good sniper. He'll hit his target", Alexa said.

Lana nodded.

* * *

She had to tell Roman about the explosion. Leaving out the small detail about it being for her and Baron. Tonight was their rehearsal dinner. It had been absolutely beautiful. Roman knew her love for candles and made sure they set them up on the tables.

He could tell something was wrong. Taking her hand.

"Lets go for a quick walk", he said softly.

"But we can't leave everyone.", she whispered.

"Yes we can. Everyone has already eaten, people spoke. We can go, just a minute", he said.

She nodded and followed him. They slowly made their way out. Walking down the busy street as people went shopping, out to eat, or just hanging out. He remembered the ice cream shop down the street a bit.

They walked in and Max smiled. He ordered hers and then his. They walked out and found a bench close to the restaurant.

"Are you getting cold feet on me?", he asked.

She looked over at him.

"No. Are you?", she asked.

"No", he said, before licking his ice cream.

She looped her arm with his.

"Then what's wrong?", he asked.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"You seem distant, like something's bothering you. Did you not want to come here? Was the food bad?", he asked.

"No, it was wonderful. I'm sorry, it's not you or the restaurant", Max said.

"Then what is it?", he asked.

Max looked at her ice cream. She didn't have to exactly tell him it was Alexa and Lana who did it. It would worry him more.

"Would you mind if I postponed the honeymoon?", she asked.

"Why?", he asked.

She looked at him.

"There was an explosion and a team of FBI agents were killed. I need to go down there", Max said.

"When did this happen?", he asked.

"A few days ago. I didn't say anything because Hunter told us not to worry about it till after we got married.", Max said.

Roman nodded.

"When would you leave?", he asked.

"I'm yours all day tomorrow and all night. I would have to leave first thing in the morning the next day", she said.

He nodded.

"I know I say it a lot and you're probably getting sick of hearing it, but I'll make it up to you. I promise babe", she said.

He looked at her. Her eyes welling up with tears. She swallowed.

"I want nothing more than to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, but I'll understand if you want to walk away now", she said.

He wiped her tear.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily. I'm making you Mrs. Reigns tomorrow whether you like it or not", he said.

She laughed softly. Exhaling, happy that he still wanted to be with her.

"You won't be gone long will you?", he asked.

"Just need to go through the rubble", Max said.

He nodded.

"Ok", he said.

She nodded.

"And I'm sorry. I'm sure you knew everyone who died. I don't think I could do what you do babe.", he said.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We should get back inside", Max said.

He nodded and they finished their ice cream. Getting back inside, they said goodbye to a few people leaving. Once back at the hotel. Brie and Nikki were staying with her.

"Say goodnight Roman, she's all yours tomorrow", Nikki said.

Roman smiled. He looked down at Max. Placing a finger under her chin.

"I love you. This is the last kiss I give you as Maxine Garcia, because our next kiss will be when you become Mrs. Reigns", he said.

She smiled bigger. He leaned down and kissed her. She moaned.

"Goodnight", he whispered.

"Night", she replied.

* * *

Roman was ready. His hands were shaking and he couldn't clip his watch. Dean walked over and helped him.

"Thanks brother", Roman said.

"Just breath, they won't even be looking at you", Dean said.

Roman chuckled. Dean smirked and patted his shoulder.

"Lets get you married big man", Dean said.

As Roman watched everyone else walk down the aisle, his nerves calmed down. He couldn't wait to see her. Then the crowd stood, he smiled. Once she came into view, his heart fluttered. She looked absolutely beautiful in her dress.

"Beautiful", he said.

Dean had heard him and smiled. David kissed Max's cheek and placed his daughter's hand in Roman's.

"Take care of my baby", he said to Roman.

"For the rest of our lives", Roman said.

She squeezed his hand. As the priest was talking, Max leaned over.

"You've still got time to back out", she whispered.

He smiled.

"Nope", he replied.

"Better say that or I'll shoot you", she said.

He laughed softly.

* * *

Alexa and Finn watched as Roman and Max got married.

"Downside of the job, missing your best friend's wedding", Finn said.

Alexa nodded.

"At least she's safe and happy. Its all that matters, besides we didn't really miss it", Alexa said.

"True", Finn nodded.

He saw the sadness on Alexa's face.

"She'll forgive you, in time", Finn said.

He knew Alexa, Max, and Baron were closer than any other agents.

"From your mouth to God's ears", Alexa said.

* * *

After their I do's and photos. Roman and Max snuck off for a bit. He leaned down and kissed her.

"How does it feel to be a married woman?", he asked.

"Fantastic", she smiled.

He kissed her again and moaned.

"It feels so much better kissing you as my wife. My wife, mine, Mrs. Roman Reigns", he smiled.

She giggled.

"I have a husband, me. Can we just let that sink in for a minute. I never thought I would have this moment, you. Thank you for accepting me, job and all", she said.

He kissed her again.

"There you two are", they pulled away to see a way pregnant Nikki approach them.

"Sorry, we just wanted a second alone", Max said, arms wrapped around Roman's neck.

"I hate you", Nikki said, hands on her hips.

Max and Roman laughed.

"What did I do?", Max asked.

"You and your skinny butt. I miss my normal body", Nikki groaned.

"You'll get it back, besides, you have a perfect little human growing inside you", Max said, placing her hand on Nikki's belly.

"Yeah, but let's get you two inside. Everyone is wondering where you went off too", Nikki said.

She looped her arms with theirs.

"I can't believe my baby sister is married. I'm so happy for you Max. Yay, I have another brother. Dad finally gets the sons he's always wanted", Nikki said.

Roman laughed. Walking in, everyone came over to them and hugged them. Sika took Max's hand.

"I want to dance with my new daughter", Sika said.

Roman smiled and let his dad take her.

"I want her back old man", Roman called.

"We'll see", Sika said.

Nikki and Seth were dancing. Dean and Brie were sitting at the table. He knew Dean didn't like dancing. He walked over.

"Come on Brie, let's get that baby bump on the dance floor", Roman said.

Brie smiled and took his hand. Dean smiled.

"So when are you planning to knock up my sister? It would be so cute if our kids were close in age", Brie said.

"Not for awhile. I want to enjoy my new wife for a bit", Roman said.

"And talk to her about slowing down. You two are married now, she needs to spend more time at home", Brie said.

Roman nodded.

"We've discussed that, but I'll bring it up again to remind her. She easily forgets you know", Roman said.

Brie laughed softly.

"Tell me about it", Brie said.

* * *

Roman and Max made it to their room. Exhausted and ready to sleep. He lifted her and met her eyes.

"I don't want this day to end.", he said.

"Me either", Max said.

He opened their door and walked in. Setting her down on the bed. He exhaled.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous", Roman said.

She could see his hands shaking. He swallowed. She squeezed his hands. Standing in front of him.

"We've done this so many times. Why are you so nervous?", she asked.

"This is different. I've made love to you as my girlfriend. What if it's different as husband and wife?", he asked.

She smiled.

"Nothings changed", she said.

He looked down.

"What's really bothering you?", she asked.

He swallowed.

"After Eva and I got married, things changed quickly. She even went as far to say that I didn't satisfy her anymore. I don't want that to happen with us", he said.

"Baby, we've talked about this. Remember? Role playing", she said smiling.

He returned it.

"If you didn't satisfy me, I wouldn't have married you. You are an amazing lover. I am never going to not want to see you naked.", she said.

He nodded.

"You're my best friend and I would never say something so mean to you.", she said.

He kissed her.

"Now that we are finally married, no more ex wife talk, ever again", Max whispered against his lips.

"You got it babe", he replied.

* * *

Lana was yelling and throwing things around. Rusev didn't seem bothered by any of this, as long as her anger wasn't directed at him.

"How was she not at any of them?", Lana yelled.

"Maybe she changed the date or the time. Things like this happen", Finn said.

"Do you know where they are going for their honeymoon?", Lana asked.

"It was Hawaii, but they canceled the trip. I wonder why", Alexa said.

"Are you blaming me?", Lana asked.

"You were the one to suggest to leave a bomb for the team that went in.", Finn said.

"Because I thought she would be there", Lana yelled.

"Their going to send a team to Ireland, she might go.", Alexa shrugged.

Lana screamed before stomping out of the room. Alexa rolled her eyes and Finn sighed.

"Balor, go to Ireland and watch the house. She shows up, blow her head off", Rusev said, before following Lana out.

Sheamus kissed the top of Alexa's head.


	59. Chapter 59-Babies

Max showered and dressed. She looked over at Roman. He was watching her.

"Good morning, husband", she said smiling.

He returned it. She walked over and sat beside him, brushing his hair back.

"I'll be back as soon as I can", she said.

He nodded.

"Please be careful, I want you home in one piece", he said.

"I'd die trying to protect you, but", she whispered.

She kissed him.

"Not before we've had a chance to go on a honeymoon", she said, nudging his nose with hers.

"Not funny", he whispered.

"You never did like my sense of humor", she said.

"Not when it's about you dying", he said.

She went to stand. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to him.

"Lets have a baby", he said.

She raised a brow.

"Can we enjoy being married for just a little bit", she said.

"Can we discuss kids when you get back?", he asked.

"Deal", she said, kissing him.

He laughed softly.

* * *

They had been here a few days now.

"How long is it going to take to clean all this up?", Max asked.

Their team had arrived, only to find a mess.

"The bomb must have been at the bottom of the house.", Bayley said.

"More than one to bring this whole thing down", Max said sadly.

"What happens if we find", Bayley stopped.

Max placed her hand on her shoulder.

"That's what forensics is here for", Max said softly.

Bayley nodded.

"Its going to take months for us to move all this and finally get to the prize in the middle", Baron said.

"That's why we get another team to do it. I don't know about you two, but I just got married and would like a chance to be with my husband. They can call me when they've cleared this to get to the good stuff", Max said.

"Can I catch a ride?", Baron asked.

"Me too", Bayley said.

* * *

Max arrived home with files on Lana and Rusev. Studying them, hoping to figure out where they could have gone to next. Alexa and Sheamus as well. Thor's head was in her lap.

"Don't tell your dad about this", Max said to him.

She called Sami.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be on your honeymoon?", he asked.

"Not yet. Hey, the files you gave me on the terrible four, were they updated at all?", Max asked.

"Just a few things. I guess we can cross them out now since they blew up their house", Sami said.

"Yeah", Max said.

"You'll be the first I let know if they show up", Sami said.

"Thanks", she said, before hanging up.

Max grabbed the files and put them away in the office. Roman couldn't know that bomb was for her and Baron.

"Wife, I'm home", Roman called.

She smiled and closed the door to this office. He walked over and kissed her.

"Hi wife", he said against her lips.

She giggled.

"How long are you going to call me wife?", she asked.

"I'm hoping the rest of our lives", he replied.

"Good answer", she said.

He lifted her.

"What about dinner?", she asked.

"We can order in", he said.

They called for pizza and made love while they waited for it to arrive. Hearing someone knock, he groaned.

"I'll be back, don't get up", he said.

She nodded and watched him put his shorts on. She grabbed his shirt and sat up. He came back a few minutes later with drinks and pizza. He set it down on their bed and Thor jumped up.

"Thor, your dinner is downstairs", Roman said.

"He likes pepperoni", Max said, pulling a piece off and giving it to their dog.

"And that's why he begs for food", Roman said.

Max laughed and shrugged.

"He's my baby", Max said.

She bit into her piece.

"Speaking of babies, when do you think we can start?", he asked.

She looked at him.

"Lets try", he said.

She touched his cheek lightly. She couldn't tell him exactly why they couldn't just yet. He would hold her hostage in their house till Alexa and Lana were dealt with.

"No more birth control, no more condoms. If it happens it happens", Roman said.

She could tell he really wanted this. He didn't really have to know that she was still taking her birth control. Then once she has Alexa, she'll get off it.

"Ok", she said.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

* * *

Nikki had gone into labor. She had a beautiful healthy baby boy. Seth picked Theo and Nikki loved it. Max was holding her baby nephew.

"I'm so glad you're here for this Max.", Nikki said.

"Me too", Max said, watching the baby boy yawn.

Max handed the baby to Roman, who looked over the moon to be holding a baby.

"You look good with a baby", Brie said to him.

Roman smiled. Max agreed. She hated lying to him about being off birth control.

"Look at all this hair", Roman said.

"Little dude's a looker", Dean said.

* * *

Two months later, Brie was in labor. She went over her due date a week.

"We were wondering if you two would be her Godparents", Dean said to Roman and Max.

They smiled. Roman looked at Max and she nodded as she held her niece.

"We'd love too", Roman said.

"So are we just calling her little baby or does she get a name?", Max asked.

Dean chuckled.

"Her name's Ellie", Brie said.

"After grandma", Max said.

Brie nodded. It was their grandmother's name on her dad's side. She had been the one to encourage all three girls to pursue their dreams. Even when their parents told them not too. All three girls were close to her and it hit them hard when she passed.

Her grandmother had met all three men and approved of them from the moment they said hello to her. She had passed away two weeks later.

On their way back home Roman smiled at her.

"Have you thought about names for our kids?", he asked.

"No", Max said honestly.

He smile slipped a bit.

"You haven't", he said.

"I didn't, should we pick names now? I mean, I'm not even pregnant yet. I thought you weren't suppose to pick names till like way later", Max said.

"Caleb for a boy and Luna for a girl", he said.

"I like those", Max said.

He nodded.

"From the moment we agreed to have kids, I picked their names", he said.

She swallowed.

"I just don't want to jump the gun", she said.

"Jump the gun? We planned this", he said.

"I'm just scared", Max said loudly.

That was another part of her hesitation.

"Of what?", he asked.

"What if I get pregnant again and we lose that baby too? I don't want to name him or her till I can see them with my own two eyes.", Max said.

Roman nodded. Understanding.

"I'm scared too baby", he said.

She looked over at him.

"Amara for a girl and Noah for a boy, but I like Caleb better", Max said.

He smiled.

"Have you heard anything on work?", he asked.

"I should soon. They had to clean up the rubble and bodies", Max said the last part sadly.

He nodded. He reached over and took her hand.


	60. Chapter 60-Six Months

It had been six months since they got married and they were happily married. She tuned out Hunter and his anger about how Alexa could do this to them. She snapped out of it when she heard the door slam. She rubbed her eyes.

"We have to go Max. We've put it off for far too long", Baron said.

"I know B, but we couldn't exactly do anything till they cleared everything for us.", she said.

She had to stay in Washington a week to do research, but she ended up staying two. She kept flipping through the photos of Alexa and Lana, wondering if she missed something, anything that would give away what they had planned to do, but she got nothing.

"Go home, spend tonight and tomorrow with him. We leave the next day", Baron said.

Max nodded as he stood and walked out. Hunter wanted them in Ireland and look over where the house exploded now that the rubble was cleared. She leaned back in her chair before standing and packing the photos into the file. She grabbed the next jet out and went home.

She was so happy to be home, it still had the smell of coffee that Roman must have made himself before heading out to work. She set her bag in her bedroom closet and showered. She got a few hours of sleep before getting up and making dinner. Hearing the front door open and close, before heavy footsteps were coming her way and fast.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and a chest press into her back. His lips kissed her neck before moving up to her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?", he whispered in her ear.

She smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you", she replied.

He smiled.

"I'm so happy to have you back", he whispered.

Her smile slipped a bit, wait till she told him she had to leave again. She placed the lid on top of the pot and faced him, his lips found hers.

"Now we can get back to what we were doing before you left", he said.

Roman wanted a baby. They talked about it the day after they were married and laying in bed.

"Yeah", she said nervously.

He noticed and removed his arms from around her.

"What?", he asked.

"Well", she moved away from him and to the fridge, not really needing anything from inside it but she couldn't look at him when she told him they might have to postpone baby talk.

"Maxine?", he asked.

She sighed and closed the fridge door, turning to face him.

"We might have to postpone the baby", she said.

Roman raised a brow and took a step towards her.

"I'm confused, you were on board before. We've been trying every time you come back", he said.

"About that, I haven't stopped taking my birth control, so", he cut her off.

He shook his head at her. He was angry. He rubbed his chin.

"You have me here, excited, looking forward to possibly becoming a dad and you weren't even trying to get pregnant. This isn't a joke Max, it's not a game", he shouted.

"I know baby and I'm sorry, but work", again he cut her off.

"Fuck work!", he yelled.

Max didn't move from her spot.

"I don't want to fight Roman, I came home to be with you before I go to Ireland", he glared at her.

"What?", he asked.

She took a deep breath before exhaling.

"They want me and Baron to check out the site of the explosion and", he stopped her.

"How long?", he asked, not even looking at Max.

"A week, maybe two, tops", she said.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"We talked about this Maxine, before we got married. We talked about making time for each other, about starting a family. I stupidly believed in the promise you made me. It feels like I'm alone in this marriage, the neighbors ask about you and all I have to say is, she's away at work. I eat dinner, alone, I fall asleep in bed, alone, I wake up, alone. We've only been married six months baby, six and it's falling apart", he said.

Max's worst fear had her shaking. He was going to leave her. She had failed at this whole marriage thing.

"You want a divorce?", she asked, her voice was so low, she had thought he didn't hear her.

He met her eyes.

"No, I love you, I will always love you. I understand that there are times where you have to leave me, but I didn't think it would be all the damn time", he said, he sounded exhausted to her.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

"I know you are baby, but", he just shook his head.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise and I plan on keeping this promise", she said.

He looked at her, he knew that no matter what, he would always love her. Even if she left him a year to work, he would stick by her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep", he said, walking away from her.

She went over to the stove and turned it off. She sat on a bar stool and cried a bit. It was so hard for her to just turn off who she is, she's done this for so long, she's forgotten how to be anything else. She grabbed her phone and called her mom. Her mom answered but Max couldn't respond.

"Maxine, baby what's wrong?", her mom asked worried after a few minutes of hearing Max cry softly.

She knew something bad must have happened for Max to be crying.

"Are your sisters ok? Roman? Dean? Seth?", she kept going, hoping Max would respond to one.

She could hear her dad asking her what happened. Max took a deep breath.

"They're fine", she said.

"Than why are you crying baby?", she asked.

"He's not happy with me momma", Max said.

Her mom sighed.

"I would have been better off alone, I don't know how to do this. I can't shut it off, I can't stop being who I am", Max said.

"Did you tell him that?", she asked.

"After he proposed, we talked about it and I promised him that I would make more time for him, but it's so hard to do", Max said.

Her mom was use to Max working all the time that at a certain point, she stopped asking Max to take time off. There was no point.

"Get a calendar, have Roman pick out the days he wants you and force yourself to understand Max, take them to your boss and set your foot down, before you lose your husband and I know that's not what you want", she said.

Max knew her mother was right, she did marry her high school sweetheart after all. Max wiped her cheeks.

"Its time to change the way you work Max", she said.

Roman walked into the kitchen and glanced at Max before grabbing a plate to serve himself.

"Roman's here, you're on speaker", Max said.

Roman turned to her before looking at her phone. He had showered.

"Hi mom", Roman said.

"Hello Roman, how are you?", her mom asked.

"Good, just getting something to eat before getting ready for bed", he said.

"Good, well, I should go. You two work this out and I love you both", her mom said, before hanging up.

Roman left the kitchen without a word. She ate in the kitchen alone, but couldn't finish her food. She could hear Roman in the living room, his spoon would clink against the plate. After a few minutes, he turned off the tv and walked into the kitchen. He set his plate and cup in the sink.

"I'm going to bed, coming?", he said.

"Not yet", she said softly.

He moved over to her and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you Max, don't think that I'm going anywhere", he said softly.

"And I love you", she said.

"See you in bed", he said leaving.

She knew that there were only so many fights till he washed his hands of her. She stood and grabbed a marker, taking the calendar off of the wall. She stopped by her bag and pulled out the pills and walking upstairs.

Roman looked over at her and set his phone down.

"Whatcha got there?", he asked.

She climbed on the bed on her side.

"My mom suggested that maybe I need a sort of schedule. She said I should let you pick the days I should have off.", she said.

Roman took the marker and calendar.

"I don't want to force this on you baby", he said.

"I know, but if we don't do it this way then we'll never be able to have time together", she said.

He sighed and nodded. He picked birthdays and holidays. Their anniversary got a month. He handed the calendar back after he finished.

"Same days, every year", he said.

She nodded and leaned over, kissing him.

"Thank you for doing this Max", he said.

"Anything for you", she said.

"How long will you be in Ireland?", he asked.

"We are just going to check out the sight and come back home", she said.

He nodded.

"Let's get to it then", he said, laying her back and she giggled.

"Wait", she said.

He sat up and she pulled her birth control pills out of her pocket. She handed them to him.

"Do the honors?", she asked.

He smiled and grabbed them, taking them to the toilet and flushing them.

"If it happens, it happens", she said.

He laid on top of her.

"We can have a lot of fun trying", he said.

"I didn't take this month's pill, chances are high", she said.

He groaned against her neck.

* * *

This was their second week in Ireland. Baron started at one end and she started on the other. They couldn't find anything out of place, if there had been, it must have burned. Sami had joined them on this trip.

"Found something", Sami shouted.

She and Baron joined him as he was putting something into a plastic bag.

"What is it?", Max asked.

"Might be the bomb, it looks like a radio with an iPod attached to it.", Sami said.

"Alexa's not smart enough to build a bomb. They must have had someone build it for them", Baron said, looking around.

Max stood and walked a few feet away before throwing up. She placed one hand on her stomach and took a deep breath.

"You alright?", Baron shouted to her.

She nodded and sent him and Sami a thumbs up. She stood slowly and placed her hands on her hips. She looked up and saw a boy wave at her.

"You aren't allowed to be here", she said to him.

"A letter for you miss", he said, holding a white envelope.

She slowly walked over to him, glancing back at Baron. She could hear him in her earpiece.

"I've got your back and so does the sniper", he said.

She reached the boy and he handed the envelope to her.

"Who's this from?", she asked.

"She didn't tell me her name, she just gave me money and told me to hand this to the brunette woman.", he said.

"What did she look like?", Max asked.

"Blonde, short, American", he said.

Max reached into her back pocket and pulled out a photo of Alexa and Lana. She showed him both and he pointed to Alexa.

"Where is she?", Max asked.

"I don't know. I was on my way home, she pulled over, made me an offer, and dropped me off here with instructions before driving off", he said.

Max nodded. The boy left and Max opened the letter.

 _Max,_

 _I never meant to hurt anyone, especially you and Baron. You both are like family to me, I wanted to warn you but if I would have, Sheamus wouldn't have accepted me. I love him Max, more than I have ever loved anyone. This is my warning and Lana's, stop looking for us, stop trying to take Rusev and Sheamus from us or we'll take yours._

 _Congratulations by the way, he's a looker. It would be a shame if something happened to him, what's his name, oh yeah, Roman Reigns. I don't want to have to threaten you but I will to protect mine. Stop looking for us. The bomb was the last warning._

 _Love, Alexa_

She was going to put the letter back in when she noticed something else was inside. She pulled out the photo of her and Roman taking their wedding photos. Her hands were shaking. Baron joined her and took the photo out of her hand.

"Son of a bitch", he mumbled.

"She knows about him B, I have to get home, now", Max said, walking away from him.

Baron looked at Sami.

"Check on Reigns", he said.

Sami nodded and took his phone out. Baron joined Max by the car.

"We didn't take her as a serious threat Baron, we forgot that she knows how we work. She can hack just as good as you and I can. I want her dead, now", Max said.

No one threatened Roman.

"She won't get near him Max, Sami is checking on him now. He knows how to defend himself as well", Baron said, trying to ease her worry.

* * *

Roman got home that night, Dean and Seth joined him. Nikki and Brie had decided to go visit their parents with the kids. Dean found one of Max's files, he opened it when he noticed Alexa's name on the tab. Photos of her in Ireland with Lana.

"Hey, where did you say your wife went?", Dean asked.

"Ireland", Roman shouted back to him from the kitchen.

Dean looked towards the kitchen.

"Do you know why?", he asked.

Seth looked at him and Dean gestured to the photos before Roman walked back in with three beers.

"Some explosion", he said.

Dean lifted the photo and showed Roman.

"Son of a bitch, I told her to stay away from those psycho bitches", Roman slammed his beer bottle down on the table.

They looked through Max's notes and the rest of the photos. They opened another file with photos of the explosion.

"That bomb was meant for Max and Baron", Seth said.

Roman was worried now, really worried. This was the love of his life, she was in danger and they were miles apart right now. His phone rang and he quickly answered it. Putting it on speaker.

"Hello?", he answered.

"Roman Reigns?", some guy asked.

He hoped they weren't about to tell him that his wife was dead. Dean and Seth stood, ready to catch Roman if it was bad.

"Speaking", he said, before looking at Dean and Seth.

"Hold for private line", the other man said.

It beeped three times before he heard his wife's voice.


	61. Chapter 61-Amara

**Ireland-**

"Roman?", she said.

"Hey baby, what's up?", he asked.

"Just checking in. Are you home by chance?", she asked.

She had to tell him about Alexa now.

"Yeah, did some reading", he said.

"Oh yeah", she said as they climbed into the black suv.

"Max, cut the bull. I know why you went to Ireland, I found the damn files", he said.

"That's why I left them out. If I would have told you in person you would have stopped me.", she said.

"Hell yeah I would have. Max, I told you to stay away from them both. Let someone else handle it", he said.

"She knows about you baby, she threatened you. If she wouldn't have done that, I would have walked away now. I'm going to find her and kill the bitch", she said.

"And what happens if she kills you first? I can't protect you when you're miles away from me", he said.

All the turns the driver was making, made her sick. She felt dizzy and took a deep breath.

"Max?", Roman said.

"I'm here", she said softly.

"Walk away from this Max, let someone else deal with it", he said serious.

"I can't Roman, **I** need to make sure you're safe. I don't trust anyone else to do this", she said.

"Max, please", he begged.

"I love you, I'll be home in a few days. We'll continue our baby talk when I get back", she said smiling.

Baron glanced at her and smiled. Roman chuckled.

"I love you too baby girl", he said, before she hung up on him.

She leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Since when do you get car sick?", Baron asked.

She shook her head.

"I haven't been able to sleep, maybe it's that", she said.

"Or, I don't know, maybe you might be pregnant now", Baron said.

Sami smiled and looked at her.

"I just got off birth control, besides, it doesn't happen that fast", she said.

Baron laughed.

"Woman, how is it that I know more about this stuff than you do.", he said.

She couldn't be pregnant, could she?

"We're going back to Washington today, when we get there, take a damn test", Baron said.

Max nodded before looking out the window.

* * *

Once in Washington, she had Corey go out and buy her a test. He tossed the bag at her and she caught it.

"Don't ever make me do that again. Why didn't you tell me what it was before I asked for it at the store", he said.

She laughed.

"Because you wouldn't have gone. Thank you Graves", she said, before walking into her office.

She opened the box and looked at it. There was no harm in finding out if she is or not. If she wasn't pregnant, she wouldn't tell Roman she thought she was. Making her way to the bathroom, she did what she had to and set the test on the counter. Nattie walked in and smiled.

"I heard you guys got in late", she said.

Max nodded.

"I might try to catch some sleep before heading to California", Max said.

"Did you guys find anything?", she asked.

"Might have found the bomb, we sent it to the team to find out. Won't get any prints off it though", Max said, washing her hands.

"You don't think Alexa built it?", Nattie asked.

"Absolutely not. Lana would just have someone else make it. Rusev and Sheamus too. I'm so hungry, want to get something to eat?", Max said.

Nattie nodded.

"Pregnancy will do that to you. Congratulations Max. Rain check on that lunch date", Nattie said, before walking into a stall.

Max froze and looked down at the positive test. She smiled and made her way to Hunter's office. She knocked.

"Come in", he said.

She walked in and smiled at Stephanie. Stephanie gasped as she noticed what was in her hand.

"No way, congratulations Maxine", she said, hugging her.

"Thank you", Max said.

"You're pregnant?", Hunter asked while his eyes were on the test in her hand.

Max nodded.

"I can still help my team, it might be from behind a screen and at home, but I can do it Hunter. Send Sami out in my place. You know he could do it. I trained him and have a hundred percent trust in him", Max said.

Hunter sighed and Stephanie nudged him.

"Max", Hunter started.

"Hunter, I know you know about the letter by now. She threatened the father of my child, the love of my life. I want to be apart of her capture", Max said.

Hunter sighed and nodded.

"Alright", he said.

Max nodded.

"Also", she said.

Hunter chuckled.

"I gave you an inch and now you want a mile", he said.

"I'm the best you've got, I've never asked for time off before. Ever. I even skipped out on my honeymoon to work. I'm asking for two weeks, please", Max said.

"You've got it", Stephanie answered before he could.

She was higher up than he was.

"Steph", Hunter started.

She lifted her hand and he shut up.

"You made a great point Max, your two weeks start now. When you come back get ready to take Sami's place", Stephanie said.

Max nodded and smiled.

"Thank you both", she said, before walking out.

* * *

Roman wasn't expecting her home so soon. She called for a private jet, hoping to catch him at work. Stopping by Sami's office.

"Hey, so?", he asked.

"Wait till he tells you", she said.

He nodded and stood, he would be joining her on the flight home. She ate on the plane and couldn't seem to keep her hands off her stomach. He was going to be so excited.

Getting home, she showered and changed before grabbing lunch for her and Roman. While waiting for the food, she planned another surprise for him. A thank you for putting up with her lateness, for breaking her promises, and working so much.

Getting to the detectives office, she smiled as she walked in with the bag of food and drinks.

"Can I help you?", she froze as Mandy Rose blocked her from her destination.

She knew Mandy liked Roman.

"Don't act like you don't know who I am Rose. Come on, you remember me, Mrs. Roman Reigns. **Mrs.** ", Max said smiling.

Mandy rolled her eyes. Sasha laughed along with Alicia.

"He's busy", Mandy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"For you maybe, but not me. So bounce", Max said.

Mandy was going to reply.

"I outrank you, sweetheart. Before you speak again, remember that. One call to your superior and you're transferred or worse, fired", Max said.

"Put the claws away ladies", Dean said, coming over to them.

"I already told **her** , he's busy", Mandy said.

"Well **she's** detective Reigns's wife, **she** can walk in when **she** likes", Dean said.

"He said he doesn't want to be disturbed", Mandy said.

"That was only for you, you bug the shit out of him", Seth said, before hugging his sister in law.

Max smiled.

"Now if you'll excuse me, **my** husband is waiting for me", Max said, walking passed Mandy, making sure she bumped her shoulder.

Mandy glared at her. Max got to Roman's door and knocked.

"Mandy, I said I don't want to be bothered. Leave me alone", he said.

Max laughed.

"Its me baby", she said.

She heard him come towards the door before it opened. His bright, excited smile made her heart happy.

"Surprise", she said.

He pulled her into his office and shut the door before kissing her.

"I've missed you", he said.

"Me too", she said, before setting the food down.

"What are you doing here? We just spoke like two days ago", he said.

She smiled and placed her hands on his chest.

"I have two weeks off, do you think you can get them?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Good, because I planned a trip for us to the Bahamas. Its our official honeymoon, I'm sorry, and thank you for putting up with my work, trip", she said.

He smiled.

"You did that for me?", he asked.

She nodded.

"We leave tomorrow", she said.

He sat back on his desk.

"Oh and it's also celebrating the fact that I'm pregnant", she said.

He looked her in the eyes and she smiled, nodding lightly.

"I'm pregnant babe", she said.

He couldn't stop the huge smile that appeared on his face. He cupped her face and kissed her, leaning his forehead against hers.

"We can't tell anyone just yet, I want to enjoy this with you for a little bit longer. Ok", Max said.

Roman nodded.

"I can't wait", he whispered.

"I brought lunch", Max said, moving towards the bags.

Roman wrapped his arms around his wife, placing his hands on her stomach and kissing her neck.

"It might be a bit cold because your Chihuahua didn't want to let me pass", Max said, rolling her eyes.

Roman laughed.

"Down girl", he whispered.

"She started it, I hate that she works here. She's always trying to touch you and I swear Roman Reigns that if you let her so much as", he kissed his wife.

She moaned.

"No one is allowed to touch me but you", he said.

"Good, keep it that way", she said, poking his chest.

He lifted her hand to his lips and bit down gently on her finger. She bit her lip.

"Let me show you where I like being touched the most", he whispered.

He turned and locked the door to his office before unbuckling his belt. Max undid her jeans. This wasn't the first quickie in his office. He sat her on his desk and spread her legs before moving between them.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you more", she replied.

* * *

Their trip went by faster than they both had liked. Roman didn't like the fact that Max was still going to help find Alexa and Lana, but was glad that she would be doing it from home.

He liked watching her tummy grow and feeling their daughter kick. Amara Luna Reigns.

Max had also filled him in on the letter Alexa sent her and the photo. It scared him, but not as much as losing Max and Amara did. He would do anything to keep his wife and daughter safe.

* * *

Roman had received a call from Brie, letting him know Max's water had broke and she was in the hospital. He made his way there with Dean and Seth. Nervous and excited to meet the little lady coming into his life. He spotted a nurse.

"My wife was admitted, she's pregnant", Roman said.

He gave her Max's name and she gave him directions and they made their way to her. Finding her, he kissed her and held her hand through it all, till the moment he heard their baby girl's cry.

"She's here baby", he whispered to her.

The nurse brought her over and Max held her close.

"She's beautiful", Max said softly as she touched her daughter's cheek.

"She is", Roman said.

"Hi Amara", she said softly.

Roman kissed the side of his wife's head. After a bit, they took Amara away from them to check on her. Max had fallen asleep, Roman paced the room, he just wanted to see his daughter again. It also worried him that Alexa might have found out that Max was pregnant and could walk in to steal their baby. He watched his wife sleep, he wouldn't let her in on his fears though.

A nurse walked in.

"My daughter?", he asked.

She smiled.

"She's done and they will be bringing her by soon, promise Mr. Reigns", she said.

Roman nodded. Just as she said, another nurse brought her in. She handed the baby over to her dad and he smiled.

"If you need us for anything, just press the button and we'll come", they said before leaving.

Roman nodded without taking his eyes off of his daughter. She yawned and Roman couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable it was.

"Mommy is sleeping right now, so its just you and me baby girl", he whispered.

She wiggled a bit before Roman squeezed her to him and she stilled. He kissed her forehead and unwrapped her from her blanket. He counted her fingers and toes before rewrapping her. In reality, he was checking the bracelet on her leg, it had an alarm and their names on it.

"Perfect", he whispered to her.

"Having fun?", Max asked, still sleepy.

Roman looked at his wife and smiled.

"She's not getting in here and taking our baby", Max said, stopping Roman from what he was doing.

"Caught me", he said softly.

"I was worried too, but my exhaustion won out", she said.

"How do you know she's not getting in?", Roman asked.

"Because Baron is standing by the baby ward and there is only one way in and one way out. Hunter called the hospital and filled them in, they agreed to let Baron stand there.", Max said as she watched Roman looking lovingly at their newborn.

Roman exhaled and nodded.

"I'm sorry that you have to worry about this, you shouldn't have too", she said.

He looked up at his wife.

"You married the wrong person. This was why I didn't want to have a baby yet Roman, I wanted to get Alexa first", Max said.

"Hey, don't do that. I didn't marry the wrong person, I did that in my first marriage. Our baby is not a mistake", Roman said.

"I didn't say she was Roman, I love her just as much as you do. I just think we should have waited, but seeing her now, I'm glad we didn't", she said.

Roman went over to his wife and handed her the baby. She smiled down at her daughter.

"Oh sweetheart, you just took daddy's place as the love of my life", Max said.

"Hey", Roman said playfully.

Max smiled.

"I love you Roman, but if I had to choose who to save, I'd pick her every time and I hope you would too", Max said.

"Of course I would", Roman said.

He leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Thank you for her", he said softly.

"You helped", Max said.

"But you did all the work, you kept her safe", Roman said.

Max swallowed before saying what she had to say next.

"I'm going to go back to work, as soon as I can. I'm going to get Alexa and we won't have to worry about her ever again", Max said.

"Let Baron handle that, you focus on Amara", Roman said.

A nurse walked in with flowers. She smiled and handed Max the card.

"Thank you", Max said.

The nurse nodded and left. Max handed Amara to Roman before opening the card.

 _Haven't seen your little one yet, but I can't wait to smother her, literately_

 _Love, Alexa & Lana_

Roman read the card over his wife's shoulder.

"Throw the flowers away and get Baron", Max said.

Roman nodded and handed her the baby. No one was taking Amara out of this room anymore. Over Max's dead body.


	62. Chapter 62-Eight Months Later

**California-**

 **Eight months-**

Max had set up an office in one of their guest bedrooms downstairs. She had files and photos everywhere, Amara's playpen was set up beside her desk. Roman walked in and leaned against the door frame.

"Babe, you have to eat something", Roman said.

"I had a sandwich", Max said, without taking her eyes off of the screen.

"That was this morning before I left for work, it's almost seven at night now", he said.

Max looked up and out the window, it was dark out.

"I have to find her Roman, now", Max said.

Roman walked in and picked Amara up.

"I'm taking her to bed", Roman whispered.

Max nodded. She never ignored Amara, she played with her, fed her, put her to bed. Roman missed his wife though, she spent her time with Amara and the few minutes she had to spare, she spent in this office.

After putting his daughter in her crib, he went to their bedroom, hoping Max would have come up. Empty. He sighed and grabbed his sweats before making his way into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Max decided to head to bed too. Getting to her room, she heard the shower and decided to peek in on Roman. He was leaning back against the wall, his eyes shut as his hand was moving against himself.

She didn't want to embarrass him by letting him know she saw him. She walked into her closet and undressed, she didn't feel good about herself just yet. She didn't want Roman to see her naked, he loved touching her while they made love.

She grabbed one of his shirts and put it on. She didn't have to be completely naked to make love to him. She heard the shower turn off and Roman's humming. She smiled and made her way to the bathroom.

"Hey handsome", she said.

He looked over and smiled, his eyes ran over her legs.

"Hey", he said.

"Do me a favor?", she asked.

He nodded, towel wrapped around his waist while he dried his hair.

"Don't get dressed", she said.

He stopped and faced her.

"Come to bed", she said, turning and walking away.

He dropped the towel he was drying his hair with and followed her, he watched her sit on their bed before kneeling. He walked over to her and ran his fingers up her thighs slowly.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"I miss you, I've been trying to put it off because I don't look like I use to. I have stretch marks and", he stopped her.

He kissed her.

"This body made something beautiful, I love you and I don't care what it looks like.", he said.

He reached for the ends of the shirt and lifted it slowly. She stopped him at her stomach.

"Roman", she said.

"Look at me", he said.

She met his eyes. He continued to lift the shirt before it was completely off her. His eyes ran over her naked body. He reached out and ran two fingers over every inch of her. She shivered.

"Don't ever think I won't make love to you because you think I won't want you. I want you Max, now, more than ever", he said.

He kissed her slowly before laying her back. She reached for the towel that separated her from her husband. He lifted his hips so she could throw it away.

"I love you", he kept repeating it as his mouth moved lower and lower down her body.

* * *

After getting Amara ready for the day, Max went to her office. The door was locked and a sticky note was placed in the center of the door.

 _No work. Please love, just for today take a break. You need it. Roman._

She smiled and sighed, she would listen to his note today. Amara smiled.

"Let's clean up a bit and we can take daddy lunch. What do you say baby girl", Max said.

Baron came over and was playing with Amara on the floor while Max cleaned.

"So, Sami might have found something on Sheamus. He's in Ireland for business", Baron said.

"What are you thinking?", Max asked.

"He's still wanted Max, we could take him out and that will bring Alexa out", Baron said.

Max nodded. She looked down at Amara, her daughter was putting a block in her mouth. Baron chuckled.

"Let me talk to Roman, I promised him I wouldn't go back out in the field till she was one", Max said.

Baron nodded.

"We leave Friday, call me", he said.

She nodded and Baron lifted Amara before kissing her cheek. Amara giggled. Baron handed her to Max and they walked him out.

"Let's go get ready for lunch cutie", Max said.

Getting to Roman's work with lunch, his door was open. Dean was with him.

"Hey", Max said, walking in.

Roman stood and helped his wife with the bag of food. Dean took Amara and kissed her cheek.

"Hey D", Max said.

Dean kissed her cheek. She noticed something was off with him, he was usually talkative and telling jokes as soon as he saw her. She looked at her husband, he knew she knew something was up.

"Dean, mind watching Amara for a quick second. I need a minute alone with Roman", Max said, not taking her eyes off of her husband.

Dean smirked.

"What did you do now?", he asked.

"I'm about to find out, because I seriously hope this has nothing to do with work. She's suppose to be taking today off", Roman said.

Dean walked out with Amara, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on with Dean? Did something happen between him and my sister?", Max asked.

Roman sighed.

"He went home for lunch a few minutes ago. Brie was with some guy named Bryan when he got there. They were", he stopped.

He sighed again and shook his head.

"I don't want to continue, she's your sister and I don't want to believe what he said, but Dean doesn't lie", Roman said.

Max froze.

"He left her and Ellie alone with Bryan", Max said, grabbing her keys.

Roman followed her out, she looked terrified. Dean stood and watched them walk out.

"Watch her", Roman shouted.

Dean nodded even though Roman couldn't see him.

Roman got into the passenger side of his wife's car. She sped and ran two red lights. Once in front of Dean and Brie's house, Max reached under her seat and pulled out the safe that held her gun. She loaded it.

"What are you doing babe?", Roman asked.

"Bryan isn't a good guy, my sister left him because he's a cheater and he liked to beat her. The only reason I didn't kick his ass after finding out, was because Brie had Dean and she asked me not to tell anyone", Max said, before getting out of the car.

"You can't kill him Max", Roman said loud enough for Max to hear.

He followed her to the front door before it opened. Roman grabbed the gun from his wife and put the safety back on. He hid it behind him. Bryan stopped as soon as he saw Max.

"Where's my sister?", Max asked.

Bryan wasn't going to answer her, he went to his car. Brie came out and her face was bruised and bloody.

"Oh hell no", Max said.

Before Roman could do anything to Bryan, Max ran at him and grabbed him. She punched him twice, hearing a crack.

"Max, stop", Brie cried.

Max grabbed Bryan's head and slammed his face into her knee. Roman knew his wife was deadly, with or without a gun. Bryan was on the floor holding his face.

"Come near my sister again and I will kill you next time.", Max said.

Bryan groaned.

"Nod if you heard me", Max yelled.

Bryan nodded, blood still pouring from his nose.

"Get out of here", Max said.

Bryan stood and got in his car, he left quickly. Max went over to Brie and looked her over.

"How bad?", Max asked.

"He just punched me. When he saw Dean come in, he kicked me and yelled. Then you guys showed up", Brie said.

"And Ellie?", Roman asked.

"He left because she started crying after she woke from her nap", Brie said.

Max nodded.

"Let's get you inside and cleaned up", Max said.

Brie nodded and walked ahead of them. Max looked at Roman.

"Call Dean, tell him to get his ass over here now", Max said.

Roman nodded and gently grabbed her elbow when she turned to walk inside. He pressed his lips against hers.

"You should kick ass more often, that was so fucking hot", Roman mumbled against her lips.

"Seriously, that turns you on?", she asked.

Roman nodded. Max kissed him.

"I'll kick your ass tonight than to get you in the mood", Max said.

Roman chuckled.

Max walked into the house and Roman called Dean. He told him to leave Amara with Seth and to get his ass over to his house. As soon as Dean got there, he slowly made his way inside. Max was handing a cup of tea to Brie, Brie's face was bruised.

Dean started panicking.

"What happened to you?", Dean asked, trying to sit beside Brie.

Max stood and grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. He cried out in pain.

"Maxine", Brie gasped.

"I need to talk to you asshole", Max said.

Roman tried not to laugh.

"Stay with her", Max said.

Roman nodded.

Max took Dean outside, finally out front, she let him go and he rubbed his arm.

"What the hell Max", he said.

"You left my sister with that fucker, seriously. I know you don't know the whole story, but you should have stayed and kicked his ass out. Your girlfriend and your daughter were here alone", Max yelled.

"I thought she was cheating on me. He was on top of her", he said.

"You are so lucky I like you and trust you with my sister or else I would have done to you what I did to him", Max said, poking Dean on his chest.

"I'm sorry Max. Can I go check on my baby now?", he asked.

Max gestured for him to pass. Roman came out.

"We should go baby, let them talk and work this out", Roman said.

Max nodded and said goodbye to Dean and Brie. She kissed her niece. Once in the car, Max exhaled loudly.

"You ok?", Roman asked as he drove them back.

"Just thankful he didn't do more damage to her or hurt Ellie", Max said.

Roman nodded, he couldn't agree more. If Brie would have been hurt worse or he would have touched his niece, he would have helped his wife beat Bryan. Once at the office, they walked in. They could hear Amara crying. When they got there, Seth had Amara out at arms length.

"What are you doing to my baby?", Max asked.

"She's angry", Seth said loud over the crying.

Everyone was looking at him.

"We can see that bud", Roman said, finding this amusing.

They both knew Seth was terrified of holding Amara and Ellie, even though he had a baby of his own. He had a boy though and Nikki did most of the taking care of part. He stood and tried to hand her off to her parents.

"What the hell, take her", Seth said.

Both shook their heads and crossed their arms over their chests.

"Nikki wants to have more kids, are you telling me you are never going to hold your babies the first few months", Max said.

Seth made a face.

"She'll stop crying if you hold her to your chest. Hug her Seth, comfort her just like you would Theo", Roman said.

"What if she bites me?", he asked.

Roman and Max laughed.

"She won't bite you, she loves her uncle Seth. I don't understand how you could be so afraid of her and Ellie. Not all girls are fragile you know", Max said.

Seth looked at Amara. Amara stopped crying but her bottom lip was trembling.

"You bite me, I drop you", Seth said to her.

Roman placed his arms around his wife. They watched Seth pull Amara in and she snuggled against his shoulder.

"See, you did it", Roman said.

Seth smiled and Amara fell asleep against her uncle.

"I'll take her", Max said.

Seth shook his head no.

"You two spend a few minutes alone, I'm still on lunch break", Seth whispered.

They nodded and Roman lifted his wife over his shoulder. They could hear Seth laughing. They also passed Mandy on the way and Max stuck her tongue out at her. Getting to his office, he closed and locked his door. He set her on his desk and started loosening his tie and unbuckling his belt.

"Roman, we can't", she whispered.

"Yes we can, no baby, and we at least have ten minutes. I can do this in ten", Roman said serious.

Max smiled. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for still wanting me", she whispered.

He smiled.

"I'm always going to want you", he said.

They made love in his office, someone had come to knock half way thru but Roman didn't stop, he didn't care if they heard his wife's moans. Once dressed, Seth came knocking.

"Baby's awake and it's time to get back to work", he said through the door.

"Coming", Roman said, tucking his button up shirt back in.

Max fixed his tie with a smile. She was glad he was in a good mood, especially after what she had to tell him.

"Roman", she said.

"Yeah my love", he said, buckling his belt.

"I'm going back to work", she said.

He stopped and lifted his head slowly. His eyes met hers.

"From behind a computer", he said.

She licked her lips and shook her head no.

"You promised me Max, you promised. Not till Amara was at least one and then we could talk about it", he said.

"I know Roman but I need to be there when they find Alexa. Once she's behind bars, I will feel better about going out without having to look over my shoulder. Without having to worry about you, because I worry, she knows who you are and I won't be there to protect you", she said.

"I don't need you to protect me Maxine, I can do that myself", he said.

"You don't know Alexa, what I did today to Bryan, she can do to you. You know how I know that, because I trained her", Max said.

Roman looked away.

"Please baby, once I know she's behind bars, I'll come home and be a mom, be a wife", she said.

Roman looked back at her.

"How long?", he asked.

"Two, three weeks tops", Max said.

Roman sighed and nodded.

"Alright", he said.

Max cupped his face and made him look at her.

"I love you and I'll try to call when I can", she said.

"Just come home to me", he said.

She nodded.


	63. Chapter 63-Applebees

**Ireland-**

They had stalked Sheamus, he was meeting with Finn Balor. They shook hands outside of a huge building before Finn walked back in.

"Targets on the move", Sami said into his earpiece.

Max and Baron were waiting for Sheamus down the street. Guns loaded and ready.

"How many?", Baron asked.

They needed to know if their team of ten could take on Sheamus's team.

"Two cars, four in each, from what I could see, not heavily loaded", Sami replied.

Baron looked at me and nodded. Two of their team set out the spikes, they made sure to evacuate the buildings around them.

"Two minutes out", someone said in their ear.

Max and Baron lowered their ski masks. They had a sniper on each roof to handle the suv in the back. Once the first car passed over the spikes, they heard them pop and that's when they moved in. Killing all of them, except Sheamus.

"Get down", everyone yelled at him.

He got on his knees and Baron pushed him down hard, Sheamus's face was in the dirt. Baron handcuffed Sheamus and they called Sami to bring the car around. The jet was ready, Max and Baron removed their masks.

"You", Sheamus said.

Max smirked.

"Hi hun, missed me", Max said.

Sheamus mumbled something under his breath. They had a long way back to Washington.

* * *

Roman was checking Amara's temperature. She was fussy and warm, her little nose was red.

"I know baby girl, I know", Roman said, bouncing his daughter.

She was whining and rubbing her eyes and nose. He kissed her forehead. He knew she wanted Max, his comfort wasn't the same as her mommy's arms. Max had been gone almost two weeks. They were going to transport Sheamus to Washington, Sami had told him they were on their way.

He grabbed his phone and called Max.

"Hello", Max answered.

He hadn't expected her to.

"Baby?", he asked surprised.

"Yeah, we stopped to fuel the jet", Max said.

Thank God for that.

"Sweetheart, Amara isn't feeling well and her fever keeps getting higher. I don't know what to do, she wants you and", she stopped him.

"Ok, relax. I can have them drop me off at the airstrip. I'll be home soon", Max said quickly.

He set his phone down and kissed the side of his daughter's warm head.

"Mommy's coming sweetheart", he whispered.

Max was nervous. Her daughter was sick and she wasn't there. Baron had placed his hand on her knee.

"Car's waiting for you. You jump off, we refuel, and you go home", Baron said.

Max nodded. Sheamus smirked.

"Oh, Maxine", Sheamus said.

Baron glared at him.

"Alexa has told me a lot about you, especially after you got married and pregnant. When she finds out that I've been arrested, blood will be shed", Sheamus said.

Max's heart stopped.

"I'll kill her before she gets the chance", Max said.

Sheamus laughed.

"We'll see", he said.

Sami came to sit next to her.

"Rusev has been caught. Cass and his boys got him.", Sami said.

"That means Carmella can come home", Baron said excited.

Max was happy he had finally found someone.

"We can interrogate him too", Max said.

"Actually", Sami stopped.

They looked at Sami.

"He was killed trying to escape", Sami said.

"Lana's not going to be happy. She's going to want the head of the person who killed him", Max said.

"She would really do that?", Sami asked.

"Rusev was the face in front of his crew, but he didn't do anything without Lana's say so.", Baron said.

"To put it simple, Lana's the brains and Rusev's the muscle", Max said.

Sami nodded.

"Landing soon", the pilot said.

"Don't worry about this Max, take care of your baby", Baron said.

He didn't want to say her name since Sheamus was listening. Once they landed, Max grabbed her bag and waved at Baron. Getting in the waiting car, Seth smiled at her.

"Hey", Max said.

"Baron said you would need a ride", he said driving.

Max nodded and removed her vest. Sighing, finally able to relax.

"Hard day?", Seth asked.

"Hard weeks", she said.

Seth chuckled. He dropped her off and she ran inside, the door was unlocked. She could hear Amara crying and it broke her heart. Going up to her room, she dropped her bag off by her bedroom.

Roman turned and sighed. Thor was whining and sitting at Roman's feet. He always stayed close to Amara when Roman and Max were busy.

"Finally", he said.

"Give me my baby", she said.

Roman smiled and handed over Amara.

"Turn on the warm water in the shower and let the bathroom fill with steam.", Max said.

Roman nodded and did as she asked. Max stripped her daughter before stripping down to her underwear. Roman noticed a huge bruise on Max's side. He wanted to say something but knew right now wasn't the time. Max got into the tub and laid down with her daughter on her chest. Roman sat beside the tub and lightly touched Amara's hair.

"She missed you", Roman whispered.

Max kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"We got Sheamus", Max whispered.

Roman smiled.

"Another team got Rusev, he's dead", she said, rubbing her daughter's back.

"And Lana? Alexa?", he asked.

Max shook her head no.

"Do you think she'll try anything?", Roman was afraid to ask, but had to know.

"That brings me to the next conversation", she said.

Roman sat and waited.

"I'm taking you and Amara to Washington for a few days. Till we find a new place to live. Hunter's going to help make sure no one can find us, you'll still be able to work and live a normal life", he stopped her.

"I'm not going anywhere Max", Roman said.

"Roman, Rusev is dead. Lana is going to come after me, even if I had nothing to do with Rusev's death.", Max said.

"I'm not going anywhere", Roman repeated.

"I won't leave you in danger", Max said.

"I won't be, I can take care of myself.", Roman said.

"I'm taking Amara, she'll be safer where I'll take her", Max said.

Roman nodded.

"I'm not going to disagree there.", he said, smiling at his wife.

"We are still moving", Max said.

"Seth and Nikki live outside of the city, big open fields. Trees, neighbors aren't so close, we can have loud sex", Roman said.

Max laughed.

"Is that all you think about?", she asked.

"Only when you're gone for more than a week", he said shrugging.

He leaned over and kissed his wife.

"What's with the bruise?", Roman asked.

"One of the guys kicked me, but I'm fine. No damage done", she said.

"Yes, damage done. You have a fucking bruise, someone put their hands on my wife", he said, trying not to raise his voice.

He hated that she acted like it was no big deal, when it was.

"Well, he didn't actually put his hands on me, more like his feet", Max said, trying to ease the tension.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Baby, I'm fine. A doctor took a look", she said.

Max reached over and lightly touched his cheek.

"I bet now you regret marrying me huh", she said, she meant it as a joke.

"Don't say that, you know I love you. From the moment we met, there was just something about you. We understand each other and our jobs.", he said.

"Actually you met Jade first", she said.

He chuckled.

"She was attractive, but not as sexy as you. If it would have been you, I wouldn't have let you leave without agreeing to a date", Roman said.

"But you were married", Max said.

"According to Dean, not married, divorced even if the papers weren't accepted yet", he said.

"I'm way better at this whole wife thing than she was", Max said.

Roman smirked.

"Way better, I actually tolerate you", Roman said.

Max laughed softly.

"And the sex isn't bad either", Max said.

"The sex is amazing, mind blowing baby", he said, before kissing her.

"Better say that", Max whispered against his lips.

Roman laughed.

"You know, I've been thinking", he said.

"Oh no", Max said.

Roman laughed.

"As I was saying, Amara seems lonely. So I was thinking maybe we could give her a sibling. Baby number two", he said, shrugging before meeting his wife's eyes.

Max smiled.

"Well, Amara, you aren't getting a sibling till I deal with this whole Alexa and Lana thing. So, tell daddy he's going to have to wait", Max said.

"It was worth a try", he said smirking.

Max looked at her husband.

"We will have more kids my love, even if Alexa and Lana aren't caught by the time Amara is three. We will try again, promise", Max said.

Roman nodded.

"I can live with that", Roman said.

"Grab a towel for her", Max said.

Roman nodded and did as he was asked. He wrapped his baby girl in a towel and walked her into her room. He dressed her while his wife dried off and dressed. She walked into her daughter's room to see Roman laying Amara down.

He quietly made his way to his wife and to their room. Max lifted her bag and her vest slipped. Roman picked it up and looked it over, he found a mark on it, right where her bruise would be.

"You didn't get kicked, did you", he said.

She looked over and he lifted the vest.

"Rome", she said.

"You were shot", he tried not to raise his voice and wake their daughter.

She sighed.

"Yes", she said.

Roman dropped the vest and paced, before stopping and pointing at her.

"Don't you ever lie to me again, ever. No matter how bad, I needed to know this Max. You could have been killed and I wouldn't have known till Baron or someone else would come and tell me", Roman said angry.

"But I wasn't babe, my vest saved my life. You don't think I thought about you and Amara after it happened. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to panic.", she said.

He rubbed his chin.

"Max, damn it", he said.

She wrapped her arms around him. He sighed before doing the same. She looked up at him and kissed him, before pulling him towards their bed.

"You're hurt", he said softly.

"And you need this", she said, before slowly removing his clothes.

Her lips on his neck, he shut his eyes. This wouldn't be happening if she didn't have her vest, he could have lost her. He opened his eyes and gently laid his wife down. He kissed her and ran his hands over her body. She was right, he did need this.

* * *

Max woke up a few hours later, it was dark out. She rubbed her eyes and looked over towards Roman's side. Empty. She grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on. Their baby monitor had a camera, Max could see Amara fast asleep.

"Roman", she called into the bathroom.

Nothing. She grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on before making her way down. Something felt off. She stopped at the hall closet and grabbed her gun from the safe.

She walked over to Roman's phone that was charging on the side table. She sent a quick message to Baron with their distress code. Applebees. It was silly, but they were having dinner at Applebees one time and decided they needed some way to let each other know when they needed help.

"Baby?", she called.

She walked into the kitchen, Roman was sitting shirtless on one of the chairs. Lana had a gun pointed at his head.

"About time you woke up", she said.

Max had her gun pointed at Lana.

"I wouldn't because trust me, I will kill you before you have a chance to pull the trigger.", Max said.

Lana smirked. Max heard a click behind her.

"She's right Lana, it's a good thing I have her daughter", Alexa said behind her.

Max was shaking.

"Put it down Maxine, now", Alexa shouted.

Amara started crying. Max set her gun down and put her hands up.

"She's adorable Max, so sweet", Alexa said.

"Please Alexa, don't hurt her. She's innocent", Max was begging.

"So was my Rusev", Lana yelled.

"I had nothing to do with that", Max said.

"But it was your fault. If it wasn't for you and Baron, he and I would be living happily ever after", Lana said.

"While the people around you suffered and died", Max said.

Lana moved over to Max and slapped her hard. Max could taste blood in her mouth. Roman flinched, but before he could do anything Lana pointed the gun at him again.

"You move and Alexa will blow your daughter's head off", Lana threatened.

Roman was fuming but couldn't do anything.

"We'll be back mommy and daddy", Alexa said, lifting Amara's hand and waving.

She went upstairs, a few minutes later she came back down with blood on her hands.

"Sorry, I slipped", Alexa said smirking.

Max screamed. Roman's heart broke, Alexa hurt their daughter.

"One down, one more to go", Alexa said, looking at Roman.

"You took everything from me", Lana yelled and pointed her gun at Roman's head.

"Wait", Alexa said.

She lifted Roman's phone and saw the text that was sent to Baron. She sighed, for all they knew, he was already here.

"We have to go", Alexa said.

"Why? I want to see her suffer", Lana said.

"She will, but we have to go. She called them and I don't know how long we have", Alexa said.

Lana pointed the gun again, but Alexa stopped her. She grabbed a knife.

"She can watch him die slowly", Alexa said.

Lana smirked, Max was on her knees crying.

"Go and wait in the car, honk if you see anything suspicious", Alexa said to Lana.

Lana made her way out, Alexa pulled Roman's phone to her ear.

"I need an ambulance, hurry or he'll die", she said, before tossing the phone on the floor.

She went over to Roman and forced him to his knees.

"Forgive me", he heard Alexa mumble.

Max looked up at her.

"Please Alexa", Max begged.

Alexa placed the knife to Roman's throat before cutting him. Blood poured and Alexa ran out. Max went over to Roman and covered his throat. She noticed it wasn't deep but if someone didn't tend to him quick, he could die from blood loss.

"Don't panic, breath slow Roman", Max said, while pressing a towel to his throat.

Roman tried not too, but couldn't help it.

"Baby, you have to relax. Panicking will make it worse", Max said.

She could hear the sirens coming closer. Their front door opened and Baron ran in. Dean and Seth behind him. She kept crying.

"Amara", she said, Dean and Seth ran upstairs quickly.

Baron kneeled beside her.

"Hold the towel Baron, hold it", Max yelled.

He did as he was told. Max kissed Roman's forehead.

"Don't leave me, don't you dare", Max whispered to him.

He knew she was going to check out what happened to Amara.

"Breath slow Roman", Baron said.

Max ran upstairs, hoping Alexa didn't hurt Amara.


	64. Chapter 64-My Fault

Max made her way up, she was afraid of what she was going to find. She checked her baby's room. Empty. She heard Seth and Dean and made her way to her room.

Seth walked out and smiled.

"She's fine Max. She cried herself to sleep", Seth said.

Dean walked out holding her daughter. Amara's cheeks were wet from tears. Max walked over and took her, she kissed her head.

"A bag of blood was in the sink, it looks like someone tried to make you think they hurt her", Dean said.

"Roman", Max said.

Seth took the baby from her, even though she didn't want to hand her over. She finally let her go, getting downstairs they were taking Roman out quickly.

"I'm his wife", she said.

They nodded and let her go with him to the hospital. He looked over, half awake. She squeezed his hand.

"Amara is fine baby, she's alive", Max whispered to him.

He squeezed her hand. He looked pale and was going in and out.

"You have to stay with me Roman. I can't do this without you. Please baby", she whispered to him.

She kissed the side of his head.

* * *

At the hospital, her family was here, along with his. They had gotten in about an hour ago. Told them someone broke into their home while they were sleeping. She hated lying to them, but Roman didn't want them to know what she did. For their safety.

"How are you?", her mom asked her.

"This is all my fault", Max cried.

"Don't you dare do that", her mom said.

"She wanted to hurt me and she knew the only way to do that was to kill Roman. I could have lost him tonight mom. Amara could have gotten hurt", Max said.

Her mom pulled her in and hugged her tight.

"I should stay away from them. Leave and let Lana and Alexa follow me. It's the only way to keep them safe.", Max said.

"Max", her mom said.

"They are better off without me", Max said.

"Stop it. This isn't you. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. Roman is going to be fine and Amara is fast asleep in your dad's arms. You will get Alexa and you will keep them safe.", her mom said.

The doctor came down the hall and Max quickly met him. Roman's mom wrapped her arm around Max.

"How is he?", she asked.

"He's stable. Lost a lot of blood, but we got him stitched up and enough blood to supply for him", he said.

Max sighed, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

"Can we see him?", his mom asked.

"One at a time", he said.

Roman's mom looked at Max.

"You should go first sweetheart. He'll want to see you", she said.

"But", she stopped Max.

"Go on", she said.

Max made her way towards Roman's room. He was asleep and she could see a bandage where his cut was. She cried and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry baby. This is all my fault. If you never met me this wouldn't have happened.", Max said, kissing his hand.

"I don't think that's what he wants to hear", Max turned to see Baron.

Hunter had let them know they were putting him by Roman's door. Max looked back down at Roman.

"You can't convince me that this wasn't my fault. You and I know very well that it is. We knew what they were capable of. I should have been ready for them", Max said.

"Max", Baron said.

"Don't Baron", Max snapped.

The doctor walked in and he smiled.

"He'll be asleep a while. Like I said, he lost a lot of blood. He'll be weak", he said.

Max nodded.

"Will you be staying with him?", the doctor asked.

"Yes", Max answered.

He nodded.

* * *

After his family had seen him. Max walked into the waiting area. Her dad still had Amara.

"Hey sweet girl, let's go say goodnight to daddy", Max said, taking her daughter.

"We'll be back in the morning", his mom said.

Max nodded and walked down the hall with Amara. Walking into the room, Max set their daughter down and Amara stared at Roman.

"Want to give daddy a kiss goodnight", Max said.

Max took Amara over to Roman's cheek and Amara kissed him.

"Daddy's going to be ok and mommy is going to fix this. I promise", Max whispered to her daughter.

Her mom walked into the room.

"She'll be staying with your dad and I tonight. Then I'll drop her off with Brie and Nikki. She can spend the day with her cousins, Ellie and Theo. Isn't that right baby girl", her mom said.

Amara smiled. Max kissed her head.

"Your boss put men outside of Brie and Dean's house. Everyone is staying there.", her dad said.

Max nodded.

"Try to get some sleep and stop blaming yourself for this", her dad said, hugging her.

"I wish it was that easy", Max said.

They walked out with Amara. Max grabbed her laptop and sat by the window. She was determined to make Alexa and Lana pay. Her phone vibrated and Max looked to see that it was Hunter calling.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey, how's Roman?", he asked.

"Not good", Max said.

She heard him sigh.

"There's something we need to discuss. Something I haven't told you and Baron. I'll be down there tomorrow morning.", he said.

"Why can't you tell me now?", Max asked.

"Because I should say this in person", he said.

Max sat up.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened to my husband?", Max asked.

Hunter stayed quiet for a second too long.

"Hunter", Max said, angry.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow", Hunter said.

"I swear Hunter, if this could have been avoided", she said.

"Don't threaten me Max. I'm sorry for what happened, I wish it didn't", he said.

"If I find out this could have been avoided, I'm done. I don't want to work for someone who doesn't trust me, who lies to me. Who keeps things from me, I'm suppose to be able to trust you Hunter. As my boss and a father figure. I've always done everything you've asked of me.", Max said.

Hunter sighed.

"I'll see you when I get there", Hunter said.

He hung up and Max set her phone down beside her laptop. She sighed, feeling completely exhausted. She rubbed her shoulder before looking over at Roman. He was awake and watching her. He smiled a little. She stood and went to sit beside him.

"Hi baby", she said.

He tried to talk, but his throat was dry and it hurt. He touched the bandage.

"No don't, I'll get you some water", she said.

She filled the cup and put a straw in it. Moving his bed to sit him down. He sipped the water.

"Amara", he was able to get out.

"Safe with both our families. Hunter placed some men outside of the house", Max said.

He nodded and winced, touching the bandage.

"I'm so sorry baby, this is all my fault", she cried.

He lifted his hand and touched her cheek. Shaking his head no.

"I almost lost you", she whispered.

She placed her hand on top of his.

"I think it would be safer if I left. You and Amara will be safe without me here. Lana and Alexa will follow me", Max said.

"No. You leave and I'll follow. I go where you go", he tried to get out.

"Don't talk", Max said.

He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Stay", he said.

"But", he placed a finger against her lips to stop her.

He placed his hand on her thigh.

"Kiss?", he asked.

"Will you stop talking and wait to see what the doctor says before you start talking again?", she asked.

He nodded. She giggled and leaned over, pressing her lips against his. He moaned lightly. Someone cleared their throat and they pulled apart. The doctor stood there smiling, Baron leaning against the door with a smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt. Glad to see you awake", the doctor said.

Roman nodded. Max stood beside the bed, she could feel Roman's hand on her butt and squeezing. She bit her lip.

"Like I told your wife, the cut wasn't deep, but you did lose a lot of blood. You'll feel weak for some time. I don't want you moving or talking till I've had a chance to check your wound again.", he said.

Roman smiled.

"I'll make sure he stays put doc", Max said.

The doctor smiled.

"I'll let you two get some sleep. See you in the morning. If you need anything or his wound starts bleeding, call the night nurse", the doctor said.

Max nodded. The doctor walked out and Baron walked over to the bed.

"You scared the shit out of us man", Baron said.

Roman smiled.

"And no need to worry, no one is getting in on my watch. My girlfriend is here too, we'll be switching every few hours", Baron said.

"Thank you B", Max said.

Baron nodded. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Max swatted Roman's hand away.

"Seriously, you horn dog", Max said.

He smirked.

"But I love you", she said.

He placed his hand on her butt again and she shook her head at him.

* * *

Everyone was here. Her mom and dad bringing Amara with them.

"Max told us you can't talk, so we brought you this", Brie said, handing Roman a board with a marker and eraser.

He smiled. David and Dina walked in with Amara and Roman smiled even bigger. They set her down and she crawled to her dad. He lifted her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and giggled. Max brushed her daughter's short curls behind her ear.

"Who's that Mara? Its daddy", Max said.

Amara put her fingers in her mouth and drooling. Baron walked in.

"Max", he said.

She knew that meant Hunter was here. She kissed Roman's cheek and he took her hand.

"Everything's ok. I'm not leaving", she whispered.

He smiled and let her go. She walked out and Hunter stood there. Alexa beside him.

"Maxine", she said.

She walked a bit towards Max.

"Listen, I", Max punched her hard.

Alexa fell back and Max straddled her, punching her over and over again. Baron lifted her off of Alexa and Hunter helped Alexa up.

"You stupid bitch. I'm going to kill you", Max said angry.

"Max", Hunter yelled.

People had stopped to watch and whisper.

"I don't want you here, either of you", Max yelled.

She knew what Hunter was going to tell her and Baron. They had discussed the possibilities. By this time, everyone from Roman's room was out and watching. Max unaware of this. Roman stood slowly. He handed Amara over to Dean.

"Big man", Dean said, trying to stop Roman.

Roman gave him a look and Dean nodded. He made his way out to see Alexa and Hunter. Baron holding his wife back.

"Leave, I'm done", Max yelled at him.

"Max, just let me explain. Can we please sit down and talk", Hunter said.

"No. Do you realize my husband could have died? That bitch could have pulled the trigger at any second. He'd be dead right now", Max yelled.

Alexa was wiping at the blood coming from her mouth.

"I thought you said someone broke in", Nia said.

Max turned to see his family. Confused and angry. Max swallowed and saw Roman.

"What are you doing out of bed?", Max asked.

She was going to walk over to him, but Tamina stopped her.

"What type of shady shit are you into? Because it sounds to me like he's hurt because of you", Tamina said.

"Nothing shady. I'm an undercover FBI agent, Maxine Reigns or Garcia. I don't really use Reigns for work", Max said.

"So my brother is here, because of you? Because someone has a grudge against you", Nia said.

Max opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It was true.

"My brother could have died", Tamina said, stepping up to Max.

"I know", Max said softly.

"Why would you lie to us about what you did for a living?", Sika asked.

"Because I didn't want you guys in danger. I tried really hard to keep Roman a secret from that life", Max said.

"Well it's too late for that isn't it", Tamina said.

"I know this is my fault. You don't have to rub salt on my wounds", Max said, tears falling.

"You went from bad wife to worse Roman", Nia said.

Roman glared at his sisters, he looked at Max. Max's watery eyes met his. He knew Max's insecurities about being a wife.

"Amara isn't safe with you either. It could have been her and she's not strong enough for this", Nia said.

"I know", Max said softly.

"Shut up. You don't know her", Alexa spoke up.

She didn't like the way they were talking to Max. Max and Baron were surprised. Roman was too.

"She would never ever put her loved ones in danger. I know for a fact that she left him so many times to try and catch who she was looking for. To keep him safe", Alexa said, looking at Max.

Max turned to them. Amara started crying and Max was going to get her. Tamina stopped her.

"I think it's best if you just give us some room", Tamina said.

Max swallowed.

"No", Roman spoke up.

They looked at him.

"She's my family, I want her here and if you don't like that, then go. She stays and don't you ever stop her from reaching for her child. I will not allow you to break that bond", Roman said angry.

He touched his bandage and winced. Max went over to him.

"Lets get you back in bed and call the doctor", Max said.

"I'll do it Max", Hunter said.


	65. Chapter 65-The Enemy Of My Enemy

Max had gotten Roman back in bed. She covered his legs with the blanket.

"Babe, don't listen to them. You've worked your ass off to keep us safe. You have. You aren't a bad wife or mom either.", Roman said.

"They hate me now", Max said softly.

"Doesn't change how I feel about you. You are the mother of my child, my best friend. I would choose you and Amara every time", he said.

She sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What were you doing downstairs?", she asked.

* * *

 _Roman was watching Max sleep. His fingers slid over her bruised side. He could have lost her tonight. They shot at her._ _He kissed her forehead. He was going to stand to use the restroom. Hearing a noise, he stopped. Thor didn't bark, usually he did._

 _He shook his head and walked into the bathroom._

 _Lana had told Alexa she was going to kill Max, her daughter, and her husband. Opening the back door, they let the dog out and entered the house. Closing it behind them so the dog wouldn't come back in._

 _Alexa had left him a few pieces of meat to keep him busy. Lana fixed her gun._

" _We said we weren't going to shoot them. You want to make her pay, do it slowly and make her watch", Alexa said._

 _Lana rolled her eyes._

 _Roman got out of the bathroom and went to check on Amara. She was fast asleep and due to wake soon. He smiled._ _She was perfect to him. Looking exactly like Maxine. Again, he heard a noise, then whispering. He swallowed. Someone was in his house. He went to his room and grabbed the bat he had in his closet._

 _He quietly made his way down the stairs. The living room was empty. He slowly made his way to the kitchen. A blonde woman with pink in her hair, stood by the fridge. Alexa. He recognized her._

" _Wow, you're even sexier in person", she said._

 _He heard a click and squeezed the bat in his hands. A blonde woman stood behind him. Lana._

" _Put the bat down", Lana ordered._

 _He swallowed and did as she said._

" _I'm assuming you know who we are", Alexa said._

 _He nodded._

" _She talks about us Lana", Alexa said._

" _Sit down", Lana ordered._

 _He did. He glared at Lana. Alexa stood in front of him._

" _Do as we say and you won't get hurt", Alexa said._

" _You think I'm going to trust you? My wife trusted you and she was almost killed", Roman said._

 _Alexa's smile fell._

" _You don't know the whole story to that", Alexa said._

" _Don't hurt them", Roman said._

" _Roman?", they all looked up._

 _Lana smirked._

" _She's up", Lana said._

 _Alexa swallowed. She hoped everything went according to her plan. She hoped Lana didn't pull the trigger. She didn't want the baby getting hurt, or Roman and Max._ _Alexa took her gun and hid around the corner. Max came into view._

* * *

Max squeezed him closer to her.

"Why didn't you wake me?", she asked.

"Thor was inside, I thought and was hoping it was him going through the trash or something.", Roman said.

Hunter walked in, Alexa behind him. Max sat up and glared at them.

"I know your angry with us, but we needed Sheamus to believe Alexa turned her back on us. I told her and Finn not to tell you or Baron. It was better this way", Hunter said.

Max stood and nodded.

"I get it.", Max said.

Hunter nodded. Max walked over to her bag and pulled out her badge. She handed it to Hunter.

"Max", he said.

"Leave", Max said.

Hunter walked out. Alexa stopped and looked at Max.

"I'm sorry, for all of this. I wanted to tell you Max. You were my best friend and I missed you the entire time. There was so much going on, so much I wanted to tell you", Alexa said.

"Get. Out.", Max said.

Alexa nodded.

"I'm on Lana's shit list too. She found out Finn and I were undercover. She's also disappeared. Hunter sent teams to all the places she could possibly be. They haven't found her.", Alexa said.

"Not my problem anymore", Max said, without looking at Alexa.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are the best agent we have. Don't walk away from this. If you don't want me around you, fine, I'll ask to be assigned to another team", Alexa said.

Max turned to look at Alexa.

"Stay away from me and stay away from my family.", Max said.

Alexa nodded.

"I'm sorry, again", Alexa said, before walking out.

Roman reached for Max's hand. She looked at him.

"You're hurt. You feel betrayed by the people closest to you. As much as I like the fact that you just gave up your job, Lana is still out there. She's dangerous.", Roman said.

"You want me to go after her?", Max asked.

"For me and Amara. I ask that you do. Alexa stopped her the last time, I'm afraid Lana will come after us again and there will be no one to stop her this time", Roman said.

Max knew he made a point. She nodded.

"But first, I'm going to take care of you. I need time", Max said.

Roman nodded.

"I won't disagree with you there.", he said.

* * *

Lana landed in Russia. She was beyond pissed.

"I handed her to you on a silver platter. You couldn't even kill her husband", she rolled her eyes.

She turned to look at the man who gave her Max's address.

"Don't start with me. Everyone thinks you're dead. If they find out that you aren't and that you're helping me and Brock, they'll lock you up and throw away the key.", Lana said.

He smirked.

"Its too bad she didn't go with the team and blew up. This would have ended a long time ago", he said.

Lana agreed. She remembered when he walked in and discussed everything with her. He wanted Max gone just as bad as she did. With her gone, he could be put in charge of her team. The leader. Then they sent him in, he was the one who pushed the button to make the bombs explode. He didn't regret it.

"I have an idea.", Lana said.

He looked at her.

"You go back in. We can make it look like you survived the explosion. We'll need to rough you up a bit", Lana said.

"Why?", he asked.

"I want Max dead and so do you. You want to be the leader, this is how we do that.", Lana said.

"You want me to let you know her every move", he smirked.

Lana nodded.

"Sounds like a plan", he said.

Brock walked into the room and Lana smiled. He looked at her and then him.

"Who's the kid?", he asked.

"Brock Lesnar meet Jason Jordan", Lana said.

Jason shook Brock's hand.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend", Jason said.

Lana nodded. He was finally going to get everything he deserved. His father was one of the best agents the FBI had. If it wasn't for Max and Baron complaining about how he wasn't ready. He would have had his own team and he would have been way ahead of them. He would be number one.

They cut that dream short and he wanted to make them pay. No one hated them more than Lana did. Brock was an added bonus.

* * *

Roman was back at home. He was playing with Amara on the floor. Baron walked in and smiled.

"What are you doing here B?", Max asked.

"Just wanted to hang out", he said.

"I'm not an agent anymore", she said.

"I know, I'm not either", he said.

"What?", Max asked.

He shrugged.

"I've only ever had one partner that I trust, and that's you. We came into this together and we'll end this crazy ride together. I don't like what they did either, like I said, I trust you and only you", he said.

She smiled.

"What are you going to do now?", Max asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe have one of these little things. It worked out for you", Baron said.

Max looked at Amara.

"Carmella is still an agent", Max said.

Baron shook his head no.

"She quit too.", he said.

Max smiled.

"This is going to be hard", Max said.

Baron laughed softly.

"We've done harder", Baron said.

Max nodded.

* * *

 **One Year Later-**

Amara was almost two. It was really hard for Max to adjust to wife and mom mode only. Several times she's wanted to beat up some of the other moms during play dates and mommy and me classes.

Roman's family was still not talking to her. They visited with Roman and Amara, but didn't say much to her. Roman went back to work and he noticed his wife's frustrations adjusting to normal life. Amara walked over to him and he lifted her.

"Hey princess", he said, kissing her cheek.

Max walked into the room and smiled.

"How were my girls today?", he asked.

"I almost punched some random guy for making a sexual comment towards me", Max said.

"What?", Roman asked.

"Yeah, my dad handled it", she said.

Roman kissed his wife.

"Oh by the way, you might want to look at Amara's onesie", Max said.

Roman unzipped Amara's sweater and read what it said. Max smiled and he looked at her.

"No way", he said.

"Yes way, I took a test and it was positive", Max said.

Roman hugged his wife and kissed her. Amara's onesie said Big Sister.

"Baby number two, I can't wait", Roman said.

"Your family might not be as excited", Max said.

"You are my family", Roman said.


	66. Chapter 66-Thank You

Thank you so much for reading this story. It took forever, I know. Seeing as it ended with Lana still not captured and Jason is the one who killed the FBI team and is working with her. There will be a sequel, but I won't post that till I finish the other stories I have on hold.

I've actually been working on a few sequels for other stories I have up.

Again, Thank You so much for the Follows/Favorites.

Twitter: JessAmbreigns

If you're following me and I haven't followed you back. Message me your account name and I'll follow back.

 **Special Thanks for reviewing:**

 **sodapop25, labinnacslove, labella23, ambrose-kohli-girl, thechanlou, kmhappybunny240, lourdes1694, ,** , bierrahanda, Ana, kyanaM, missabbylynn, Rachel, Wrestlechic1, Lisee, Kalea Reigns, Ramzey1999, mzdoodlesauntie26, Moxley Gal1, Kaidence, Ctina, allysonmaelynn01, Guest (All)

 **Still On Going:**

Teachers series-Nala & Roman(Stars). Kathan & Mark(Historical). Serena & Dean. Sabrina & Seth. (Teachers)

Wild-Roman & Quinn

Taken-Into The Wild Series


	67. Chapter 67-Sequel

I've posted the sequel to **Dust to Dust** & **At Your Own Risk.**

-Breathe-Dean & Izzy

-Enemy Of My Enemy-Roman & Max

Hope you check them out. First chapters should be up for both. As soon as I'm done with the **Teachers** series & Taken, I'll update those two.

 **Still on going:**

 **-Wild**


End file.
